Random plots and stories that won't leave me alone
by Dumti
Summary: It's not much of a new story start so don't misunderstand. This is a whole booklet of random stories that I wrote in the past that wouldn't leave me alone without driving me utterly insane. It's not just one and have loads of different categories to it. Read them at your own risk and if anyone wishes to continue for me, pm or leave a review behind. Steal and I'm putting this down.
1. Naruto 1

Title: A Start before the Starting Line

**Summary: **There are loads of OC into Naruto-verse either when Naruto is young or when he is genin. How about our dear unlucky OC got dragged into Naruto-verse before the actual start of the manga? What if she, met Namikaze Minato, Jounin of Konoha, not Yondaime Hokage in the middle of Third Great Shinobi War?

Grammar is not checked or anything.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

The light blinded me. Everything was _so _white! I tried to move, only feel my limbs felt numb and I couldn't even twitch my fingers or toe! I struggled to free myself, but nothing worked.

I froze stiff when the door of the room I was in clicked open and a very faint footsteps came in before closing the door and locking it with a loud click.

_"Ah, you're awake now. Ready to answer questions for us?" _The person now identified as a male asked in a foreign language I couldn't understand. It was Japanese. I was sure of that, after an attempt to self-learn Japanese, there were a few words that sounded familiar in my ears yet I couldn't remember the meanings of the words.

"Where am I?" I asked in English. I couldn't answer in my mother-tongue since the language sounded pretty similar and honestly, I felt more comfortable speaking English than Korean.

I couldn't see, from all the light or it might only be me but I felt the confusion in the man's face at the turn of event. But I really wanted to know where I was. I didn't know today's date nor could remember the most recent memory. It was someone had wiped it blank from my memories and mind. Jolly good wasn't it? If whoever person had done it, why couldn't they erase the rest of my bad memories that hunted the living shits out of me?

_"Who are you?" _The same man asked and that, I understood but I felt no reason to tell them. I mean, they could be my possible kidnappers and memory wiper. Why should I tell a stranger anything about me?

"I don't understand the bloody shit you're saying. I don't speak idiot's lanaguage." I replied back in the most sarcastic tone I could and it seemed despite the language barrier, he understood me and slapped me across the face. I bit my lips in the process by accident and blood dribbled down from my chin which I was urged to wipe but remembered my limbs were practically dead.

_"I'll ask again. Who are you?" _The man repeated the question and this time, I stayed mute. That recieved another slap. Lovely wasn't it? Notice the sarcasm.

It repeated like that for quite a while. He asks a question and either I reply back in English or ignore him. They both meant getting slapped in the face, it really didn't matter. While I wasn't trained to pain, my pride stopped me from breaking. Nearly, but not all. I was not going to give the satisfaction they wanted. No way in hell.

* * *

Sasaki Haibu sighed and left the interrogation room. This had gone no where. All he wanted to know was the objective of the spy and yet, that spy was too stubborn to say anything, only replying back in complete jibberish that no one understood. From what the report stated about this spy, she wasn't trained and was completely a civilian with barely nurtured Chakra coils. She had no muscle to support the stamina or stealth, so how? How did she infiltrate their hideout in the first place?

"Yuuga, watch the door. No one goes in or out without my permission." He ordered the Chunin who stiffened at the call and immediately saluted.

"Hai, Sasaki Taichou!" The Chunin stood in front of the door, blocking the only entrance of the interrogation room.

"Don't give her food or water unless necessary. We only need her alive for information." He ordered the other two Chunin who stood by Yuuga's side. They saluted too, understanding.

"Ryokai!" The trio chorused simultaeniously and he left the building, itching for a smoke. For a civilian, he had to reward her for her stubbornness of her tight lips. They were heavier than the past civilians he interrogated.

It will be fun breaking her.

* * *

Quite a time passed since my first wake in the total whiteness. I was blind yet I was not. I couldn't see anything but the colour white.

Over the days, the interrogation got rougher and rougher. From just slapping me on the face, they've began all sorts things on me that I couldn't see and truthfully, I didn't want to. The pain was more than enough. Slashes on arms and legs, I screamed until my throat went raw. They treated the wounds though barely, just enough so I wouldn't die from blood loss and infections. I've been dunk into a bucket of cold water which nearly drowned me so many times I lost count and went the same trying to revive me from the dead. Hot iron rods slammed against my back and legs, again I screamed, begging them to stop which they didn't. I didn't know if they understood me from talking in English or understood the pleaing voice I said.

* * *

A team of five shinobi sneaked a peak at the enemy's hideout. Two Jounin and three Chunin.

"Five guards. Three at the front gate and one each at the tower." One Chunin reported though binoculor.

"Isn't that too little than we expected?" One Jounin asked and the other Jounin shurgged. It didn't matter as long as they got the mission completed. Iwa were always idiotic in that way. Quantity over quality.

"Remember the mission. Destroy the hideout. No hostages. Get as much information as possible." The first Jounin informed and the three Chunin nodded.

"Hai, taichou."

"Chunin Namikaze, I'm not sending to the front this time. Your face and technique is well known in Iwa. They'll know we're from Konoha. Chunin Hiroshi, Chunin Genka, you two take the frontal assult with Jounin Shibatsu. Namikaze, you're with me." The Jounin commanded they nodded.

In a silent command, they all took their needed place and giving each other the readied look, the three shinobi launched first, throwing rain of explosion seal attached kunai, special thanks to Namikaze and his Fuinjutsu, they had unlimited supplies of explosion seals for use in the mission. They were expensive in shops and in the time of war, they were precious.

In practised ease, the trio made a half ram sign and the seals detontated once it struck the wooden structure of the hideout, blowing up a good portion of the building. The towers fell from the surge and lack of balance from the holes made at the structure. Flames erupted high into sky, eating up everything nearby and the trio moved to another section where it wasn't attacked yet and threw the kunai barrage again, detonating the seals just like before, bringing up chaos just like they wanted. Most shinobi came out, trying to control the fire but nothing seemed to work. They've tried bringing up the earth to swallow the fire, which worked just for a brief moment before it came back to life again and as how much they wanted to use water, no one specialised in water. They were earth, not water.

Taking the situation as an advantage, the rest of the team slipped in unnoticed, running through the numerous halls recalling the stolen map from memory and headed way where they would get their needed information.

They really shouldn't underestimate Konoha. Unlike Iwa, Konoha was quality over quantity. They liked one high quality diamond over numerous low quality diamonds. They were worth more.

Kicking the first door open, Namikaze threw a flash bomb inside which illuminated the room inside as soon it touched the floor. Startled cries came out from the room and instantly, the duo went in, slitting throats left and right. Blood dribbled down to the their hands and bodies fell lifelessly.

Everything was over in matter of seconds.

They grabbed all scrolls in the room, sealing it inside the storage seal that was brought for this purpose and marked in '1' before stuffing it back inside the pouch. They should be more from what they discovered few days back and it was about time for the rest of the team to join them. The sheer amount of enhanced explosion seals the Chunin had made were deadly when used in big numbers.

In que, three Konoha shinobi came to view, their clothes slightly singed and covered in smoke from the fire outside. Judging by their appearance, they hadn't met any enemies along the way. They were too occupied with the fire. Foolish ones. Whoever decided to give this hideout to inexperience leader and underlings was stupid and beyond idiotic. It surely made ther jobs easier.

"Yoshiba taichou, mission accomplished." Shibatsu reported and Yoshiba nodded. That would gain them about twenty minutes give or take a few. It was more than enough to thrash this place leave without a trace.

"Jounin Shibatsu, take section two. Chunin Hiroshi, Chunin Genka and Chunin Namikaze, take section three. I will take section one. We will meet at the point C in fifteen minutes." He ordered and they nodded, splitting up to groups ordered and disappeared to the given places.

* * *

The trio Chunin carefully looked around their surroundings making sure none of their enemies were nearby. Call it paranoia but scavenging information in the enemy's hideout while trying to stay hidden, it was hard not to get paranoid.

"Minato, we got the all the scrolls here." Hiroshi Taiko whispered to his friend who nodded. Their job here was done. They only had to spend the next... eight minutes under the radar before to the meeting point. Too early could lead their enemies finding out their spot. Not going to happen.

Stealthly, they took a left turn, only to turn back, slamming their backs to he wall while cursing the living hell under their breaths. Three guards. Standing in front of a strange door. Genka Hito peeked slightly and let out a relieved sigh. They weren't noticed, not yet. Making signal to his teammates, they too relaxed. That nearly costed their mission. Thank whoever was up there in the sky for making Iwa so stupid.

"They seem to be guarding something." Hito murmured quietly.

"No survivors. We have to dispose them." Minato replied and they sighed. They hated killing. While they all long passed their first kill and go used to klling, taking lives wasn't something liked to do daily but they had no choice. This was war.

"How are we going to proceed this? Direct or disable them first?" Hito asked. Out of all three of them, Minato was the most experienced. Though his rank was Chunin like them, he was more closer to Jounin in power and skill. The only reason he wasn't promoted was because he lacked field experience to be a Jounin but Hito and Taiko knew it was only matter of time till Minato was promoted to Jounin.

"I have two flash bombs with me. That should give us enough to kill them. Hito, what's the distance?" Minato asked the items already in his hand ready to throw in.

Hito looked back down the hall again. One, two...

"Fifteen meters and twenty-three centimeters." He informed and Minato nodded. It wasn't far away than he expected it to be. It will be easier.

"I'll throw in the flash bomb and as soon as it detonates, kill them. There are three, one each." Minato ordered and they nodded. Hito and Minato shifted place and holding the flash bomb, he gently rolled in down the floor, mentally calculating the distance in the head. Trusting his intuition, he made a half ram sign and instantly, the flash bomb lew up and the trio looked away from the bright light created from the bomb. Startled screams followed by the ambush, the three Iwa shinobi fell to the ground, blinded and disorientated.

They wasted no time and hurriedly launched to the enemies, carrying already bloodied kunai each, they slit the Iwa shinobi's throat, quick and efficiently, killing them instantly.

Moving the bodies away from the door, Hito and Taiko stood each side of the door, readied to bust in. Minato gave them the nod and instantly, they kicked the door open and the duo rushed in, running the each side of the door, weapons readied for battle. Minato followed in, his own creation, Hiraishin kunai in his hand ready to throw and ambush the enemy by surprise,

but what they saw in front of them wasn't something that they had ever expected to see.

* * *

A civilian.

A bloody harmless civilian, tortured through inhumane methods that were only reserved to break hardened spies and shinobi for information.

Hito gagged at the sight of the tortured marks on her arms and legs, some hidden under the ragged cloth that just managed to cover her modesty. No doubt, there would be more underneath that cloth and on her back. Her eyes were opened yet blank like a dead person. She was alive from the movement of her chest but that wasn't it. She was about their age and _untrained, innocent _civilian suffered from tortures that would drive a sane shinobi insane.

Just how low did Iwa sink for a single purpose of victory? Just how many innocent lives were they going to waste?

Minato noticed a seal on her forehead and different sets of seals on her wrists and ankles. Surpression seal and blind seal? Why would they go far to use those seal against a powerless person?

"Taiko, please check her pulse. Hito, can you watch ouside? I'm calling taichou." He asked his comrades and they nodded. Hito looked more than grateful to do the watching. His face was all pale and he knew, he wouldn't be able to get the image out from his mind forever. This will be a new addition to his nightmare. Just lovely.

Grabbing the handheld transceiver from the pouch, he pressed the side button.

"T-This is Kamome (Seagull)." He said quietly.

_-This is Tora_ (Tiger)._ What is wrong Kamome?- _Yoshiba, leader of the team's voice came out from the receiver.

"We found a survivor. A... a civilian." He stumbled on his words, emotions wrecking him inside out.

There was silence in the otherside and he couldn't really fault the leader. They weren't expecting any survivors in the village, not after Iwa had coldly massacred the whole village and took it over as one of their trading points.

-_Explain.__-_

"She's been subjected to tortures from A-1 to B-4 from what I can see from the injuries on her. There possibly could be more." He reported and heard curses from the other end. Tortures from rank A to C were considered only for hardened shinobi or those trained for situations of getting caught due to their daily given missions. Those were known as 'killer methods' due to the after-effects on the victim. What gave those sadistic heartless bastards to do the same thing to a harmless civilian who didn't learn the slightest of Shinobi Arts?

_"Who is there?" _Everyone stopped at the foreign voice and language. Looking, it was from the civilian. Her eyes weren't focused but that expected due to the seal on her forehead. It was meant to keep the hostages blind and unknown to the area. All they saw was white and nothing. Just white.

_"You don't sound like the bastard. Who are you?" _She asked feebly.

The situation just got worse.

"Taichou, she's an _outsider._" He hissed and again, more curses were heard. How dumb were the Iwa shinobi these days? Kidnapping _and _torturing an _outsider? _Were they trying to ask for a world scale war?

-_Kamome, her protection is now your priority. Leave the gathering to Taka_ (Hawk)_ and Nezumi _(Mouse). _You are hearby dismissed from the mission and take her for medical assistance.- _Tora aka Yoshiba ordered and the communication was just cut off like that but the orders were clear. Get the hell out of there.

"Hito, you're in charge of the team now." Minato barked at his comrade who jumped in shock. Him, in charge of the team? Wha- He didn't like being the leader of the team!

Ignoring the splutters from Hito, Minato and turned around to the outsider an Taiko who was applying basic medical jutsu, healing as much as he could.

"Taiko, I'll take it from here." He said and the Chunin stepped back, allowing Minato the carry her in bridal style, noticing her lightness. Underweight.

Iwa was in such a big trouble now. They'd better hope the outside world didn't decide to ahnliminate their nation for this.

"The mission is still the same, just without me. In fact, we should go now. It's nearly time." Minato said, looking at the clock in the room which he hadn't noticed it before. Two minutes.

"Grab me. I left my kunai two hundred meters west of point C." He informed them and silently, they each grabbed Minato's arm.

Just as Minato was about to activate, a kunai flew past his shoulder, cutting deep, breaking his concentration.

"Intruders!" One Iwa shinobi shouted and instantly, ten shinobi rushed into the hallway, blocking them both ways. What a timing.

"Hold tight. It's gonna be rough." He muttered under his breath, just loud enough for his teammates to hear and without warning, he activated his jutsu, instantly, teleporting away from base.

The shocked face from their enemies were priceless as usual. Though this time, they wouldn't be able to brag it to their comrades.

How can the dead talk?

* * *

The journey back was just like told, rough. Literally.

They all spawled on the earthy ground, exhausted and feeling sick. This was why he never tried using Hiraishin to travel in a group. He just managed to get one person down, but three people was too much. The fact that it still worked was a miracle. Though they hadn't arrived to the attended place, but they had escaped from the enemies' palm was good.

"Ugh..." The trio groaned loudly.

"I am never gonna ask to travel in Hiraishin anymore." Hito playfully kicked Minato in the leg who chuckled back. Well at least there was a positive outcome. One less person off his back from 'I-want-to-travel-in-Hiraishin' list.

"Well, good luck finding point C. It shouldn't far from here." Minato slowly stood up, his grip on the civilian tight and safe. Looking at her, it seemed that she wasn't too affected which was good. Really good.

"I'll be going ahead. See you later." Giving a mock salute to the two Chunin on the floor, Minato leaped up to the nearest tree branch and jumped to the next one and to the next one.

Hito and Taiko watched their teammate leave them and decided it was also time for them to go the promised spot before their team leader decided to skin them alive for being late.

Angry Yoshiba taichou was never a good thing. Why do you think this code was tiger in the first place?

* * *

Minato hissed under his breath as the pain from his shoulder intensified. He already used the maximum use of Hiraishin and couldn't use it without stressing his body any further than it already was and he was running low on Chakra. He had barely any left for one and using the jutsu took a lot, leaving him no option but run the way home. He had to hurry. He had no time to waste, not when the whole Elemental Nation was at stake. Iwa really did it this time. There was a mutual saying and agreement that _all _hidden villages agreed since the founder of hidden villages.

Don't piss off the outside nation. While information about the outside was very vague and near to nothing, it didn't mean their strength were unknown. The outside nation and Elemental Nation came to an agreement centuries ago, 'let bygones be bygones'. It worked until now, they stayed neutral but Iwa just had to do this.

_"Wind... _Wind..._" _She muttered faintly and he noticed the change of language. First it was the unknown and now, she speaking theirs. A linguist? Was she a represensitive from the outside? He didn't know whether to hope she was a represnsitive or not. Either way, it spelled chaos and hell.

_"Freedom..." _A humourless chuckle left her mouth and she fell limp, her breathings slowing down and evening. She was alseep.

"Don't worry. You're safe with us." He whispered to her and put more Chakra into his fet, jumping farther.

This was going him leave him exhausted soon.

* * *

The Hokage sighed deeply. It had already been four months since the official declaration of war and it was not going too well. Looking at the opened map on the desk and the scrool next to it, the Hokage merely hoped it would bring them a good news soon. Since the failure of the mission by Sakumo, things had gone south ways for Konoha. Three against one. Iwa, Suna and Kumogakure against Konoha. He knew it was too early to tell, so he tried to stay optimistic.

"Hokage-sama! Namikaze Minato from Team Aka returned." One Chunin bashed into the office, breathing hard having run all the way from the gate. Minato? Why had he come back alone? Where were others? Had they-

"Where is he?" The Hokage demanded, standing up from the leather chair, scaring the Chunin slightly.

"T-The Hospital." He squeaked and instantly, the Hokage left the office, jumping from roof to roof, heading for the hospital. Solo return and hospital. It only meant one thing.

The mission was a failure.

* * *

Minato ignored the naggings from the nurses. Seriously, it was only a cut. He could dress the wound by himself later. They just wanted to see him shirtless, but well too bad for them, only one special person had the privillage and she wasn't here. They'd better counted themselves lucky that she wasn't with him or else, things already would've gone the wrong end for them.

"Namikaze-san, if we don't treat it, it'll get infected!" Hima, the nurse nagged and he expertly ignored her voice and tantrum. She was the latest addition to 'who-can-see-a-certain-blonde-shirtless-first' race; it was famous amongst nurses and some doctors in the hospital. Seriously, when will they give up? They were capable to their jobs if they only got their priorities straight. What was more important; seeing him shirtless (which he will never show, not even under threats or tortures) or the health and safety of the patients in the hospital?

"How is she?" He asked worriedly.

"Who?"

"The girl I brought in few minutes ago. Tell me, how is she?" He demanded, using his serious voice that he rarely used outside than mission. Expectingly, the nurse flinched visibly.

"S-She's still being checked by Tao-sensei. Judging by the extent of her injuries, it could take longer." Hima replied and he nodded, thanking her quietly. See, if they only got their heads out of the clouds, he could tolerate them.

Finally, she left him alone, a gift from heaven.

"Minato!" Said blonde jumped up in startled surprise hearing the leader's voice echo from hallway.

The Hokage cloak fluttered against the wind as the elderly man dashed.

"What happened?" He asked, worry plastered on the leader's face. _'Please don't let this be another failure...' _Sandaime pleaded in his mind.

"The mission was successful, Hokage-sama. Nothing went wrong." Minato tried to ease the man. It worked and said man let out a relieved sigh. Thank Inari-sama... The mission was successfu-

"Why did you come alone?" Minato tensed at the question and the Hokage noticed it. So something _had _gone wrong in the mission.

"Come." A single word, Minato, Chunin and soon to be Jounin of Konoha followed Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen back to the Hokage tower where they could have a private chat without unwanted ears around.

* * *

"Tell me." Sandaime ordered, closing the doors and locked it. He trusted his ANBU hidden in his office not to spill anything unnecessary. They were chosen for this job for a reason.

"The mission was a complete success. We ambushed and collected the information they had about us." Minato began and sat on the chair in front of the desk where Sandaime sat behind the desk on his leather chair.

"Hito, Taiko and I were just scouting until we found a room guarded by three Chunin. We disposed them under orders of no survivors and behind the door... we," Minato covered his face with his hands. The image still haunted him. He was able to withstand countless dead bodies around his feet, yet the sight before him back them haunted him like the Shinigami was after his life.

Seeing his reaction, the Hokage narrowed his eyes in worry. Whatever Minato saw, it shook him to the core badly and he knew the blonde wasn't a person easily shaken.

"Minato, we can continue this later. You ju-"

"No, I have to do this Hokage-sama." Minato breathed in deeply. Sandaime didn't stop him.

"A civilian. Inside the room, we saw a civilian tortured by them. They had Surpression seals on her wrists and ankles and the a Blind seal on her forehead." He shuddered and right now, the Hokage saw Minato, his true self. He wasn't a prodigy shinobi. Just a fifteen year old boy who was dragged into the cold world too early.

"She was tortured from rank A-1 to B-4 from the v-visible wounds I saw on her." Minato gasped, his shoulder shaking slightly. The Hokage stood up from his seat and stood next to Minato, rubbing his back soothingly. Minato had always been soft to things like this. Being an orphan, it didn't do well with him when someone around his age or younger suffered either mentally, physically or both.

"I-Iwa got so stupid. H-How could they do that a _civilian?_ She wasn't trained in Shinobi Arts and she's not a native!" His voice increased every second and the last part caught everyone's attention in the room. _'Not native? An outsider?' _The Iwa really did it this time.

They screwed up a big time. A _really, _really big time.

"Are you telling me, you've brought her back? Is she the one getting treated?" The Hokage asked and he nodded. He briefly looked at the hidden ANBU who understood the unsaid order given by their leader. Silently, the four ANBU left to guard the outsider who was found by Team Aka. It wouldn't be good if the news got out that an outsider was in Konoha, tortured and injured.

"Minato, get that shoulder treated," The blonde flinched and covered the wound with his hand. He forgot about that. "and get some rest. I'll inform you when the rest of the team returns. Till then, go home and rest. You deserve it." Sandaime gave him a grandfatherly smile.

Standing up from the seat, he bowed to the Hokage and quietly left. He took up his leader's time more than enough. Sandaime had better things to do than chat with him.

* * *

I expected to see white as usual, but this time it was different. I saw colours. Different colours and shapes, although blurry. I tried to move and actually felt my limbs obeying my orders for the first time in months.

I was lying on a bed, a soft bed unlike the stiff chair that I was forced in an uncomfortable position. My injuries didn't hurt the last time I mentally checked.

This wasn't the place I was before. Was I taken somewhere else? Another base?

My body flinched when the door that I hadn't noticed before clicked open. Instinctively, I tried to move away, keyword, _tried. _My body was too weak to move. The only thing I got out from forcing to move was a twitch and the attempt to move away from the source of the noise.

The person was wearing white uniform and was holding something I couldn't identify with the blurry eyesight. Annoying.

_"Ah, you're awake miss. We were very worried." _The person, identified as male said warmly. I half understood what he said but at the same time, I was confused. Why would they be worried? Wasn't he from the same side as that bastard?

_"How do you feel?" _

I didn't answer and pressed my lips together forming a thin line. Don't think they will be able to get information from me by changing tactic. As if that would happen. The day asissted those bastards _willingly _will be the day hell froze and Madara became Hokage in the manga and Orochimaru confessed his undying love to Jiraiya. So what with my manga reference? I like Naruto and it made better sense to me. Live with it.

I continued to ignore the man's questioning, refusing to say anything from their sudden change of method. I gave them what they wanted under that torture. I will not slip anymore.

* * *

Gensha sighed for the nth time. First he was given a classfied file by an ANBU opperative to check this patient unofficially so it wouldn't leave any records. From the file, his future patient was in a coma for a week, showing some signs of awakening. Unknown origin, severe injuries on arms, legs and back. He didn't dare to go into details of her injuries after reading the first sentence. From what he could conclude, she was a civilian but not any orgindary civilian. She was someone special to have ANBU guarding her and the asked unofficial check-up. Knowing better than to reject it, he had gone to one of the private section of the hospital and saw two ANBU guards guarding the door in the middle. They gave him the nod and allowed him to enter.

Inside the guarded room, he saw a girl, a civilian younger than twenty years old, sleeping on the hospital bed. Her arms and legs were hidden underneath the blanket but he knew they were wrapped with bandages, applied with healing cream. From the peak of her neck, he noticed she was bandaged all over.

_'Poor girl.' _He thought sympathetically. He treated tortured shinobi in the past. Those who escaped from the enemies' grasp and managed to return. They were never same again.

Sighing again, he wrote down her heart beat from the machine next to her bed and the usual routine. He checked her Chakra level, astonishingly she had virtually none. She wasn't around here. Even civilians he treated before had more than her. Living in the world of shinobi, all living things were affected by the natural chakra from the soil beneath. But this girl, she had close to none.

If she wasn't around here, then she must've come from somewhere far away.

Gensha quickly finished up writing notes and reports about his new patient, signing the form from the clipboard that hung at the front of the bed to at least notifiy the nurse in shifts that she was checked.

After that, he left the room. The Guards nodded to him in satisfaction and returned to their emotionless masks. Her existance in the hospital, no one knew of it except for less than a handful of people.

They trusted the medic wouldn't have a light lip to sprout nonsense. If not, punishments were always ready to re-educate.

* * *

It went on like that for couple of days.

Gensha checked his newest patient at evenings when his shift ended so technically, he didn't need to report about her. She was such an interesting patient so far. She didn't look native to them and that was saying something. Elemental Nation overall had all sorts of nationalities and Konoha had their own share. He had never seen a person with same looks as her.

Black yet not black hair, tinted with very slight blonde, strawberry blonde and mostly dark brown. Depending on the reflection against the sun, the colour of her changed slightly. Sometimes darker than usual and visa versa. Her iris were near black but again same with her hair, they were just very dark brown. From her physical report he had read before showed that it was just impossible for her to become a shinobi and when he meant by it, it was impossible for her to _do _a simple shinobi training because it would bring too much stress to her body, espcially her spine.

She wasn't just any normal patient he had so far.

She had scoliosis.

Judging by the angles of her spine, they were quite serious and it was a miracle that she wasn't in pain yet. An uncommon case but not rare. While scoliosis was overall rare in Konoha, there were few cases though easily fixed in the first stage. She was not. Her bones had finished growing, a unnaturally fast age for the girl in general but that had saved her life. It would take years of chiropractic and years of physical therapy but even then, she wouldn't be able to heal completely. The growth had stopped the deterroation of the condition from the worst and from what he could conclude, it had been like that for a while. As there was a chance of recovery, there was also an equal chance of worsening the condition.

When he opened the door, he was expecting her asleep on her bed, she was wide awake. She had caught him enter and instinctively moved away from him. Distrust. It was expected after from what she had gone through.

"Ah, you're awake miss. We were very worried." He said calmly, not wanting to startle her any further after she had attempted to move away from him but fail. Her body was very fragile right now.

"How do you feel?" He asked but in response, she firmly shut her mouth not daring to say anything. Again, understandable but that wasn't his case now. He was only ordered to care for her until she woke up. This was off his case now.

Gensha approached her slowly and he stoppd when she narrowed her eyes at him. Was she angry? No it wasn't that. Her eyes weren't focused. Bad eyesight perhaps?

While still looking at his awaken patient, he reached for the door that was still within his reach and knocked, alerting the Two ANBU operatives outside. One came in and saw that his charge was finally awake. He purposely ignored her hostile position, away from them. He could inform the Hokage that the outsider was finally awake.

Maybe Hokage-sama will bring the blonde with him. After all, she was technically his responsibility since he brought her back to Konoha and seeing her would at least put the poor shinobi at ease.

* * *

Minato bolted up straight from his bed when he heard knocking from the window next to his bed behind the curtains. Cautiously he opened them and saw a chunin standing by the edge of the rail, waiting patiently.

"Hokage-sama is asking for your presence." The Chunin said and without listening to the blonde, he had disappeared leaving the gaping blonde. Why was the Hokage calling him this time? His team had arrived with successful mission riding on their shoulders after couple of hours after his arrival. Nothing much happened since then and he was taking advantage of his given short vacation, catching up with the piled self-studies he had conducted in the past and the sleep he missed. If he had a choice, he would've been talking with his girlfriend Kushina who was unfortunately out of the village for a mission and wouldn't comeback for another several weeks.

Anyway, not wanting his leader wait for him, Minato quickly grabbed his vest and wore his sandals. He never changed out from his uniform. He always took off the vest whenever he came home but other then that, he rarely changed into casual clothes for obvious reasons.

Locking the door and applying a trigger seal, he jumped to the nearest roof, chakra gathering in his legs and feet automatically with practised ease.

Five minutes give or take and he will be by the Hokage Tower.

* * *

The Hokage read the report from ANBU. So the outsider was awake now. He noticed several lines of distrust from her and he didn't fault her. The medic had some imput in the report stating of possible bad eyesight. An after-effect from long duration of Blind seal? Because she hadn't seen her torturers due to the seal, there was good chance that she thought them as enemies. This no doubt will consume lots of time.

"Hokage-sama, you have called for me?" Minato jumped into the office through the opened window. He was no longer surprised with his shinobi entering his office through the window. He long gave up making them enter through the door. That was why he left the window open so he wouldn't have to replace them every single day because some of his shinobi were too lazy to open the window and just decided to break it.

"Yes," He placed the report down and looked at the blonde who stood in front of the desk. "the outsider, she woke up." He informed and Minato widened his eyes at the news. That was a great news!

"How is she doing Hokage-sama?" Minato asked but the leader shook his head negatively.

"She's still distraught from all the events and there is a possible chance she recognizes us as enemies. I hoped you will come with me since you were with her longest and she might be able to recognise you." The Hokage explained Minato nodded, understanding the situation. Better be prepared than regret in the future.

* * *

The ANBU guarding the room bowed to their leader in respect. Minato too bowed to his surperiors in respect just like they had bowed to the Hokage.

"How is she?" Sandaime asked Usagi, one of two guards.

"She hadn't said a single thing. Not even a single noise. We suspect that she was somehow misunderstood and was tortured for information." She replied and he nodded. He had thought of the possibility before and couldn't dismiss a single thing even with low chances. There could indeed be a chance that she had heard something she shouldn't have and her status as an outsider could be a mere coincidence but then again, in the world they lived, there was no such thing as coincidences.

Thanking for their work, Sandaime and Minato went in, purposely making loud noise to alert their guest inside.

* * *

I flinched hearing the door open again after the doctor had left. Who was it this time? Them? Those effing sadistic bastards? Not wanting to see their faces, I turned my neck away from the door, staring out the curtained window. Just because I had my sight back didn't mean I had the wish to look at those bastards. I wasn't stupid. Treating me different to confuse me won't work against me. If they want information, they can stuff it up where the sun doesn't shine.

_"How do you feel?" _A different voice asked kindly but I ignored it. Different voice or not, I didn't give a damn. They were all the same. A mere facade to get my trust. Not happening.

_"Can you tell us what happened?" _The same voice asked and again, I ignored it. As if they didn't know. Two can play this game. Act ignorance and I shall do the same.

_"Can you tell us where you are from? We might be able to call your parents." _He said and snorted. Like hell I'll tell them anything about my family so they can use them as hostages. No way in hell.

* * *

She was stubborn. Very stubborn, Minato and Sandaime had to agree. She had ignored them and the only response they got from her was a disbelief snort at the last question. So she could understand them to a certain degree or completely, they couldn't guess but it was now clear to them that she thought they were from the same group of her torturers.

"We just want to help you." Minato said this time. He really wanted to help her, not after witnessing what she went through. It was sheer miracle that she still stayed sane enough to have a will. She was lucky. Very lucky indeed.

She flinched at his voice. She recognised his voice just like the Hokage had mentioned earlier.

* * *

_"We just want to help you." _I knew that voice. I've heard in a dream. A dream of complete whiteness just like other dreams but with one difference.

Wind.

I felt wind tickle against my skin and heard a mysterious voice. Everything was so muffled and so I didn't understand what the voice said but I remembered the tone.

Wasn't a dream? A desperate wish of freedom?

"Kill me." I whispered quietly but in the room of complete silence, it sounded so loud.

"Kill me... please." I felt something wet come down my cheeks. Bringing my hands up, I felt the liquid. Tears? I still had tears left after all of that? I couldn't decide whether it was a gift of miracle or a curse.

A hollow chuckle erupted from my aching lungs.

It was pathetic.

I was pathetic.

_"Kill me... please." _ I pleaded in broken Japanese.

* * *

Everyone, including the ANBU outside flinched at her voice. She had said something in the foreign that sounded abeit too similar to 'kill'. She wasn't asking for death... was she? They hoped not.

"Kill me... please." She pleaded sorrowfully and they noticed it instantly.

While she had a conscious mind, a will to act on, the will to live was broken- no, not completely but nearly. Her reaction a while a go was the sign that a part of her was still there, thriving to live and survive.

It was small but it was still there.

Minato was on his feet in a split second seeing her fall. He cradled her in his arms, biting the walls of his cheeks from making any noises. He couldn't. Slowly, he layed her on the bed, tucking her in.

Silently, he and Sandaime left, making clear orders to protect her during her stay in Konoha and the secret of her existance.

* * *

Their last visit was four days ago.

I blankly stared out the window, again curtained not that I minded. I needed to stare at something than the blank white walls and the people come and go in the room, making them feel awkward unintentionally.

Next to the bed, I saw a cube, nine same coloured squares making a bigger square.

Rubik's cube.

It was apperently the only surviving item from the enemy hideout that they had raided couple of weeks ago and saved me from, which again I didn't believe in. No matter how hard they treat me with kindness, I will not be tricked. The world was full of trickery.

Grabbing the toy, I mixed, formerly completed cube mixed with six different colours. This was the only thing that kept me sane from boredom and also the only link to me former self that had yet to heal from all the pressure.

Fluently, I shifted the rows of cube, twisting them left and right, up and down, matching the colours in orders. Without my glassess, I wasn't completely blind to confuse the colours. Close but not yet.

* * *

Two ANBU watched in fascination as their target mix the colours of the strange looking cube toy and match it again in specific patterns. It was entertaining to see her complete the cube over and over again because the sheer moment of watching the colours gather in colour goups little by little until it was completed was honestly utterly fascinating to them.

The Nara would enjoy trying to figure out how to complete it.

One minute twenty seconds.

They timed how long it took her to finish the puzzle and it took her barely two minutes to complete it.

Amazing.

* * *

Two weeks later, I was finally allowd to leave the room. I was 'escorted' for the better lack of word to a place where they claimed I would be staying here from now on. Annoying people. Why would they go this far to get gain my already lost trust after all the things they did to me. At the memory of the things they did to me, the scars began to ache again. Beneath the clothes and bandages, I gripped the scars tightly, wishing for the pain to end. Going to the corner of the room, I crouched and buried my face to my raised legs. The smell of burning flesh in the air, menical laughter echoed in the background. Stabbing pain of electricity coursing through my body, drowining-

I flinched at the sudden contact on my shoulder and viciously slapped the hand away.

"Don't touch me." I hissed angrily and growled at the person in front of me. It was the same blonde man from before. Just becuase he was the who 'saved' me didn't mean I trusted him. Who knows, it could all be a set up for me to trust someone and spill my guts to them.

_"Are you okay?" _He asked me kindly and wisely took a step back, both of his hands by his side where I could see them.

"Don't try to act. You're here for information like those bastards." Glaring at him, I turned away from him. Why couldn't they leave me alone? Why couldn't they just kill me and save all these trouble?

_"We just want to help you." _I scoffed. Help? As if.

_"I hate people like you." _I spat in Japanese, not seeing the surprised look from him.

_"People like you don't care about the value of life. You play with life and kill them like nothing. I know what you are doing." _Turning around and facing him, I pushed him back causing the said man to stumble in shock.

_"Don't try to act nice with me. You are all the same like them." _Turning around again, I went back to me personal corner of the room, not even giving a glance to the man who stood several feets away from me. I didn't care if he killed me or not. All I wanted was for this hellish nightmare to be over and done with.

* * *

Minato stared at the female in front of him who was now sulking in the corner. He and others didn't expect her to talk again in their language again and this time, she was all fluent as if she was from here. Her words stung him in his chest. Did she really think he and the village were against her like how Iwa had done the horrible things to her?

In some ways, he understood where she was coming from. After being tortured for information she didn't have for weeks or days who knows in complete blindness, it was might as well for her to think that it was the same people who tortured her was acting too suspciously kind after all the inhumane treatments were done to her, physically and mentally.

Absently noting the fact that she could completely talk and understand what they were saying, Minato left the room quietly. She still didn't trust them and judging by her body language, she didn't seem to care to show her back to him meaning two things. One, she was being careless which was expected since she was a civilian and wasn't trained to be a shinobi like him. Second, she didn't care if she showed her back to him, as if daring him to kill her on spot. Quite extreme really. Did she not want to live and go back to her home country?

* * *

Days swiftly passed since the change of scenery from the hospital room. Minato noticed his guest was still giving him cold shoulders, barely eating anything which was the opposite thing he was told by the doctors. She only ate the food she cooked at odd hours which only consisted of eggs, rice with slight soy sauce and sesami oil. Other than those, she didn't dare to touch any of the food in the fridge or the ones he cooked for her. At first he thought it was his cooking so he bought a take-out which she still didn't touch and finally realised she merely didn't like to eat food that wasn't cooked by her or saw it being cooked. Another sign of distrust.

He really hoped she would open up soon.

Sighing again, Minato folded the morning paper and picked up the cold mug that was oncefilled with coffee and left it in the sink. He will wash it later once he came back after his usual duty of the day. He then turned around hearing the footsteps that belonged to the guest. Seconds later, she showed up to the kitchen wearing the clothes that he suspected she slept in from the crease on the clothes.

her brown eyes met his blue eyes.

"Good morning." Minato greeted her first and she curtly nodded back politely. Despite her sharp tongue, he found out she believed good manners was good so even though she disliked him, she never failed to reply back to him neutrally. He saw that as a good sign.

Saying no more, he moved out from the sink for her and like usual, she made her own breakfast.

"How do you feel today?" He asked her politely starting a light conversation with her although it ended in less than five minutes. He had his hope she would open up to him soon.

"Usual nightmare and annoyance from you with your nosiness." He blinked at the new response. That was new. Just till yesterday she replied like an Uchiha, though he frowned slightly. Nightmares? Was it the tortures? He would have to put it in his weekly report to the Hokage.

"I'm surprised of your resilience Namikaze-san." Again he blinked. She never called him by his name. Only insults never his name.

"I'm a stubborn person." He chuckled lightly, wishing this miraculous moment would never end.

* * *

I knew it long ago where I was. I merely didn't want to believe it and the recent nightmares just became tolerable. For the past few days, actually just yesterday I realised who had been taking care of me during my fragile mind state.

Namikaze Minato; the future Hokage of Konohagakure. The blond hair and eyes gave it away even in my bad eyesight which I got used to it in time. It didn't matter much now.

Struggling with the blanket, I kicked it to one side and stumbled out of the guest room that I had been occupying since my arrival to his home. Now it didn't feel so realistic than it had before but it was better than I expected it to be. As I hated to admit it, the tortures proved that it was indeed the Elemental Nation and remembering Minato's face he looked younger than the start of the book meaning this was before the start of the actual manga and how Sandaime 'dumped' me for the lack of word to the blonde's care, I had a feeling that he wasn't a teacher yet or had his genin team yet.

That meant couple of bad things.

One, the Third War was still on and would be on for quite a while, depending how old Itachi was since I remembered correctly, the war ended just after turned four or on the year he turned four. It was somewhere around there. Second, I couldn't disrupt the timeline until Naruto was born, meaning he and Kushina had to get together and even the chance was close to nil, I would have to stop any affections forming for him and visa versa. But first thing first with part of my sanity back I had to change my reactions with Namikaze slowly like I was healing with time and his generous help. He was really stubborn like his son. Never giving up. It horrified me that I was answering back an Uchiha, more or less Sasuke and I disliked Sasuke. Not hate, since that was big word. Merely disliked him to a great degree.

Still thinking, my body automatically went to the kitchen where I found Minato just dumping his dishes to the sink while holding to the morning paper with one hand.

His blue eyes met my brown eyes.

"Good morning." He greeted warmly with a smile and I nodded back absently, distracted by the thought for the future plan for this world. As he moved away from the sink and the cooking area, I walked where he once stood, my hands fluently taking things out from the cabinets for breakfast.

"How do you feel today?" He asked, starting with the same question every morning we met. If I was the same as yesterday, I would've grunted back and ignore the rest of the attempting conversation of the blonde but today will be different.

"Usual nightmares and annoyance from you with your nosiness." I scoffed with the best acting I could muster in front of the Kiiroi Senko no Konoha and what I said wasn't far from truth. The nightmares were usual and the shell of myself did get annoyed to great degree with his questions. I merely voiced them out as an excuse. Really, now I didn't mind much of them. I knew Konoha wasn't cruel like the other four major villages. It was a hidden village full with shinobi and I knew they _could _get merciless and cold but they wouldn't. I knew it like a back of my hand.

With my back towards him, I missed his looks at my response. I was too busy cooking.

"I'm surprised with your resilience Namikaze-san." I said, starting the conversation for once ever since I started living with him in his house.

"I'm a stubborn person." I heard him chuckle and knew he was right with that statement. If Naruto was like his father, then he would be a hell of a stubborn person. Today, I decided to try something else than the usual egg with rice that I had nearly every single day. Taking two pieces of bread and putting it in the toaster, I heated the pan and poured some oil over it before cracking two eggs into the frying pan. Then from the fridge, I took out butter and got the spreading knife from the racket from the cultneries.

Few minutes later, the eggs began sizzling from heat and oil. Seconds later, the toasts came out and in a comfortable manner, I spreaded butter on one side of each toasts and placed the cooked egg on the buttered side. Turning the fire off, tossing the knife into the sink and putting the butter back into the fridge, I picked up one of the toast and bit into it and offered the remaining one to the blonde.

"Would you like one?" I asked, my question muffled by the toast in my mouth but he still understood it. This time, I noticed his reaction. It was short but long enough for me to see it. His eyes widened by a fraction at my actions. Was I that cold and aloof to him before?

"Thank you." Smiling, he took the toast from my hand and helped himself with the food. Like that, the conversation ended again and I sat on the spare chair opposite him. Munching on the toast, I thought again of how to proceed this matter in the first place. So far, I had no idea who I was to them, the matter of risk I was posing to their village. It would be the better the less I posed the risk to them but who knows, it could be totally the opposite.

I jumped instinctively when the front door opened. The noise was the same as... no, I shook my head to clear my mind. This wasn't the room. This was Konoha, home of Namikaze Minato. It couldn't be that room but my body seemed to disagree with me. Gripping my shaking hand, I bolted out from the kitchen to my room. My head screamed to get away whoever opened the door.

* * *

Minato cursed inside his head seeing her reaction. She was just getting better and now, he was back to square one. Worried engulfed him. He saw her paniking eyes and knew what triggered the panic in her.

"Sensei!" One loud voice shouted cheerfully and Minato sighed. Uchiha Obito, one of the three students he was told to teach. He was promoted to Jounin the day he came back from the mission and immediately became a teacher for three genins. To be precise, two genins and one chunin. He taught Kakashi few times before in the past like Master-Apprentice though it was never official since he wasn't the right rank to teach but few skills.

"You guys are early today, especially Obito. I thought we were going to meet at the training ground, not my house." He turned around facing two sheepish students and one monotone student. Obito was early for once, arriving half an hour earlier than the time they were supposed to meet and theboy was always late by at least two hours every team meeting.

"Eh he he..." Obito scratched back his head.

"Minato-sensei, who was she?" Kakashi asked, eyeing the half opened door to her room. He must've seen her or something. Hearing Kakashi's question, Obito pointed a finger at him, face shocked.

"You're not cheating on Kushina-san are you?" He shouted in shock and once again, the blonde groaned. He only knew them for few days at best and already, Kushina - his girfriend had the three of them under her thumb, not that he minded or anything.

"Stop jumping to irrational conclusions Obito." He sighed in fustration covering his face with his hand. As if noticing his bubbling anger, the three took a step back from their teacher. Oh they heard about his achievements and his nickname. Everyone in Konoha knew him.

"She's a guest to the village. That's all you need to know." Standing up from the chair he was sitting on, he ignored the following eyes of his students and closed the half opened door. He doubted she wanted to meet anyone who triggered her unstable mind. Today was such a wonderful day for her, showing a big improvement but the trio had to ruin everything.

"Come on, since all of you are together before the usual time, we can do some exercises." He nudged his students out from his house. The faster he got them out, the faster she will feel safe and no doubt, they had questions for him to answer after the unsatisfying reply he gave them.

* * *

In a spare training ground, Minato made them run laps and double of sit-ups and push-ups than the usual amount before they started the actual training. Harsher than the usual warming-ups but they had it coming. Barging to his house so suddenly, they should've thought about the consequences of their actions.

Obito and Rin sat by the grass as they watched their teammate and teacher spar lightly. No ninjutsu or genjutsu. Only taijutsu and weapons.

Minato grabbed Kakashi's roundhouse kick and threw him across the field, only to have to boy re-position himself in the air and land without a scratch than skid few meters. With perfect aiming, Kakashi threw eight kunai and eight shurkien to the blonde. Using the short momentum of distraction, he pulled out the tanto from the sheathe and charged to Minato, a white glow left behind from the tanto as he channelled chakra into it. Minato deflected all sixteen projectiles and blocked Kakashi's attack by using one of the kunai the boy had thrown in the before. As he expected, the kunai splintered from the force. Instincts taking over, he grabbed Kakashi's wrist holding the tanto and tackled him down to the floor, knee against the boy's back and hands far apart away from pouch and each other to prevent jutsus even though they weren't using in this match.

With a bit of force, Kakashi released the tanto and with his free leg, Minato kicked the tanto away from reach.

"It's supposed to be light spar Kakashi." He chuckled and helped the boy up from the ground he grunted and touched his wrists. Man, despite the feminine looks, the blonde sure had a death grip! By the sidelines, Obito cheered for his teacher for winning the match agasing the 'bastard' he like to call for the certain genius of the group.

"You're so awesome sensei!" Obito shouted and Minato smiled at the brightness of the boy. In the time of war, the boy's innocence was a gift from god. Some would find Obito unprofessional but to him, he thanked the boy inside. His cheefulness and innocence gave him streangth to fight and win the war. Win for the future.

"Let's rest for a bit and you're next Obito." He said and said boy cheered. He liked sparring.

* * *

Sitting by the three stumps, Minato watched his students fool around a bit. The usual of Obito taunting Kakashi but backfiring and ends of falling for the taunt instead while Rin tries to stop them fight. Seeing Obito lose his cool again, the young Uchiha trottd his way and sat next to him, fuming and muttering insults under his breath about Kakashi.

"You should stop taunting Kakashi Obito. It always backfires to you." He teased his student who 'hmphed' and turned away like a child, well he was a child only twelve years old but all genins were considered an adult once they graduated from the academy.

"The bastard's always like that. He needs a good beating and knocked from his all high and mighty horse." Obito grumbled and again, Minato chuckled. He only knew them for few days and already, it felt like he threw them for years.

"Anyways sensei, can you tell us more about that woman in your house?" Like a split personality change, Obito stared at him with two black eyes big and watery staring right into his eyes. Puppy eyes. Seriously, where the heck did he learn that?

At this, both Rin and Kakashi turned to their direction, too curious about his guest.

"Like I said, she's a guest to the village." He repeated his answer and Obito pouted, obviously not liking his answer.

"That has a lot of meaning sensei." Kakashi inputted.

"What do you mean Kakashi-kun?" Rin asked.

"In the time of war, guest of the village is formal way of saying they are hostages of the enemy village. They will be returned back to their country after the war for our shinobi locked in their village or blackmail village secrets." He explained. Rin and Obito widened their eyes at the information and Minato groaned in his mind. Sometimes Kakashi was too smart but this wasn't the case. There was no way, she was in that situation. Though he had some fault. Too used to the shinobi terms, the words came up to his mind so casually that he didn't notice it until Kakashi pointed it out.

This showed how much the war was taking a toll on him.

"Is she-"

"No. What I meant was what I meant. Kakashi is right in terms of the words, but not in this case." He sighed. Would he be able to avoid mentioning her existance in the village? Sandaime warned him to keep her profile as low as possible until they managed a way to contact the Outsiders though personally, he had little hope of actually succeeding it. Throughout the three grand-scale war in the nation, not once they tried to assist any of the village. Major or minor. All villages were ignored and hadn't listened to their pleas for help. One of their own was in their territory, tortured beyond the safe line and still, there had been so sign of plotting another.

He hoped not, but after giving the theories of her arrival in the first in Elemental Nation in the first time, the conclusions he reached weren't pretty or positive.

It was either she ran away from her own society, excommunicated or lost. He doubted the latter and peeved towards the first two. Her reaction to her parents in the beginning meant very few things and he could count them with his hand. One, she ran away from family, they abandoned her or lastly, they were dead, leaving her alone as an orphan. He really hoped it was neither of the three. None of them sounded too promising and with her fragile state of mind, mentioning would be the same as triggering her worst fear.

* * *

I don't know how much I stayed in this position. I only came back to the owlrd of reality by the startled knocks on the door.


	2. KHR 1

Title: Ambush in School

**Summary**: Title is self-explanatory.

Not grammar checked or anything.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

_Everything happened so fast._

_ I didn't have the time to react._

_Everything was my fault._

* * *

(30 minutes ago)

The only difference today in school was that I was no longer Decimo candidate. I was Vongola Decimo, tenth leader of Vongola Famiglia. The Inheritance Ceremony took place two days ago on Saturday morning. Everything had gone well and Nono passed the title to me along with the family heirloom, the Sin.

"Decimo, the car is ready." Turning my head, I saw Reborn, my former tutor leaning against the door. I mentally sighed. There was the calling by my title again. I've told him not to call me that since I became Decimo but he was such a stubborn person and refused to call me anything but that. What happened to the sadistic tutor who teased me to no end, embarrassing me every single day to make my life hell?

"I'm coming." I replied back and looking at the mirror for the last time, I tied my hair into a bun and went downstairs. Today was my first day to school as Vongola Decimo, not as Decimo candidate.

Even without my Hyper Intuition, I knew today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Inside the car, I saw people stare at me, not they knew it. The windows were tinted, preventing anyone to see who were inside the car. They were staring the black car that drove through the narrow pathways in Namimori. Leaning against the black leather seat, I thought. Would school be different after the responsibility of Vongola is on my shoulders?

I snapped away from thought as the car stopped in front of the school gate. I didn't move my spot as the driver got out from the car and opened the door for me. Such a polite driver I had.

Thanking the driver and receiving a yellow folder from him, I made my way into the school, ignoring the looks from my fellow students from upper and lower years. What they thought of me didn't matter. They didn't understand me and their lives were in my palms as it was one of my responsibility to protect them from my enemies. They may not know me like my Guardians but just by associating with me in the same school and living in Namimori made them targets to Vongola enemies.

I narrowed my eyes slightly at the report. I was already aware that some families werent happy to have me as next Vongola leader but to have assassins in Namimori was the same as declaring war to me and Vongola Famiglia. If they dared to hurt anyone in school... I was going to persnally deal with them because they'd better be prepared with armies or else, they weren't going to learn their lesson. I had no thought to forgive anyone who dared to drag in innocent people into this mess. That wasn't Vongola way.

"Hime!" I heard her right-hand man exclaim as he made his way to me. I saw him wearing the Vongola Storm Ring in his right middle finger. It stood out quite a lot but that could be handled easily if any teachers wanted it off which they wouldn't be able to since my Cloud Guardian too had to wear it even it was against the school rules of his beloved school.

"Hayato" I greeted my Storm Guardian in ease. He was my right-hand man and was one of the first to befriend with me not because of her looks and smartness. He was just as smart as me, if not a genius level. If there was anything i certainly could thank Reborn for, this was one of it.

"Is everything on order?" I quietly asked, making sure no students were eavesdropping to their conversation. If they ever tried, that would be the end of their lives, not by Reborn but by my Guardians depending who got them first or it was the Vongola members in Japan, maintaining the security in Namimori while I was busy studying in school. Being a student and Don of Vongoa was such a tiring job. Keeping the boss mode and top elite student mode separate was hard since both of them had the same seriousness I tended to use a lot in each mode. The worst was keeping my instincts from causing trouble. It wasn't easy for me for the past few days. People gathering around me for fame and asking useless questions annoyed the hell out of me and they just couldn't leave their hands to themselves. Every time they bumped their shoulder against mine, my hand twitched on instinct, wanting to flip the person over. That was Lal's and Colonello's fault with their military training. God they were equally sadistic like Reborn and that was saying something. The hitman was cruel as a devil when it came to training, not that she'll ever admit it openly. That would only boast his already over larged ego of his. Such a narcissist he was.

"Hai" Curtly replying back to me, he ultimate loyalty burning in his green eyes.

Then suddenly, I was pulled down to the floor by Hayato and in a split second later, I heard countless shots of guns being shot and heard the students shout in shock and fear.

Twisting and turning in his grasp, I assessed the damage and situation in school. Some students were on the ground and blood was pooling around them and I was no different. It wasn't mine but his. I felt my hand touch something sticky and warm and the moment I looked at my hand, I regretted it.

"Hayato!" I shouted and placed him on the ground, making sure I wasn't stressing the wound further than it already was. Two gunshots wounds through and through. I couldn't know if it hit any important organs but from the sheer amount of blood he was losing, one of the shot managed to wound him badly. Remembering the lessons from Reborn, I quickly took off my jumper and pressed it against his wounds, trying to slow down the blood flow. At this rate, he was going to die first from blood loss rather than from the danger from the wound that was equally life threatening.

Only a small part of my mind took notice of my hidden bodyguards from CEDEF surrounding me in a circular formation, their guns out and ready to shoot to the enemies who dared to attack their boss in her school, bringing in the school students into the mess that would change their lives forever.

"Aiuto! Ottenere il medico bay qui adesso! (Help! Get the medical bay here right now!)" I shouted in Italian and one of them got their phone out, dialling CEDEF for reinforcements. Public hospital wouldn't suit well ad it would lead to police on their ass and as mafia, that would not do. Vongola may exist for the weak but Vongola's past was filled with blood and the fact that it was a mafia famiglia kept them in a bad book to the police.

"...H-Hime" Gokudera muttered weakly.

"Don't talk. You lost a lot of blood. Help is on the way. Don't close your eyes. Look at me Hayato. Don't fall asleep! Concentrate in my face! Stay awake Hayato!" I tried my best to keep him awake, continuously talking on and on. Tears dropped to my bloodied hands as I watched him struggle to stay awake by my order. Why... Why did this had to happen today?

"Decimo!" Looking back, I saw Bianchi and Sharmal running towards me. I had never appreciated Sharmal's presence in the past but right now, I couldn't express my joy of seeing him. Behind them, I saw the Vongola medics rushing in, tending the students who were caught in the mess. For that, I felt a painful stab in my heart. Everything was my fault. If I was...

The doctor sat next to me on the ground and pressed the wound on top of my hands. From behind, I felt someone tugging me away from my fallen Storm Guardian. I was too shocked to do anything and just barely, I looked up and saw my sister figure hugging me tightly as she and I watched Sharmal tend Hayato. Looking at my shaking red hands, I couldn't help but think of the worst. This was his blood. My Storm Guardian's blood and even though I was not a doctor, just judging from the amount of blood he lost and was losing, if it wasn't treated fast, I knew what was going to happen next. For that, I feared for the worst and my mind went blank. I didn't know what to think.

* * *

Looking to her fallen brother's form, Bianchi felt her heart clench in despair at the thought of losing him. Even they didn't share same mother, he was still her precious brother. Losing a family member was the worst pain anyone could feel. It was the same when he lost his mother at young age and just a while ago, she didn't understand the pain Hayato had gone through in the past but now she did. She hated it and knew she wouldn't be able to go through it again in the future, aside the fact that she was an assassin working for Vongola. Losing a partner too hurt but not like this. Family was different.

In her arms, she saw the girl who she now thought as a little sister she always wanted to have. The blankness in her brown eyes made her act quickly. She was going into shock. Tsunayuki's skin was cool and felt the girl's pulse quicken. Doing what was for the best for her and her boss, she turned around away from Hayato and sat on the ground, making herself and Tsuna comfortable. She wrapped her arms around the small form of her little sister, giving her sense of comfort and warmth. She wanted to say everything was going to be alright and everything will return to normal, but the words didn't form in her mouth. She didn't know what was going to happen and even she feared the worst with her. Neither of them wanted to lose him.

* * *

Inside the school, the sirens rang loudly and endlessly. Early arriving students hid underneath the nearest table they could find and blocked their ears on instinct. The noise of firecrackers had ended a while ago but no one made a motion to move and check the situation outside. All of them were too scared to move from their spot.

In one corner of the classroom near the windows, Kurokawa Hana had her arms around her best and close friend; Kyoko. The orange haired girl had scared herself after seeing people fall down outside. She hadn't witnessed it herself but right now, her friend needed her and there was no time for her to satisfy her curiosity but why? Why did she have a feeling that something to do with Tsuna?

"Kyoko, it's alright. Everything will be alright." Hana hugged her friend reassuringly, making sure the windows were far away from Kyoko's view. Kyoko may be a dense girl, but she had an excellent sense of understandment along with acute analysing skills.

Then suddenly, she heard a loud noise outside. Peaking at the window, she saw three military helicopters flying in the air. The structure looked like the ones used in military but the colour was wrong. It was complete black wit a single logo in the side that she had no idea who it belonged to. Ropes were thrown out and armed people in suits dropped down from using the ropes. She couldn't see them anymore as the rest were blocked by the building.

Giving a hug to Kyoko, Hana silently signalled a nearby student, female to be with her while she checked what was happening outside.

Leaning against the wall next to the window, she moved her head a bit and looked outside. She gasped a little seeing the sheer number of people outside and half of them wore white, indicating them as doctors. They were tending the injured students and in one corner, she a a bundle of people in black suit. They were different from others. It looked like they were in a formation, protecting someone or some people inside. Then the group split into two, revealing a pink haired woman who she had seen before couple of times before near school in the past, though the person she was holding was unexpected.

Sawada Tsunayuki.

She was unconscious and with her good eyes, she saw that Tsuna's hands were red, stained in blood but that didn't make any sense. She wasn't bleeding anymore so- Hana widened her eyes and looked around for the people who usually hung around Tsuns a lot. Then she saw it. Not far away from Tsuna, the silver monkey was lying on the floor with the pervaded doctor tending his injuries. The silver head's shirt was drench in blood and the sight made her sick in the stomach. How on earth could anyone shoot children so heartlessly and coldly?

"H-Hana..." The said girl quickly turned around and went back to Kyoko who had called for her. Right now, her friend needed her.

"Where's onii-san? Where is he?" Kyo asked but she couldn't answer back. She had no idea where the loud monkey was but she had no wish to upset her friend even further. What was she supposed to say?

Before she opened her mouth to reply, the classroom door opened, revealing no other than Sasagawa Ryohei. On his badanged fists, Hans noticed that he was wearing a ring, a fancy ring that was fitted with yellow gemstone which had a engrave of a sun in the middle. Yep, her eyesight was that good.

"Kyoko!" Hearing her name called, the said girl looked up, seeing her brother by the opened door.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko shouted and launched herself to him. He caught her with ease, hugging her dearly as she was safe. Giving a good look to the classroom, he noted that every student in the room was safe, most if them in shock of the sudden attack.

Then behind him, a man in black suit came in, his face hard and serious. His hair was dirty blonde, but definitely, Hana saw the vague similarities between him and Tsuna.

"The path is secured. This is the last set of students left. Ryohei, get everyone moving to the safe zone. I have to check on Decimo. Lal and Basil are there waiting. After they are in the safe zone, I need you to assist Shamal. We need your flame." The man said and took out a walky-talky, saying some gibberish no one could understand. No one was expecting them to. After all, it was in Italian and in codes. Even if they understood Italian, they wouldn't understand a single thing.

At this, Ryohei merely nodded silently. He didn't shout and did anything 'extreme' which made the students look at the senior in slight worry as this was first time that the boxer didn't shout loudly.

"Kyoko, let's go. Everyone, follow me!" The Sun Guardian shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Where are we going?" Hana asked suspiciously. She wanted answers damn it!

"To the safe zone away from here. You guys are the last batch of students to be evacuated. The rest are already there. My men are there securing the perimeter, so it's safe." The blonde man replied hastily. Knowing of the urgency to move the civilians out from the red zone, Ryohei quickly moved, holding his sister's hand tightly and securely.

"Come on! Move!" he shouted and the students; not wanting to be left behind in this hazard situation, they stumbled o their feet, following the boxer.

Some students looked behind and saw the blonde man fending off some masked people by shooting them right on their forehead. There was another person standing next to him, a woman to be exact. She was too shooting, keeping the masked people away from them. They were surely skilled by the way they kept managing to hit on their forehead or on their temple in the situation. It was like being in a movie, a fighting scene between two mafia or something with one difference.

Everything happening right now was real.

"Don't look back and follow me!" Ryohei shouted and and the students turned their backs to the front, following the boxer. They went downstairs the first floor which made the students uneasy as they didn't want go outside. Looking through the glass door was enough to see the countless bodies on the floor and students being reacted by the doctors who knows where they came from in the first place.

Luckily for them, they didn't go out but in fact go pass the entrance and took another turn back in the deeper section of the school.

"N-Nii-chan, where are we going?" Kyoko asked, her hand holding tightly to her brother's hand, nevr wanting to let go. She feared of losing him and knew this was something to do with the mafia. Tsuna told her everything when everyone went to the future. Just as she promised Tsuna, she didn't tell a single soul except for the people who already knew. She didn't talk much of it since walls had ears.

"Underground mansion. It's not ours but CEDEF's, but it will do." He replied which didn't make any sense to anyone including Kyoko. What was CEDEF?

Soon he stopped in front of a door that no students remembered of seeing that door before. Next to the suspicious door, Ryohei placed his palm on the scanner and seconds later, a green bulb lit on top of the scanner and opened the door.

* * *

On the other side of the door, the students saw two people; more specifically a boy and an armed baby waiting for their arrival.

"Is this the last batch?" The baby asked, assessing the group. She recognized Hana and Kyoko, being the fact that they were close friends of Decimo and Kyoko knew about Vongola. The memories she got from the future proved it.

"Yes. Hibari took the other half through the Foundation door. It's connected with the base, so they should be inside." Ryohei informed and Lal nodded.  
She had met them already. Bunch of crying brats. She knew it wasn't their fault but still, their cries annoyed the hell out of her. There was a reason why she hated brats in the first place.

"Well, what are you lots waiting for? Get your asses in here!" She shouted at the scared students, causing the majority of them jump and yelp in surprise. That was not the kind of language they thought to hear from a baby.

They hesistated to go in but seeing her death glare, all of them ran in not wanting to recieve the end of her wrath. Next to her, the boy sighed. She knew no subtleness.

"Please take care of Kyoko. I need to go back. Sharmal needs my flame." Ryohei said in worry and nudged Kyoko to Basil who smiled in reassurance.

"Kyoko-dono, you're in a safe place now." He said in a calming voice.

"Oni-chan, please don't go..." Kyoko muttered in fear, tears froming in her eyes. She didn't want to lose her brother. He was her only remaining family. She couldn't afford to lose him.

"Don't worry Kyoko-chan! I'll be EXTREMELY back soon!" Pumping his fist in the air, he gave a last took to Basil and Lal before the door closed, securing them from the ambush. This door was undestructable. It was composed with 50 000 nano-layers of the strongest metal, courtesy of Spanner and Irie. It was a good choice of making a new entrance of the CEDEF headquarters in Namimori-Chuu just as soon they came back from the future. Hibari complained a bit but after long convincing conversation with Tsuna, the prefect reluctently allowed building a new entrance in a deal of building the headquarters of The Foundation early.


	3. KHR 2

Title: Atonement

**Summary**: Not realated to first one. Completely different. After the interferance from the Shimon famiglia, Tabolt is here to fix the rings and an unknown factor is included. Can't really say much without giving too much away. Though if anyone knows much about KHR like me, you will figure out right away from the title. Now that is a big give away.

Grammar is not checked and some bits won't make any sense.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

People whispered in the streets as four horses gallopped away pulling a carriage. No one knew who was inside the carriage or the face of the driver. His face was covered in a mask but judging from the clothes he was wearing, whoever they were, they were from high places. Horses at this age, especially in the one of the most advanced country, Japan was a rare and very unsual sight.

Who had the money to borrow horses and that historical artifact in the first place?

* * *

Tsuna and others gaped at the sight of the castle. This was where the Inheritance Ceremony was going to be held. At the thought of the Inheritance Ceremony, Tsuna gripped his hand tightly in anger. He will catch the culprit who harmed Yamamoto. No one messes with his friends and leave without a scratch.

"Yo Tsuna!" Turning around, the brunet saw his brother figure, Dino walking towards him with his faithful right hand man, Romario walking beside him. Seeing the Italian blonde, Tsuna felt his shoulder go lighter as if a whole load of wieght was just lifted from his shoulder.

"Din-" Suddenly, everyone heard the growing sound of something coming their direction. People fled as they watched a carriage charging at them in high speed, the black stallions neighing loudly.

Seeing this, Tsuna felt a part of his brain shut down. This was twenty-first century is it not? Since when was there a person travelling in such an old fashioned way?

From hidden places, many Vongola members, both from famiglia and CEDEF appeared and surrounded the carraige with their guns out. Was this from their enemies? Who sent them this? Was it a threat?

"Stiff as usual." A muffled voice said from the carriage and from the driver's seat, the man jumped down, ignoring the threatening weapons ready to make him into a swiss cheese and opened the door, allowing the guest inside to come out. A brunette in her mid thirties, wearing a dress from 1850's swiftly came out from the carriage, half of her face covered by a matching colour fan to her dress. She watched the crowd in silence as if assessing something they didn't know what.

The CEDEF and Vongola famiglia held their guns tightly, their forefinger trembling to pull the trigger. Just who on earth was she?

"Stand down. She's not our enemy." Nono's voice shouted and the crowded parted like sea, allowing the boss of Vongola and his Guardians to pass. Seeing the familiar face, the woman's eyes softened that only a few noticed but it was gone as it came.

"You have grown old, Timoteo. How long has it been since I've last saw you?" The woman asked, addressing the Vongola Boss by his name than title, earning shocked gasps from the audience and glares from said famiglia at the balatent disrespect.

"Sixty years Senora Taru." He replied and everyone looked at the Vongola Boss in shock. Sixty years? He wasn't pulling their legs was he because she surely didn't look that old and why was Nono addressing her with respect when she gave him none?

"It was very bold of you to suddenly send me the invitation. I thought I've made myself clear that-"

"There is still hope." He cut her off and she narrowed her eyes slightly. Hope? Where was the hope for the fallen famiglia that failed Primo? They failed him for nine generations straight, giving bad names to Vongola. The made Vongola into a bloody thirsty and power craving famiglia. Vongola was the pride of Primo and his life work but that all disappeared when the next generation failed his predecesor. For over a century, they failed him and her. Where was the hope for the famiglia that sowed many innocent deaths and souls?

She flicked her eyes once again to the shocked crowd and her eyes fell to a particular group. Their faces brought up both good and bad memories. That face... she could never forget that face. So it was inevitable?

"I see that you've done your homework and found out about his descendent." She said still eyeing the brunet who was getting uncomfortable every second by her intense look that she cared much of it. Blood related or not, she didn't know him and visa versa.

"You have many things to tell me." The brunet closed her fan revealing the lower half of her face and many noticed the familiar looks she shared with the future boss of Vongola. Was this a mere coincidence?

"This way." With soft steps, the woman followed Nono back into the castle, mafiosos whispering to each other at the scene. What was going on? How did they know each other?

* * *

Awkward silence entered the field as everyone quietly watched the Vongola Don and the mysterious woman leave. The Guardians gave looks at CEDEF and Vongola guards in a expression no one knew. They sighed and followed the duo back to the castle to their private room to discuss. With her here, things were definitely going to get rowdy.

* * *

Tsuna watched the woman leave with many questions popping in his head. Who was she and why did she look so much like his mom?

"All of you should be honoured to meet her." Reborn landed on the brunet's shoulder, startling the boy at his tutor's sudden appearane.

"Who was she Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked. He had never seen her before but witnessing the respect Nono gave her, she was someone not to mess with. Never.

"She's Senora Taru. No one actually knows her real name or who she is but she is the oldest member of Vongola. There are rumours that she was there when Vongola was first formed. So in Vongola, she's treated with ultimate respect anyone can give her though not many know of her existance." The Arcobaleno said and nearby eyes widened in shock hearing it. Ever since Vongola was form? Then she had to be at least a century old! How could someone as old as her still be alive? That was just impossible.

"Why does not many know her?"

"She doesn't like the current Vongola."

* * *

Once they were in the room, one of the Guardians closed and locked the door, making sure no one would dare to listen in to their conversation. Nono sat on the couch and the brunette sat the opposite of him, looking at him instenly for answer.

"You didn't say much in the letter except that the rightful boss appeared. I applaud you for figuring out who Giotto's descendent was but it was very foolish of you to bring him in to Vongola. Why did you do that when you knew he left mafia in the first place for the sake of his family?" She demanded angrily.

"Tsunayoshi achieved something that no other bosses has done ever since Primo left." Nono replied and from his pocket, he took out a small black box and gave it to her. She opened it without a second thought and her eyes widened by a fraction seeing the original Sky Ring. It wasn't the shield ring which could be seperated into two pieces. This was the very ring that Giotto wore and sealed away it's power just before he left Italy. How long has it been since she saw the ring in the that shape?

Absently, she traced the intricate details of the rings and a ghostly smile appeared on her face. Her brown eyes suddenly glowed in light orange, indicating she was using her flames, Sky flames to be exact that they hadn't known that she was also a Sky user like Nono. They'd expected her to be Cloud, maybe Storm. She was aloof to them, never standing too close or too far, yet standing in a place they couldln't touch and her personality sometimes reminded them of storm.

"I see... is that so? I understand Giotto... Sì, il mio cielo. La tua volontà è la mia volontà. Il tuo desiderio è un ordine." She whispered to the ring, something that Nono and his Guardians had never seen her do before, or the soft face she was showing. She always looked at them with passive hate and her eyes were always cold and sharp but here... they had never seen her so soft but who was she talking to? Was she talking to the ring?

Slowly, she closed the case and returned the box back to the Nono. Now in her eyes, it held conviction and the once lost hope.

"Giotto is pleased with Sawada Tsunayoshi. Even after all these generations, his blood runs the thickest in that boy. Indeed, he's the rightful leader of Vongola and the only hope for Vongola." She said and for the first time, she smiled at them. It wasn't the fake and sarcastic smile. She was pleased with them, something not that previous bosses had ever achieved to please her.

* * *

After the departure of Shimon famiglia, the brunette screamed her head out in pain seeing the rings broken in pieces. She sank to her knees and held her head for support. Around her, Nono looked at her in worry.

"No... no... Giotto!" She shouted at the broken rings, her body shaking in despair. The Vongola had their powers finally released from the long slumber of nearly 150 years but so soon... they broke and seeing them on the ground, it stabbed her heart. Why... Why did everything end like this?

Not far away from her, Tsuna and his Guardians looked at the sobbing woman. She was totally different than before. She looked almost... vulnerable. Reborn had his fedora down, hiding his face by the shadow, but everyone had a half mind what the hitman was thinking. She wasn't seen during the ceremony but as soon as the Shimon left, she had barged in, looking frantcially for something and once she saw the broken Vongola Rings, her shields broke down.

The Ninth looked guilty of the events. Everything was his fault. If he had just investigated about the Shimon famiglia better and the truth about the sins... this wouldn't have happened. He was being naive and that caused the end of Vongola. The Vongola Rings were the closest to Shimon Rings and now that was gone... Vongola were now-

"There's still some hope left." A new voice said and all heads sans the brunette turned to the elderly man who was walking towards them. Nono recognised who he was.

"G-Grandfather Tabolt!" Nono exclaimed in shock. He hadn't expected the metal craftsman who worked the longest with Vongola to appear to the Inheritance Ceremony.

"I can see light, even with these blind eyes." Tabolt said and stopped briefly and looked at Nono who was sitll going over his shock.

"Nono, you have certainly grown old." The elderly man chuckled very lightly and looked at the fallen figure of the brunette who had yet to greet him but he wasn't expecting much from her. She was in shock seeing the state of the rings and it was understandable. She loved Vongola with her heart. Seeing the Vongola Rings, the very rings forged for the Vongola famiglia broken... he sighed.

"You came to the ceremony?"

"Yes, though I was a bit late as I was taking care of my sheep." He confessed and in the background, Tsuna's friends stared at the wired old man with suspicion.

"Show me the Vongola rings, will you?" Tabolt asked the Sun Guardian who was holding the tray which had the broken fragments of the Vongola rings.

"Nono,-"

"Hand them to him." The current Vongola boss ordered and in slight hesitation, the Guardian gave the rings to the metal craftsman.

"Ouch... you've taken a beating haven't you"? He asked the rings, holding them in his hands. Standing away from him, they all stared at the man as if he had gone insane. Why was he talking to himself? Did he need to go to the hospital?

"Ho, ho , ho... so the opponent was the Shimon Ring aided by the 'Sin'? No wonder you were defeated!" Tabolt said the rings.

Around him, all people looked at him in shock. How did he know about that when no one told him what had happened and he wasn't even in the area when the fighting happened.

"H-How did you know?" Tsuna asked Tabolt but the man ignored him.

"Good boy. I'll fix you right up." He placed the rings back to the tray and gave it back to the Sun Guardian who was looking at him with widened eyes.

"Nono,"

"Yes!"

"What'd you say? The Vongola Rings are writhing to be reborn." He asked and Nono stared at the man. Was it possible? Were the Vongola Rings still alive?

"Grandfather Tabolt, that means... that means the Vongola Rings are still-"

"They are still alive, theirs shells has merely been destroyed." He said and Nono released the breath he had been subconsciously holding. That was indeed a good news.

Suddenly, Tabolt pointed the end of his staff to Tsuna, raising the boy's chin up, inspecting him.

"So you're Vongola Decimo?" He asked curiously.

"You're exactly the man the rings says you are." He chuckled at the teenager.

.

.

.

"I see... I will need their spirits as well." Tabolt said as he felt the spirits inside the animal rings. They were eager to help their partners.

"Eh? You mean Natsu's spirit too?" Tsuna asked in disbelief. He didn't want to lose his friend. Natsu was precious to him.

"Of course not. I'll need that man's help too." He confessed and opened his cloak, revealing lots of things hanging on the cloth.

"Hm... these are stones from the moon... this is Laevatinn's hilt..." He stopped at a pouch. "Ah, found it." Opening the pouch, a tube of blood engraved with intricate designs fell out into the man's hand.

"The blood of Vongola Primo, Penalty." He revealed and gasps filled the room. Primo's blood?

"P-Primo's blood?" Tsuna gasped in shock at the red vial.

"Penalty?" Nono stared at the red liquid. This was the pure blood of Vongola, the blood of the founder.

In a blur, the red vial disappeared from Tabolt's hand and standing not far away, the brunette held the vial securely in her hands while giving a deadly glare to the craftsman.

"Tabolt... how dare you..." She growled at him.

"So you were listening to the conversation." He said and her growl deepened.

"You should know what he said when gave you this." She hissed dangerously.

"And I am merely following his will. Even in this state, his will stays strong and left me instructions to guide the new generation. You know what that means... don't you... Yuki?" He asked, calling her by her name for the first time ever since that day and others were surprised by her name. Judging from her taste of clothes, they had at least expected a foreign name than a Japanese name. A rather common japanese name.

That wasn't the point though. How did they know each other?

She said nothing and continued to glare daggers to Tabolt.

After a minute or two, she sighed and threw the vial back into the man's stretched hand, giving the watchers a heart attack in fear of dropping the vial to the floor. Then from her pocket, she took out another red vial looking similar to Penalty except it was engraved in white metal than black. Even after losing Hyper Intuition she once had, her insight of things were advanced but weaker than Hyper Intuition. It was a good choice of bringing the other pair of Penalty though she had no wish to.

"Oh? That's generous of you." He teased and she scoffed.

"Giotto declared Sawada Tsunayoshi is his rightful successor. Both in famiglia and the carrier of his will. I'm only doing this so he'll have a better chance. Penalty will give a whole new level of power to the rings but that also comes with a price. Atonement will unlock the powers that were sealed away for the first time when the rings were seperated. The power of the rings must be balanced and you know why." She said and he chuckled. Pass that cold demonear, she was a soft and kind person.

How time changed people.

"I remember back then. If it wasn't your help, seperating the rings would've failed." He said and without a word, she left the room, ignroing the stares from the both generations of Guardians and Varia.

* * *

"Now we have all the materials. If it goes well, the rings will obtain a power like never before," He said and many eyes lit up at the news. " but if we fail, the Vongola Rings will lose their spirits and will never shine again." He finished and many faces went pale at the cconsequence.

"The probability as originally half and half, but..." he looked at the vial that he recieved from Yuki. With her blood included, the chances were on their side. "with her blood, the probability is raised to eighty and twenty, close to ninety." He changed.

"What will you do Decimo?"

* * *

Fourteen hours passed since Tabolt had gone into his temporarly room to recreate the broken rings once more. Standing by the balcony, Yuki stared at the vast forest that surrounded the castle. Nono had the Inheritance Ceremony called off due to the ambush and with the help of the Cavallone famiglia, the two famiglia had the guests go back to their own famiglias for safety.

She ignored the looks from the future generation in the same room, without a doubt wanting to ask her questions. She had nothing to hide. Now that Giotto's will was finally recognised, she had no reason to hide the truth of her. Not anymore.

"A-Ano..." A timid broke the silence.

"If you have a question, ask right away, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vongola Don should not show weakness." She scolded and the silver head that reminded her too much of G scowled deeply.

"Don't you dare bad mouth Jyudaime you-" He shouted but before he could finish insult, Reborn appeared from nowhere and kicked the boy's head, shutting him up nicely. Tsuna looked at his tutor in shock since he had never resorted violence to his friends but him.

"Insulting her the same as insulting Vongola. Watch what you say." He warned the Storm Guardian and said boy flinched at the words.

"Leave him be Arcobaleno. The Vongola I love has yet to return and I don't give a _crap_ about the current Vongola. They have tarnished Giotto's name and his pride long enough. The only reason I am still here is because Giotto has recognised his descendent as the rightful heir of Vongola." She said, not even looking at them and a soft breeze blew in, her hair fluttering against the wind ever so slightly.

"One hundred fifty years..." She muttered softly. Tsuna and his Guardians wondered what she meant.

"Vongola was formed one hundred and fifty years ago. Giotto was the boss of Vongola for the first twenty years before he gave his seat to his nephew, Ricardo. You would know him as Vongola Secondo. That's when Vongola lost its original cause and corrupted by power and greed, soaked in blood of innocents. I've waited generations, waiting for someone to bring back the Vongola I loved but no one heard the cries of the famiglia. I lost my hope and declared my abandonment one the day of Timoteo's Inheritance Ceremony and left Italy. Not a single person in Vongola realised the fact that Vongola was first formed as a vigilante group to protect the civilians in Sciliy from corrupted people. It was too late when Timoteo came across Giotto's diary that he wrote in his days as Primo." She said, telling them a brief history of Vongola, a side that no one had heard before from a person who had single handly witnessed the events happening. Not even Reborn had heard some of the information before. They had not known that Secondo was nephew of Primo. It was never stated before and thought they were cousins, not uncle and nephews. That meant Primo had either an older or younger sibling. Why weren't they mentioned before? If that was the case, then that meant Nono and the rest of the past bosses had never had the pure blood of Vongola than they had hoped, nor the Hyper Intuition and that was saying something since even back then, their Hyper Intuition were very impressive even without being directly related to Primo. Thinking about, they wondered young Decimo's Hyper Intuition. Even now, barely awakened, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition was impressive to its own degree. If this was barely matured Hyper Intuition, they feared how sharp a fully matured Hyper Intution would be.

"He wrote that diary to remind the future generations of the true purpose and reason of Vongola's existance and why he created Vongola but no one except Timoteo managed to come across it. Even if I cannot be with him, I always felt his sorrow. His grief of seeing his Vongola as a power thirsty and bloody mafia famiglia than a vigilante group, a shield and sword for those who needed it." She admitted and turned around meeting the eyes of Nono and his Guardians in shame. They had not known that before. It was already too late for them when they, Nono came across the tattered diary.

"Who are you to Vongola Primo?" Mukuro asked, taking over Chrome hearing the interesting information from her.

"Me? I am someone who knew the blonde idiot the best. I was his internal advisor in his days as Vongola Don. G knew him well since they were childhood friends but I knew Giotto better." She bitterly chuckled and everyone gasped. They had not known that Vongola had Internal adivsor as well.

"That doesn't answer my question and you know it." The Mist Guardian said, narrowing his eyes at her. Why... Why did he feel such acceptance to her when he had never met her before? Who was she?

"I'm not surprised if you're feeling acceptance from my presence. It's been always like this. Ever since I was turned into this monster." She laughed humourlessly to their confusion. What did she mean by monster?

"Do you seriously believe we had the technology to remain young for all this time? You people of this age may live longer than we have but you are far from achieving immortality." Yuki mocked them.

Before they could ask anymore questions, Tabolt came in with a puller of seven rocks in various shapes. She instantly knew they were the Vongola rings, a stage before they could actually be reborn. She felt Giotto's flame inside, waiting to be reborn. Depending on Decimo and his Guardians, the rings will either be revived or die.

Ignoring the watching looks from everyone, she walked towards the rocks and picked up the Sky rock. She carressed it softly with her hands, tears sliding down her cheeks but hadn't bothered to wipe them.

"Giotto... mio cielo..." She muttered quietly and pressed her forehead to the rock, feeling the flames inside.

_Yuki... It's good to see you again. My love, my lioness._

A voice whispered in the air, startling everyone in the room out of their wits. Tsuna and his Guardians recnogised the voice, having heard it before when having gone to the future to defeat Byakuran but to Nono and his Guardians, it was new.

"You are stubborn as usual." She chuckled and the rock glowed lightly, as if the spirit, specifically, Primo's will inside was laughing along.

Humming, she passed the rock to Decimo while Tabolt did the same with the rest of the rocks to the respective wielders.

"Depending on the strength of your resolve and flames, the will be revived with power that it never had before or die without a second chance." She said and everyone paled at the consequences of failure.


	4. KHR 3

Title: Blind and Mute

**Summary**: AU, obviously. Fem Tsuna. Don't like it, don't read it. Iemitsu screws up and his family is exposed to his enemies. Nono sends Reborn to protect Tsuki and bring her back to Italy for protection.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Sawada Tsuki wasn't the normal girl that everyone thought she would be.

Not after the incident that changed her forever.

* * *

Shutting the alarm clock off, a brunette slid off the bed clumsly and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for another day of hell. Not literally, it was like hell.

Clipping the front fringes that covered her eyes, she washed her face and wiped the water off with a towel. Staring at the mirror, she saw the usual looks of her self. Her left eye was blind and the skin around had scars from the incident she'd rather not remember. It was rather lucky of her that it was only her left eye and not both, but that wasn't all. On her neck, a very fine line slashed across her throat which was the cause that nearly killed her.

"Tsu-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Her mother shouted from the kitchen downstairs, snapping her out and quickly, she weared a coloured contact over her left eye, shadowing the clouded iris with the same brown colour as her right eye. She pulled the clips off and hurriedly reassembled her fringe, making sure it covered both of her eyes, especially her left eye.

Nodding quietly, she changed into her uniform and hopped downstairs, her hand carrying her school bag while the other hand clumsly tied a bow.

-Good morning Mama.- She formed hand signs to her mom who smiled brightly at her and placed a bowl of rice to the table. It was rather simple. Rice, miso soup and sever side dishes.

Looking at the clock, she mentally calculated the free time she had. _'Twenty minutes. More than enough.' _Redoing her bow again, she helped her mom set up the food and together they digged in, enjoying the freshly made breakfast

* * *

After eating, the brunette cleaned the dining table, leaving the dity dishes in the sink and grabbed her bag. Looking back at the clock, she noticed she had to leave soon or else she would be late and tardiness was not accepted, not when the demon prefect was on duty today. Grabbing a scarf that was hung on the chair next to her bag, she wrapped it around her neck, making sure it hid the scar since her uniform couldn't.

Giving a peck on her mother's cheek, she left for school.

* * *

Hiding in a shadow, he stared at the long figure. So she was the next leader of that _cursed _famiglia.

Chuckling sinisterly, he weaved back into the shadow, already coming up with a plan that would kill his target slowly and painfully, scarring that famiglia for good.

After all, what was better than to present the last hopeful heir cut up in pieces, scattered on the ground in front of their eyes?

* * *

By the time she arrived to school, thankfully the gate was still open, meaning she wasn't late but suddenly, she shivered slightly. Cautiously, she looked around for anyone suspicious, only to find none.

It must be the paranoia she developed over the years.

* * *

Half way around the world, Vongola was not having a good day. Not at all. It was hell.

"Nono, are you sure?" Iemitsu asked in worry, looking at the elderly man.

"I'm sorry Iemitsu, but I have no other choice. I know you don't want to pull her into this, but it's for the best. For her." The man sighed and Iemitsu understood. He too wanted the best for her daughter, not after the horrendous incident but this indeed the best? Bringing her in the dark world that hurt her first?

"I understand Nono." Resigning to fate, he bowed once before leaving the room. This was for the best of his famiglia _and _family.

Watching the man leave, Nono dialed a familiar number he knew too well.

[Nono, is it decided?] A deep voice asked from the cellphone.

"Yes, Reborn. When are you arriving at Japan?"

[In half an hour. Is there anything I should be aware of the new candidate?] The voice asked. Normally he wouldn't ask such thing in the first place normally, he would have all the necessary information from the file he would usually receive but this time, his instinct that saved him too many times told him he had to.

"Please don't be too rough on her. She went through too much." The man sighed and the voice grunted, understanding what he was talking about. Everyone in Vongola and their allies knew. The Silence Incident. It was marked as the worst day in Vongola, having nearly lost the last decendent of the founder of Vongola. The pure blood of Vongola.

[I understand, Nono.] Like that, the call ended, leaving the old man alone in the office. He just hoped he made the right choice. Right choice for her and for Vongola.

* * *

Ignoring the rest of the class as ususal, she sat on her desk, bringing out books for the first lesson.

"Good morning Tsuna-chan!" Someone shouted enthusiastically and looking left, Tsuna saw idol of the school, Sasagawa Kyoko smiling a million watts at her. She wouldn't say Kyoko was a close friend but it seems the idol thought differently. Slowly, she waved back awkwardly and turned back outside to the window, looking at the sky.

She just wantd to have a normal day but it seems the gods up there had something up.

Mentally sighing dejected at the glances she got from the classmates, it was easy to tell without looking as the glares at the back of her head. She narrowed her eyes ever so sllightly when something in the shadow by the walls of the school shifted.

_'Assassin.' _Ever since that incident, she made it to her self mission to look out for anything that didn't fit in the school.

Ignoring the teacher who just came in to call the register, she went out of the classroom, pretending she didn't hear the teacher call out for her and made her way to the opposite side of the school, away from her class. They had already gotten involved the first thim; she won't involve them again.

* * *

The assassin smiled in glee. He first thought it would be a boring mission but after getting caught by the target, thrill rushed into his veins.

This will be fun.

Silently moving in the shadows, he watched as her target move in the hallways, no doubt looking for an empty classroom so she wouldn't involve anyone.

Splendid.

She was making his work easier. Having witnesses were troublesome and getting rid of them was worse.

He licked his lips when his target went inside. 3-A. From what he could remember from the file which contained all the timetables of the classes, 3-A were currently away for a field trip, meaning the classroom would be empty and highly likely unchecked for the rest of the day.

A perfect murdering room. No witnesses, except for him and his target.

* * *

Tsuna shut the door behind her knowing that the assassin would follow her leave her classmates alone. She was the assassin's target. Leaning against the wall, she pulled tonfas from her hidden compartment. Yes, tonfas. After the incident she had been kidnapped, the DC president took a personal interest on her (due to her attraction of stronger herbivores, in his words), he taught her how to fight using tonfas which was surprisingly comfortable when she first began learning from him. These were a present from him and became the only person beside him who was allowed to bring weapons to school without getting bitten.

Gripping her weapon hard, she waited steadily for her opponent to show up. She'd rather have this over with before her friends got involved.

* * *

In the Narita airport, one man got out from a private jet that he borrowed form his employer while ignoring the flushed looks from the staffs around him. It was the usual.

Normally, he wouldn't have made a move before the information was secured but right now, time was precious. He didn't know how but the information concerning about the new boss of Vongola had leaked out to their enemies and right now, she was being targeted. Without ado, by Nono's orders, he got on the first jet available and went to Japan, to protect the heiress.

Ordering one of the staffs nearby, he sent his luggage away to the hotel that was booked earlier hand for him. Ignoring their answers, Reborn got on the car that had been waiting for his arrival.

"Namimori." He said and the driver nodded, hastly stepping on the gas, having known of the hitman's temper from rumours.

* * *

The assassin sneaked into the room and the moment, he was in, he was ambushed by a girl who swiftly aimed a pair of metal tonfas at his head, forcing him to roll away. She didn't give him a single chance ti fight back, attacks coming after attacks, keeping him to defend than attack like he would've wished to.

Whoever taught his target was good. Her attacks were shart and short, there weren't many wasteful movements and they all aimed for either vital points of the body or weak areas that would disable him easily, for example the legs and arms.

"Feisty aren't we?" He teased, dodging her attacks with ease. Rather than a reply he was expecting, her attacks got sharper and faster, no doubt stronger.

Grabbing a nearby chair, he threw it at her and jumped several meters away, making space between. His target slammed the chair away with the tonfa, smashing into pieces and rather than closing into him, she too jumped back, her covered eyes never leaving him.

Aware that he wouldn't be able to go easy on her, he brought his weapons, twin knives and saw her form tense even further.

"Play time's over, girly." He closed the gab between and made a horizontal slash to her throat which she just managed avert the path and cut her cheek instead than her throat that covered by the scarf. There was a tear and thankfully, it wasn't big.

She tried to swipe his legs, but he jumped away in time, back flipping away but this time, he didn't see the next attack coming. He instinctively pulled up his daggers close to his face and managed to block most of the attack of spiked chain that appeared from nowhere.

Wiping the blood away that nearly got into his eyes, he saw an ungrade to his target's weapons. At the end of the tonfas, chains dangled down, one of the chain dripping in his blood, but how was it possible? The chain wasn't long enough to graze him and yet somehow it did. What else did she have up her sleeves?

_'Next time I won't miss.' _That was left unsaid but he felt it in the air and knew, he would have to do something fast before she pulled another trick.

* * *

The first thing Reborn did arriving in Namimori was go to Namimori-Chu where his target was to protect. He did and when he checked in her class through the leon-binoculors, he excepted to see a bundle of spiked brunette sitting at the left row next window, only to see her seat empty of her presence except for her things.

_'Where is she?' _He mentally cursed, fearing that he was too late. He couldn't let anything happen to the last heir of Vongola. She was their last hope.

If she wasn't in the class, it only meant the assassin was already in school either running away with his target or hopefully, she wasn't caught yet and running away.

Wasting no time, Leon shifted back to his normal form, back to his usual spot on his fedora. He looked around for anywhere that was suspicious and jsut then, he saw something, rather someone getting thrown out from a third floor window.

The assassin.

The enemy's clothes were ripped in several places, dressed in crimson colour from blood. Leon shifted into his trusty gun and aimed at the enemy. Just as he was about to shoot, another figure jumped out and this time, he stood frozen.

Sawada Tsuki. The heiress of Vongola. She was injured in several places just like the assassin and was doing worse than him. Blood soaked nearly every inch of her white uniform that was no crimson and the scarf she wore around her neck was no more than a rag.

He watched in silence not knowing what to do and saw her throw her scarf off to the ground and with his sharp eyesight, he saw the scar that cut cleanly on her throat. He hadn't read the details of the Silence Incident but seeing that scar, he got the general idea. It was surprising that she was still alive. Judging by the scar, it had clearnly through her windpipe and a normal person would've drowned in their own blood in matter of seconds.

Though it interested him enough at the weapon she was using. Tonfa. It wasn't a common weapon to use and the extra chain at the end of the weapon was ingenius. While it would be harder to control, but once mastering the weapon, it was good weapon that covered long and short distance.

Tsuki twisted her tonfa, the chains swirling behind her and like a whip, she aimed it at the assassin. It missed by a milimeter but the slaughter continued, whip after whip, scarring the field. The assassin was swift in dodging but from what he saw, he was completely being played by her. He couldn't decide if she was aware what she was actually doing or the Hyper Intuition helping her.

In matter of minutes, the assassin was cornered, his back against a tree and using the split second of distraction, she threw her chain to the assassin, wrapping him to the tree. Using the other chain, she slapped the weapons away from his hand from his reach and slammed her tonfa to his head, effectively, disorientating him but not quite to knock him out.

Slightly amazed with her ability to take down the assassin, he dropped down from his hiding spot and made his way to her, not bothering to hide his presence having no wish to frighten her more than she was.

He stopped when she snapped her head to him, her tonfa raised to attack.

_'Who are and what do you want?' _Her eyes said it all and he knew better than tease her when her senses her enhanced from the fight and adrileinine rushing in her veins.

"I'm not your enemy. I was sent by her father and grandfather." Mentally he winced at the last word. Never thought he would be forced to use that word to address his employer but what could he do right now? He knew Nono saw Tsuki as his granddaughter and visa versa. He would have to earn her trust first before he got further to his mission.

After getting stared for several minutes, she relaxed and he thanked the Hyper Intuition. As if she trusted him enough, she turned her back to him and returned looking at the assassin, who was still struggling against the chains.

"I'll take from here." He offered and stepped closer, his eyes never leaving her reactions to his presence and indeed, she tensed up again but forced to calm down.

She stepped away from her prey, her chain still tight and looking back at him, she slammed her tonfa to the assassin hard, knocking him for good. He raised his eyebrow at her viciousness but said nothing. Who was he to say? They say, 'don't judge the book by its cover.' Finally, she loosened her chain and nudged the assassin to him who grabbed said man's collar.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, hime." Tilting his hat in manner, he disappeared from spot along with his new luggage. He wasn't that foolish or cruel to question the assassin in front of her or in front of all school for students to witness. He had morals unlike some.

* * *

Just as the stranger disappeared with the assassin, her knees buckled up and fell to the floor, her tonfas forgotten next to her feet. She tried to gather her strength back none came and didn't even notice a group of people approaching her.

"Omnivore." Snapping her head back, she saw her teacher and mentor, Hibari Kyoya looking down at her, his own set of tonfa in his hand.

-senpai.- She mouthed tiredly and just as she tried to stand again, her sight got blurry before she knew it, she was in pitless end of darkness.

* * *

Hibari lifted the omnivore from the ground, carrying her in a bridal style and tilted his head back, giving death glares that would scare Death itself back to its hiding spot.

"Clean this up and I want the report of the total damage by the end of lunch." He growled at his lackeys and immediately, they straightened up, some sweating in fear.

"Kusakabe. Bring her fangs." He ordered his second-in-command and left the scene, going back to the reception room to treat her and of course, ask her for details. After all, she was the one who caused the damages to his beloved school. He had to see if she had a valid reason to harm Namimori and if then, who to blame.

* * *

After disposing the lifeless body of the assassin, Leon changed into a cellphone and with practiced ease, he dialled a number, a private that only less than a handful of people knew.

[Reborn, how did it go?] Nono asked in worried voice and he really couldn't fault the Vongola Boss, not after the inicident. Nope.

"She's safe." He first reported, easing the man from tension of who knows how long. He deserved it, especially to his coming age.

"She's a really interesting child. The assassin hired by Toegior was half dead when I found them fighting." He said, not hiding of his near failure of the mission.

[What do you mean?]

"Sawada Tsuki fought the assassin by herself until I took him away. There was no need for me to interfere. She handled it quite well." He said and mentally chuckled at the gasp from the other end.

"You should be proud Nono. She reminds greatly of your predecesor." He continued and wince he couldn't see was felt. Ottavo was fearsome woman in her prime, being the role model of all hitwomen of the era.

[I'll hear your full report when you finish the mission. Please protect her, Reborn.] Nono asked and he grunted although he doubted that Tsuki would need any guardings from him. She dealt the assassin away from civilians, a god trait for a boss and with improvements under his teachings, she will become one of the most respected leader.

"Of course Nono. I'll do my best. I'll see you by the end of the week." Ending the call, his partner shifted back to its original form, back onto the fedora and lesiurely walked back to the school.

* * *

The incident concerning about their quiet genius was the gossip of the day. They had seen her handle some kind of stranger who brought weapons to school and seeing her fight like a certain demon prefect, they all shivered mentally noting never to piss her off unless they wanted a death wish. What was worse was seeing the prefect picking up Tsuki and promptly bring her back to who knows where, while ordering his second-in-command to bring her weapons.

Why wasn't he mad at her for damaging the school, worse, bringing weapons to school? How did they know each other?

* * *

Kusakabe had no idea what to do with their new guest in the recpetion room. He knew Sawada Tsuki was a special case, probably the only student who was tolerated by Kyo-san than being bitten to death and the fact that she had same weapons as him was quite startling. He knew his leader had taught her how to fight but wasn't aware of the fact they had same model of tonfas, although adjusted for personal reasons such as the chains.

She was an interesting woman.

He waited outside as Hibari dressed her wounds, throwing away the rags that was once uniform and giving a new spare that he had in the room. He trusted Hibari not to do anything indecent as the latter would say it was 'herbivourous thing' to do.

"Kyo-san?" Kusakabe called from outside, not daring to go in and interuppt whatever he was doing.

"Call the omnivore's teacher and tell her she won't be attending the rest of the day." Hibari called out from the room and bowing once to the door out of habit, Kusakabe left to comply to the order.

* * *

Not happened then and Tsuki was sent home at the end of the school, although she woke up around lunch, she wasn't allowed to leave the reception room.

* * *

Back home, Tsuki made sure to hide all of her wounds, dressed by her senior which still brought of flushed face at the memory of having her uniform changed by an opposite sex who dressed her wound. Shaking, she opened the door, putting the key back inside her pocket.

"Welcome back Tsu-chan!" Nana, her mother called out happily from the kitchen.

Smiling back at her, Tsuki went up to her room, dumping her bag to the bed. She had to becareful of the injuries. It was only luck that they were shallow.

* * *

Dinner was the usual. Her mom talked to her and she nodded, replying back using hand signs that she was forced to learn once she lost the ability to speak.

"Ah yes, Tsu-chan, Papa's friend will be coming today. He's a good friend, so treat him well, okay?" She asked smiling brightly but Tsuki knew better. After all, since two years ago, people from her father's job came to their home for 'security' reasons but she knew better and treated them horribly, mostly giving cold shoulders until they gave up by themselves and went away. How she knew? Call it intuition and her intuition never go her wrong.

Just as she gave her word, the door rung, interuppting their dinner. Going ahead of her mother, Tsuki got the door first, but checking through the small hole making sure it wasn't some kind of stranger and when she saw the person behind the door, she was surprised. It was the same person back at school who took the assassin.

Was he an enemy? No, her intuition didn't act up against him before and it didn't this time as well. He could be trusted... for now.

Slowly, she opened the door officially meeting the person. Was he the friend that her mother spoke of? He was a good friend of her father who rarely came home?

"We meet again, hime." She wrinkled her nose at the title. Princess? He called her that before. Why was he calling her princess?

"Tsu-chan, who's at the door? Is it him?" Nana called out and she let out a sigh, remembering the word from before.

Moving away, she allowed the stranger to enter, showing him the way inside where her mother was.

"Ah, you're here!" Nana jumped out from her seat, greeting the man.

"Iemitsu talks about you nonstop." He said and she giggled like a highschool girl, showing how much she loved her husband. Even being married for nearly twenty years, they were like newly wedded couple.

"Tsu-chan, he is Papa's best friend, Reborn." Tsuki raised her eyebrow at the unique name. Reborn?

-Hello. I'm Tsuki.- She sign languaged fluently which he understood judging by the looks from his eyes.

"Well, would you like to join us for dinner?" Nana asked, her body already half way getting an extra bowl and ustenils for the guest.

"I already ate, thank you." He refused.

"Well, Tsu-chan finished as well, so, why don't you show him to the guest room?" Nana asked and Tsuki sighed, seeing her mother's plan plain as bright day.

-Hai.- Putting the dirty dished to the sink, she motioned the man to follow her to upstairs. Reborn followed closely behind. It was the perfect moment to ask question privately.

Going int othe guest room, Reborn absently noted it was quite empty, signifying the room wasn't used for quite a while despite the daily cleaning which showed the lack of dusts.

He closed the door and with an audible click and noticed the brief flinch and panic that surged into Tsuki but disappeared in a split second as if it had never happened. She moved away from him, leaning against the wall next to the window. Survival instinct. Protecting herself while being close to an exit besides the door. That incident surely forced the girl to grow up fast. A brutal slap in the face.

-I know you're not who you are, especially the lies you told her earlier hand.- She sign languaged, her brown eyes sharp eyeing him for any movements.

"You're sharper than what others say." He replied calmly.

-Don't change the subject. Who are you?- She growled dangerously and he raised his eyebrow by a hairline. So she still had use of her throat but couldn't talk. Did that mean there was a chance that she could speak but the trauma forbade her?

"I am on a mission. To protect you from the enemies." He revealed and automatically, she guarded herself.

-The assassin from the morning. Who was he?- She asked.

"A hired assassin to kill you from our enemies. The information about you is kept as top secret but for some reason, it leaked to our enemies. They know how you look and where you live. You're not safe here anymore, so I was given a mission to bring you back to Italy, preferably at will but if not, I will be forced to take measures to complete the mission." He continued and in a splite second, her eyes turn cold. It would've sent shivers down his spine if he was beginner but he was not. He was a professional, the greatest hitman alive.

-Italy? Give me a good reason for me to move half way around the world. I can't be the only one in danger. Ma-

"Depending on the situation, she too will be relocated somewhere in Italy, preferably somewhere close to us." He cut her off.

"Your grades are reasonably high, meaning we can cover it up as scolarship to Italy, under an _existing _school that we own." He explained calmly.

* * *

The next day since the new discovery about their quiet genius student, everyone including staffs were noisier than usual, muttering to each other quietly about yesterday's event.

Hana and Kyoko glared daggers to their fellow classmates when they mentioned that she was just fooling around with 'fake' strengths and everything was nothing but a play to catch attentions. To make it worse, they dared to accuse their quiet friend of selling her body to Hibari which was absurd and completely idiotic. The prefect wouldn't go so low over something this and no doubt, he'll say it was too 'herbivorish action' to him.

The noise quieted down when the door opened. They expected to the new school celebrity who was surprisingly late for once since she was usually the one arriving the earliest. No one came in after their form teacher. He merely ordered them to go back to their seats so he could do the register and start the first lesson in time.

"Sensei, what happened to Sawada?" Hana asked, asking the very question that the class, no the whole school wanted to know.

"Sawada recieved a full early scholarship last night by one of the sponsor of the school and will further her studies abroad. End of the story. Don't ask anything about her." The teacher harsly cut her off but that was more than enough to satisfy the curiosity of most of the students, though never realising the truth accured that day.

* * *

Reborn


	5. Maple Story x KHR 1

Title: Duel Blader Vongola

**Summary**: Those who knows Maple Story will recognise the title right away. This is after battling the Black Mage and Duel Bladers have survived after being asleep the same curse that Black Mage used the the Heroes. This is the their life in Earth, the new form of their their home, Maple World.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Everything looked so... foreign yet disturbingly looking similiar to New Leaf City. Tall buildings poked the sky up and I coughed again at the horrible smell in the air. Just how did anyone live in a place like this? Where were the trees, huge trees and the monsters! There were absolutely no monsters here! How could it be possible?

Jumping over buildings that I have only seen in New Leaf City by Flash Jump, I arrived to an area where the small buildings that looked like houses were and not far away, I saw a pale white building that had a clock in the middle of the tallest post, telling the time. Strange building.

Jumping to a tree branch, I wobbled a bit at the fragileness of the branch. They were so weak and fraglie that a single hit would most likely take down the whole tree with ease.

This was all that fucking magic zapping insane mage's fault.

Through the new alliance formed by the Cygnus Knights, all fighters from outisde Victoria Island and had arrived and it was a very impressive army but ultimately when it came to fighting, they were still no match even having the five heroes - Luminous, Aran, Mercedes, Evan and Phantom had joined them to defeat the Black Mage for good. He had grown stronger again and this time, they were wiped for good.

He had used the same curse again, nearly killing everyone but fortuneately or unfortuneately depending how others saw it, a few survived, me being one of the survivors. I became the next leader of Duel Bladers before the curse had struck me, making the rest of the surviving Duel Bladers caught in the same curse as well. It has been years since I had taken the title, after Lady Syl was killed by the Black Wings. Jin, the Dark Lord had been a tremendous help back then.

Thinking of the past, I clenched my teeth.

It was horrible. This was a curse. After being 'defrosted' for who know how long, everything was so different. I didn't fit here. Everything was so wrong here. My origin was a proud Victoria Island native and surviving Duel Blader. The people walking in the streets were civilians and judging by the number I saw before, the whole town was infested with them and not a single Adventurers like me. There were no Theives, Magician, Archers, Priates or Warriors. It was like as if they were all forgotten and were nothing but lost history that nobody will ever remember.

It was lonely.

* * *

Reborn read through the file of his new student he would have to teach. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Brunet, fourteen years old, currently attending Namimori-chuu. Average student, average marks. There wasn't much about him and that was expected. Iemitsu was over-protective of his family. From the past test marks from elementery school, he had been known as Dame-Tsuna but his marks ahad gone up slowly and lowly before out of blue, it had return to his former marks, getting the lowerst out of class. It was a strange and mentally, he made a note of it.

He had sent the flier earlier hand, so he knew the Sawada household were waiting for his arrival. Looking at the average looking house, he conteplated. Should he go now and show himself to the family before his future student went to school or meet (read: scare the crap out of) the boy in the school at break time.

Hm... what to do... what to do...

"Ittekimasu, ka-san!" Reborn looked up and saw his target leave school in hurry, giving a bright smile to his mother.

Well look that, his new student was a early riser. The school didn't start till 08:30 and the time was only 07:45. He was at least better than his former student. Dino was a such a troublesome student to teach.

It looks like he'll have fun teaching Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Half way around the world, a dark figure emerged from the corner of the street, straw hat hiding his face. Making sure nobody was around, he knocked a bland door with no sign several times. Few seconds later, the door opened and the figure swiftly enetered and closed the door before anyone saw him disappear.

"I am back Lady Sui." He bowed to the person sitting far away on the throne seat with two people standing behind her as guards. Sui was the prodigy of Duel Bladers, being the next leader after the former was brutually killed by their enemy. If it wasn't for the Dark Lord, they would've had a hard time coping with their loss and change. While being young, she was one of the best Duel Bladers could offer.

"Welcome back, Ryden. What has our source told us about the recent events?" Sui asked, standing up from her seat. The two guards followed her, standing never too close or far. Ryden walked next to her, his hands close his blades in case of any assassination attempts which he highly doubted of happening. Nobody knew they existed except for selected number of people. All who weren't part of the list were silenced immediately with no second thought or plan. Cruel as it sounded, they couldn't take the chance where the Black Mage was still alive or his followers sneaking around in the world. They needed to build armies before they could fight again.

"The Vongola have chosen the heir. The information concerning the heir is unknown but Nono has apparently sent his most trusting hitman, Reborn to Japan where the heir is." He informed and Sui raised her eyebrow. Japan? How noglastic it sounded. She had left that country once she and Ryden were united along with the surviving Duel Bladers. They left to Italy, where the nototious guilds and groups were. It was a perfect place for them to hide and gather information they needed. It somehow reminded them of their former home, Kerning City. If only Dark Lord was still alive today, it would've been perfect. A completion of Kerning City.

That reminded her student she had once had in Japan. Sawada Tsunayoshi. That boy reminded of her in the past when she was nothing but a Semi-Dueler. He had the potential to become great, greater than her, only with the right help and teachings. It was sad that she couldn't complete her teachings to him.

"The rest of the society is getting rowdy and nervous by this. The information isn't official but everyone knows that Nono has to choose an heir soon and fast. He is getting old. The allies are nervous and the enemies are looking for a chance to strike Vongola down, but of course, they will not stand a chance against them." Ryden scoffed at the foolishness of the famiglias that dreamed of taking down Vonogla.

"Vongola is the pillar of their society. If Vongola falls, everything will fall. They are not that foolish to completely destroy Vongola or allow Vongola to be perished. Their keepers will not allow it." Sui replied and opened the door that lead to the Secret Garden. Here, only she and Ryden were allowed in. Her guards stayed outside, guarding the door and stopping anyone see her.

The room was named after their late leader, Lady Syl who loved the Secret Garden. This place was a momento of her. They had completely replicated the room she had always stayed in and loved. At the end of the room, there was a picture of her smiling on the wall and beneath it, her two treasured weapons lied there, inside the glass case.

"You know Ryden..." She called out to her second-in-command. The man looked at her. "Do you remember when I told you about my apprentice?" She asked and he slowly nodded.

"Young Tsunayoshi, you mean?" He asked.

"He reminds me of my past self. Untapped potential, waiting to be bursting open. I left him three years ago, a week after we met." She revealed and he instantly caught up what she wanted.

"Do you wish to go back to Japan, my Lady?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know but I'm curious how he's grown up now. A little clumsy, but with right trainings, he can become great." She sighed deeply. She really missed her former student. Was he still keeping up with the exercises and was he still treating the blades with respect? All sorts of questions popped into her head.

"I will book the earliest plane my Lady." He said and she whipped her head to him. What? She just told him that she didn't know! Seeing the look, a small smile graced his face. She was just like Lady Syl at moments like this.

"You miss the boy greatly. It's a good chance to see him and it can be a joined mission to find out the heir." He reasoned and finally she accepted the reason. Might as well take the advantage to see her student while they went to find more about the future boss of Vongola.

* * *

Tsuna sighed deeply. Today was the third year since she left him. When he had returned home, there was a note on his desk. A farewell letter and two gifts from her. Two daggers - Iron Dagger and Champion Katara. He noticed that they were slightly worn out, probably from continuous use but over all, he was overjoyed of having his own weapons but at the same time it saddened him because she left them to him as a farewell gift. They were currently tied on by his legs, easily reachable if attacked and honestly, after being trained by her, he felt naked without the two of them. They made him feel safe and secure.

Not listening to the teacher rant about something that nobody in the class understood, he watched the clouds drift slowly in the sky.

* * *

Reborn looked at his student daydream and not listen to the teacher. That habit will be easily fixed by him. Mentioning of habits, it didn't escape the hitman's eyes at the subconscious reach to his legs as if getting something whenever students came near him to taunt him by calling names. A weapon by any chance? It didn't say anything about Tsuna learning how to use a weapon from the file and judging by the size that could be hidden in underneath the school uniform, it couldn't be a gun as it would bulge out leaving only one option. Daggers.

Who taught him how to use daggers and where had he learnt how to use them?

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a mystery. A mystery he will enjoy to find out and peel off the secretive layers one by one, slowly and painfully.

* * *

Getting off the plane that Ryden had managed to book in half an hour after the talk, Ryden and I walked pass the belwithered looks from people. Our weapons were hidden inside our clothes, having no thought of being arrested for carrying weapons (these days, they were so laxed about everything. Foolish people.) but their clothes, their fashion was one thing they refused to change. Ryden wore his usual clothes completed by his trusty straw hat that covered his face if angled correctly and I was wearing the complete set of Raven Horn, a present from Horntail during the war after my favourite one was completely trashed after a huge battle with Magnus, Bastard number two. Number one was reserved for the zapping bastard. Black Mage.

We ignored them completely and grabbed a taxi, again, the driver looked at us as if we were otakus but nonetheless took us to Namimori.

* * *

By the time we arrived, the sky was darkening ever so slightly. I knew where the house was and sent the taxi away. Safety measure, you can say. If anyone found out the connection of my former student and me, leader of Duel Bladers, they will target the boy and I cannot allow that. Tugging the hat a bit, I took out my weapons and hung them around my hip comfortably, the hilt positioned to be pulled out easily when attacked.

After all those years of fighting, it became a habit. I had to position her weapons like that or else, I felt paranoid and I had a good reason to be one.

* * *

Outside the house, Reborn felt a shift of atmosphere. Two presences. He didn't recognise any of them. He knew nearly all Vongola members' presences but these two were completely different. Soft and hidden, like assassins. His partner changed into a gun and he peeked out the window, only two see two strangers standing outside the gate. He didn't recognise the woman in red but the person standing next to her was completely familiar to him.

Shadow Broker.

He was known as Shadow Broker in his world. Nobody knew his real name or where he actually came from. From what Reborn knew about him, he had one of the best sources of informants, getting first rate information with no single taint of lies. Shadow Broker was freelance, so normally anyone could ask him for information as long they paid the fee, which went the same for the rest of the freelance brokers but he was different. He only worked with people he deemed worthy and until now, people who wanted him as their source, nobody managed to accomplish it. That meant only one thing. He didn't work for anyone but one. No one knew who he worked for and despite the bribes that would give him the rest of his remaining life endless luxury, SB refused it.

Honour and loyalty. Something that was hard to come by these days.

It was clear evidence that the woman standing next to him was the one he swore loyalty to. Why were they here? Was the information already out? Had the assassination attempts started? Were they payed to kill Tsuna?

"Is there anything wrong?" Tsuna asked as he walked into the room, ruffling his wet hair with an orange towel. Reborn looked back to see his student.

A beginner's mistake.

The door bell rang and just before he could say anything, Tsuna was already gone, heading for the front door. Reborn swiftly turned back to the window and saw them missing.

Damn it.

He chased his new student down the stairs having no wish to have the brunet dead so soon on the first day of his care. Damn this small body! Reborn cursed inside his head as he jumped down to the first floor to stop Tsuna but he was already too late. Tsuna had his hand on the handle, already turned and was now opening for the door.

Having no choice left, Reborn aimed his gun to the door and the moment he aimed to shoot, he saw Tsuna's expression change to shock. Not fear. That made him hold his fire. Did Tsuna know the people? If he did, since how long did he know about the mafia? Was back then a lie? How did Tsuna manage to lie to him, the world's best hitman?

"S-Shishou!" Tsuna shouted, snapping Reborn out from his mini-panic attack in his head. Shishou? Master? Had someone taught Tsuna before him? Who? The two strangers? Shadow Broker? How the hell did Tsuna have these kind of connections, especially with the Shadow Broker?

"It's good to see you again, Tsuna. How do you do? Ah, I apologise fo my rudeness of the sudden visit and... my sudden leave three years ago." A feminine voice replied behind the door. The brunet finally opened the door, allowing the two people enter the house. Reborn's trained eyes saw the weapons that hung behind her back by her hip. Two daggers, just like the ones he found on Tsuna's but stronger and deadlier than the boy's.

"Please come in, shishou. A-Ano, is he..." He looked at the straw hat wearing person who's eyes were covered by the shadow of the hat.

"He's my friend. I hope you don't mind too much." The woman in red said and Tsuna shook his head. His mother would like having more peopl1e over. More the merrier and she would like to greet his sensei for the first time in three years. She missed sensei a lot.

* * *

Seeing Tsuna healthy, a smile formed in my face. Thank lord he was doing well. The first time I found him, he was in such a poor state.

"S-Shishou!" He shouted in shock and I smiled warmly to the boy. Ryden tipped his hat in return.

"It's good to see you again, Tsuna. How do you do? Ah, I apologise for my rudeness of the sudden visit and... my sudden leave three years ago." I couldn't tell him the truth why I left that day. I didn't want to bring the boy to the world I now lived in. The door opened further and never in Lady Syl's name, I expected to see Vongola Nono's most trusted hitman Reborn standing by the staircase, looking at Ryden and I. What the hell was the hitman doing here? He was suppose to teach candidate of Vongol- A fraction of my eyes widened and I looked at Ryden's face through the corner of my eyes. He too came to the same conclusion as me.

Just how small was the world?

"Please come in, shishou. A-Ano, is he..." Tsuna looked at Ryden warily and that, I couldn't help but chuckle mentally. Still now, Tsuna was shy to strangers. He was really such an adorable child.

"He's my friend. I hope you don't mind too much." I replied and he shook his head. I knew why. Nana liked companies, especially feeding more mouths.

* * *

To say, Nana was escastic to see her friend for the first time in three years was the understatement of the year. Seeing her friend, she went completely overboard with cooking and ended up making more than enough but she was still happy.

Oddly enough to Tsuna, his teacher didn't question about the strange baby that ate with them and drank coffee. Other than the chats between his mother and his teacher, a few of contribution by his teacher's friend about a few opinion of their conversation, the table was silent.

She once again offered to do the dishes but again, his mother didn't allow her do anything and sent everyone to his room.

Now, this was where things went southways.

* * *

Tsuna looked from his former teacher and her friend to his self-claimed tutor Reborn. He practically felt the air go heavier and had a feeling he would be able slice it with his weapons. Did they know each other by any chance?

"What is Shadow Broker doing here in Japan?" Reborn demanded, his partner changing to a gun and aimed it at the man who didn't react but saw him reach for two blades by his side.

"Do I need a reason to travel around the world?" He asked back and Reborn narrowed his eyes. Everything was too timed for to be a mere coincidence. Not even a week later since the announcement of the heir of Decimo, the broker was already here in Japan, breathing under the same roof as the future boss of Vonglola. Just how stretched was his connections?

"How do you know my student?"

"Why do I have to answer to you?" SB seethed back at the rudeness by the baby hitman and attempted to unsheathe his weapons, only to stopped by the woman dressed in odd red clothes. She shook his head and obidiently, he released the blades and hunched back, shadow taking over half of his face.

"It seems that we got off at wrong foot. I assure you we are not your enemies. I know Tsuna because he was my apprentice before I was forced to leave for personal reasons. His mother and I were great friends in the past and we still are." She said and Reborn grunted back. He was going to wring Iemitsu with his lack of information about his son. How the hell did that idiotic blonde manage to slip this important information in the first place?

"So you're the one who taught him how to use those daggers?" He asked and Shadow Broker stiffened. Daggers? He dares to put katara as the same category as the rest of the daggers? How dare he!

"Yes, but I never managed to finish teaching him." She replied back calmly, touching the edge of the bed with her hands. Scarred hands, Reborn noticed immediately. How could he be sure they were telling the truth and weren't affter Tsuna's life?

"I never imagined that Tsuna would be the heir though." She added and the brunet flinched back, having heard similiar from the baby hitman earlier on. So she was part of the mafia too?

"I only came back because I wanted to see Tsuna, not candidate of Vongola Decimo. We only knew as much as the rest of the population. You teaching the heir in Japan. That was it. Everything was purely a coincidence that I somehow ended teaching Tsuna of our ways and befriending his family." She confessed and sighed. The world was indeed small. What kind of luck did she have to be aquainted with the future boss of all boss?

No one talked. Tsuna stared to his former master and his tutor back an forth, the bambbo hat person glaring at Reborn. He could literally see the lightning spark between the two males in annoyance of each other's existance. Seeing this, she sighed deeply.

"Tsuna, why don't you go and practice? Ryden will help you." She looked at Ryden daring him to object unless he wanted to unleash her wrath.

Knowing too well of what she was capable of, Ryden stood up and accompanied Tsuna to the back garden where nobody would see them train. Reborn didn't feel too good with the fact that his student was being sent away with Shadow Broker but he really needed answers from her. He needed to find out whether she was a threat to Vongola.

* * *

Tsuna looked at Ryden nervously, gripping his weapons in slight fear of failing.

"Let's see what you can do." He said and Tsuna nodded, not trusting his voice to answer back for him.

"Do you know Self Haste?" He asked and Tsuna nodded. That particular techinique was the first one he had mastered. It helped him tremendously from running away from bullies but didn't use often as it taxed the body to an extent if used contiously and also, shishou had warned him about the addictiveness of the techinque.

"Hm... then I guess you've also master Tornado Spin?" Again, Tsuna nodded.

"A-Ano, Shishou said I've learnt all the techniques for semi-dueler." He said meekly and Ryden nodded. That made things easier for him.

"Then we'll start with Slash Storm. A bit challenging in the beginning but you'll get used to it. Stand next to me." He ordered and instantly, Tsuna stood next to his temporal teacher.

"Follow my lead." Positioning his weapons in an angle, Tsuna did his best to copy the action, turning every inch of his body to do the technique. God, it was a lot harder than Tornado Spin!

* * *

We stared at each other, neither of us, daring to start the conversation would probably lead to some stupid verbal fight. Reborn decided to start by asking easy questions.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Sui." I answered, barely answering his questions. Not many knew my name and I wanted to keep it that way. Less trouble to deal with in the future.

"What's your purpose to Vongola?" He asked.

"I swear by my predecessor's name, we mean no harm to Vongola as long as you are not a threat to us."

"What was your reason for teaching Tsuna?" That, I shrugged. I really didn't have a real reason for that. Call it gut instincts.

"Originally, I wanted him to be my heir." That got a reaction out of the hitman. An heir? That could be a threat to Vongola. Heirs were precious and from what he could she, she 'claimed' Tsuna first before Vongola had gotten their hands on the descendent of the founder. That was a really bad news.

"but I've decided not to. He has already enought troubles in his plate and I don't want to cause him any more trouble than he already is in. Candidate of Vongola Decimo will be a hard path for him to walk. To couple it with the responsibilities as our future leader, it will be too huch for him to handle. I won't force him to choose until the worst scenario comes up but till then, I'll leave Tsuna away from all these mess."

"You are aware that, now the annoucement is official, many will try to find Tsuna and kill him." Reborn mentally scoffed. He already calculated the risk although the duo weren't included. He only hoped it wouldn't effect them too much.

"How about we come to a compramise?" I asked, unconsciously running the designs of the katara with my fingers.

"How?"

"We will cooperate with Vongola as long as I can finish teaching Tsuna. It will give him a better chance of survival. You can't deny that we are different from the people you have met before. As I admit in complete honesty, my people and I cannot use the Dying Will Flames, we have something else to fill that place up." It wasn't a bad deal but as a hitman, Reborn listened out for any sly trickery. In the world he lived in, nothing came fair and square. He couldn't believe that they couldn't use Dying Will Flames. Most people in mafia knew how to use Dying Will Flames. Not having it was the same as announcing your weakness. To openly admit that she had no ability to use it, what kind of power did she have under her sleeve?

"What do you call yourself?"

"There is a reason why nobody knows who we are. I will only reveal when we come to deal." I scoffed and mentally rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to answer right now. Talk to Vongola Nono and maybe who knows, he might know a thing or two about us." She stood up and opened the window before jumping off with the ledge with ease and impossibly enough, Reborn witnessed the woman jump in the air as if she was jumping from a solid object, landing twice the distance of the capabilities of a human, handing on the fence of the house, scaring Tsuna in the process and interuppting the training.

"We're going Ryden. Tsuna, it's good to see you again. I apologise again for leaving so soon, but I promise this won't be our last time seeing each other." Ryden sheathed his dagger and blade and jumped next to his leader. Tipping his hat to Tsuna, they disappeared from view like they had dissolved in thin air.

What a troublesome abilities, Reborn decided. He will have to talk with Nono and wring Iemitsu for his incompetenance.

* * *

The very next morning Reborn called Italy after sending Tsuna to school. He'd would have to call Hurricane Bomb next time, after this matter was settled. He didn't pretend not to notice the balatant clues given by her as if she wanted them to know who she really was.

-Reborn? It is unusual for you to call me without a notice.- An elderly voice said from the other end of the call.

"I'm sorry to call you unnoticed Nono, but I have some important matters to discus with you. If possible, I would like Iemitsu and your Guardians to listen in this matter." Reborn asked and Nono hmmed for a moment.

-Of course, Reborn.- Faintly, he heard Nono call his Guardians through seperate phones and his outside advisor.

In matter of minutes, the phone shifted again and using his trained ears, he heard people coming in to the room where Nono was and the phone was moved, perhaps to the middle of the table in Nono's office so everyone could listen with the speaker on.

-Whenever you're ready Reborn.- Nono called out.

"Before I begin, pardon my language, Iemitsu, you fucked up big." He sneered the dirty-blonde haired man.

-Wah? What did I do Reborn?- Iemitsu demanded angrily from the anger and embarrassment of being called such in front of his surperiors.

"You'll know it soon, so shut it. Nono, with all due respect, do you know anyone with the name, Sui?" He asked and heard noises of someone moving. Bullseye.

-How do you know that name Reborn?- Nono asked, his voice guarded with a hidden reminder who he was.

"A person carrying that name came here yesterday and I believe that person is still in Japan." He replied without lying.

-I see...-

-Nono, who is Sui?- His Guardians asked curiously. They never met a person with that particular and name and honestly, the sudden change of their Sky just by that name was slightly worrying. They knew he had secrets but they were his Guardians, didn't they at least have some right to know some things and he really needed to stop taking everything to his shoulder than letting others help him.

-She is... I guess you can call her a freelance assassin but not quite like the other freelance assassins.- He admitted.

-May I ask how she is different from other freelance assassin?- Nougat asked.

-She is not quite like a freelance assassin but her job quite fits well of a freelance assassin. She only kills for certain people and her abilities surely deserve a name of a true assassin.- He complimented her, making the rest of the room curiouser of said person.

-But Reborn, is she the same person you are talking about?"

"Yes, she came by to Sawada House yesterday." He revealed and instantly, a loud crash was heard, definitely Iemitsu fooling around.

-What do you mean an assassin came by?- Iemitsu demanded, shouting to the phone. Was anyone hurt? How was his Nana, his little Tuna-chan?

"Shut up Iemitsu, I'm not done talking you idiot."

"It seems that Tsunayoshi knows this Sui person, possible that they had master-apprentice relationship till three years ago which forced her to leave Japan to Italy for reasons I couldn't find out."

-Do you think Tsuna knew about the mafia before you've arrived?- Nono asked.

"No, it is highly doubtful that Tsuna knew about the mafia. She admitted to me that she wanted an heir and so Tsuna was the person she chose but changed her mind."

-Explain.-

"She knows Tsuna is the heir of Vongola. It is a known fact that you have sent me to train the heir, as it sounds dubious, it was indeed a mere coincidence that she knew Tsuna beforehand and came here to visit him. She respects your wish for the boy to be your heir and Tsuna's wish to be left alone away from this whole ordeal as long as possible." Nono patiently listened and knew the assassin wasn't lying as it was an indeed truth that she only came to be involved with the mafia three years ago, the same year she left Tsuna, meaning Tsuna didn't know about anything about her.

"Nono, she wants a compramise with Vongola. How do you wish to proceed this?"

-What does she want?-

"As long as she can finish training Tsuna, she and her group will cooperate with Vongola. I found no loopwhole around it but personally, I think she is giving her group away too easily."

Nono didn't say anything. He knew his Guardians and Iemitsu didn't want to do anything with her, but this was a good chance to get an alliance with her. Sui was a good ally to have but as an enemy, she was everyone's nightmare. To go far like this, Tsuna must be a special person to her.

-I will talk with her, till then, don't do anything to upset them. It is not that I don't believe in your abilities Reborn, she is the last person you want to make as an enemy. Those who have gotten in her bad side have been silenced. She is not like Vindice. Vindice will put them in prison. She does not. She doesn't spare mercy to her enemies.- Nono warned him.

"I understand." To relate her with the law keepers of their world, Reborn mentally noted not to antagonize her or Shadow Broker too much. Mentioning of SB,

"Nono, were you aware that Shadow Broker works for Sui?" Hearing this, Iemitsu and several Guardians gasped. Shadow Broker was a legendary informant, having the most recent information first and unspoilt by lies. Many famiglias tried to recruit him only to fail and send those people back in a body bag if they managed to piss him off.

-... I had my suspicion.- He admitted.

"Thank you for your time. I will inform her when she comes by." Reborn said and bidding farewell to Nono, Reborn ended the call. He needed time to think and no doubt, Nono and his Guardians needed a time out too.

* * *

Sitting on a random tree, I used my blade to carve a hand-made small sized horntail. I did this whenever I had time to spare and missed home. Horntail was a good friend and ally against Black mage. Maybe after this, I should try make Mushmom. That mushroom monster was quite cute like orange mushroom.

"How did it go?" I asked, not looking at Ryden who just arrived.

"Nothing special, unfortunately. If there are survivors, they are hiding well away from eyes. I heard some rumours in America several weeks back about an unnatural polearm wielder. It was pretty vague and even with my resources, it took me a while to find this much but if we're lucky, we might find one of the heroes." Ryden reported and I sighed. I had pretty much expected that there wouldn't be much survivors and the fact of finding two dozen of survived duel bladers was a miracle. Like Ryden said, if we were lucky with the rumour in America, maybe we could find Aran. Maybe Phantom was alive. He was always a hard person to catch and the five people weren't called as Heroes for nothing. Someone had to survive.

"I never should've had my hopes too high. In a world as this, it will be hard to cope. We got off pretty easily to be honest." I sighed deeply and sheathed my blade and looked at my finished work of Horntail.

"Let's go back."

* * *

The second time Reborn saw Sui and SB was in a park where he was training Tsuna. They jumped down from the tree he was standing by, both looking quite amused by the training method Tsuna was going through. It was so intense that the brunet didn't realize he had other people watching him train.

"I have a feeling you'd start off well with Phantom." She said mirthfully and Shadow Broker nodded, chuckling. Indeed, the hitman would go well with the greatest international thief.

"I'll take is as a compliment." Reborn replied, remembering not to get on their bad side as suggested by Nono. Even seeing the glimpse of their abilities, his guts told him that they were indeed the people not to mess with easily.

"I take that you have spoken with Nono with the matter?" Sui asked and the hitman nodded.

"He wants to talk with you privately, as soon as possible." She hummed in deep thought. Would it be safe to go a stanger's lair like that? Even though she knew Vongola had honour, one couldn't be too cautious against one of the strongest famiglia.

"I understand. Ryden, you stay here and teach Tsuna the basics until I comeback. Don't take it personal about leaving Ryden here." She said looking at the frowned face of the hitman. Was this a threat?

"The next step is hard and he will need all the help he can get." Sui didn't say more and Reborn didn't dare to ask more.

"If that's all, please send a reply to Vongola Nono, I'll be there tomorrow. The sooner I get it done, the faster Tsuna can learn and the better chance of his survival." Making sure Tsuna didn't see her leave, she disappeared, using the same trick from the last time she left.

Just how the hell did they manage to do such thing in the first place? Controlling the molecules in the air to create a mirage or was it a completely a different thing?

* * *

Going back to Italy, the first she did was to get her bodyguards not that she would need them but that would keep the rest of the bladers off her back for her 'safety'. As she understood their worry, she had been in the same shoes as them when the previous leader was still alive, she too understood why Lady Syl did her very best to ditch them on every possible accounts.

Looking back ever so slightly, she saw her twin guards - Ryo and Ryu faring not bad behind her. Pushing more force in the the legs, she once again used flash jump to travel farther distance, the two guards doing the same. The forest that surrounded Vongola mansion/headquaters was large and wild as usual.

Travelling for ten minutes, the huge gate finally appeared by the horizon, alerting them they were near.

"Ryo, Ryu. Stand behind me." She ordered and the twins like ordered stayed behind her, their hands gripping their respectie weapons in case they were lied and ambushed. They didn't want to admit it but they were seriously outnumbered. Three against atleast couple of hundreds.

The gate opened and the very person who came to was the current leader of CEDEF, Sawada Iemitsu, Tsuna's father if Sui remembered correctly.

"Nono is waiting." He said evenly, still miffed by the fact that an assassin knew his family and he didn't know about his particular information. Not only it was big hit on his pride, he was scared for his family. Assassins were tricky people. They wore masks after masks to get close to their targets. Unless they knew the assassin before they started their careers as assassins, it was hard to define whether they were ally or not.

* * *

Like I expected, Ryo and Ryu were told to stay behind while I went to discuss with Nono. It wasn't surprising really. I knew Vongola had no heirs left, out of Nono's four sons, three were killed and the last one went missing. The only choice they had was Tsuna. They were just being careful since not only they knew anything about us, we were referred as assassins. Not the whole truth but comparing back in our homeland, it was closest anyone could get.

I glared at the two Vongola escorts who dared to take my weapons away. Who the hell did they think they were, ordering the third leader of Duel Bladers? After seeing them flinch, I knocked the double door twice before going in where Nono and his Guardians were waiting for my arrival.

"Greetings Vongola Nono." I said smoothly, bowing slightly in respect to the elder man and his Guardians. Although the six people tried to hide their dislike in presence of someone like me, I noticed their stiffness right away from the moment I greeted them.

To be honest, it was quite annoying for them to put me together with those second rated assassins. I was not like them. We, duel bladers were not that dishonorable like them. We may act under-hand to get the tide of a fight, but that does not mean we were heartless to civilians nor dishonorable.

* * *

Nono saw his Guardians stiffen and mentally felt his heart clench. Without a doubt, he knew she noticed their reaction of her and hoped she didn't take it personally. He knew her from the past and knew that she wasn't like the other assassins. She was different. He knew that but others didn't.

"Likewise Lady Sui." Nono replied back and dissmissed the two members standing behind her. No footsteps echoed in the room as she walked towards them and sat on an empty seat. Skillful as the last time he saw her. Sitting down, he saw her place her weapons to the table that divided them. A sign of trust.

"Let's cut the chase than beat around the bush." She declared and leaned over slightly to the table.

"You want young Sawada as your heir. I want him as _my _heir as well." Everyone stiffened. From what they knew, she approached Tsuna first before they did, a good three years faster than them. Technically, she had the right to make Tsuna her heir than Vongola, something they couldn't afford.

"But I won't force him into the title unless he asks for it. I don't know how it works with you and others, we aren't strict with who's leading who. My predecesor's predecesor was too the same, leading two... families as you call it. The one I am leading right now and our brother branch you can say." Did that mean there was another group that was skilled as hers?

"Personally, Tsuna is like a little brother to me, so I want what is best for him. That's why I'm here, willing to expose myself and my family to the whole society for his safety. I'm sure you heard my deal from your hitman. There is no any cheap tricks or loopholes. As long as I and my family can train Tsuna of our ways to protect him until we can, we will cooperate with Vongola." She finished and deathly silent filled the room. The Guardians looked at each other, finally setting their looks to their Sky.

"How can we trust your words?" Nougat the Storm Guardian asked, his narrowed daring her to lie.

"Whether you trust my words or not is your choice." She replied back effortlessly. "But Nono, you know of our honour and we do not break our word. Unlike the assassins of today, we have codes to follow and our own laws to follow. We do not sink low to stab the back of our allies." She said in strong conviction, not wanting her family to be classified the same as those lowly people who long threw their pride and honour away for money and greed.

"That I know and fully understand. After all, it was you who saved me two years ago." He confessed and his Guardians stared at their sky in shock. What was this? They never heard such thing before and if Nono was talking the same thing they were all thinking about, it was the year the mansion was ambushed.

"We merely got an intel from our informant of unsteady ripples around Vongola. I merely came to assist you because the famiglia who attacked you was the one who betrayed us before hand. We do not bode well traitors and as you have heard of sudden disappearance of nostrious famiglias, they are our work." She said and everyone knew what she was talking about. That particular gossip was around for months and several similar famiglias who suffered the fate had to watch their own shadows in fear.

"We are a family. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. You hurt one of us, you deal with all of us." She said monotone and they barely managed to stop the goosebumps appearing on their skin.

"There is a reason why nowdays people call us the Death reaper." Standing up, she placed her weapons back to where they belonged.

"You don't have to give me the answer right now but do try not to delay it. Time is power." Bowing in respect, she disappeared into thin air much to others surprise and held back a startle when two bodies dropped down from nowhere with their throats cleanly slit open. On the body, there was a note. Spies from Coaaro famiglia. When had they implanted the spies in their meeting?

-Next time, watch out for moles.- This time they couldn't stop the goosebumps. Since when did she notice spies, more or less get them in that split second?

* * *

Raven Horn Shadow Katara

Raven Horn Baselard


	6. One Piece 1

Title: Fate hates me

**Summary**: I wrote then I was obessed with OC dumped into manga world. It might be really really dumb and stupid so... yeah you've been warned. Oh yeah, I was obessed with Law and still am. Anyway, on with the summary. OC dropped into One Piece world and finds herself in Sabaody Archipalego.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

The first thing that my mind registered was pain all over my body and a _lot _of headache. _'God... what did I drink last night- wait, I don't drink. What am I talking about? I'm still a minor.'_ I thought painfully as I tried to ease the thundering pain in my head. This was the worst headache I ever suffered since the accident where I had accidently slipped on the soap and bashed my head onto the corner of the bathtub when I was young.

The last thing I remembered was reading One Piece, the latest chapter in my laptop. I read through the whole series over and over again for pure fun and to waste time.

_'Grass...' _My hand felt the green life rustling against my skin and the smell of nature and sea... SEA? Ignoring the aching muscles in my body and the horrible headache, I sat up straight, staring at the scenery around me.

Blue.

The sea. It was completely impossible. I couldn't be near a coast or anywhere near water. I never went out becuase I disliked going out. I was a very introvert person and hell, I even far by locking my door everynight so nobody in family would dare to kidnap me to somewhere for a vacation. Yes, they are that insane. There was once where my sister had picklocked my door and kinapped me to a beach saying saying I stayed in my room too much and rarely communicated with anyone in the house. That was my nature. The only times I went out willingly with no bribes was my summer holidays to visit my cousins and the rest of my relatives who lived half way across the world. I had no choice to follow since I only met with them once a year. Other days were too busy or I was too lazy.

I felt like crying because this was way over the line. Kidnapping and abandoning me on some kind of island that I knew none of. They were so cold on me that they didn't even leave behind a bag which had my clothes or at least my manga collections of One Piece. How cruel can they go?

Grumbling and now in a very foul mood, I stood up using one of the nearby trees as a support. Everything was swirling around like as if I was in the centre of a whirlpool, watching everything go around me over and over again.

"Fucking hell. I'm so going to kill whoever thought of this shit." I cussed under my breath and slowly moved, making sure I didn't make any drastic movements to worsen my already killing headache. Thank god, I still had my glasses. Without them, it was impossible for me to see anything clear within a metre. Yes, my eyesight was shit.

"Oi guys. Look what I found!" I heard a man's voice not far from me. Not even acknowleding their existance, I continued to walk through the forest not caring of the idiots' presence.

"Oh? A young lady? I guess she can do? It's better than nothing. She doesn't look that bad. We can get about couple of hundreds with her." Another idiot spoke up.

"Should we catch her? She looks like she can barely hold herself together." A different voice spoke up, confirming my thoughts. _'So there are more than three? Who cares about them.' _I thought carelessly and pretended I didn't hear them. Wasting energy on them was worthless and meaningless.

I heard footsteps coming near me and that was when I decided, these idiots needed a lesson. My patience was limited of this humorless joke of leaving me on this island, had muscle aches everywhere and was currently suffering from a headache. Nope. I wasn't in a mood to deal with them.

"Oi missy-" I turned around and saw ten men surrounding me in a circle. They all had a smirk that gave me bad vibes but I cared none of it.

"Get lost. I'm in no mood to deal with you shitheads." I cut him off swearing at him. They all looked startled at my foul language but made no motion to step back.

"I didn't even finish. Anyway, you are coming with us." He said and brought out a large brown sack which was big enough to put me in. Seriously? What were they thinking? Kidnapping? Psh, as if they had the guts to do it and get chased by police and later either go to jail or get kicked out of the country permanently.

"Go fuck a tree or something. I ain't in a mood to entertain a dickhead like you." I snapped at him and his friends around him snickered at my words. His face redden in anger and saying no more, he lashed out to me to catch me. On instinct, I stepped to the left causing the man to miss his target but never interprited the next attack from the behind. One of them binded my legs and arms causing me to fall to the ground. Then another idiot brought out a tape and taped my mouth. I glared at them in hatred of the harrassment. If this was a joke by them... there was going to be hell paying.

The men merely smirked and the same idiot who I called 'dickhead' threw me inside into the sack and tied the entrance. _'What the fuck? I'm so gonna kick where the sun doesn't shine and castrate them with a rusty spoon.' _I cursed inwardly and thrashed madly like a fish out of water. If they want to play the hard, I'll play hard.

"Get her still! Don't harm her or her price will decrease!" The dickhead shouted as I felt multiple hands trying to subdue me. _'Price? Are they trying to sell me? A slave trade! That's illegal!' _I screamed in my head thrashed harder. There was no way I was going to get myself sold to some pathic shithead.

"Damnit! Stay still!" He shouted and hit me hard on the head, suddenly worsening my headache. I saw black spots appearing and within seconds I slumped like a dead fish having no energy fight against the headache.

"That should do. I didn't hit her hard, but then she was already in pain so that should've done the trick." I heard the idiot talk faintly and felt myself getting picked up like a sack and fell into the darkness.

* * *

I didn't know how much time passed since my knock out, but I heard noises and instantly recognised as moving in high speed. _'A motorcycle?'_ Judging by the fact I was still in a sack, the kidnappers didn't reach their destination yet and hell, if I was going to let them do what they want to do.

Making sure they didn't know I was awake, I readied myself and jerked up hard, feeling another pain on my head and a yelp from the same dickhead as my head bashed into his chin hard. Bullseye. He lost his control and I fell of the vechicle. I expected to feel something hard such as ground on my back, but I continued to fall and ever touching the ground. The fuck? I screamed in fear was I fell, though it came out in notihng but a pitiful noise. I squirmed around but the ropes around me were too tight. I couldn't get free. No. I couln't end like this. I still had many things to acomplish and was too young to die.

* * *

Silvers Rayliegh walked around the forest, looking for a victim to steal money and gamble it away as usual. There weren't any many orders from pirates and merchants who needed their ships coated today and so he had a lot of free time before he had to return to Shakky for supper.

He hummed a nameless tune peacefully until he felt with the Kenbunshoku Haki (Colour of Observation Haki) of a sack falling from the sky right above him. Looking up, he saw several flying fish flying pass him, looking shocked as they looked down to the sack. Knowing of the fact that there was a person inside, Rayliegh stretched his arms out and caught the sack with ease which was shaking probably from fear. The slave traders made no motion to collect the sack and ran away leaving him and the sack in the forest alone.

He slowly placed the sack to the floor and untied the knot, revealing to be a young woman about fifteen years old, looking deathly pale and shaking in fear. She had tears pouring out and he could understand it as she was falling from a high place unable to see where was falling to and when she would collide to the ground and die.

"Miss, you okay?" He asked as he examined the girl if she had recieved from any wound.

* * *

I felt so relief when I felt someone catch me. It was so scary, falling down knowing nothing and seeing nothing. It was the scariest moment of my life. I truely thought I was going to die that moment. The person who caught me placed me to the ground and untied the entrance, showing my saviour.

Silvers Rayliegh.

They had to be joking with me. A One Piece character? Sure I was an Otaku was proud of it, but this was something I never anticipated.

"Miss, you okay?" He asked me as he looked for any injuries on my body. I nodded back to him as my mouth was currently sealed and I doubted my voice at these kinds of situation.

With his pocket knife, he cut off the ropes on me and by myself, I pulled away the tape that sealed my mouth away.

"Can you walk?" He asked and I tried to stand but my legs were shaking too much. I immediately collapsed to the floor, ashamed of my weakness. He said nothing and picked me up in bridal style, smiling confortly to me, trying to calm my nerves down.

"I'll bring you to my friend. She's nice, so don't worry." He said and and nodded, gripping onto his cloak like a lifeline.

* * *

"Shakky, I'm back," Shakky, the bar owner heard her long friend enter her bar as usual, but this time he wasn't alone. He was carrying a young girl who looked scared to death. This was no joke of his.

"What happened? Bring her to the couch." She ordered the man and crushed her remaining cigarette away.

"She fell from the sky. It was lucky that I was walking down the Grove 3 when I saw her falling from the sky. She was caught by the slave traders and somehow managed to escape but she didn't know she was in the sky." He explained as Shakky brought a glass of warm milk for me but took no notice of it and held myself close from them. They were merely anime characters. Not real. This whole thing had to be some kind of sick joke.

"Here. Drink this. It'll make you feel better." Shakky offered and with my shaking hands, I accepted the drink. Slowly, I drank the milk, feeling the hot liquid slid down my throat, calming my senses.

"Hey, what's you name? I'm Shakky, he's Rayliegh." She introduced, pointing to the same man who brought me to this place. Of course I knew them. I knew everything about One Piece.

"...Alice." I whispered quietly and drank the rest of the contents in the glass avoiding to be questioned again. Luckily for her, they heard me despite that my voice was barely heard.

"Alice? It suites you." Rayliegh complimented and chuckled lightly.

"Well Alice, do you want to tell us what happened?" He asked and I flinched at the question which didn't escape their sharp eyes.

"Hey, you don't have to tell us right now." He quickly added, feeling Shakky's glare from his side but I shook my head.

"...I don't know how I came here." I began and they all raised their eyebrows at me in question.

"Yesterday, I was in my room reading back in my house and the next day, I woke up here, by the sea. My family tends to prank me by bringing to me places but this... they would never do this to me. I tried to look for them, b-but those people came a-a-and they caught me and threw me inside the sack. I-I-I tried to run and-" I stopped feeling my throat clogging up and my eyes watered. That was all they needed to know.

Shakky sat next to me and rubbed my back trying to soothe me. Rayliegh said nothing but in his eyes, there was something dark and instantly, I knew he was going to do something to the slave traders who tried to sell me off.

"Alice-chan, do you want to stay with me until we find your family?" She suddenly asked, startling me.

"B-But I don't want to be a bur-"

"Nonsense, living with Rayliegh can be lonely sometimes."

"Hey!" Shakky ignored the man's outburst as if he hadn't spoke in the first place.

"Another woman in this house will just do fine. I need a girl to gossip with." She winked cheekily and pinched my cheek, having no thought of taking my answer as 'no'.

"Um... if it's okay, then-"

"It's decided. You'll be living with us now." She said and patted my head, before taking the empty glass to the sink. On the opposite side, Ralyiegh grinned and shook his head slightly but said nothing.

"You must be tired from all these events happening to you. Come, I'll show your room." Shakky said placing washed glass where it belonged. I followed her quietly to upstairs, a place where I had never seen in manga or Anime.

The upper floor was small, but big enough to fit three rooms. The far left door had a wooden plate attached to it, something written in silver. 'Rayliegh'. _'This must be his room.' _I thought absently and the other far right room also had a wooden plate but this time it was in a black ink. 'Shakky'. _'Then the middle room should be mine.'_

"You'll stay in the middle room, right between us. It's not used but I clean it daily so don't worry about dusts." She said and got a key out from her pocket, unlocking the door.

It was small, but was better than nothing. It had a simple single bed, a desk and a closet to put any of my future clothes I was going to buy later on. On the wall, I saw a small window which could open for enough cool air into the house.

"The bathroom's downstairs to the left and here's the key to your room. I have a spare one in case you lose it, but try not to." Shakky explained and placed a key to my palm before leaving me alone in the room.

Now completely relaxed, I sat down to the bed, which was quite surprisingly soft despite its looks. I took off my yellow and black jacket something I had bought on Otaku shop. It was a double sided jacket and thank god, I was wearing it inside out, hiding the Heart Pirates' Jolly Roger from view. I still yet had to find out which time line I was in. I was sure that I was at least six months before the arc where the Straw Hats crew came to meet Rayliegh since he hadn't disappeared.

Sighing at the missing holes in my current information, I kicked of my shoes and collapsed to the bed, looking up to the ceiling. There were so many things to absorb. Meeting Shakky and rescued by Rayliegh from the slave traders. Everything was too real to be fake unless... they were all real and I was no longer in my world. It sounded impossible at mere thought of being in a fictional world but at some point, impossible could always turn to possible. I always believed in parallel worlds and came up with a theory that we were all connected to in one way or another for example, thoughts and dreams. It was like seeing the future of something or someone from another world. From that theory, I came up with another theory that Oda Eiichiro was inspired by the One Piece world from his dreams or something similiar and it soom turned into a book. From the dreamers' point of view, it would be watchin a movie or something similar when it's actually a real world just like us, living in a different world with different nature laws and other things. So overall, in some other parallel worlds, someone could be writing a story of the world I used to live in, using a person as their main character.

I had always wished to be in either Naruto, One Piece and Bleach world; a dream that all Otakus dream of, living with their favourite characters. At the moment, I couldn't decide whether this was still a sick joke or not, but if I was truly in One Piece world, I was more than happy to stay and live here with Shakky and Rayliegh. Living together with the first mate of Gol D. Roger, former King of Pirates and a former female pirate who rivaled Jiraiya's spy network, one of the Sannin from Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi.

Lying on the bed, I thought deeply about the current timeline I was in. If I wanted to keep the story as much to original, then I couldn't change much or stand out much, but the hell, I was never the one to listen to rules, so why should I care? Unlike the plot, I didn't like the fact of Ace dying, especially right in front of Luffy. That was just too horrible and sad. Now given a chance to change, I had to come up with a fail-proof plan.

Smiling at the thought of completely changing the whole plot, I smiled wickedly and closed my eyes, finally allowing my mind to feel the aching muscles and the headache I had forgotten. Right now, healing was first.

* * *

_The next day_

I stumbled down the stairs half-awake, smelling food. I was currently wearing one of Shakky's old clothes which wa slighlty too big for me but was better than sleeping in my own clothes which was a pair of simple jeans, a black T-shirt and my jacket.

"Finally awake, sleeping beauty?" Rayliegh teased as he read the morning newspaper.

"Morning Shakky-san, Rayliegh-san." I greeted them tiredly, the sleep had yet to go away.

"After breakfast, we'll have to get you some clothes since you have none unless you want to wear Shakky's clothes." He said and folded the morning paper away, accepting his breakfast from Shakky.

"Come and seat here Alice-chan." Shakky pointed to an empty chair next to the former pirate. I quietly took the seat next to him and began eating as soon as the plate touched the table. Eggs and bacons. My favourite.

"You like shopping right?" He asked and I shook my head, shocking him. A girl who hated shopping... I surely was an odd ball since majority of women in the whole population loved shopping to death.

"Eh? You... don't like shopping?" He asked in slight shock and I nodded understanding too well of the situation. My best friend had the same reaction when I told her I hated and had no interest in shopping unless it was related to manga. Everything including my own clothes were all bought by my sister. I gave her which colour I liked and with that information, she brought the clothes for me. If I didn't like the clothes, I always gave it to my sister. Only manga related things were bought by me through the internet because I liked top quality just like any other Otakus and my sister who wasn't an Otaku like me couldn't see the difference between good quality and bad quality.

Rayliegh bursted into good laughter at my answer.

"That's new. A girl who doesn't enjoy shopping. That makes it a lot easier. Come on. It won't take long." He said and held my hand in a fatherly way as soon as I finished with my food. Good god, he was a hasty person.

"We'll be back just before lunch." He said to the bar owner who handed some rolls of beri to him and wasting no time, he and I left the bar.

* * *

Rayliegh and I walked down the shopping district looking through countless of shops.

"You need more clothes. This isn't enough." He scolded me and I mentally rolled my eyes. Looking back, I saw five shopping bags in the air bubbles connected by strings carried by him. This was more than enough for me. I wasn't a girl who fretted over clothes like my classmates in school. I liked to keep things simple as possible and had no fasion sense. I cared less of what people thought of me. It's just clothes and being looked wierdly didn't wouldn't kill me, so where was the reason to care to look good to others? Unlike other girls, I hated shopping with passion. Why? It was waste of time and was tiring of walking around going inside numerous shops buying this and that. I'd rather spend those time reading manga thank you very much.

"And try to choose other colours than black and yellow. I don't know what's with your obession with those two colours." I heard him mutter the last sentence and grinned mentally. They were my new obession. Black and yellow. The trademark colours of the Heart Pirates. It used to be red and black, which reminded of Akatsuki from Naruto. They're my favourite characters especially Itachi in Naruto, but currently, Law aka Surgeon of Death was my no.1 favourite character out of all mangas and in One Piece.

I bought my own undergarments with the money he gave me in the shop since he was gentleman. Of course he didn't ask me about them since that would've brought awkward silence and people would think of him as a pervert, something I didn't want people to think Rayliegh as one. He didn't know it, but again, they were all yellow and black. Yep, I was totally obessessed with them and wasn't ashamed of it.

My shopping was done and there was the one last thing I had to do before we had to return for lunch.

"Um... Rayliegh-san, do you know where I can get my hair cut?" I asked as the first mate of Roger Pirates, not that he knew that I knew of his true identity.

"Why? Your hair is nice as they are." He replied and indeed, I loved my current hairstyle. My brown hair came to my back, the ends cut in random order and layered giving a slightly spiky edges.

"They... might come again..." I said silently and hoped if he understood what I meant. For a second, I thought his glaze changed for second but before I knew it, it returned back to his happy eyes.

"Okay. I know a place a good place." He said and grabbed my hand, dragging me happily. Mentally I sighed at his easily excitment. This was one thing that he shared with Luffy but Luffy was a lot worse.

* * *

What seemed like to be two hours later or rather several hours to me, my hair was finally done. I relieved the sore muscles on my shoulders and back for staying in one position for too long.

I looked at the mirror in front of me admiring my new haircut. It was no longer long but short as it came to my shoulder blades. I had my hair dyed black with yellow streaks do hair reminding me of Trafalgar Law and his crew.

Through the reflection of the mirror, I saw Rayliegh face palm behind me at my hairstyle but didn't say anything about it and I saw amusement in his eyes. Slightly shaking his head, he brought out two thousand beri from his pocket and gave it to the owner of the shop, who had done my hair.

"Let's go. It's nearly time for lunch." He said, leading me out to the door. Time had gone so fast from shopping and getting my hair done.

* * *

When Shakky saw my new hair, she had a good laughter clearly amused by my obessions with yellow and black. She joked about looking like a bee but gladly, she wasn't against my hair, unlike how about my parents would've been. At the thought of my family, I felt my heart clench. I missed them dearly, but I had no idea how to return to my rightful world, where I was born and had family.

Not wanting to worry Shakky and Rayliegh, I hid away my sadness and only thought of the good side of staying in One Piece world, bringing out my smile. It hid my sadness effectively as my happiness wasn't a fake but genuine.

"Alice-chan, can you help me to set up the table?" Shakky asked and immediately, I was on my feet, putting the dishes to the table. Today's menu was spaghetti with Shakky's homemade sauce.

The food was simply a mini-heaven. It was delicious, more than any Italian restaurants I went in my world.

* * *

After lunch, Rayliegh had left to do his job, coating boats and ships leaving me and Shakky alone in her bar.

"Shakky-san, can you tell my about any latest news?" I asked her, trying not to look too suspicious. She raised her eyebrow at me in curiosity as she continued to wash the dishes while I took the dishes from her and dried it before putting it back to the cupboards along with other dishes.

"Hm... I heard that Hiken-chan (Fire-fist) joined Whitebeard as his newest son." Shakky told me, as she thought deeply. I nearly dropped the dish I was holding hearing the news. If Ace just joined Whitebeard, then... I had about just more than two years before Luffy and his crew came to Sabaody Archipalego.

"Who's... Hiken-chan?" I asked her, acting as if I didn't know who she was talking about.

"Hiken-chan? Don't you know Portgas D. Ace? He used to be captain of Spade Pirates and went to the New World at the age of 18. Quite an achivement for his young age." She said and chuckled, thinking about her old days as a pirate.

"Nope, I never heard of him." _'Lie.'_

"I never gone out from my room, so I don't know about the things that happen outside my room." I replied back, mixing some truth with my lies. It was true that I never gone out from my room. There was one time when my brother's friend decided to live with us for for two weeks but I hadn't known it until I met him in the living room after a week of his arrival. Quire sad person I am indeed.

"That's not good. Staying all day inside. You have to go out and enjoy." She scolded me and I chuckled lightly. It's been only a day since I met and started living with them and already, she was treating me as if I was her daughter. Shakky stopped washing the dishes and grabbed my wrist, dragging me out from the kitchen.

"Go and get changed." She ordered and pushed me upstairs. Knowing how strong she was, I obeyed and went to my room to change from the home clothes into one of the clothes I bought in the morning with Ralyiegh. A yellow hoodie and and black shorts. I came down with my clothes changed, but when Shakky saw my clothes, she shook her head and dragged me back up to my room intending to choose the clothes by herself. Yep, she was definantly acting like my mom.

* * *

Finally, trying out different kinds of combination of clothes, she finally looked satisfied. She went down first while I looked red in embarrassment looking at the mirror in front me. The clothes she forced me into was too revealing for my taste.

"Alice-chan, come down!" I heard her shout from downstairs and mentally sighing at my fate, I went down, not forgetting to lock my door. I slipped my key into my inner pocket of my jacket.

From the counter, I saw her taking out bills of beri from the counter.

"Don't comeback till dinner." She said and placed a huge sum of money into my hands with a map of the whole general area of Sabaody Archipalego. I stared at the money and back to her at the amount of money she gave me.

"B-But-"

"No complaining. You have to catch up with the world." She cut me off and kicked me out from the bar.

* * *

I didn't care of the weird glances I got from people in the street as I walked pass them. Why? The reason was simple. My hair was black with yellow streaks, I was currently wearing one of the new clothes I bought which consisted of a black tank top which came up till two inches above my belly, exposing stomach which was surprisingly smooth and slim like a model even to me, a navy blue hot pants that came to my mid thigh and was wearing my Otaku jacket, still inside out to avoid pirates on my heels. The clothes were all done by Shakky. The jacket was the only thing I added because it revealed too much skin. Overall, I looked like a sexy girl who had clear obession with two colours and had nothing to do but walk around.

The first thing I had was to buy a side bag to put all my money inside since I couldn't walk around just holding onto money. That would only bring unwanted attractions. Sighing deeply, I dragged my feet looking around to find that peaked my interest to escape this bordom. Enjoying myself wasn't my strongest forte. My strongest forte was staying alone in the room and read manga 24/7 and come out only for food and other necessary things. I only saw my family for dinner as our family had differnt waking up times and barely saw each other in the mornings.

"Why... Why must she torture me like this?" I groaned out loud, unable to find anything interesting to pass my time. I couldn't go to Sabaody Park alone with the risk of being kidnapped by slave traders. One time was more than enough for me. I was currently in Grove 49, a tourist area filled with shops and shipping area. _'Maybe I should go and look for Rayliegh. With him, I won't be in danger.' _I thought. Nobody would dare to go against the 'Dark King' Rayliegh unless they had a death wish.

* * *

I walked to on the edges of the island, walking pass coated ships after ships, looking for a certain coating mechanic. I didn't recognise most of the ships, but out of all sixty ships I passed, fourty-nine of them were pirate ships and the rest were merchant ships. I was very lucky that the pirate ships were empty or else, I would've been in a lot of trouble handling them.

Unable to find him for the past two hours, I sighed deeply and kicked a rock. It flew few feet and stopped. I walked towards the rock and kicked it again, repeating my actions over and over again, easing my boredom. For twenty minutes, I did nothing but walk and kick the rock, walking pass the empty coated ships. The place was simply too big to search for one man.

I looked up the sky and watched the white clouds fly over the tall trees, gently swaying against the wind. Freedom. The clouds looked so relaxed and free in the vast sky. No wonder Shikamaru liked to watch the clouds on his free time. It was simply relaxing.

Not looking where I was going, I suddenly bumped to something hard and fell backwards, landing on my butt. My glasses flew away from my face, leaving me pratically blind. Everything turned all blurry as if I was in underwater without wearing any goggles.

"Ow..." I whimpered slightly at the pain and touched the ground around me, trying to feel up for my glasses that fell.

"I'm sorry, are you okay yoi?" A familiar voice asked me and helped me stand up from the gound. Instictively, I looked up to see a blurry faced man in front of me with some two people standing behind him. I was only able to see that the person who helped me had a blonde hair and wore an open purple jacket with nothing underneath it and on his chest, there was something, but it was too blurry for me to recognise it clearly. He looked very familiar but for some reason, I couldn't place it where I had seen the man in front of me.

"Thank you, um... have you seen my glasses?" I timidly asked and squinched my eyes, trying to look for my glasses that fell around me. Ignoring the three blurry beings in front of me, I went to my knees and touched the grass around me looking for my lost glasses.

"You mean this?" He asked and placed something on my hand. I immediately felt the object on my hand and knew it was my glasses. Feeling vulnerable with my sight lost, I hastly placed my only pair of glasses where they belonged and alllowed for my eyes to adjust to the sharper vision.

"Thank you for finding it. I'm hopeless without my glasses." I thanked the person again and stood up, facing the man properly.

"No problem." He said and I mentally flinched at the three people. It was official. Fate hated my guts.

Whitebeard pirates.

Marco, Ace and Thatch.

How horrible could my day go? First Shakky forced me into embarrassing clothes and kicked me out from the bar. Now, I just had to bump into them. I groaned mentally at my luck. The last thing I needed was getting involve with one of the Yonko.

"Are you okay girlie? You look pale yoi." Marco asked in slight worry and at this, I flinched and stepped away from them in fear.

"I-I'm sorry for bumping into you!" I shouted and ran passed them, never looking back and ignoring their calls.

* * *

Okay... that was just plain weird and awkward.

Marco and others just stared at the odd looking girl who ran away from them. looking pale when she saw their faces. They didn't look that scary did they?

"What's wrong with her? First she was thanking us and the next, she runs away from us in fear. What the hell?" Ace huffed in annoyance and Marco merely shook his head at the rookie's dumbness.

"She didn't recognise us when she wasn't wearing her glasses. She must have a really bad eyesight." Thatch said and Marco nodded, agreeing the 4th Division commander. He was barely standing a metre away from her and yet, she didn't know he was before he had returned the glasses to her.

"She instantly recognised who we were when she got her glasses back. I can understand why she's so afraid of us." The pheonix concluded thinking in the girl's point of view. Bumping into one of Yonko's crew, any civilian girls would freak out in terror and maybe faint right in front of them in shock and fear. At least that girl had guts to apologies and run away instead fainting right away.

"...She just ran pass us right?" Ace asked out loud.

"Yeah, why?"

"Pops and others are in that direction." He finished and the two commanders widened their eyes. _'Shit! If she sees others, she's going to flip!' _They all thought and ran back to stop the girl before it was too late.

* * *

_'Why... Why are fuck the Whitebeard Pirates here!' _I screamed in my head, not slowing down a second. My only thought was escaping them and maybe never see them again until they were finished with whatever jobs were done in here. I couldn't risk of getting involved, especially with the Yonko right now. I really needed to find Rayliegh before it was too late. He knew Whitebeard personally from his days as a pirate.

My breathings became uneven and lungs ached, but I dared not to stop. Not when they were going to be chasing after me.

"Oi girlie!" Speak of the devil. I felt chills down my spine hearing the 1st Division commander's voice. I knew won't hold them off for long, but I had to as long as I could before they caught me completely. I needed to buy time to find him.

"Oi woman, stop! We aren't going to hurt you!" I heard Ace's voice behind me. As if I was going to stop in the first place and them do whatever they wanted to do with me. No way in hell. I was quite sure and convinced that they weren't going to hurt me but still, now the situation had turned into this, I had no choice but go further and improvise my plan as I go. I wasn't going to change my personality from a scared shitless girl to some kind of rabid fangirl fawning over them like a loyal dog. I liked them but in these kinds of situation, it was completely useless and would me look like a total idiot. To make it worse, my clothes would just give them ideas that I was some kind of slut or something and there was no way I was going to let them think of me like that.

I buckled up my jacket, right up to my neck, shielding me from the wind and grabbed my bag tightly to my chest. No, I wasn't going to jump into the sea. Only two of them were 'hammers', so the remaining pirate could still chase after me into the sea. No thank you. I hate cold places and I like to live longer.

"We promise not to hurt you!" Ace's voice was nearer. I jumped in fear and tried to run faster than I already was.

Around the corner, I saw a huge battleship that stood out among other ships, making them look small like ants. A blue whale looking ship. Oh fucking hell... All colours drained from my face as I saw the rest of Whitebeard pirates' crew near the battleship. They weren't doing anything but the sheer number of them scared me to hell. The captain, Edward Newgate aka Whitebeard was sitting not far away from Moby Dick while the nurses were tending his health.

"I got you!" Marco's voice spoke right behind me, giving goosebumps all over my skin. Suddenly, a vision blurred my sight and saw Marco attempting to grab me. Instantly, I ducked as Marco's arms tried to grab me just like what I saw in my sudden de ja vu. I felt the wind tickle my hair, just managing to escape from the commander's grasp by hair's breath. I rolled forward to the ground and stood up scraping my arms and legs in the process and resumed to my running. Everyone looked at me and the three crews who were chasing me mercilessly.

"Pops!" They shouted clearly asking for help, but their father merely chuckled at his sons attempts of catching me and did nothing but watch them as they continuously tried catching me. None of the crews tried to help them either but laugh at their failing attempts. Thank heveans.

"Damn it woman. I told you we aren't going to hurt you or anything! Stop running!" Ace cursed out loud, but my shook my head in terrror and ran passed the resting crews who looked at me amusingly as I contstantly avoided Marco's and Ace's attempts. Thatch didn't say anything or tried anything against me. For that, I thanked him mentally.

From the ship, I saw someone land to the green grass.

Rayliegh.

At last, I was safe.

"Rayliegh-san! Save me!" I shouted and ran to the coating mechanic who was startled by my loud voice.

"Alice-chan?" He questioned me curiously as dropped his tools, just managing to catch me on time. Dropping my bag, I swung my arms around and held him tightly, shaking madly as if I just came out from a very cold ice bath. The chasing was finally over. No more pirates chasing after me. I was safe with him.

"Alice-chan, are you okay? Did anything happen?" He asked me in worry as he checked my body if I had any injuries. Only my legs and arms were scraped from the fall when I avoided the 1st Division commander's and Ace's attempts. I didn't answer back and gripped him harder, never letting the man go.

* * *

Whitebeard and his children were curious at the girl's relationship with the former Pirate King's first mate. He looked at his three sons who were slightly panting, adding to his interest about the strange looking girl. To outrun _and _escape Marco and Ace's attempts to catch her. Outrunning was no simple thing to do, especailly Marco when it came to running. She was such a strange girl.

"Marco, how did it come to this?" Whitebeard asked his son, who sitting on the grass next to Vista. The man was chuckling at the pheonix for his failure of capturing the girl.

"We were walking and she bumped into us. She fell, so I helped her. Her glasses fell off so she didn't recognise us but when I gave her glasses back, she looked at us in fear and just ran pass us." Marco informed and Ace nodded, sitting not far from him.

"She recognised us who we were so she ran, but in the wrong way. She was coming this way, so we thought of stopping her to warn her about... this. She didn't listen to us and kept running till we reached here. I swear she has eyes on the her back of her head, dodging us everytime we tried to catch her. She's like a monkey." Ace continued, pointing to the shaking girl comparing her and his lil bro Luffy. Whitebeard shook his head in amusement. His sons tried to warn her for her safety but the plan backfired and she had taken it the wrong way.

"Alice-chan, don't be afraid. They won't hurt you." He heard the Dark King's voice trying to convince the strange looking girl who was now hiding behind him. She shook her head vigourously and made no motions to come out hiding from Rayliegh's back.

* * *

There were only two reasons why I was avoiding them. One; I didn't want to change the plot until Luffy gathered all of his crews. Second; I knew they were pirates who wouldn't do ill deeds but they were still one of the Yonko and pirates. Even if I wasn't from this world, I had every right to fear them just like a normal girl would do in One Piece world.

"Alice-chan, don't be afraid. They won't hurt you." Rayliegh tried to convince me, but I made no motions to come out from my hiding spot. Getting chased by two commanders and a commander-to-be wasn't fun but downright terrifying especially when they tried to catch me nonstop.

"I apologise. She's still wary of strangers from the last incident." He said and at the mention of kidnap, I fully hid myself behind him like a shadow away from the pirates' eyes.

"Gura ra ra ra! She's one interesting girl, being able to outrun my sons." I heard the Yonko praise me for outrunning his sons, but I still didn't come out from hiding.

"Indeed. She's a very healthy girl." Rayliegh agreed and looked back at me. I was still slightly shaking, but it had calmed down and wasn't shaking madly like before.

"Alice-chan, they aren't going to hurt you." He said and pried me off from his back, forcing me to face the hundreds of pirates who had their eyes plastered to me. At this, I held my bag close to my face like a shield. I didn't look into their eyes and made no eye contacts or whatsoever. I felt Rayliegh's toned chest on my back as I continued to face the whole Whitebeard pirate crew and the captain.

"..." I didn't say anything and kept my mouth shut tightly, ignoring the curious glances from the pirates. I knew I would be involved with the Whitebeard's pirates in order to save Ace and prevent his execution but that was still far away. I wasn't prepared to meet them yet. It was just too sudden.

I pushed myself against Rayliegh but the man didn't move an inch and stood still firmly.

"Alice-chan, don't be afraid." He said as he tried to encourage me to open up to the pirates.

"Are they... Are they going to take me away?" I quietly asked bringing my acts together, pretending to be traumatized by the yesterday's incident. Well... I wasn't too faking it as the kidnapping and nearly dying did take a huge toll on me and my mind.

"No, they aren't going take you anywhere." he said and smiled at me brightly.

"Promise...?"

"Promise."

* * *

_'So she was kidnapped? Must be the slave traders.' _Whitebeard thought as he overheard their conversation. She had some trusting issues but from her point of view, he understood her completely. After all being nearly sold as a slave, bumping into pirates; not just any pirates but his sons, chased endlessly by them to escape and instead of escaping, she found herself walking into the tiger's den. Any girl would've been terrified to the core. It was quite a surprise that she hadn't fainted yet. Most people thought pirates were cruely and merciless which was quite true but he was different and had not a single thought to scare or even sell her in any way. She was just a girl in a wrong time in the wrong place.

"Girl, come here. I can't see you properly if you stand so far away." The Yonko said and the girl tried to hid behind the coat mechanic, only to be stopped when Rayliegh placed his hands on her shoulder, preventing her from moving. He smiled at her reasurringly and the girl relaxed a little, showing how much she trusted the man.

Timidly and slowly the girl walked towards him, his sons moving away to make a path for her. They all eyed her curiously wanting to know of this mysterious girl who knew the former pirate enough for him to treat her like the way he treated his sons and the way she was dressed triggeredd more curiosity in him. Yellow and black? Not only the clothes she wore were yellow and black, but also her hair was yellow and black. Even a blind man would be able to tell her total obsession with the two colours.

She figeted every now and then and held her bag tightly in front of her like a shield and a lifeline. Around him, he heard the nurses coo the girl about how cute she looked in her clothes and the way she acted. Mentally, he rolled his eyes. He wasn't dumb enough to show it. Women.

The girl stood in front of him and made a mental note of her short height for her age, not that he knew her age to begin with but was sure she wasn't over twenty by her looks.

"What's your name?" He asked and saw her grip her bag harder. She was afraid him and that was to be expected. Talking face to face with a Yonko was something that wouldn't normally happen, especially to civilians.

_(Alice POV)_

"Alice, sir." I replied back quietly and made no eye contact or whatsover. I knew he noticed the politeness despite the fact that he was aware that I was scared of him. Who wouldn't be? He was bigger than an average person for heaven sake!

"No lastname?" He thought out loud and I squirmed under his glaze.

"Greenfall Alice, sir." I made sure to answer with my surname first since that was the tradition in One Piece, well in Japan to begin with.

"Well Alice, where did you come from? I know you're not from here." He said and I stiffened slightly.

"...I don't know sir. I woke by the coast last morning sir." I muttered quietly and looked down. I wasn't lying. It was the truth. I did wake by the coast yesterday and technically I was lost.

"Lost?" He raised an eyebrow at my answer and I clenched my bag tighter than ever. I knew he knew I wasn't telling complete truth to him, but what choice did I have? Tell them I know their future or that I came from a different planet or dimension what so ever? Pft, as if I would say such thing and be diagnosed as mentally ill or senile.

"Do you have any place to return to?" He asked and I twitched again the question that held no answer.

"No sir... I don't know where I am and I can't find my family." I replied quietly, really hoping to be with Rayliegh again. I knew Whitebeard wouldn't do anything to me but it was still scary for me to talk with one of the Yonko.

I heard him sigh and felt my stomach twist from all the nervousness.


	7. Harry Potter x Yu Gi Oh! 1

Title: Prevent and Change

**Summaruy**: AU, again and wait... Fem Harry. Yeah, I like genderbending characters. Aren't I so cruel. If you don't like it, skip to next story. After war, Anna lives a solitary life till Death gets her into trouble... agian. I never been a person to write serious fics, so if you don't like that as well, skip this story to other stories you like.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Ten years passed since that day. A day that took everyone I held close to my heart. It took my friends and my life. That is also the day that I decided to start a new life. A life away from deaths.

I once dreamed to become an Auror. An Auror like my father who I never knew but grew to know and love from the stories from my Godfather and the people told his famous tales of pranks in Hogwarts and the stories that only his best friends knew like how he and my mother met and decided to get married. My Godfather told me everything about his best friend; my father back in his school days and all sorts of trouble they got into but escaped successfully like a ninja from the professors.

Before Fate bitch slapped me into reality, I only thought one way, one path. Grow up like my father and catch the bastards that killed them. The bastards that tore my childhood and my family from me.

But now, that is no more. After the day, I lost nearly all of my friends and professors who fought with me in the battle, I broke out from my little world and saw the reality. The deaths of my parent's and my friends' killers won't bring them back and neither my lost childhood. Many people will parade of their deaths, especially _his, Voldemort _but they won't understand the pressure of killing anyone unless they had done it themselves. People think they understand and try to sympathies with me but that's only a fantasy, a dream they think they understand because if anyone truly understood what I was going through, they wouldn't even have bothered me in the first place, treating me like I was some kind of rare porcelain doll.

I am sick of that and sick of pretending. The girl, the _celebrity _they wanted died back on that day alone with her friends and enemies. Now the girl standing in that girl's shoes is nothing but a new girl with a new life goal to accomplish.

Back in that battlefield, in Hogwarts, I made my choice.

I'm done taking lives. Now, I'm going to give them back.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My last shift finally ended. Stretching the aching muscles in my body, I waved to the guard at the entrance of the hospital and mad my way back home. In a span of ten years, I learnt so many things, restarting my whole life, dedicating it to something different and away as an Auror. I left everything behind of that day, throwing things out that reminded my friends of that day. I still kept some of my surviving friends in contact, but even then, I wasn't close to them anymore like how I was in Hogwarts. To make it worse that I am forced to be Master of Death, 'death' refused me aka I didn't age anymore or could die now. I stopped aging on the moment I gathered the three items that made the Deadly Hollows, Death. It was a gift and a curse. Every girls' dream to stay young forever but a curse to see everyone round age and eventually die. Meaning while my real age was twenty seven, my appearance stayed the same as seventeen.

As I opened my apartment door open, I let out a groan at the sheer amount of letters on the other side of the door. Another stupid damning batch of fan letters from all over the world. Not the muggles but the wizards and witches. Cursing under my breath about the ever-ending useless letters and the people not knowing when to give up, I levitated the letters into a ball and threw a fire charm, incinerating them to ash. I was not going waste my time reading all of them. Without a doubt, all of them were some kind of worshipping letter of how I freed them from Voldemort, yes even after ten years of the day I killed Voldemort or asking me to visit their country for a tour or something similar to that.

Throwing the ashes out, I slammed the door shut now in bad mood. Next time, if I saw those letters again, I am going to jinx the owls and let their owners taste their extreme idiocy and permanently lock my mails from getting anymore useless letters. In fact, why didn't I do that in the first place?

Grumbling about how Fate loved to mess with my life, I dumped my things on the table in the living room and launched myself to the sofa, digging my face into the pillow. God, I hated those fan letters. Did they not know when to stop? Did _any _of them knew the pain they kept reminding me of the day I lost _everyone? _How stupid could they go? _  
_

I clenched my fist in frustration as images popped up in my head. I tried so hard hiding them, locking all the memories into the deep part of my brain, changed my habits and patterns just to stop seeing them and yet, it always came up back haunting her every single day and night. Why... Why am I the only one suffering from this? Others had left their past behind, starting a new life and yet here I am, unable to do anything of it. All of them could do it, so why... why couldn't I be just like them? I was living a new life just like them and yet, I couldn't escape from the past. I changed my lifestyle to prevent anything to recall the past but nothing worked. Not even after putting all my hard work and determination to become a medic, a magical medic to cure people. A totally different job from my original job that everyone and including myself would become. An Auror.

I would've become an auror if I still had that naivety after the war. At first I thought becoming an Auror will bring me closer to my father and my late godfather Sirius. No, it only made things worse. The Aurors who knew them were mostly killed in the war and those who survived were too reluctent to say anything. It reminded them of Voldemort and the war they wished to forget. Just like me. I didn't realise it at first but soon enought I noticed the word itself was a trigger, forcing me to remininse my worst memories and nightmares of the war. No one noticed it and I was happy like that. I wouldn't dare to show my weakness to them even after claiming they were on the Light side. There is no such thing as Dark or Light. Only power and with power, it brought corruption.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed but was long enough to make my muscles ache from discomfort and staying in the same position for far too long. Groaning slightly as I moved my body, I slowly sat up from the sofa and felt bones popping, moving around and back to it's original position. Even if my body had stopped aging, it didn't stop the bones and muscles ache like as if I was trampled down by a herd of griffins.

Behind me, I felt long slim and bony fingers on my shoulders, massaging the muscles. There was no need for me to turn around to know who it was. It was always the same.

Death.

Death came by once in a while, visiting me to see how I fared with my life which was quite nice to have someone treating me like a normal person rather than a celebrity or something. I had enough of that back in my school days.

"It's nice to see you again, Death. How's life?" I asked as I enjoyed the skillful fingers eased the tension the muscles in my shoulders. Who knew Gods had talented fingers? Unluckily for others and luckily for me, only I'm the only one to get these free massages from them. Yep, only me.

"Dead as usual Mistress."

"How many time do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Too much that I lost count of it." He replied mirthfully back and I rolled my eyes. He never changed or anything not that I wanted him to change. He was a perfect companion and friend to talk with. Over the span of ten years, I distanced myself from my friends since now, I was no longer a human. I became an immortal, the very being Voldemort wanted to become. While I stayed young in my youth, my friends aged, time moving like a river while mine was frozen. Even from Ron and Hermione, I only got phone calls once in a while just to make sure I wasn't dead or anything. Other then that, our friendship broke on the day I unknowingly claimed the ownership of the Deathly Hollows.

"What are you doing here? I'm sure you're not just visiting me for no reason and giving me a massage. You've done something, something chaotic and now I have fix it." I jibed and felt his fingers tense. Bingo.

"What makes you say that Mistress?"

"I may have known you ten years only, but that is enough for me to know you and I know you too well." I replied back and Death fell silent. I loved it when I got things right.

"Well... I had a game of poker with Fate and... some Egyptian Gods." He started slowly and I just knew where this was going. Among the Gods, Death had the worst luck when it came to games or gambling. He had the worst luck after he had accidently pissed off the Goddess of Luck - Lady Fortuna few milenia ago. As his Boss/Mistress, I suffered the consequences of the mess he made and this wasn't the first time happening. For example, the day I was supposed to die, Fate had made a bet with Death. If Fate won, she would make _me _a prophesized child and become Master/Mistress of Death as she planned my life to be or die like how I was supposed to die along with my parents. Seeing how I am still alive and Mistress of Death, Fate won.

"How many times did I tell you not to gamble!" I shouted and Death at least had the decency to look guilty and shameful for his actions.

"What did you do this time?"

"Well, this time it's quite different, but I don't know whether it's good or not. I think it's good since you know... this is your chance to live a second life and you're Fate's favorite person..." He drawled slowly.

"Get to the point!"

"She decided that she didn't like how one of her fate turned out, so after bugging and annoying the Egyptian Sun God, Ra, he gave Fate his consent to change history under one condition of not to destroy it and you being her favorite and my debt in her... you get the gist." He finished quietly and smartly moved away from his Mistress sensing his danger radar sky rocket off the roof.

"You... did... _WHAT?!_" I screamed at him, standing up from the sofa.

"I think misheard what you said. Did you just sign me to my _death_ to change the some Egyptian History? I can't speak Egyptian for starters. Are you telling me to just barge into some past history and change it?" I shouted at him and glared daggers to the Death God. Why did I teach him how to play Poker in the first place? Oh yeah, he didn't leave me because he was _bored _and why on earth did he have to teach the other Gods how to play Poker?

"Well... after you became Mistress of Death, the language barrier practically doesn't exist for you since you have to look out for the dead all around the world and I'm sure you'll get the hang of the world enough. It shouldn't be that hard, I mean a couple of years give or take, you'll be part of the citizen in no time." He reasoned and I sighed deeply. If he was here, then it meant I couldn't go back but go forward. Why couldn't I have a normal life?

"It will be only wasting time for me to cry over the spilt milk. Tell me the things I have to prepare and where the hell am I going?"

"I wouldn't recommend taking anything advanced things or technology since that will disrupt the time leap and you're going to Ancient Egypt." Death replied and I stared. Ancient Egypt? He had to be kidding with me. He was basically telling me to plant a new seed in the ground and throw away the old seed. Did he want me to change _everything _that the historians believed in?

"You just know how to make my life miserable, don't you? I don't even know how to write hieroglyphs!?" I screamed at him and he whimpered back.

"Only a few years, give or take, Mistress." He hastly answered and I graoned loudly. Sometimes, he was worse than dealing with Ron.

If I was going that far back, then it meant I couldn't really take any of my medical supplies except for the basic herbs and medicine. Adding on to the list, that meant I need a whole new set of wardrobe. That, there was no way, I was buying a whole new wardrobe for this matter! I knew nearly knew nothing about Egypt more or less, Ancient Egypt! Nuh uh, nothign, nadda.

"Since, you are the cause of this whole mess, go find me a new set of wardrobe for me to wear in Ancient Egypt. You are the one who lived through Ancient Egypt. You should know what to get." I scoffed and in a blink of an eye, Death was already gone, getting my new orders of clothes or maybe he didn't want to be in the same room where I had the temptation to curse his cloak off and hang him upside down by his toes (if he had any) to the whomping tree back in Hogwarts.

Gracious Lord... this was going to be another adventure. _Just_ what I needed into my _nearly_ normal life.

Sitting back on the sofa, I let out a deep sigh. Why was Fate always a bitch? If she wanted to change one of her fate, then she should've done that before rather than sending someone back to the past and destroy everything in the future. Was this everything a game to them or anything? Screwing up with people's lives just because they were bored or anything?

* * *

Packing up the things, I mentally checked all the things before I put them inside the hand bag. It looked small and many would think it could fit barely anything, there was a charm on the bag, an undetectable extension charm, courtesy of my best friend Hermione in our seventh year when the Golden Trio aka me, Hermione and Ron were traveled around hunting for Horcruxes. Hermione had given me an extra bag and this was the first time she was finally using it. After keeping it for ten years, now there was a reason for me to use it at last.

All I needed was the clothes from Death. Speak of the devil, Death just appeared next to me, holding a bunch of white linen in one arm while the other arm was full with jewelry. I gaped at the sheer amounts of jewels.

"I didn't steal them! These are mine!" Death spouted and I stared at the God. So far I was aware, Death was a male, so why did he have so many jewelry, enough to make a _rich_ girl jealous? I knew that men too wore jewelries back in the time of Ancient Egypt but the sheer amount of gold armbands, bracelets, necklaces and earrings in his hands were quite... I looked at Death from head to toe and back again.

"Don't look at me like that! All of these are gifts and I swear, I never wore them. I have no use with them and it's only eating up dusts back in my place." He reasoned and handed them over to me. I wasn't too fond of having jewelries. He knew I didn't like wearing them so why did he bring those jewelries in the first place?

"I should sic my animagus on you for doing this." I grumbled and eyed the jewelries with a careful eye. Why did the Ancient Egyptians wear so many jewelries? They were only a hindrance when fighting and daily life.

"You know, I'm not even bothered to act surprised by all of this. My life has always been a rollercoster. Staying and living like a normal person for ten years was a miracle." I confessed and grabbed one of the white dresses from Death's arm, going into a room to change. There was no way that I would dare to change in front of him. God or not, I was not showing my naked body to anyone until the right person in my heart came. Cheesy as it sounds, I was keeping up to the rule I made as a child and there was no way I was going to break it. Nuh uh.

* * *

Coming out from the room, I eyed the white dress warily. Had any Egyptians noticed that these clothes were half see through? If anyone looked at the clothes hard enough, they will definitely see what was underneath the clothing. Maybe they didn't care much of exposure or anything.

Looking at the mirror for the last time, I turned around and wondered internally. How the hell did Death know my size? That damn perverted God!

"Mistress? Are you done yet?" Death called out from outside and I glared at the door. No, I wasn't glaring at the door. I was glaring at the stupid God who got me into this situation. Next time he made another mess like this, I was so going to give him a piece of my mind.

Huffing, I opened the door and came out from the room, only to see Death surfing the channels in my TV. That son of a-!

"You're lucky that you're not human or else, I would've hexed you over to the next century." I hissed and snatched the remote away from him and turned the TV off causing the God to whine.

"Mistress, I was watching something!" He whined loudly and I rolled my eyes. Who was the adult here? Clearly not a certain God lazying around on my couch.

"This is all your fault that I'm doing this. Get going or I will find out a way to hex you." I growled dangerously, my hand twitching temptation to snatch the Elder Wand from the hand bag and hex him right now.

"Woah, hold your horses." Death raised both of his hands in defence.

"Why aren't you wearing the jewelries? I mean a necklace won't hurt you know. You should wear them. I have no doubt you'll look good with them."

"You should know it by now that I hate wearing jewelries."

"That's not a reason. A little won't hurt." With a snap of a finger, a handful of jewelries from gold wristbands to gold necklaces appeared in the air, floating as if gravity was nonexistant. Picking a few, Death gave two gold wristbands, a silver anklette, a silver necklace and two rings; one silver and gold to me. I twitched at the amount of accessories.

"Over my dead body. I am not wearing that much accessories on me." I hissed but he still insisted.

"Mistress, it's either wear this or stand out sore thumb. Come on, it's not even that much. Only a bit of this and that." He pushed them to my face until I sighed in surrender. Now that was unfair using that as an excuse to me wear those... those things. Death knew how much I hated standing out from a crowd.

"Fine." Snatching the jewels from his hand, I wore them, grumbling the whole way through. The moment I landed in Ancient Egypt, I was going to find out a way to hex Death and sell these useless things for food or shelter whichever came first. The reason I hated jewelries was that they blinded people with greed and was completely useless when fighting. It only got in the way.

"Now what?"

"Now, we go where the Veil is. That's the transport." He said and stopped. The Veil? The cursed thing that took my Godfather away from me? Did that mean I could find Sirius and maybe bring him along to my journey?

"How?"

"Can't we just waltz in or something? I mean you're a-"

"You dare to finish that, you can garantee that I will hex you to the next century." I growled and Death wisely shutted his mouth. An angry witch was one thing but an angry witch who was supposely Mistress of Death was something completely different that not even Death would dare to tread on. He was already walking egg shells.

"I'd rather aparate just to avoid my 'loving' fans but of course, they placed disapparating charm since the break in." I sighed deeply. Going to the centre of the place that was full with raging fans... this was going to be very troublesome. _Very troublesome._

* * *

_'So hot... Stop... sto-'_

Everything turned black and I knew no more.

* * *

The first I noticed was the muffled noise in the background. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Everything was dark but not dark enough to blind me. I was inside a home, a house. The place I was lying wasn't too comfortable but it was definitely better than the hot boiling sand. Without a doubt, if I wasn't brought in to this place, I would have sun burns _everywhere_.

Slowly, I sat up and grimanced at the sharp pain in the head. A stupid bloody headache. Muttering curses underneath my breath, I didn't notice the murmurings stopped.

"You shouldn't move around." A woman's voice said next to me. Startled, my hand immediately went down where my wand usually was, only to find it bare and empty. Had she taken all my weapons from me?

"We found you by the outskirt and had it been any later, you wouldn't be here." She continued. She saved me? Turning my head to the source of the voice, I saw a woman in her mid teens. Dark tanned skin, jet black hair that came down to her back and several strange black lines on her face. Her clothes was a simple beige dress. Few accessories but I couldn't determine what kind of ores they were. Next to her, I saw a boy, about four years old. His skin was too dark tanned and had strange black markings on his face and some on his forehead. What were they? Tattoos or make-up?

"W-Who-" My voice was rough from dehydration and the dry climate. Living in England and suddenly coming to Egypt, specifically Ancient Egypt, it certainly did it's job to make my voice go horrible.

"I am Dalila." She introduced and I mutely nodded. I heard her name before but couldn't recall where and when.

"This is Mahad." I looked down at the boy from that instant, I knew he was no normal boy. Just at the early age of four, he was overflowing with magic. It wasn't the same magic as mine, somewhat colder and darker but not as dark as the Dark magic of that dead snake bastard. Was Dalila aware that Mahad had magic coursing inside him? Dalila didn't feel of any magic and she had to a muggle or maybe a muggle who knew about magic.

"Thank you for-" A coughing fit came out from lungs and it burned my throat. I couldn't breathe. Everything hurt.

The next thing I knew, something was placed against my lips and a foreign liquid slithered down my throat. My automatic reaction was to throw the thing away from me but stopped when the pain dulled and disappeared. It wasn't water. Water wasn't sweet or had any fragnence. It was some kind of juice. A type of juice I had never tasted before. It was sweet and yet slightly bitter at the end taste.

Once the object was lifted, there was a noise of shifting in the room.

"Who are you lady?" The boy's rude question silenced the silence in the room.

"Mahad, be nice." Dalila berated the boy but he refused to listen to her and stared/glared at me.

"Me?"

"Who else could it be?" His snarky comeback earned a light hiss from Dalila and a glare that promised a long scolding.

_'Who am I... Am I still Anna Potter or a different person?' _I thought absently.

**-Be who you want to be. Take this as a second chance from Fate.- **A voice echoed in my mind. A second chance from Fate? Well wasn't she being considerate today? One way or another, I was certainly blessed by the Gods and Goddess. In both good ways and bad ways. After all, I was Fate's favorite toy.

"I guess... you can call me Olufemi." I muttered quietly. I didn't know what the word meant but it just slipped in to my mind and for some reason, it sounded right.

"Olufemi? Beloved by the Gods?" He wondered out loud. Did it mean that? Beloved by the Gods? That certainly fit me then. I let out at humourless chuckle. It really did fit me.

"So, you're Mahad. Does it mean anything?" I asked and instantly the boy's eyes lit up with pride.

"It means, one who is great!" He exclaimed proudly.

"I see... I'm sure you'll become a great person."

* * *

Several days passed ever since I was found by Dalila and Mahad. During those days, I found out Mahad was Dalila's son who turned sixteen few months ago and Mahad was three years old, turning four next month. Unlike the villagers, we lived in the outskirt of the village away from them for a reason I had yet to know. I didn't pursue the topic and decided to wait for them to tell. It wasn't my right to ask about it in the first place. That was their secret to know and share if they wanted to. I had no right over to force them to say something they had no wish to say.

That wasn't all. I don't know whether it was Fate's twisted way of thanking me, instead of being in my twenty seven year old body, I was stuck in my twelve year old body. That was the bad part but the good part was that, I still had my magical small bag with me, meaning my clothes and basic first aid kit was with me along with several change of clothes. The clothes had miraculously shrinked in size, fitting my deaged body. Had Fate done this or was it Death? Did Death know this was going to happen? If he did, he was in for a big time the next time I caught his ghastly robes.

Sighing at the thought of going through puberty again, I quickly gathered the dried clothes that was hung just outside the house. The good thing of Egypt's weather was that, clothes dried in mere hours, unlike taking a whole day back in England or soon to be England.

Holding the dried sheets and clothes in my arms, I opened the door and welcomed myself in. In the kitchen, I saw Dalila preparing lunch and Mahad doing something a normal three year old would do.

"Dalila, where should I leave these?" I called out. Seeing me holding laundries, Dalila sprang into action and took them away from me.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to do any of this?" She asked and I shrugged. It wasn't anything bad or something to be annoyed with. Instead it was quite amusing to see Dalila react like that.

"I'm used to it and I owe you for saving me. Just think as me repaying you." I calmly replied and expertly pried the laundries from her. Ushering her back into the kitchen, I found myself an empty spot and sat on the floor, folding the laudries neatly, remembering the days I had to do laundry and cook the Dursleys. Their way of torturing me finally had some use.

* * *

It didn't take long for me to fold the white sheets and clothes. Comparing to the amount I had to do back in England, this was nothing. Piling the clothes in order, I carefully picked them up and placed them with other clothes on a shelf. The very top shelf was for sheets whilte the bottom was for clothes.

"Olufemi, can we go the market?" Mahad appeared next to me, his eyes turned into puppy eyes. Urgh... those irresistable puppy eyes...

Over the days, Mahad and I became like best friends. Pass those irriatating and annoying personality, Mahad was a sweet boy. Living alone with his mother and without a father, it had to be hard living. I knew the feeling of it. Living with the Dursleys, no one wanted to be my friends or even dared to come near me from the rumours they and the neighbours made. It was only a theory, but I was willing to bet my Elder Wand that Mahad didn't go well with the kids in the village.

"Lunch will be served soon. We can go out after eating." I replied back and Mahad pouted hearing this.

"Please?" He pleaded but even then, I shook my head. I had enough experience with puppy eyes from Mahad and Teddy, my godson from my last life. It was hard not giving in, but was worth rejecting it. Over the years, it saved me _a lot_ of troubles.

"Mahad, stop bothering Olufemi." Dalila called out from the kitchen.

* * *

In the crowded streets, I chuckled quietly as Mahad ran forward ahead, blending himself with the crowd. Seeing the boy excited, subconsciously, excitement boiled in me.

"Don't go too far Mahad." I called out and saw the wave his hand at me in understandment.

Holding onto the small bag, I looked around the markets. So many interesting things were there. Amulets, jewelries, clothings, pets, scrolls and many more. Looking through things fondly, I mentally noted some things had magical signatures while some didn't, mosty being amulets. Protecting charms and few other things.

Stopping to one stall, I quickly scanned through many charms and picked a few. It was a simple gold amulet with Eye of Horus rght in the middle along with few other hieroglyphs. That, I was willing to bet it was an actual working charm rather than the fake ones despite it's unique material to hold good luck charms. Charms worked better in metal especially gold and purer the the metal, the better.

"You have good eyes." The stall owner said with a smile.

"How much are these?" I asked and hoped it didn't cost too much. They were made out of gold for pete's sake!

"It depends. What can you trade off?"

"I have quite a few of this and that. Will herbs and medicine work?" I hesitantly asked. Hearing this, the owner's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Y-You're a doctor?" He stuttered and I nodded. Was there something wrong with being a doctor, more or less a medic?

Then suddenly out of no where, the man went to his knees.

"Please... please save my daughter!" He begged and I stared at him. What...? Around me and the owner, people slowly gathered around and stared at the scene. It wasn't an usual sight to see a grown up man beggging on his knees to a girl.

"Please stand up." I tried to budge the man from the ground but he refused to move a single inch.

"M-My daughter, Aziza... a demon made a nest her body. She's boiling hot but she keeps on saying she's cold and her coughing won't stop. I tried everything but nothing is chasing the demon away." Tears rolled down from the man's eyes.

"Please... stand up. I'll help your daughter, so please. Don't be on your knees." I said and right away, the man stood up, wiping his tears. At my consent to help his daughter, the man hurriedly packed his things and looked at me eagerly to go home.

"This way." He showed the way, hope lighting his eyes.

It was quite awkward just to follow the man right away. I knew he wasn't lying or anything but I couldn't leave without Mahad. The boy was still young, merely a child and needed an adult after him. In body, I was only a twelve year old girl but mentally, I was twenty-seven year old veteran and simply to say from what I noticed, twelve was considered an adult, more or less, a less matured adult.

"I canot go alone. A boy came with me. He's my responsibility. Once we find him, I'll tend your daughter." I reasoned and slightly, the man's shine dimmed. A little bit, I felt guilty of letting the man down but I couldn't really leave Mahad alone. He was only a child and Ancient Egypt, I knew that slavery was common. Anyone could snatch the boy away and sell him.

"Of course." He complied and carried his things with both hands, waiting for me to lead.

* * *

In one part of the village, Mahad went to the area where kids at his age usually were to play. This was one of his rare chances to go out and play since his mother was always busy and so, had little time to play with him or even go out to the market.

Turning right at he next street, he saw a group of kids, playing which looked like to be tag.

Eager to join, he jogged to the group.

"Can I join?" He called out, stopping the kids from their game. At first the kids looked at each other but a few moments later, they ignored him and continued their game.

"Can I join?" He asked again and this time, he was ignored.

"Hey, can I-" This time the kids stopped and glared at him. What did do wrong to them?

"We don't want people like you." A boy sneered and at his tone, Mahad flinched back at the boy's harsh tone. What did he mean?

"We know you. My parents talk about you all time. The cursed family." He continued and soon kids around the area gathered around. Something cold passed through him and goosebumbs appeared on his skin. It was happening again.

"We heard that your dead father was a freak and that you are one as well. Freaks don't play with us." A girl continued and Mahad flinched again. He had heard some stories few months ago when he had and his mother went to the market, on the same day he was bullied day by some older kids. He had tried asking her but for some reason she had refused to tell him anything. Did it have something to do with his friend that only he could see?

"Hey! Back off!" Someone shouted from far away and all the eyes diverted from Mahad to the newcomers. It was Olufemi and a strange man.

Seeing Olufemi and this man stomping towards them, the kids automatically took a step back from them, specifically from her. The aura around her was deadly. Mahad didn't know whether it was due the Sun, but today, her green eyes that reminded him of jade was crimson red like ruby.

"How _dare_ you to bully Mahad, my little brother. You sure have the guts to do that." She growled and the kids gulped in fear.

Unknowingly, they've woken up the residental ferocious streak of Griffindor in her.

Mahad blinked at her in surprise when he heard her. Did she actually mean it?

"All of you should be ashamed to do such thing, cornering a single boy. What is this? One against twenty? How in the name of Ra is this fair?" Olufemi shouted and slowly but surely, the kids looked down to the ground, unable to face her. Everything what she said was true. If their parents got the air of what had transpired here, they would be disappointed. Sure talk behind them but acting against Mahad unfairly wasn't something they were going to love to hear but nonetheless all of these people were foolish.

(Olufemi's POV)

"Let's go Mahad. There's no reason for you to stay with the people who can't distinguish a single truth in the pile of lies. If they believe magic is cursed, then they have another thing coming at them." I glared at them causing them to open a path for Mahad. He merely nodded and I grabbed his hand for assurance and left, leaving the stunned kids. If I ever saw them bullying Mahad again, they'd better pray to Anubis and Ra for a safety trip to the next world.

* * *

Throughout the whole journey to the stall owner's house, no one talked. The stall owner looked at me and Mahad once in a while to make sure I hadn't ditched him or anything but I cared none of it. My only thought was Mahad. He was bounded to be in some sort of shock after being discriminated for something he had no control of. Being born with magic was not a curse. It was a gift. Humans feared what they couldn't control and sadly, magic was one of it. Foolish people. They couldn't think any further. Everyone was born with the ability to think further and acknowledge things that couldn't be explained but being foolishingly prideful, they all allowed themselves to go blind and not notice they had not wish to acknowledge.

"Olufemi..." I looked down to the boy who was still walking with his face down to the ground, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Yes, Mahad?"

"Do... you believe in magic?" He muttered.

"Of course I do. If I don't believe in myself, what am I suppose to believe in?" At my question, Mahad looked up at me in stunned expression. The boy hadn't expected that answer. The stall owner too looked back at me in awe.

"So you're a Priestess?" He asked in barely concealed excitement.

"I'm not a Priestess Mahad. I am a healer, a doctor. I use magic to heal patients." I corrected him and he grinned.

"Then you _are _a Priestess. Is that why you had so much gold and silver on you?"

It was like seeing Teddy hyper over sweets just like how his father was such a sweet tooth especially to chocolates. The innocent eyes reminded me of my godson. A pang of pain erupted in my heart but I ignored it. There was no need to make others worry. That wasn't needed.

"That's because of my friend. I only wore it because he wouldn't leave me alone at all." I replied and chuckled lightly.

"W-We're here." The stall owner pointed to a house amongst others. Looking around, I noticed many people were staring at me. Was it because I looked different? Eyeing with suspicion, I grabbed Mahad closer. In an unknown area, I wasn't willing to risk anything. After healing the girl, we were going to go home right away.

* * *

Following the man into the house, I was greeted by several people and none of them looked too well.

"Ishaq, you're back early." An elderly man greeted. _'His name is Ishaq.__'_ I thought and looked at the man in front of me. They didn't look look dangerous or suspicious but still, I didn't lower my guard. Looks were always decieving. They were nothing but a feeble cover hiding their truselves from others._  
_

"I brought a healer." Ishaq replied and at the word of 'healer', everyone's head shot up and stared at me. I was used to being stared since that had been part of my child as long as I remembered but Mahad wasn't. He squirmed around trying to hide from the stares. Sensing his discomfort, I placed both of my hands on his shoulders reminding him that he wasn't alone. It worked a bit and eased this tensions but the discomfort was still there in his eyes.

"I heard about a sick girl. Where is she?" I asked, cutting to chase. The faster I healed, the faster Mahad and I could leave.

"This way." Ishaq led me to a narrow corridor, isolated from others, no doubt from preventing others to get infected b the 'demon'.

Eyes followed me, assessing each movement I made.

Distrust, fear and suspicion.

This confirmed my thought that it wasn't the fist time, Ishaq brought a healer home to cure his daughter. Judging by their states, they had to be either scammed or robbed by previous 'healers' pretty badly. No wonder the neighbours stared at me and Mahad. They too knew of it.

Soon we stopped in front of a door.

"Please forgive my family's distrust. You have guessed this isn't ou-"

"Don't worry. I'm not like the tricksters and liers." I cut him short and giving a reasurring smile, I opened the door quietly, not wanted to startle the girl. If the family reacted this way, how would the girl react seeing another healer trying to heal her?

* * *

From the farthest away from the entrance, I saw a small figure lying on the floor on a blanket. She was curled up and her panting echoed in the room. Seeing her state, I narrowed my eyes. This wasn't a good sign.

"Mahad, wait here. Don't come in or you'll get infected to." I commanded and commanded my magic to form a thin layer around my body and the entrance, blocking any sort of further contamination.

"B-Bu-"

"No. I can't take the risk of making you ill. We don't know what kind of sickness we are dealing with." I said and looked at the father of the girl.

"I'm going to need a bowl of hot water. Leave it outside the room and do not let _anyone _come near here unless I say so." Leaving no gap for arguement, I went in to the room and closed the door, fusing some magic to prevent Mahad following in.

* * *

The room was dim and only had a single torch lighting the windowless room. _'Stupid people. It is no wonder her condition worsened than what it could've been from I can suspect. She needs fresh air but no! They are just bloody damn wuss to do anything than stuff this poor girl into this room!' _I thought angrily and with experienced footsteps, I walked towards the girl in silence. It was easier to heal when the patients were unconscious. They fussed less and had a lower chance of subconsicously rejecting magic. And in this case, she had already dealt with fake healers leaching off for money. Who knows what they could've done to her? Without a doubt, she would react the same and refuse to be treated. Distrust and shame. Distrust for the liars. Shame for worrying the whole family.

Sitting beside her, I did the first thing that everyone would do to check on ill people. I placed my hand on her forehead and at the contact, she whined at the coolness but didn't wake up. I narrowed my eyes feeling the heat from Azizu. She was too warm for a normal person. Way too warm. I dropped my small bag to the floor next to me and had my other hand on her chest, sending small impulses of magic to her body. Ishaq mentioned of coughing fit and indeed, her lungs were a mess.

* * *

Outside the room, Mahad paced around in worry. He had refused to go back to the room where everyone had looked at Olufemi and him with distrust. He hadn't liked the looks at all. Whatever troubles they had, it wasn't their fault of happening to so why? Why did they give them the looks, mostly to Olufemi that everything was their fault?

Trying again, he tried to push the door open and when it didn't work, he tried pulling it but even then, the door didn't budge fueling his annoyance and worry for his new big sister figure. Had she locked the door with something inside the room? Even then, how had she done it? The door barely looked like it could sustain any small force as pulling and yet here it was, refusing to open as if it the door was built to be stuck like it.

After a good long hour later, the stall owner, Ishaq or whatever his name was came back holding a large bowl of hot water. Mahad saw the steam and the faint trail of water drops on the ground as the man brought it.

Deciding to play with the shadow, the boy said nothing and merely watched the man knock on the door and place the bowl on the ground in front of the door.

* * *

Sweats slid down my forehead to my cheeks as I continued to pump magic into the girl's body. Her immune system was horribly weakened no doubt from the sickness and the poor treatement she recieved from the family. So far I was concerned, only the father was genuinely worried. Did no one else cared much of her because that the father had wasted their money on finding healers for his little girl?

This was such a pain trying to heal someone without a proper equipments and more or less, my control was barely existing. In mental age, I was twenty seven but in physical age, I was just over twelve years old, meaning my official learning to magic had started a year ago. Having to go through the trouble of learning magic and control again, I mentally groaned. Death owed me a big time. A _huge _time.

But what made me feel so mad was that this was nothing but a simple cold, often gotten from sleeping in cold places. A good sleep and rest would've cured this in few days time but from I could bet my magic was that her family feared for something different and tossed her into this room, not giving the requirments.

Foolish people.

My concentration faltered slightly when a knock was heard and something placed down on the floor. That had to be the hot water I had ordered from the girl's father. At last it was here. Finally, I can start doing the real treatement. In haste, I loaded more magic than I had done for the last hour just enough to sustain the illness at bay for a while.

Wiping the sweat off the face, I took out a small white pouch from the dimensional pocket. It was a magical powder that brought down fevers and strengthens the immune system. For now this was the best for her. Somewhat similar to coughing drops but slightly different.

Holding the pouch in one hand, I dimissed the protecting ward on the door and opened it.

* * *

Mahad looked surprised when the door opened, revealing tired Olufemi from the otherside of the door. Sweats were on her forehead as if she was standing under the harsh glare from Ra but so far he had concluded from the brief glance of the room, there had been no such light except for a dim light that he could give an educational guess that it was a torch or a candle.

"P-Priestess... how is my daughter?" Ishaq asked in worry, his hands weaving in with his clothes in distress.

"This was nothing but a simple cold. With a good sleep and rest would've cured this but you foolish people have judged this as something totally different and had discarded her to this room, thus worsening her condition. You should be glad I met you today or else, she wouldn't have survived another day or two." Mahad blinked at the harsh lashing to the man. Normally she was kind and would smile at everyone she met, and so it wasn't like her to be angry or mad but then again, he remembered the thorough scolding to the kids earlier today. The man had looked shamed for his actions and even for a boy as him, he knew that the man was beginning to regret his decision.

"I still need half an hour. Till then, pass this to your family. Their misjudgement from fear has nearly cost an innocent life." Olufemi hissed and went back into the room with the hot water, conjouring the wards up again just before Mahad attempted to budge into the room. He wanted to stay with her. She was the only only person who he knew who could use magic. Maybe she could teach him to be a Priest just like she was a Priestess though she denied of being one.

* * *

Brining in the water in, I poured some of the yellow powder from the white pouch and watched the colour of the water change from clear to orange and then back to clear again. Placing it next to Azizu, I conjugated a small bowl and dipped it into the larger bowl, taking some of the contents. Slowly and carefully, I raised Azizu so she was sitting rather than lying. There was a small protest and a stab of guilt went through me but it was necessary. I knew she was feeling horrible inside but with this, she will now get better and have a better chance fighting against the disease. Cold evolved every single time so there wasn't an actual proper medicine and I doubted if it existed in Ancient Egypt in the for the first place but this could help the body recover and have a fight against the cold.

Making sure she was somewhat comfortable and leaning against me for a support (it was a lot better since her immune system was already weakened. No need to get another troublesome disease through the dirty walls.), I placed the bowl to her lips, pouring the contents last thing I needed was choking her.

At first, Azizu coughed up, refusing to drink but I still insisted and poured more into her mouth, forcing her to drink the contents. They were perfectly tasteless, one of the better inventions from the magical society than the mockery they came up with magic. Cleaning charms and making the magic do housework was an complete insult to their ancestors who first wielded magic and the Gods who had gifted them with magic.

Rubbing the girl's back, I dipped another bowl and pressed against her lips to drink more.

"N-No more..." Her voice was raspy and weak. She tried to push the bowl away but her lack of strength didn't allow her to do anything.

"I promise little one. This is the last." I murmured soothingly to her ear and pressed the bowl to her lips. Whether it was from past experience with fake doctors or she was just too weak argue back, Azizu didn't do anything but accept it. Slowly and this time faster than before, she finished drinking the whole contents and slowly, I layed her back to the ground.

Pushing the bowl aside, I touched her forehead again. The fever was still there but the medicine had already kicked in, lowering her temperature. Now it was only a matter of time till her immune system was up and ready to kick some ass. The cold had invaded her body enough and now no more.

Making sure Azizu was comfortable, I carefully picked her up, trying not to upset her sleep. The girl deserved a good sleep after suffering from the cold that evolved to something more dangerous. Now the medicine had been adminstrated, given a few days, Azizu will be up and playing outside like how a normal girl should be doing rather than locked in an isolated room, sick out of all things.

Using a bit of magic, I called my bag from the ground which insantly was in my hands.

* * *

Crouching against a wall, Mahad dropped his head to his knees, waiting for Olufemi to come out. He didn't know how long but a long time had passed since she had gone back to the room. Was she done healing the girl? If she wasn't, was she going to finish soon? Standing not far away from him was Ishaq. He had the same face; distress and worry. He had paced around earlier on but stopped a few moments ago. Even for a boy of his age, he knew the man was deeply worried, just like him but for different reason. He was worried for Olufemi's health but the father was worried for his daughter's health.

Both of them snapped out from their thoughts when the door opened, revealing Olufemi carrying Azizu. Mahad noticed that she was barely older than him. Ishaq stumbled forward and dropped to his knees, his hands shaking and wanting to touch his daughter but refraimed from doing so, probably from the fear of worsening her already worsened health.

"Do not worry. You're daughter is perfectly safe now. I have given her some medicine that will help her win against the cold." Olufemi said and with care, she handed the girl over to the father. Then from the small bag that Mahad knew she carried it everywhere she went, she took out a small white pouch and gave it to the man.

"This is a powder that will lower her fever. Pour some to boiled or hot water and make her drink two cups twice a day just before going to sleep. The water should turn orange then to clear again. If it doesn't, throw the water again and do it again. That usually means the water isn't clean. It should keep the demon at bay until her body grows strong and defeat the disease by herself." She said and the man gave her a grateful look.

"Don't let her eat anything hard for her body to digest and keep it simple. Nothing too greasy or strong taste. Take her out to a walk or anything that has her breathing fresh air." She continued and he nodded, taking everything she said to his head.

"Thank you very much for saving my daughter. I cannot express how much-"

"It's my job as a healer to heal save people." I cut him off and smiled at him. It was a weird sight, a girl smiling at an adult but that didn't matter.

"How can I ever pay you back?"

"Two amulets will do. That was the very reason how it lead me healing your daughter." I replied and smiled at his baffled expression. He was expecting more from her. Like a bag gold coins or at least gold accessories imbeded with fine jewels only found in rare places in desert. Not some two amulets he made his livings for.

* * *

Standing outside the house, I saw all of the relatives looking all ashamed for their actions but also grateful. They bowed down to me. The neighbours stared at this predictment since it was the first time the family had actually thanked anyone with their false healing of the girl.

"Thank you Priestess Olufemi!" A woman shouted and I couldn't help but grin. Judging from the similar looks she shared with Azizu, she was the mother. They were just like Mahad. Passing the distrusting cover, they were good people. I just had a bad start with them but that had been resolved. Waving back at them, I grabbed Mahad's hand to now finally go home but for some reason, the boy didn't move and stared ahead to something.

Following his gaze I looked away from the people and saw a jackal standing not far from me. What was a jackal doing here? Mahad looked nervous, in fact fear was rolloing off him at the sight of the animal. What was so scary about the jackal?

"Mahad?" I softly asked hoping not to startle but it did a little job and said boy jumped in surprise.

"H-He's here. Anubis is here to take someone." He mumbled and tried to hide behind me away from the animal. Anubis? Ah. Anubis - God with a head of Jackal. He was God of Dead, taking the dead souls to the underworld, to be judged by the God of Underworld Osiris. It was no wonder Mahad was so scared seeing the animal. He was here to take Azizu to the next world but that was tempered with me.

"Don't worry. He won't do that in my watch." I replied and gave a quick squeeze to his hand, reasurring him.

"Anubis, if you're here for the girl's soul, it's too late. I have healed her and she now belongs with the living. She has no reason to go with you and you have no reason to take an innocent soul of the living. Ra and Osiris will not allow it." I called out and from the behind I heard some people gasp. In return, Anubis growled as if he understood what I was saying and clearly, he wasn't pleased. Who wouldn't be if the true death was snatched away? That was messing with the flow of the dead and living that should never be tempered.

"If you're trying to say not to overstep my bounderies, then I will say that right back at you! Death owes me, _you _owe me and _y__ou don't want to mess with me._" I hissed and for a split second, the animal's eyes widened but disappeared as it came. With a quick nod, the Jackal went away, going wherever he was needed.

No one said of the one-sided discussion between the young healer/Priestess and the animal/God. What did she mean she didn't belong but with the dead?

"O-Olufemi?" Mahad clutched her clothes in fear at the thought that she was leaving him. Was she going go away? Was she leaving him like his father who he never go to know?

"Shh... It's okay Mahad. I'm not going anywhere. Let's go home. Dalila must be wondering where we are." Smiling softly, I untangled the boy's hand from my clothes and held his hand with mine. Not giving another look to the people standing behind and around them, we left. There was no reason for me to stay and I was more than sure that Mahad didn't want to come back after the fiasco that happened here.

* * *

News spreaded fast of my achievement and the one-sided verbal fight with a jackal, Anubis to be precise. People came and go to the house, oftenly leaving behind some offerings or greeting me and that was when I found out that this small village, Mbizi didn't have healer. With my appearance, the village had buzzed up, glad to have a Priestess, a healer with them. Now they didn't have to go to the neighbouring village for healer.

The Sun hadn't rised when I opened the door, only to reveal loaves of bread and basket of grapes leaning against the wall of the house. Sighing at this, I brought the food in and placed it at the table. Mahad and Dalila weren't awake yet. It was too early for them to wake up. I was only used to wake up early was from the past experience in my teenage years. The seventh year I spent looking for Horcruxes where I was hunted down with Hermione and Ron by Voldemort and Ministry of Magic when it was under Voldemort's reign.

Erasing the past from my mind, I went outside and shivered at the brutually cold temperature. This was Egypt all right. Muttering a waming charm to the clothes, I sat on the sandy floor. My wand was next to me on the sand and I closed my eyes, concentrating on my magic. Back then when healing Azizu, my control was completely off and having a poor control over magic was dangerous to the user and the patient. As a healer, I can't allow such disaster to happen.

Concentrating the core of my magic, I commanded to form a small dome around me, just big enough fit me. This was the basic training to become a medi-witch and unlike what most people thought medi-witched used healing potions only and some minor bone healing magic, control over magic was needed. Magic was used in everyday things when healing such as examining and the most known to people, healing. They didn't notice much of examining through magic as it was barely noticed but having an atmost control was like a lifeline to all medi-witches. During an operation, too much magic can cause some nasty rebound to the castor and patient but the worse was of failing the procedure, leading to death. Too little magic did the same.

Slowly, I sent small pulses of invisble magic around me feeling the surrounding. The house, Mahad and Dalila sleeping in the room. Oasis, couple of hundred meters away, several houses with people still sleeping. Cows in stables sleeping. A field of crops moved with the wind and far from the field, animals sleeping in dens out in the desert with it's colony. Snakes slithering across the sand for food, bugs crawling on the grains of sand and I felt the Nile. Inside many lifeforms swam against the current, some slept and some hunted.

This was a training of sharpening magic. More details I recalled, the better. Sending pulses of magic acted as my third eye. It showed me images in my mind of what was wrong and what to heal. Even if this was the basic, it was most commonly used and I had to complete the training or else I would only waste time and magic. To healers time and magic was an essence.

* * *

Hours passed since I've started my training. Light lit the area and I felt the heat intensifying as the dark disappeared but I didn't stop. Sweats dribled down my face to my cheeks then to my clothes. I cared none of it and continued extending my magical senses outwards trying to grasp everything I could feel through magic. It was overexerting but I had no time to spare. Now that the village knew I was a healer, my ability was going to be used daily and as a medic, I couldn't condone to any mistakes.

Letting out a breath, I focused evening my breathing before it got out of hand and was reducd to nothing but a mess of panting. This shouldn't be this hard but then again, my magic was older than my body itself, meaing th balance was off until my reached maturity which was still far away.

Suddenly I felt it. A disrupt with the area and instantly, I focused my magic.

Mahad.

He was just standing outisde the house, staring at me. What was he doing awake this early? The Sun had just come up meaning it was way too early for a boy like him to be awake.

Stopping the training, I stood up and turned around meeting the boy's eyes. He was disturbed with something. Did he feel the magic or was it a coincidence?

"What are you doing up so early Mahad?" I asked and wiping the sweat off my face. I was going to need to shower. A cold shower to keep me awake.

"I felt that." Mahad replied and I didn't bother asking what he felt. I knew what he felt. My magic.

"That was my magic. Did I wake you up?"

"Kind of, but it doesn't matter. I wasn't that sleepy in the first place." He shrugged and I didn't ask any further. Yesterday incident was more than enough to make the boy have trouble sleeping. It wasn't surprising really. If I was in his place, I would be in the same shoes as him. After all, he was only three years old, turning four.

"It's too early. You should try to get some sl-"

"Please teach me about magic." He blurted and I stared at the boy. Wha- Did he just ask me to teach him about magic?

"It's too dangerous. You're body isn't strong enough." I reasoned. It was true. There was a reason why Hogwarts letter were given out at the age of eleven.

"Bu-"

"Your body won't be able stand the stress. It's risky and dangero-"

"I can already use magic!" He shouted and I stopped in mid sentence. Use magic? What did he mean he could already use magic? If he meant accidental magic, those didn't count. Accidental magic happened to every children who had magic.

To prove it, I felt a large amount of foreign magic that I felt from him on the first day of my arrival being called to Mahad and before I knew it, a strange creature was floating next to him. It was tall as Mahad and wore purple like armors holding a staff with one hand. The creature's face was blurred with black smoke and I was only able to see the pair of eyes, staring at me.

"Wha-" Shocked and stunned by monster's appearance, I was lost at words. How on earth had Mahad summoned him?

"Illusion Magician." Mahad introduced and Illusion Magicin nodded it's head in greeting.

"S-Since when..."

"Only a couple of months ago when... the other kids..." Mahad didn't finish the sentence but I knew what he meant but still, summoning was no easy feat that anyone could achieve. For Mahad to acomplish such as this, he was truly talented but at the same time dangerous. To have the ability to summon at his age without any proper training, magic might act against him and the worst could lead to death. This left me no choice.

Mahad had to learn how to control his magic before anything happened to the boy.

"Fine. I'll teach you," Mahad's eyes lit up with excitement and Illusion Magician shifted next to his summoner. "But know that I can't teach you everything. Your magic and my magic is different." I continued and for a moment he looked dejected but that disappeared as soon as it came. He was learning magic that was what all it mattered to him.

"But why do you want to learn magic?"

"I want to become a priest and serve the Pharaoh. That's my dream. Mother said that father was also a Priest before... something happened to him." His voice became quiet in the end and I mentally winced for bringing up the senstive subject. Good going Anna.

With a sigh, I nudged Mahad back into the house. "Come on, let's go in. We've been out enough. Your mother should wake up soon. We have a big day coming." I needed a shower and change clothes to a fresh pair.

* * *

Dalila woke soon after I took a quick shower. With a simple 'good morning's Dalila went to the kitchn preparing breakfast with the food she had recieved from various villagers previous days and the ones I brought in the earlier morning. Wanting to help, I went to kitchen and saw Mahad trying to sneak some grapes while his mother wasn't looking. At his cheeky streak, I had to bite the inner walls of my cheeks from making any noise. He looked alarm by my entrance but I sent a wink at him. His secrets were safe me.

Turning to the oldest person in the room, I hopped next to her, startling the wits out of her. Ah, the joy of scaring people. It never got old.

"Olufemi! Don't do that!" She shouted and held her hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating from the ribcage. In return I grinned at her cheekily.

"Is there anything I could do?" I asked with an innocent face as if I hadn't done anything to her.

"A noble like you shou-"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a noble? Just because you found me dressed in gold and silver doesn't mean I am one. Come on, I'm dying or boredom here! Let me do something! I swear I won't break anything!" I whined loudly. No matter how it sounded good to be a noble, I didn't want to be a noble. I was already one back in my previous life and simply to say, I didn't enjoy it. I wanted to be a normal person. Nothing more but sadly, Dalila wasn't just letting me do anythin! God! ... no that's not right. Ah... Ra!

Dalila then stifled into light laughter and soon into a full blown laughter. Mahad and I looked at her if she had released the thread of sanity.

"I-I'm sorry... Y-You were just so funny!" She laughed and seeing her smile, a laughter unknowingly made it's way to me and soon, I was laughing with her, leaving a confused Mahad thinking they really lost it this time.

* * *

For the rest of the morning, I spent teaching the basic of the basic of magic. From what I concluded after doing a quick assess of Mahad's magic, it was a mixture of both light and dark magic. Shadow. It held a balance between the two which was different since my magic was all light with some snipits of black past assults from Voldemort. Though the concerning part of Shadow magic was that it used the life force of the user. So if Mahad used too much of Shadow magic, it could kill him. The life force came back in slow process but nonetheless if used too much at once, it led the user to death with no fail.

"Mahad, concentrate." I reprided the boy sitting on the ground with his eyes closed. He was once again getting distracted.

"I'm trying Master. It's hard trying to find something you don't know." I raised an eyebrow at the title. Master? Since when did I become his master? Being one master of Death was more than enough. I didn't need to be another master for someone else and especially Mahad.

"Feel the magic flowing in you. Imagine... Nile coursing through in your body, and don't call me Master. Just call the way you used to call me. It doesn't matter." I called out and Mahad opened his eyes not understanding.

"But you're teaching me magic. That makes me your apprentice. Of course I should call you Master or it's a great offence you know." He replied back and quickly closed his eyes at my glare. I hadn't given him the call to stop or anything.

"We'll talk about that later but anyway you can stop now. It's normal if you can't feel your magic at one go and you're young. It's a miracle enough that you can use your magic at your age without any help. That's a true talent." I said and Mahad stopped trying to feel his magic. His eyes lit up with pride at the compliment. "But that also brings the equal risk of freeing the magic and endangering your life." I finished and he paled.

"That's why I'm teaching you so you won't do anythig stupid and don't worry. I'll teach you real good and once I'm finished with you, other kids will be jealous of you." Smiling, I helped the boy stand up. He grinned at the prospect and I grinned back. I had no doubt he was going to grow up as one of the best Sorcerer/Priest Egypt has produced.

* * *

Time flowed as it came and before anyone knew it, three years quickly passed. Now, I was fifteen years old, Mahad was turning seven in few months and Dalila was nineteen. Many thing changed since then and the most prominent was that the village had finally accepted Dalila and Mahad. No one sneered or talked behind them as they passed the markets to buy daily needs once in a while. I still lived with Mahad and his mother, Mahad still insisted to call me 'Master' and the boy himself was a very good student/apprentice. He soaked up everything I taught him of controlling magic but even then there was a limit I was able to teach him. I knew nothing about Shadow magic therefore soon enough, Mahad had to find a proper teacher if he truely wanted to become a Priest and serve as one of the Sacred Guardians of the Pharaoh. That was still a long time away and Mahad still had enough time decide. The real danger to him was over as he had enough control over his magic so it wouldn't dare to reject him. He was a genius in his own way and quickly adapted of controlling the Shadow magic in him. That soon led me to the new truth about Mahad's summon, Illusion Magician.

At first, I thought it was only a simple summon from his imagination or from a different dimension (after being sent to Ancient Egpyt by the Gods and Goddess, the theory wasn't really far fetched), I found out that Illusion Magician was in fact Mahad's inner beast, Ka what most people called it. It surprised me to no end when I found out that Shadow magic brought up the inner beasts of a person with magic. From what I knew, it was only capable through Patronus charm or taking the Animagus potion and find out the inner beast. That was how I found out about mine, but there was a slight difference. Unlike how my inner beast changed throughout the years, Ka beasts never changed, meaning once it was chosen, the inner beast stayed the same till death.

Over the years, my attire changed and I no longer wore the simple white dress that I used to wear gifted from Death when I arrived to time of Ancient Egypt. I now wore gold bracelets on my of my wrists and pair of gold cobra earrings. They were from a passing noble who got ill from the influenza that infected the whole village at one point. The clothes were presents from a merchant for saving his wife and his newborn child. It was white and embroided with several hieroglyphs in golden thread that I had yet to learn. My hair came down to my mid back and I also wore a white cloak covering my head from the unforgiving Sun. Just like any Egyptians I now wore Kohl around my eyes and after living in Egpyt for so long, my deathly pale skin darkened several layers blending me into the society but even then I still was the palest person in the village. Now everyone cared none of it and had accepted who I was. It was hard for the first few months but that didn't matter now. That was the past and this was the present.

* * *

After fiinishing putting Kohl on my face, I left the cosmetic on the desk and looked out to the window. The breeze was calm and the sky was clear as usual. There were no signs of sandstorms.

Today was a good day to go to Kehmet.

* * *

In a practice ease, Mahad summoned his Ka, Illusion Magicion. He felt his magic drain and the usual strain coming to his limbs. To others it would sound like a failure but in fact, he improved a lot ever since his official summoning. The first time he had actually summoned his Ka not subconsciously or anything, he never felt so exhausted in his life and was bedridden for three days. Master and his mother weren't pleased at all and had banned him from using magic for a _month! __A whole month! _Remembering the day, he shivered slightly. Those weren't his most pleasing days.

Mahad took a good look at his Ka. Over the years under the Olufemi's teachings, his control over his magic certainly grew. Summoning his Ka to the outer world didn't affect him much as before but it still took a lot out of him. She was right that his body couldn't handle the stress, but that didn't stop him from constantly summoning his Ka. He needed practice to get better. Practicing makes it perfect. That's what she told him.

Illusion Magician was as tall as him, wearing purple armor and the pointed hat. The staff glitsened in the sunlight, blinding him for a second. He's face stayed cloudy in black smoke, never revealing how he looked like except for the pair of eyes that stood out in the smoke. He wanted to know how Illusion Magician looked like but gave up after failing to ask his Ka to show it's true face to him numerous times. Maybe he didn't have a face to begin with or didn't just want to show it to others.

"Mahad!" Nearly tripping by his own feet, Mahad quickly dismissed his Ka before his Master found out that he had summoned Illusion Magician again after being caught just a few days ago. For his rebellious action, he was banned from summoning or even using his Shadow magic for a week. If she found out he had used it few minutes ago, who knows how long she'll extend it to? Last time, she had gone far to forbid him using Shadow magic for two months which ended barely two weeks ago and earned another ban for a week which just ended yesterday. By no doubt, she'll make it even longer if he was caught again!

"Coming Master!" Hastly replying back, Mahad brought back the stray shadow magic in the air, erasing the evidence that a Ka had been summoned in the first place.

Looking back to the field, Mahad checked and double checked for any sign of Shadow magic in the air before he went back into the house. Now, he only hoped she didn't find out about him disobeying her orders... again.

* * *

Back in my room, I stuffed my clothes into my dimentional pocket disguised pouch in ease. A few of this and that. I remembered few parchments and a small list of things I had to do/buy. A small bag of gold coins, my wa- no, I quickly took out my wand and placed it on the table. Some firewood, blankets-

Knock, knock.

I looked up from my not-growing pouch to the door.

"Master?"

"Ah, Mahad, come in." I welcomed the boy in and returned stuffing things into the pouch. Mahad quietly closed the door, not wanting to be a bother and stood at the edge of the bed, eyeing at me for an explanation. It wasn't hist fault but mine... It had slipped away in my mind to remind him in the first place.

"I know it's a bit too late to tell you, but start packing up. We're going to Kehmet." I informed the boy and using a wandless spell, I called a small black book to my hand and stuffed it into the pouch. He wasn't surprised of seeing me use magic, a different magic. He had far gone used to the sight.

"Kehmet?" Why were they going to Kehmet in the first place? That was going to be one long journey.

"A feeling you can call it." _' Being Fate's favourite toy, I know when people's fate are already chosen.'_ I answered and finally, I was done packing.

"Unless... if you don't want to come, I compl-" In a speed of light, Mahad was out from the room, his footsteps echoing in the house. Hearing his excitement, I chuckled lightly.

* * *

Standing outside the house, I gave a goodbye hug to Dalila. She chose to stay behind and look after the house while we were gone. We had enough food for the journey and back. She packed too much but that didn't matter. Everything fitted inside my magical pouch, which still amazed Mahad and Dalila to no end but that was what magic was. Defying the Laws of Nature and Murphy's laws.

"We'll be back soon." I said and smiled at Dalila. She hugged me again and hugged her son, kissing both of his cheeks and his forehead for safe journey.

"Have fun in Kehmet." Dalila replied and with a last good bye wave, we left.

* * *

Since we didn't have camels or horses for transport, Mahad and I walked barefooted through out the whole journey, which was quite long and tiring. We stopped multiple times to replenish our energy, to eat and of course sleeping. The nights were deadly cold just like any other days in desert, reminding me of the Dementors. Shivering at the thought of the creatures, I moved closer to the burning ember, embracing the warmth. Mahad was already sleeping next to me, cacooned in blankets. It was such a cute scene. Why... why weren't cameras invented yet?

* * *

Having used a good amount of Point-me spell, it took us just under a week and a half to arrive at the city. By the time we arrived, the sky had darkened and torches were lit in the streets, lighting the place. Checking in at the gate of the city, the first I did was to look for a place to stay. Unlike the modern days, there were no such thing as hotels or motels. We had to ask the residents for a place to stay, of course in return or something they wanted. Nothing was free. I nudged Mahad on the shoulder slightly, snapping the boy from his snooze clearly showing how tired he was.

"Come on Mahad. Let's look for a place to stay." I told him and he nodded. He yawned slightly.

* * *

It was quite easy looking for a place to stay. There was no need to pay for the stay since the house owner only wanted his daughter healed and Master healed the girl with no trouble. The girl was barely few years old, the oldest she could be was three and he was stretching that estimation. Despite her weak body and health, she was surely a happy bundle of life.

"You're gonna be a happy child when you grow up." Master smiled at the toddler and the toddler giggled happily at her.

* * *

The next few days in Kehmet was certainly a new experience. Mahad and I looked through numerous things, buying things for Dalila like clothes and gifts for her. Mahad himself got a new pet, a hawk which he named Horus after the Egyptian God. Irony indeed. I too got a bird, a larger bird than Mahad's. An eagle and named her Aria.

Both of them flew in the sky, flying all their worths after being caged for a long period of time while we continued our shopping. I dragged Mahad to the closest book shop I could get my eyes and hands on the books I wanted to buy since long ago. Medical books and tomes about wielding magic. I needed to know more about his strange magic and I wasn't a teacher material to teach magic to someone else, especially young ones. The psuedo DADA didn't count. That time, I atleast knew what I was doing but with Mahad, his magic was a completely new to me. Despite the basic exercises that followed the same principal for controlling magic to a certain degree and the discoveries of the Shadow magic, I knew nothing of it. As his _teacher _not master like Mahad liked to call me, it was my duty to help him and his magic.

In the shop, I guided myself with magic to sense the actual magic tomes than the fakes people like to creat for quick money while Mahad busied himself with scrolls of rolled papyrus of his interest


	8. Harry Potter x Yu Gi Oh! 2

Title: Doesn't have a name. Name it if you wish to adopt.

**Summary**: Same universe from the first Harry Potter x Yu Gi Oh crossover, just in a different timeline. Really really short and snappy.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Aria glared at the bug boy from the shadow. _'How dare he... HOW DARE HE USE SUCH AN UNDERHAND TECHNIQUE TO MY KING!' _She shouted in her head, her animagus hissing with agreement. He will pay. That brat will pay for his action. _Nobody _backstabs her king and leave alive. Not on her watch.

* * *

As soon as the introduction ended, Aria silently followed the her Pharaoh and his group into the forest. She saw the bug boy go into that direction. Was the Pharaoh going to fight him by himself? Even meaning no harm, she couldn't let him do it. She was his protector, therefore the role came to her to protect him. She failed to do that back on the ship, therefore she will repent that mistake by sending the insolent boy away from the Pharaoh for good. It didn't matter if he didn't remember her. As long as she had these memories, she will protect him from all harm.

* * *

Going deeper into the forest, Aria saw the boy, grinning sinisterly as the group neared him. Not far away, she saw a clear box. A duel match. She had to get to him before they did. They can battle him once she was done teaching him some... manners.

"Oi you bug boy!" Aria shouted catching her future opponenet's eyes and as well as the group's attention.

"What do you want?" He sneered at her in distate annoyed by the nickname but she didn't show a single emotion responding to him.

"Isn't it obvious? A duel unless you're too dumb to even think of that." She taunted and he growled angrily.

"I have no time to battle you!" He shouted.

"Yeah! He already agreed to battle Yugi!" The blonde from the group shouted but she didn't even acknowledge his shoutings. His opinion was not needed or concerned.

"You won't or you can't? Are you too afraid to battle me with your puny insects?" That, she knew she hit his pride. Men and their stupid pride were their weakness.

"That's it! You're going down!" He shouted and slammed the glass door open. He could deal with the tri-coloured boy after her. She insulted his pride and love of his life enough!

* * *

Outside the glass dome, the group looked at the strange woman. Why was she suddenly challening him to a duel? What kind of hatred did she bore against him to taunt him so much, making him wield to his anger and waver this thoughts?

"Oi Yugi, do you know her?" Jonoumichi asked and the boy shook his head. This was the first time meeting her.

* * *

"I shall go first." Aria declared. They both drew five cards and Aria drew one more. Her hands, she had Meteor of Destruction, Basilisk's Fang, Mystical Elf, Seven Tools of the Bandit, Pheonix's Tear and Obliviate. _'Not bad for a start.' _She thought.

"I summon Mystical Elf (ATK 800 DEF 2000) in Defense position and place two cards down. I activate Meteor of Destruction." She declared from the sky, meteors shot down to the forest field, destroying over half of the greeness, as well as damaging one thousand life points to her opponent. He paled at sudden decrese of his life points and at the state of the forest. Like that, there was no way he could use it as his advantage! Just in one attack, his life points went down from 4000 to 3000 and his strategy.

"I end my turn." She said and with shaking hands, he drew a card.

* * *

Outside, the group paled at the attack in one go. Never they had seen such a strong spell card before. Directly giving damage up to one thousand points. Was it a rare card?

"Man... what did he do to piss her off this bad?" Honda muttered and others agreed with their friend. What did that idiot do to recieve her wrath?

* * *

"I summon Killer Bee (ATK 1200 DEF 1000) in defence position and place a card down. I end my turn." He said. _'I need more time...'_

"Don't think of anything. I will not give a chance to do _anything. _For you to have commited a sin against my Pharaoh, you will recieve a punishment." She growled and drew a card. Animagus. Lovely. Just a card she needed to summon her favourite monster.

"I summon Animagus (ATK 1400 DEF 1600) on attack position. I activate my trap card Basilisk's Fang and equip it to Animagus." She declared and two fangs grew on the human monster earning shivers from the audience. It's eyes turned yellow and slithered out a forked tongue of a snake. Now that wasn't a human at all. Only a monster in human skin.

"Then I tribute 1000 life points and my Animagus to special summon Basilisk (ATK 3000 DEF 2500) from my deck!" Suddenly the monster changed into a huge snake, its yellow eyes glaring daggers to the boy and yelped back in surprise. What kind of card was that?

"This card can be only speical summoned by tributing Animagus equipped with Basilisk's Fang along with 1000 life points." she briefly explained and inside her head, she felt her animagus hiss in glee at 'her' appearance on the game.

"When this card is summoned, all face up monsters are desroyed and recieve half the defence of the monsters destroyed." Her Mystical Elf disappeared and 1000 life points drained away from her leaving two thousand life points. Haga's Killer Bee disappeared as well and 500 life points was decreased.

"I then activate Pheonix's tear from hand. I recover all the damage I lost during the turn I activate this spell card, thus my life point is back to 4000." He gaped at the combo. Just a while ago, her life point was at 2000 and in a blink of an eye, her life point was full again.

"Luckily for you, when Basilisk is summoned, I cannot attack on the turn, so I end my turn." She said.

* * *

They gaped at her summoned monster. Basilisk... They never heard such a strong monster before. The only monster with eight stars with that amount of attack was Blue Eyes White Dragon. To see another card with same amount of attack and how easy she summoned in her second turn... they mentally noted to never get on her bad side.

Yugi and Yami wondered at her words. Pharaoh? In this time, no Pharaoh existed and what did she mean Haga commited a sin against her king? Just who on earth was she?

"I place a card down and summon Giant Flea (ATK 1500 DEF 1200) and end my turn." Haga gritted his teeth in anger.

"My turn, I draw." Calmly, Aria drew her card and grinned seeing this spell card. Oh, Pegasus certainly had large imagination after hearing her story.

"I activate a spell from my hand, Horocruxes. I pay 500 life points for every monsters in the cememetry to bring them back from the dead and pay 200 life points every my standby turn to keep the monsters on the field. I pay 500 to bring back my Animagus in attack position." She smirked in glee and he paled as the dead monster came back to life.

"I attack your Giant Flea with my Animagus!" She declared and Animagus ran towards the bug.

"I activate Negate Attack!" He declared but she smirked.

"I activate Seven Tools of Bandit! I tribute 1000 life points to negate your trap card." She said and from the field, Haga's trap card was destroyed and the Giant Flea leaving him monsterless.

"I directly attack you with my Basilisk." She said and the snake launched forward to him, biting him in the neck and the boy fell down his chair from the attack. He hadn't felt the attack but witnessing the snake biting him, he acted on instinct.

"I win." She said as Haga's life points turned zero. Without a word, she collected her cards and left him alone but stopped when she saw the group not far from her. Looking into Yugi's eyes, she knew his memories didn't return yet and she couldn't say anything. That was the Shadow Game she played with that evil monster in order to keep him alive. Until he found his memory by himself, she couldn't do anything but didn't mean she couldn't help him to make his mission easier.

Then right in front of her the Millenium Puzzle shined and in place of Yugi, Aria saw her Pharaoh or rather an echo of his spirit standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his eyes narrowed in suspcision but she merely smiled at him, showing a completely different side from what they had witnessed in the battle.

"I am a faithful servent of the Pharaoh. You may not remember me but I will always be your faithful servent." She said softly, smiling sadly at him and he widened his eyes. How did she know about his lost memories? Did she know anything about it?

"But I can't say anything of your lost memories. You must find out the truth yourself Pr-ah. I will always aid you from the shadow." She said when he opened his mouth to ask questions and like that, she walked away from them, deep into the forest.

* * *

Between the Pegasus's and Yugi's duel, Aria paled seeing the dark dome which reaked of Shadow Magic. How... How did they-

"Pegasus! This wasn't what we agreed! Stop this instantly!" She shouted startling Yugi's friends and Mai out of their wits. They stared at the near hyperventilating woman in wonder. How did she know the creater of Magic & Wizard? Did she know what was going inside that dome?

"Pegasus!" She screamed loudly to the point her voice cracked and her throat went raw. Tears slid down from her eyes to their surprise and she fell to her knees.

"_No... no... This isn't happening again... I promised Pr-ah to protect his son... I can't fail him again._" She muttered in english, something that only Mai and Anzu understood. Just who on earth was she talking about and what promise?

* * *

In Ancient Egpyt, Yugi and others bugged their eyes open in shock seeing Aria standing next to Yami who was fighting against Zorc. She was injured as well was Yami. They were bleeding everywhere and around him, they saw people who were holding onto Millemium Items.

"Pharaoh, you need to heal. Your Ba isn't enough." Aria said stood him front of Yami. Yami tried to protest but shut his mouth she glared at him. It was rude to show such disrespect to the Pharoah but she was an exception since she was his caretaker and as his caretaker it was her job to protect him.

"Olufemi, you're hurt. You can't fight against Zorc! You don't have Shadow magic." Yami said and she smiled at him, a smile that he saw in his mother's death bed and he instantly knew she was fighting a battle she couldn't win.

"No! I can't lose you as well!" He shouted but she continued to smile.

"I promised your father to protect you. I exist for you..." He didn't hear the next word she said but guessed that it was his name that had yet to find. She non-verbably casted a full cast spell on him keeping him from chasing her or following him. Looking behind him, he looked at Advisor Siamun and he nodded, understanding what she wanted him to do.

"Forgive me my Pharoah." She whispered to him and disappeared in loud crack.

From the air, the group stared not knowing how to comrpehend this. Was her previous name Olufemi? Was Aria her reincarnation? Then suddenly they heard an explosion and saw Zorc fighting against a huge snake and they knew what snake it was. Their first accounter with her was never forgotten. That was a Basilisk.

"ARIA!" Yami shouted when the snake was thrown far away to one part of the village, destroying the houses.

* * *

Back from the Ancient Egypt and finding out Yami- no Atem's name, the group woke up in front of the tablet they had first gone into after Atem to help him. Yugi woke up first and saw he was using someone's leg as a pillow. The concept caused him to blush in embarrassment but that disappeared when he saw the person was Aria who was combing his head fondly.

"Welcome back... Pr-ah." She smiled at him and he just knew he was same person from Ancient Egypt. Was she the same as Shadi? Did she only exist this long to protect Yam- Atem?

**'Aibou.. can.. can I-'**

_'Of course, Mou hitori no boku. I know you missed her.'_ Without an objection, Yugi went inside to his Soul room as Atem came out from his Soul room and sat up, meeting Aria's eyes which held recognition and the Pharoah knew she knew that it was him than his Hikari.

"Atem..." She said and in a small whisper and hugged him, her withheld tears for 3000 years finally slidding down her cheeks. At first, she nearly lost hope but seeing the reincarnation of Advisor Siamun thirty years ago, she got her hope back and finally, her wish was finally answered.

"Olufemi..." He awkwardly hugged her back not used to the action in his Aibou's body.

"You're finally back..." She said and released him, wiping her tears off.

One by one, Yugi's friends woke up and before they saw anything, Aria released Yugi and Atem returned to his soul room giving control back to the host.

"Yugi! We did it!" Jounimichi shouted to his tri-coloured haired friend, slamming his hand to his back not noticing the wince.

"Yeah, we did it." Yugi smiled to his blond friend. It took him quite a while to notice Aria standing beside Yugi and bugged his eyes out. She now wore different sets of clothes, the same ones she wore from Ancient Egypt and she had kohl on her face along with few fancy designs drawn by Kohl on her cheeks.

"O-Oi! Where did you come from?" He pointed a finger at her which Yugi slapped away feeling the irritation from Atem.

"It's rude to point." Yugi scolded him and behind the blonde, Honda and Anzu laughed at their friend's expression.

"It seems I have to properly introduce myself now you know the truth and Pr-ah got his memories back." Aria said and for an unknown reason, the three tensed up. Why were they suddenly so nervous?

"I am Pharaoh Atem's loyal servant and his caretaker Olufemi. Aria was my past name. You can call me by either of them, I don't mind." She smiled and they gaped at her. If she was Atem's caretaker back in Ancient Egypt, just how old was she? At least couple a thousands, give or take a dozen years.

"Y-You're ancient!" Jounomichi shouted and his friends sighed. He never learns.

"In normal cases, I would be offended by that comment, but I cannot deny the truth. Indeed, I am ancient." She chuckled and he gulped remembering the Anzu's wrath whenever he teased her about her looks and age.

* * *

A month later, all of the gang were in Egypt. Yugi and the gang were waiting outside the International Airport of Cairo. Aria weren't with them, having gone ahead of Egypt two weeks earlier and her meeting with Yugi's grandfather was admittingly interesting.

**_Flashback  
_**Aria returned to Kame Shop with Yugi and his friends. It wasn't intentional for her to come back but for Atem's sake, she had followed and she admited to the cuarto that wanted to meet Yugi's grandfather for a reason they didn't know.

"Grandpa, we're back!" Yugi shouted to the shop as he entered, the door bell chiming from the movement. Within seconds a hurried pair of footsteps was heard from the deeper section of the shop and from the door, Yugi's grandfather came running, relief plastered on his face. He was so worried of his grandson when he disappeared with his friends to find out more about the former nameless Pharaoh's name weeks ago. Ever since they had gone, the weather had suddenly gone so bad that people thought it was the end of the world.

"Yugi!" He shouted and hugged his grandson, checking he was indeed okay and not lying like he used to do when he was bullied in the past.

"G-Grandpa! I'm okay!" Yugi stuttered and seeing this, his friends laughed while Aria smiled at the duo. They had each other left since Yugi's mother left Yugi when he was a child and his father died when Yugi was barely a toddler. Soguroku raised Yugi by his own and the thought of losing him... Aria understood him of losing people close. She lost everyone close to her in her former life and in her second life. Mahad and Atem's death affected her deeply.

"It has been a while, Advisor Siamun." Aria greeted him and he tensed hearing the title. He heard that before. Thrity years passed since that day and still, he remembered that day clear as day light. He released Yugi and looked at Aria in stunned expression. Yugi and his friends looked at them in confusion. Did they know each other?

"H-How do you know that name?" He asked her.

"You are his reincarnation." She replied but everyone knew that wasn't the answer he wanted.

"I know about that. Where have you heard that name?"

"I always knew it. I called you by that title thirty years ago when you aquired the Millenium Puzzle from Pr-ah's tomb. Do you not remember?" She asked him and he narrowed his eyes. How did she know that? He never told anyone about the origin where he got the Millenium Puzzle.

"I do remember. How can I forget the day? But how do you know it? I never told anyone what happened back then or that name. The one who called me by that title was a-"

"Snake." Aria finished and the youngsters widened their eyes. A snake talking? What kind of nonesense were they talking about?

"I am that snake. You entered his chamber and I gave you the Millenium Puzzle because he acknowledged you. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have let you go that easily in front of the entrance." She explained.

"Prove it to me."

"This place is a bit too small don't you agree?" She asked humourously and he sighed, knowing what she was saying was the truth. By the sidelines, Yugi looked at the ancients. What on earth were they talking about?

"I think it's time to visit Priest Seto don't you all agree? He must be wondering of all this commotion that happened." She smirked and for some reason, they all felt dread coming.

(Scene change)

They all stood in front of a huge mansion's gate. Kaiba's mansion. If things had gone well, they would be inside the mansion but unluckly for them, they weren't as the guards were refusing their grant of entrance.

"I'll say it again. Let us in. We have permission by Kaiba to in and go his mansion." Jounomichi growled at the MIB plus sunglasses but they didn't budge an inch.

"We cannot allow anyone in without Kaiba-sama's permission. He hadn't said anything of guests, therefore we cannot let you in." The man stoicly replied back and the blonde sighed at their stubborness.

"Then don't blame me when that bastard comes to fire your ass." He replied back and turned around, going back where his friends were. Aria was watching this whole commotion interest. This was just too funny to ignore. Ooh, they were gonna have it.

"Pr-ah, Priest Seto denies the whole thing about Shadow Magic doesn't he?" She quietly asked and he nodded. Despite having experienced the consequences of Shadow Magic, Kaiba denied any of it to the core saying they were the ones delusional. It was cute in her mind but ta bit annoying. If he didn't believe magic, what was the other way to prove the existance of magic other than by a techinicly magical creature such as herself?

Seeing Jounomichi come back, Aria held back a grin. It was her turn.

"My turn." She purred and walked towards the guard who had been refusing them to enter the mansion. Yugi suddenly felt sympathy for him.

"Hey, do you like snakes?" She suddenly asked the guard felt the urge to step away from his woman. Holding the man's arm firmly, something moved inside her clothes and out from from the hem of her arm, they saw a black snake slithering across to her arm to the man's arm, then to his neck, coiling around like a necklace. His face went pale at the venomous snake on his body and went rigid.

Behind her, they paled at her actions. That could easily cost her going to mental wards for having venomous snakes with her.

"Don't worry. He's perfectly harmless." She smiled at him but rather than comforting the man, it made her insane and sadisitic.

"That is only if you don't do as I say. You see, Lucifer doesn't like his preys disobeying my orders and when he's in bad mood, he tends to play and when I mean play, he likes breaking his preys inside out." She said and sweat appeared on his forehead.

"We can do this either way. You not listening to me and suffer the consequences or listen to what I say? Simple isn't it?" From her feet, more snakes were released and the nearby guards stepped away from her.

"Oh yeah, don't think of phoning the cops because I doubt Kaiba likes to deal with the police." She added as she saw one of the hired people fiddle with the phone.

She then looked behind meeting the frightened looks of her Pharaoh's friends and grandfather.

"Don't worry about them. They will never bite you. They are trained not to bite Pr-ah and the people surrounding him. As long as you're near him, you're fine." She said and instantly, they gathered around Yugi and she saw Yugi give control to the Pharaoh. He had a resigned look in his eyes. He always knew of her pranks and he was quite surprised she didn't take it further. She normally did when it came to using snakes.

"Don't take too long." Atem said and she nodded. His friends and grandfather looked at him in shock. Why hadn't he stopped her? If she was his servant, he could've stopped her.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt anyone. She's just playing around with them and this is nothing compared to what she would normally do with her snakes." He informed them and they paled even further. This was already horriying them and him saying that this was nothing compared to what she done in Ancient Egypt... they shivered.

"Now, since that's done. Why don't one of you go and tell Seto-sama that his 'friends' have arrived?" Too scared of this insane woman, he didn't notice the honorifics or the sarcasm she used on 'friends'. Nodding fearfully, the guard that Lucifer had tight leash on, went to the gate and pressed some buttons.

-What is it?" A cold and machincal voice sneered in the speaker.

"K-Kaiba-sama, your friends have arrived to meet you." The guard stuttered in fear.

-Friends? I don't have any friends. Unless it's Mutou and his lots, chase them away.- The voice commanded and cut the communication but it was enough.

"Well, we do have a Mutou here. Not one but two." Aria teased and looked back to Yugi who was huddled in the middle of his friends and grandfather.

"You're allowed to go in." Another guard said in better confidence then the previous one was barely holding on. Smiling 'innocently' at them, she called back her snakes who slithered up her legs and disappeared under her clothes. Lucifer untangled from the unlucky guard and when his owner got him back from his pathetic prey, he curled around her neck, resting his head just by her jugular vein. He like the sensation of blood gushing through and the heart beat.

They opened the gate allowing the group to enter but stayed a distance away from the snake tamer fearing for their lives. Only an insane woman would have a Black Mamba around her neck. Aria moved away first allowing Yugi to enter first. It was a force of habit she developed in Ancient Egpyt and had never bothered fixing it.


	9. KHR 4

Title: Guardian of Vongola

**Summary**: It's supposed to be a light and humours story. Donno if I managed it or not. You guys can read it and find out. An alternate or extra ending to the Varia arc.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

They saw the ring reject Xanxus violently and suddenly, the ring shined brightly, blinding them. Cervello blocked their eyes from the sudden shine. What was going on? Where had the shine come from? Tsuna, fallen not far away too shut his eye and so did everyone else around. Leon automatically changed into a pair of sunglasses for Reborn, the Varia took a step back away from their leader, having no idea what was going on. Was it an ambush from their enemy? Was it Iemitsu, CEDEF?

"Yare, yare. I knew something like this will happen." An unrecognisable feminine voice sighed once the light was gone. All eyes snapped open at this and saw a brunette in her mid twenties standing next to lying Xanxus with her foot tapping to the ground in an annoyed manner. She was right and the blonde was lucky that she had managed to convince him to listen to her and be the Guardian. If she hadn't, who knew what could've happened if the ring hadn't rejected him? Let's not forget the past as well.

Varia except for Xanxus who was lying in his own blood and Squalo had their respective weapons out, aiming for the woman. They hadn't felt her enter their range. Where had she come from? Seeing them with their weapons out, the brunette rolled her eyes and didn't bother fighting back. It wasn't that they could harm her anyway. Who can harm a dead person and more or less, they were too weak to touch a strand of her hair. They could not win her anyway whethere she was armed or not. She could fight them with her eyes closed and one arm tied behind her back.

"May we aquire your identity?" One Cervello asked, approaching the woman cautiously.

"Me? You want to know my identity?" She asked with her eyebrow raised. Were they actually serious asking who she was? Were they idiots or not?

"How about... go to hell?" She replied back with smile on her face that promised a lot of pain if pink banshees didn't back off. Who the hell did they think they were, demanding for her identity? They had no right to ask questions to her. Only he could ask her for something and no one else. If she was in a good mood, she might consider it but right now? Hell no.

"If I were you Cervello, I will back off." Reborn's neutral voice advised the judges of the Ring Battle. He had a good grasp of thought of who she was and if he was right, even he was not stupid enough to cross paths with her.

Turning her head, she saw the baby hitman standing next to a fallen brunet wearing a pair of wool mittens but that wasn't what caught her attention of the boy. She felt it inside him. It was him. That boy was his descdendent. It was faint, showing how many generations passed but even if it was weak, the blood running in that boy was strong and potent.

"I know you..." She muttered under her breath and walked towards the fallen boy ignoring the other boy next to her. He was not her worth of attentions. Not now. His aura felt similar to that silly boy in the past but they were not the same. Similiar but not the same. If they were the same, it would be another story but it was not, so he was not in the top of her list. That brunet was.

The baby hitman stood in front of the boy, not wanting to lose the sole heir of Vongola who was their last hope and also this boy was a royalty. His priority to teach but also protect him from harm.

"Do not worry. I will not harm who carries his blood. Stand down Arcobaleno. You are not a match to me. You know it better than anyone here." She said and reluctently, he stepped away and she kneeled to to the floor, her hand touching his hair. It was the same. Soft like _his _hair. Despite its wild look, it was soft and smooth like a silk.

* * *

Tsuna had no idea how to react. First a strange woman comes up, dares Reborn to back and surprisingly, he actually listened to her and now, that very strange woman was touching his hair, muttering something he could not hear. He wanted to fight back but every fibre of his body hurt and couldn't move an inch. He was too tired fighting Xanxus.

"Rest, descendent of Primo. You deserve a long rest." She said softly and slowly moved him side ways to a more comfortable position. How did she know he was Primo's descendent? How did she know Primo, his ancestor?

Suddenly from her hand, a yellow flame appeared and he widened his eyes in shock. Was she trying to kill him?

"Stop reacting like a little girl. God, you're the same as him. Freaking out like a little pansy." She weakly slapped his head. Standing next to her, Reborn knew what that flame was. Of course he knew it. After all, he was one of the user but this was his first time seeing someone else bring out the Dying Will flame without any help from a medium. He had to use the pacifier to bring out the flame from his body though he never used it unless he was direly required to. He wanted nothing with the pacifier or that man. Using it meant he lost and he did not like losing.

She placed her burning hand to his worst injury which was his head and right in front of everyone's eyes, the injury slowly healed itself. It was slow but definintely faster than the normal healing pace.

"H-How..." The boy stuttered.

"You haven't gone this far have you? Not surprised." She chuckled lightly and lifted her hand away. Where the injury once was, none of it was left except for a single pink line indicating where the injury once was.

She repeated the process multiple times until he was major injury free.

"There, you look better now." She smiled at him and helped him sit up. Groggly, he scratched his head in confusion. Where did she come from and why was she helping him?

"Oi, you damn woman! Get the hell away from Jyudaime!" An angry voice ripped through the silence and turning her head, he saw a familiar face stomping to her, carrying numerous unlit dynamites. For a second, her vision blurred, replacing the silver headed boy with a middle aged red head, aiming his gun at her. Her body reacted automatically and picked up two stones that was lying near her and threw it, hitting on the boy's hands, causing him to drop all of his dynamites from pain.

"Stand down Gokudera." The baby demanded and grudgingly, the said boy stopped but that didn't stop from glaring daggers at her. Gokudera? Was that the boy's name? Sounded like Japanese but he didn't look like asian. More like Italian.

"I can guess... you're the Storm?" She tilted her head slightly and he flinched away at the correct answer. Storm... just like that hot headed idiot. Never thinking of himself but him. Whether his life was on line, he only thought the safety of the blonde. She had a feeling that this boy was the same.

"You remind me so much of him..." She muttered.

"Will you now tell us who you are?" The baby asked and she knew it was no kindess but an order. Subtle but an order. If it was from those pinkies, she would've killed them because she didn't like them but Arcobaleno was different. She liked them especially the Sky. She always like the Sky.

"You have an idea who I am. I will listen to your answer first then I will tell you who I am." She teased and the baby narrowed his eyes at the answer. If it was other people, he would've used torture but this was not the case. If he was right, then she as out of his league. Even if as the world greatest hitman, she was out of his league. Both in power and place.

"There has been rumours that Vongola Rings has a Guardian. Not the Guardians of the Sky but the Guardians of the ring itself. It is the Guardian's job to decide whether he or she is fit to use the ring and be the next holder. It is still unclear if the information is true and if it is, the origin of this rumour is not known." Reborn confessed and slowly a smile creeped up to her face. So they knew her this much? Impressive. Primo never left any information about her. Second, third and fourth generation weren't even aware of her existance until the fifth. Quinto was a special child and from then, they had suspicions of her existance but it came to this much. Close, _so _close to the truth but not close enough. Shame.

"Impressive." She complimented and stood up, making her way back where she originally stood and from the Xanxus' blood pool, she picked up the Vongola Sky Ring, ignoring the vivid look from the injured young man who couldn't move an inch.

Three knives went sailing to her face, wanting to slice her up. Without looking, she grabbed the three knives in mid air between her fingers and threw them back to the rightful owner.

"Nice try but you're at least a century early to make a scratch on me. I spent the last nine generations, testing _each_ generation of Vongola bosses and their Guardians whether they were strong enough to inherit the power that was first passed down by Primo. I can kick all of your asses here with one arm tied behind me back. You want to live more, stay in your place." She taunted and the attacker tched back, looking away from her. Her form was completey relaxed and it was a perfect for him to attack her. Her relfex speed was insane and catching his knives without looking and not even managing to get a single sractch... she was a monster. A monster even on Varia standards.

"Cervello, your job here is fulfilled. We don't need your presence, so leave us." The brunette demanded and the Cervello tensed back. Was it wise to listen to her but she was right. The heir was chosen and they had no reason to stay now.

"If then, we will take our leave." All six members stood in a line and all together, they jumped into the bushed of the dark trees and disappeared into the night, their presence feeling weaker and weaker.

"At last they're gone. God, I thought they will never leave." She complained under breath and sat next to Xanxus who was still glaring at her form.

"Lose the glare kid. I'm not going to burn to crisp of anything. It's not that you can do anything." She mocked him and he growled angrily. He tried to reach for his gun but she stole his guns away from his reach.

"You can start shooting me after I'm done healing you. With the amount of blood you lost, I'm quite surprised you're still conscious. Well Vongola was never normal so..." She muttered quietly and once again, yellow flame appeared on her hand and began healing his injury.

"But I warn you Xanxus." Xanxus widened his eyes. How did she know his name? "Another wrong move, the pain you recieved from the ring's rejection will be nothing but a papercut compare to what I will do to you." She warned and for a split second, the air turned cold but that disappeared before anyone could notice it. Only a few noticed the shift and looked at the brunette cautiously. Just who was she?

* * *

After healing Xanxus, she made a line between them and the teenager group. She gave them each a glare daring to cross the line and start fighting again if they wanted to feel her wrath. Thankfully, no one did. They had good instincts.

"Now that's done, I guess introduction is in line." She smiled at them, clapping her hands together gleefully.

"I am Yuki, the Guardian of the Vongola Rings. Nice to meet you." She said and everyone fell silent. Guardian of the Vongola Rings? What was that?

"A Guardian?" Belphegor asked and she nodded.

"Well, it's not like the Guardians like you people. Officially, I am a Guardian, but it's more like a gatekeeper. I test people if they deserve the ring's power, power of Vongola. As all of you have witnessed, Xanxus was rejected by my power and failed my test." She explained and they all gulped in slight fear. They saw capabilities of her power but by the way she said it, they doubted that she was using all of her power.

"Being the Guardian of the Rings after Primo's retire, I protected the rings from being used in ill hands." She explainined. "God, you have no idea how my times idiots tried to steal the rings for power they couldn't use." She groaned and Reborn raised his eyebrow at the information. Vongola Rings were stolen before? How was this not written down? That was a very vital information to the famiglia and yet it looked like no one was aware of the information.

"Vongola Rings were stolen before?" He asked and she nodded.

"Not once or twice but bloody five times! God, it was a total nightmare hearing their stupid whines and crying after being rejected by me one after another. They were so stupid that even after witnessing what I did to their comrades, they still tried to harness the ring's power. I mean how stupid can they go? An idiot going for Storm when he was Thunder? Which idiot will do that? Cloud for Sun? Thunder for Mist?" She ranted and some sweat dropped.

"Who were they?" Reborn asked. Once he got their names, he will terrorize them and show them why they should never mess with Vongola. Stealing the heirloom of the famiglia, they signed a death warrent and he will make sure he sent the rightful idiots to the dead.

"Ah, don't worry too much." She waved her hands to the baby hitman.

"They are already taken care of." She slipped a sadistic smile to her face and nearly everyone shivered in fear. They did not want to know what she did with them.

* * *

For couple of hours, Varia and Tsuna' family spent talking to the strange woman who had a strange personality. It was quite a miracle that the Varia hadn't killed them or her.

"So, you're Sawada Tsunayoshi, descendent of the blonde Sky. Well, you look like him, same spiky hair, similar will... Dye your hair blonde and get orange contacts, mafia world will think Primo came back from the dead." She teased and the brunet didn't know how to react. Was it an insult that he was getting more like his ancestor who created the mafia or a compliment?

"Actually, we so should try that. I can get his cloak and boom! We have Primo incarnate." She grinned.

"We have Secondo here," She points to Xanxus who twitched but said nothing. He knew that he looked like Vongola Secondo, looks and ability. "Nono's alive so we don't need a person imperinate him.. Decimo's still not chosen so that's out. We just need Terzo, Quarto, Quinto, Sixto, Septimo and Octavo for a full house. We can use illusions to create their Guardians, Primo's Guardians are here." She pointed to the teenagers who exactly looked like Primo's Guardians.

"Dye G-wanna-be's hair to red, Knuckle's brother to black hair, Asari can stay like that, Daemon's evil twin to navy blue, Lampo's idiotic brother can use the bazooka and dye his hair to lime green and tada~ We have Vongola full set. What do you think Arcobaleno? Won't it be fun?" She asked Reborn and the hitman thought deeply. It would quite a be an experience for Tsuna but no one quite knew the exact details of the past Guardians. Each generation had pictures but those weren't quite useful since there were only one group picture and not quite detailed enough for them to use.

"That should be a good experience." He muttered and Tsuna stared at his tutor in horror. He was not going to dye his hair blonde. He liked being a brunet, thank you very much!

"I'll bug Primo to lend me his cloak or something. Should be easy. I know all of his weakness... so it shouldn't be a trouble." Yuki mumbled under her breath about multiple ways to grab Primo's cloak but that was impossible. Primo was dead so how was she going to grab his cloak? Dig up his grave? Others stared at the woman doubtfully. Even if she dug his wherever his grave was, any doubted that cloth survived this long.

"Where are the rings?" She asked and kindly enough, Mammon flew and gave the rings that were inside the chain to Yuki. He was not stupid to ignore her when she was clearly stronger than his boss. Xanxus threw the bloodied Sky ring to the Guardian who caught it with ease.

"Well, let's wake up the lazy bastards." She grinned and her eyes glowed orange, signalling she was a Sky user like Tsuna and Xanxus.

Right in front of their eyes, the ring changed form, to a bulkier form where it had seen gems imbedded around the blue gem in the center. Reborn and others had no idea that the Vongola Rings had another form and clearly enough, the power emmited were stronger and more potent than before. Were the powers sealed off? Why and by who? Was it Yuki?

"Giotoooooooo~ Wakey, wakey!" She teased, her Sky flame on her forehead flickering irregularly as if she was going to negative state but Tsuna and Reborn knew better. She was doing something else but didn't know what. Reborn knew what she was doing. She was changing the frequency and concentration of her flame, irritating the ring, more or less, the bosses inside the ring.

Few minutes later, eight sparks of Sky Flames shot out from the ring, startling everyone including Reborn.

"Yuki! I told you not to do that!" One spark reprimided, speaking in Japanese for a reason no one knew why by didn't complain.

"What was that for you ugly hag? Why'd you wake us up?" Second spark growled in annoyance and the angry tick on Yuki's head formed, caught by the majority of people. Oh boy, whoever that spark was, that boss dug his grave.

"It is good to see you again senora. How do you do?" By now, the forms slowly showed up and the man wearing a top hat tilted his hat in manner.

"Good to see you too, Fabio." She replied back kindly.

Standing next to Fabio, a young woman with flower tattoo on the side of her face smiled at Yuki. On her hand, she was holding a crossbow that burnt in orange flames, the Sky flames.

"Daniela, you haven't aged a single day. Women of your generation are weeping fountains at their loss of youth and beauty while you stay young, not a single wrinkle to dim the beauty that made the whole population of women jealous like medusa." She teased and said woman chuckled.

"You should be proud of your son. He's done well leading Vongola." She smiled at her, giving her genuine smile than the fake smiles she had been giving to Varia and the teenagers.

"So, why have you called us this time, Yuki?" Primo calmly asked, his arms crossed with his gloves burning yet not singing him slightly. His cloak fluttered against the wind and Yuki eyed the cloak intently.

"Oh, nothing special. I wanted to call you only but it seems others woke up as well, but that doesn't matter. More the merrier and a good lesson for Decimo." She grinned and instantly, the italian word grabbed everyone's attention. Decimo? Was it already the tenth generation?

"Decimo?" Primo asked and she nodded.

"Yep, your direct descendent. He's clumsy like you, you know. Screams like a girl, doesn't have a single drop of confidence, shakes like a leaf if you scare him, a pacifist, sucks at maths,-" She listed off making Tsuna flush in embarrassment but that went the same with Primo though he had more control, being a regular victim of hers in the long past. How she still remembered was a mystery but that didn't sit well with Primo. It meant she remembered all the blackmail materials she had, securely kept inside her mind.

"Anyway," She grabbed Tsuna who squeeked loudly, she dragged him and presented him to the bosses.

"Isn't he so cute? Look at his eyes! Wide and big, like a deer! So adorable and looks so innocent! He looks just like you Giotto when you were a child!" She squeeled loudly, slowly suffocating the unlucky boy.

"Oi, you crazy bitch! Leave Jyudaime alone!" Gokudera shouted, holding his dynamite to aim at the crazy woman who took away his precious Jyudaime from him.

"And there's G-wanna-be. He even acts the same when G was around that age. Loud, short-fused and of course, has a temper to shame the storm." Giotto coughed and looked away, not wanting to get caught laughing at the explanation. He really couldn't deny the facts. They were all too true.

* * *

In the background, Reborn was honestly to say, he was quite lost at the situation. First, she summons the past bosses of Vongola, drags his student away to coo how 'cute' he was and looks like Primo which was quite true that Primo and Tsuna shared similar looks and even their weapons were the same.

"Giotto, we're trying dress like you guys. Of course, Tsuna is you, Xanxus, the kid over there will be Ricardo but we need more people who will dress up as the rest of the bosses." She explained, finally going to point why they were summoned in the first place.

"...Why did you summon _us_?" Daniela asked and the moment the words her mouth, she regretted it seeing the sadistic and sadistic glee in her Yuki's face. Abandoning Tsuna, Yuki ran towards Giotto, glomping him in the process and they both fell to the floor, startling everyone again at the physical contact between the dead and the living, though technically, they weren't both alive but oh well.

"What... was that for?" Giotto weezed out painfully as Yuki straddled on him, grinning like a mad person.

"Give me your cloak." She demanded, their face barely an inch apart. Tsuna and co blushed at the scene but the bosses didn't react, having watched the scene too many times to count, so it would never happen no matter how much it looked it would. What were they relations to each other anyway?

"...Why?" He asked uncertainly, something that was uncommon of Giotto. He was always confident at all times but when came to her, everything drained away. It was certainly entertaining to see a side of this of the founder of Vongola, the Sky of Vongola.

"Vongola doesn't have your replica cloak that you left behind anymore, so I need yours to reborn all the past generations. I mean it's fun you know." She said and kissed his forehead before ruffling, his hair much to his dismay. He did not like people ruffle his hair when it looked spiky enough.

"Sorella, I told not to do that. You know how much I hate people doing that." Giotto swatted her hand away from his hair and sat up once she got off him.

"But you're reaction is too cute to pass up." She helped him stand up, patting his clothes to get rid of the dirt.

"Sorella...?" Gokudera muttered out loud, eyes widened in shock. Tsuna and others who didn't understand Itallian didn't know what it meant but others were shocked to death, including the bosses except for Secondo who knew her personally already before when he was actually alive.

"Yep, I'm this brat's big sister. Call me Ana." She grinned and finally, Tsuna understood and promptly gaped at the duo in shock.

"Then Yuki is..."

"That's my Japanese name." She shrugged. If Giotto could have Japanese name, why couldn't she?

"Oh yeah, Tsuna's Italian name is Fortunato after our father, Fortuna for short." A wisful smile came and went from her face, too fast for anyone but a few to notice. Giotto too looked lost in the memories at the mention of his late father.

"Fortunato Taru." Primo said quietly, reminiscing his past that held his moments with his father. He too was a brunet like his descendent. Unlike his sister who took everything after their father, he took everything of his late mother who unfortuneately died in childbirth of his younger sibling, who too was unfortuneately didn't live long. That was one of the hardest moment of his life but he didn't dare to forget the memory. It was a sad day, but it was the last moment of his mother and his little brother he would've have. He was not that cruel to forget them. No, he would remember them.


	10. Pokémon 1

Title: From a Champion to a humble waitress

**Summary**: After becoming the Champion of Sinnoh, Hitomi (My fem Ash/Satoshi) decides she needs a break. Where's the better place than Unova to start a new life?

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

After becoming the new Champion of Sinnoh, Hitomi felt she finally acheived her life longing wish. For a while, she was satisfied. Satified with training with her friends and Pokémon, getting challenged by new trainers at the time of the year.

But that satisfaction disappeared into thin air in matter of months.

At first, it was unnoticeable. She felt a small tug in the beginning but ignored it and hid it amongst the layers of thrill of battling but soon enough, it could bigger, big to the point it interuppted her usual thrill.

She no longer found battling new trainers fun anymore. She tried to, but the longer and harder she tried, the harder it became to fake it.

She noticed as she still enjoyed training with her Pokémon, it wasn't the same like in the past. Something was different. Something was missing in all of that events. A very important puzzle piece that escaped without her notice.

Sighing deeply, she looked outside through the window. This was her private beach house she bought after she became the new Champion. The pay was excellent and even spending numerous zeros to buy a beach house in Isshu region, it had yet to make a dent in her account. There was a special reason why she bought a beach house in a different region. Here, nobody knew who she was and that, she thanked her mother, Okido Hakase and her best friend Okido Shigeru, current Champion of Kanto and grandson of Okido Hakase, the very person who gave her starter Pokémon, Pikachu - her best friend.

Maybe, this was a sign for a change.

She looked away when the door was knocked and her secretary/butler came in holding a phone.

"Hitomi-sama, a call from Shirona-sama." He said politely, handing the phone over and left the room, closing the door silently.

* * *

Weekends came in a blink of an eye and Hitomi found herself sitting in a cafe in Sanyou City. She didn't know much of the place but she knew enough that Sanyou was famous for their cafes, especially this particular cafe she was in.

On her lap, Pikachu nibbled on the Pokésnack she ordered earlier on for her aibou and a Pecha tea for herself. It was indeed a good choice coming to Ishhu. Their food were unique and refreshing then the food she was used to in Sinnoh and Kanto.

Everything was a good change.

* * *

Dent, Pod and Koon stared at the newcomer who was staring out of the window, thinking something deep. They never saw her before and concluded that she was a first comer to their cafe and it was their first time to see a non-native Pokémon, a Pikachu was enjoying their special homemade Pokésnack on her lap.

That was a clear sign that she wasn't even a native of Isshu, meaning she was a tourist.

"Who do think she's waiting for?" Pod asked, popping his elbows on the table.

"A friend?" Koon offered and Pod shrugged his shoulder. Who knows?

All three of them stood up straight when the door of the cafe opened, chingling the bell, alerting them a new costomer had come.

"Hitomi-chan! I'm sorry I'm late!" A new voice shouted and rather than waiting for a staff to show them the way, the costomer made her way to where the other costomer they had curious of.

"It's okay, Shirona-san." Hitomi, trainer of the non-native Pokémon replied and the Pokémon on her lap said something, repeating its name repeatingly as if he wasn't bothered by it too.

* * *

"Oi, isn't she Sinnoh's Champion?" Pod whispered to his two brothers in awe, recognising the name the moment it was in the air. Looking at the guest, indeed, it was the Sinnoh's Champion. What was she doing here in Isshu? Wasn't the league just around the corner?

* * *

"Mou, I told you to call me nee-chan, Hitomi-chan." Shirona pouted, putting her hands to her hips like a scolding mother. At this, Pikachu and Hitomi sweatdropped slightly. Ah, she still wasn't over that was she?

"Okay... nee-chan." She tried the new nickname out and Shirona smiled brightly, delighted to be called by that. She didn't have any younger siblings, so it had always been her wish to be called, 'big sister' and due to her status, not many people dared to call her like that.

"So, what did you need me to meet up, Hitomi-chan?" The blonde sat on the empty seat, skimming through the menu for what to order.

Blunt as always.

"I..." It was so hard to say it. Just a small sentence, no more than seven words, so why was it so hard? Pikachu snuggled to his partner for assurance.

"I want to resign, Shi- I mean nee-chan." There she said it.

Instead of disbelief look she was expecting from the former-champion, Shirona looked at her in complete understanding. The blonde had been expecting this after all. She had a similar case before when she first became the Champion but from what she could see, Hitomi was having it harder than her.

"I understand, Hitomi-chan. It's okay." She smiled softly and the tense shoulders of the young champion relaxed.

"Can I have two Pecha tea and two each of Cheri cheesecake, Sitrus shortcake and lum sandwiches?" She ordered, snapping the staffs from their daydreams of having the Sinnoh Champion in their cafe.

"Right away, madam." The boy with green hair replied in haste, looking at the blue haired boy and red haired boy to get to work.

"And also, cafe special pokésnack." She added and turned back to Hitomi who was looking down to the lukewarm pecha tea she had ordered earlier hand.

"Hitomi, don't worry too much of it. I went through the same thing as you did when I first became the Champion. It is a big burden, especially to someone who went through so much. You're more used to travelling and all the experiences you went through, it's a drastic change for your mind and body to cope." She soothed the girl. This was especially hard to Hitomi after all the things she did. While it was Hitomi's dream to become a Pokémon master and Champion, she enjoyed the freedom given of travelling from places to places, region to region. Being a Champion clipped those wings of hers.


	11. KHR x Detective Conan 1

Title: Doesn't have a name. Name after adopt.

**Summary**: BO screwed a big time. No one pisses Vindice and now Vongola has to get rid of them. A certain hitman is friends with certain parents of certain highschool detective.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Tsuna frowned at the document that innocently lied in front of him on the desk. This was the third warning they sent to that bothersome organization. They managed to elude Vindice with they law and so, they keepers had given him the job to get rid of them, _exterminate _them in their words since after Vindice, the one with most power in mafia was Vongola.

Pressing a button on his phone, he waited for the other end to pick up.

-Chaos. What do you want Tsuna?- A deep rich voice asked from the phone.

"Reborn, I have a perfect job for you. Do you want it?" Tsuna asked and the reciever now know as Reborn hummed in thought. The curse broke off ten years ago and now Reborn was back to his adult body.

-Tell me the details first.-

"An organisation who's techincally breaking nearly every law Vindice made but they managed to elude them by spitting their words back into their mouth. So Bermuda got ta bit annoyed with them and gave me the duty to 'exterminate' them in their words." Tsuna briefed him and hearing this, Reborn chuckled. Annoyed Bermuda? Now that was a sight he wants to see but an organisation eluding the laws by their laws? _That_ definitely caught his interest.

-Do you want me to kill them? All of them?-

"Not yet, I want you to find out everything about them and their crimes. The Vindice won't give me anything, prideful bastards... so we're gonna have to start from scratch." Tsuna sighed. If only Vindice told them what they knew, they wouldn't have to start _everything _from square one.

-So you just want to me just to investigate them?- Reborn asked annoyed by the order. Why couldn't he just go and kill them once he found sufficient information? How was this a perfect job for him?

-Then, ask someone else. Hibari can do that.-

"No, it has to be you Reborn. This organisation... they give me bad vibe. My intuition is going bonkers whenever I think of them. I can't risk of losing anyone to them and right now, I can only trust you with this mission. It isn't that I'm not trusting my Guardians enough but... I'm afraid they won't get the results I want from them." Tsuna said and Reborn went silent by the young boss's fear. Tsuna's Hyper Intuition wasn't something to brush off like nothing. They were 24/7 detectors of everything and knew if someone was lying or something was wrong. For his Hyper Intuition to act like that on that organisation... this will be fun.

"Send me the files." Just like that, Reborn shut his phone cutting the connection with his former student and now his employer.

* * *

Going back to Japan was noglastic. Reborn got out from Vongola private jet that he had bugged Tsuna to lend him one, not that he cared much of asking permission. It was just as fun annoying Tsuna with every little thing. The boy's reaction was the source of his entertainment.

Walking pass the crowd he made his way where his luggages were unlike how he would've gotten it on the moment he got off but some stupid staffs took his luggages away thinking they came with another plane that coincidently landed around the same time. Foolish people. He should get them fired.

"Reborn!" Suddenly, he was sudddenly hugged by someone from behind and was swung him around like a plushie. The person squeeled in delight and he just knew who this person was. Not Bianchi. She wouldn't dare to do that. After his 'sudden' growth, Bianchi became a shy person whenever he was in the same room with her. A strange trait of personality she developed.

Since Bianchi was out, this only meant one person.

"Yukiko, let go of me." Reborn growled but said woman merely laughed and swung him around, squeeling in delight. God, had she become more childish than he last met her? She was already childish enough damn it!

"Yukiko, there you are! Why did you suddely run off?" A set of footsteps came his way and he somehow sounded familiar in his ears. Did he know that person?

"Yusaku! Look who I found!" She shouted and Reborn found himself in front of a man with big glasses. Kudo Yusaku, Yukiko's boyfriend last time he checked which was nearly twenty years ago. They must be married by now judging by the fact that they were still together and seeing them together was no such coincidence.

"Reborn?" He greeted the hitman, though it more sounded like a surprised question.

With his free hand Reborn tilted his hat in greeting and Leon flickered its tongue out greeting too. At the sight of the chameleon, the mystery novel writer raised his eyebrow slightly amused by the reptile.

"It's been so long." Yusaku said and thankfully pried his wife's arms off Reborn who gave him a grateful glance.

"It has. It's been nearly twenty years since I've seen you two and you look like you haven't aged at all." He said straightening his suit, getting rid of the crinckling lines that Yukiko made.

"I can say the same for you." Yukiko giggled and she wasn't far off. In technical terms, he just began aging ten years ago and this year was the year he was cursed into an infant along with others and became an Arcobaleno. He wasn't sure why but the former Arcobalenos who were fully cursed aged faster than average, meaning he aged two years every one year.

"So, what are you doing in Japan?" She asked, her eyes twinkling in curiosity.

"Job." He replied and she pouted at the one word reply, not that he was going to tell her anything about finding about the bothersome orgainisation that managed to annoy Vindice, especially Bermuda.

"Are you going back to acting again? Which movie are you shooting? What character are you? Who's directing it? Can I-"

"Woah, woah. Slow down with the questions Yukiko." Yusaku chided her and stuck her tongue at the man. She really didn't change at all. Nothing changed and in fact, it looked like her childishness became a lot worse over the years.

"So Reborn, are you staying anywhere? You can stay with us if you want to." Yusaku offered.

"It's fine. I have a place in Namimori." Reborn said and he nodded, not feeling hurt or anything by the rejection. If there was a person who was hurt by it, then that would be Yukiko.

"Reborn, sta-"

"Now, now Yukiko. We can't force him to do anything against his will." Her husband said calmly and gave an apologic look to Reborn for her manners. She wasn't normally like this seeing her old collegue back in her acting days, she got a bit too hyper thus fueling her childishness to a whole new level.

Before they could talk more, Reborn's phone buzzed inside his pocket.

"Excuse me." He said and took the phone out, checking the caller. Tsuna. What was he calling at this time? In Italy, it should be around three in the morning.

"_Tsuna, what are you doing, calling me at this time?_" He asked in Italian, startling the Kudos at the sudden change of language. The name certainly sounded like Japanese so why was Reborn talking in Italian?

"_Why are we talking in Italian? Anyways, __I got some information that will help you a bit. The Black Organisation; that's what they call themselves and they have agents everywhere. Literally, _everywhere_. CIA, FBI, you name it and they have it. They have moles. Tomorrow, I'm going to have a check on every Vongola members around the world to make sure we don't have a mole. They are good at disguising themselves and we cannot risk anything. I already called on the commanders in the afternoon, so they should be able to do something and for a double check I'm sending all of my Guardians to each continent and do the check themselves._" Hearing this, Reborn mentally whistled at the tight check up Tsuna made. How much was his Hyper Intuition driving the brunet insane?

"_From what Shoichi found for me, t__he most recent and significant victim of theirs was Kudo-_" At the name, Reborn widened his eyes by a fraction and hoped of a mere coincidental name with his friends. "_Shinichi. He's Kudo Yusaku the mystery novel writer and Kudo Yukiko the famous actress' son._" That confirmed his one of his worst nightmare. His former collegues were connected to this matter. Not good. If the organisation went after their son, there was a good fair of chance that they will go after Yusaku and Yukiko, including all the people close to them, meaning he could be one of the victims in their list which would bring the former Arcobalenos and Vongola into action. With two of the Tri-Ni-Sette in action, the last remaining would join whether they liked it or not. Byakuran will no doubt have fun with them. Oh, they scewed up a big time now.

"_He_ _was 'dealt' by them couple of months ago and was announced dead in their reports but his body was never found, meaning he could still be alive. The fact that his death was never pubicly announced since he's quite a famous highschool detective, I asked Shoichi to do some background check on him and it turned out that he practically disappeared from the world without a trace on that day and his girlfriend Mouri Ran said he ran off to do an urgent job and never came back. That brought me to the conclusion-"_

"_He's still alive and hiding from them. A wise choice. So even Kudos are involved in this? That's making things personal Tsuna and even worse, Arocbalenos and Vongola will be invovled. You know that means._" Reborn growled at the phone.

"_What do you mean? Why would the we and Arcobalenos get invovled?_"

"_I know the Kudos. From what you told me, I can deduct that they take any _everyone _close to their __victims meaning there's a chance they're targets and including me since I know them and the chain begins._" From the phone, Reborn heard the brunet gasp.

"_I'll send the Japan branch to protect them and I'll be coming on the first plane in two days with Hayato and Basil._" Hearing him coming, Reborn growled. Tsuna couldn't leave his seat unattended. He couldn't do something so foolish and Basil was to be next Head of CEDEF in a couple of months.

"_I will not-"_

"_Grandpa said he could take care of it for a few days of my absence. Basil's coming with me to help me to help _you _and he also needs to check on the Japan branch anyways. Hayato can begin the check in Japan along with Basil. I will ask my Dad to do the same for CEDEF while Basil's gone._" Tsuna cut him off and Reborn knew he couldn't argue with him anymore. Once Tsuna something on track, nothing could divert it away. Somewhat like his mother Nana. She was dead set on making him call her 'maman' even after his change. _  
_

"Fine. Do what you want Tsuna." He growled in Japanese and shut the phone. If he was coming this sudden, no doubt he already told his mother about his arrival so he couldn't say anything unless he wanted to upset her which was the last thing he wanted to do. Cheeky brat.

* * *

Standing not far from Reborn, Yusaku and Yukiko watched their friend talk over the phone in the foreign language. What were they talking about and the person in the phone; Tsuna sounded a lot like Japanese so why would Reborn talk in Italian? Did that person didn't know Japanese? Their ears picked up _their _names being mentioned in the conversation, not once but twice confirming their thoughts that this had something to do with them.

"Fine. Do what you want Tsuna." This surprised them a little seeing Reborn suddenly speaking in Japanese and shut the phone crossing out the possibility of this Tsuna person unable to understand or speak Japanese.

They heard him grumble something quietly but couldn't understand anything not that it mattered. They only wanted to know what they got to with him and this secrecy was driving them to the edge.

"Sorry about that. My boss was being unreasonable." He apologised and they blinked. The person on the phone was his boss? Was it okay for Reborn to be rude to him?

"It's been a while we've hung around together, so why don't invite you to my house _this time_? In the past, it has always been you two inviting me over, so let me to do the honour this time. I'm sure Maman will be delighted to have more people over." Reborn said in a teasing tone. Maman? Who was Maman?

Yusaku and Yukiko looked at each other. Well... their original plan was to trick his son that he was being kidnapped by the 'BO' but that can wait for a few days. No one knew that they were in Japan anyway.

"If it is no trouble." Yusaku replied and Reborn shrugged. At last, he could at least get Nana off his back for not bringing enough friends.

* * *

When the Kudos first saw the place where Reborn was staying, they had at least expected him to stay in a grand place, not in the normal neighbourhood. They knew about his tendecy to have everything first class so they had immidiately thought they were going to some rich neighbourhood.

Stopping in front of a regular two story house, Reborn got out from the taxi and the two followed. They took out their luggages out from the trunk and Reborn payed the bill just as Yusaku reached for his wallet and hurriedly sent the driver away. He mock glared at Reborn and in return, the hitman smirked back.

Grabbing his suitcases, Reborn opened the front gate going in without any trouble with the weight of two full suitcases on his hands. With ease, he took out a key from his inner pocket and opened the door, only to bear hugged by a brunette.

"Reborn! It's been so long you've come over! Tsu-chan told me you were coming today so I prepared all of your favourite food!" The woman shouted happily, giggling like as if there was no tomorrow. Standing behind, the married couple gaped at the scene. Reborn never allowed _anyone _to hug him. Yukiko was an exception because she was too stubborn to give with the death threats that was sent to her on the the first attempt and it didn't matter now since they were his best friends but this strange woman was hugging Reborn as if it was most normal thing to do.

"Maman, I met my friends and invited them over." He said and hearing 'friends', 'Maman' released him and looked at the people behind him. She nudged Reborn into the house without care and smiled bright at them.

"Hello, I'm Sawada Nana." She introduced. Yusaku could've sworn he saw flowers floating around her.

"I'm Kudo Yusasku and my wife Yukiko." Yusasku replied and Yukiko smiled at the woman in front of them. How Reborn managed to befriend this woman, someone who had the totally opposite personality was a miracle.

"It' good to see Reborn's friends. He's good boy but sometimes he has too little friends. Come in, come in. We were about to start Reborn's welcome back party." Nana practically dragged them inside, dumping their luggages in one corner in the house and continued to drag them to the kitchen where the party was.

* * *

In the kitchen, all sorts of food were prepared. Some were Japanese and some were Italian. Reborn was sitting on one of the chair, drinking his espresso and sitting opposite him was another brunet wearing a scarf inside. A wierd trend of clothes. Sitting next to the boy was a girl with glasses, muttering something that sounded like methematical equations.

"Reborn, is Lambo-chan also coming? Tsu-chan didn't say much." Nana asked. Yusasku awkwardly sat next to the girl and Yukiko sat the opposite him. Who was Lambo? That name didn't sound Japanese.

"Only Tsuna, Gokudera and Basil. The rest are busy with their new work." He replied and she clapped in delight. Wasn't Tsuna the name of his boss? Who was this woman and how did she know Reborn's boss?

"Tsuna-nii is coming home?" The boy with scarf asked in surprise.

"He's coming in two days." Hearing this, his eyes sparkled in delight and the did the girl sitting next to him.

* * *

The welcome back party was a huge success, Yukiko offered to help but rejected by the hostess, saying she was a guest. Reborn sat on the sofa outside, drinking his espresso, taking in the rich taste of the hot drink. Yusaku sat the opposite of his old friend, his wife joining him after giving up trying to help Nana. The kids went upstairs probably to their rooms since they had nothing to do anymore and they felt the three needed privacy.

"So..."

"If you're gonna ask if Maman is my boss's mom, yeah she is." Reborn cut him off and the couple gaped. So they were right!

"What do you do these days?" Yukiko asked eagerly. She wanted to know how he lived and what kind of movies he shot. I mean back in the days, he was like the best student!

"Doing this and that... I mostly stayed in Italy helping my boss." He said never going into great details but she still squealed. So he knew his boss well, but why was he calling him boss? It sounded wierd.

"So... where do you work?" Her eyes shined with barely hidden excitement.

"Vongola Corps." Hearing the name, both widened their eyes in shock. That famous Italian company? It was a chance in a lifetime for anyone to work in Vongola Corps and here he was, their friend working in that world famous company, personally knowing the president and in fact, they were living with the president's house.

"Vongola Corps? Then wouldn't tha-"

"All of you thought the president was Italian? A small fraction he is since his anscestry goes back 150 years and they were Italian but overall, my boss is a Japanese through and through." Reborn lazily replied back. He wasn't actually telling anything much and he trusted them. Even if they he hadn't seen them for nearly 20 years, he knew them and trusted them completely.

"What do you mean?"

"He's turning twenty four this year and as many say, old habits die hard. Even after living in Italy for the last ten years, he still acts a typical Japanese." Reborn shrugged and the two gaped in shock. Twenty four? The president of Vongola Corps was only twenty four? How did he manage to obtain the highest position of such wealth and power CEO?

* * *

Back in Baker, Conan noticed subtle changes around him. Through the enhanced glasses made by Agase Hakase, he saw several people hiding around his place, eyeing his movements and changing every four hours. Who were they? Were they from BO? Did they find out about his identity?

Carefully, he picked up his phone and pressed one, speed dialling to his trusting friend and one of the few who knew the truth of him. Hattori Heiji.

_-_Yo Kudo, what's up?_- _Heji picked up with ease and Conan felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. How many times did he have to tell him to stop calling him by his real name? Did that Osakan actually understood the meaning 'hiding from BO'?

"I found several people around Ossan's place. One... two... about five from what my glasses can catch. They've been there for the last two days and I can't be sure if they from BO. BO wouldn't dare to act like this and there's no reason for them to act against Ossan." Conan reasoned and instantly, the air shifted to cold.

_-_BO? Are you really really really sure it's them?_- _The Osakan highschool detective asked in serious tone and he snorted back. When had he ever joked something about the BO? He was a curious idiot not suicidal idiot.

* * *

after the 'kidnap' scene'

* * *

Conan still glared at his parents and Agasa Hakase in the car for the trick. How could they do that to him? Did they have any idea how freaked out he was and who the hell was the other person?

"Lose the glare kid. That won't change anything." The man in fedora said lazily, not even looking at him but petting the weird looking chameleon.

"Gomen ne, Shinichi." Hearing his real name, Conan widened his eyes and stared at his mother. Why on earth...

"I know who you are Kudo Shinichi. A mystery fanatic like your father." The man said and Conan saw his father twitch his eyebrow in slight annoyance.

"I'm a mystery novel writer Reborn." He replied back and the boy stared at the man with weird name. Reborn? What kind of mother named their son 'Reborn'?

"Just proves how much you're addicted to it." Reborn calmly replied back and his mother stiffled into laughter. He still had his sharp tongue.

"Who is he?" Conan asked his parents.

"His an old friend of ours. He was in the same class as me in acting class." His mother replied and Conan nodded. So he wasn't part of BO but an old friend of his parents. Dear Lord, his parents had wierd friends.

"Where are we going?"

"We're gonna pick up other kid from the Hakase's house and after that, we're going to my place. We have lots of things to discuss." Hearing Ai was involved as well, Conan knew things were going to ugly and fast.

* * *

At first, Conan and Ai expected them to be in a enclosed and private place to discus whatever they were going to discus and judging by the tone of the fedora man, honestly, they were quite scared of what to expect.

And yet, here they were, sitting a perfectly ordinary living room with a cup of green tea for his parents and Hakase, Espresso for this Reborn person and orange juices to the kids. The brunette greeted them energetically into the house, cooing them of their 'cuteness' and gave them lots of snacks.

No one said anything, Conan and Ai looked cautiously around as if expecting another surprise from the adults. They jumped in surprise when the door opened, startling them witless but relaxed it was another adult, reletively younger than the rest of the adults here. The way his hair spiked up everywhere amused everyone in the room and they looked at the strand of long hair that came down his back, only tied by a strip of white cloth.

"You're late Tsuna." Reborn chided and the brunet chuckled nervously at the sight of his former sadistic tutor. Conan saw his parents widen their eyes surprise hearing the name. Did they know the brunet?

"The meeting ended later than usual, but I'm here now." He said and sat on the empty seat which was opposite of the chibified dectective. Something told him that the brunet was dangerous and yet kind and harmless. How was that possible?

Sighing at the brunet, Reborn placed the empty cup down and immediately, the atmosphere in the room tensed up.

"What you will hear today will never be repeated ever again from your mouth. If we ever find out you leaked something, we will know and let's hope it doesn't go to that." Reborn said and his two friends looked at their friend in worry. What was he talking about? Yusaku's instinct screamed at him that it was a mystery and to him, mytery was a puzzle that needed to be solved.

"Before we say anything, can we trust you?" Tsuna asked the group, his eyes narrowed and controlled. They swore his eyes once turned orange but before they could say anything, it turned back to brown.

"Reborn trusts you, so we'll trust you." Yusaku said and his wife nodded. Following his example, Agasa Hakase too nodded and catiously, the two chibified teenagers gave their answers as well. Tsuna knew, the older man and the two kids didn't trust him fully yet through his Hyper Intuition but it wasn't that bad. When he first heard of the incident, he immediately called Shoichi, Spanner and Verde to investigate the poison and find a antidote for it. It was better for them to be prepared.

Looking at them for a good minute, Tsuna sighed in relief and threw away the boss mask, now showing a happy bruent. A totally different look from before.

"Sorry about that. I just had to make sure but now I'm completely sure you're not from that group, I can trust you." He smiled and sitting next to him, Reborn face palmed. He should've expected this from his former student. No matter how long time passed, Tsuna remained the same.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. I'm sure you've met my former tutor, Reborn." He introduced and pointed to the hitman, causing his friends to widen his eyes. Former tutor? Since when did Reborn go around teaching other- did that he taught the current president of Vongola Cooperation? How strong was his connections?

"Kudo Yusaku, my wife, Yukiko." Yusaku replied and sititng next to him, Yukiko smiled at the boy.

"My son Shinichi, though he goes by Conan right now and his friend, Ai." Yukiko continued and pinched her son's cheek in a teasingly manner.

"Agasa Hakase, scientist and family friend of Kudos." The man introduced. Tsuna and Reborn had a feeling that he would go really well together with the Vongola Technicians right off the bat.

"If Reborn trusts you, then I will trust you and tell all details you need to know." Tsuna began and Reborn widened his eyes in shock. Don't tell him...

"Tsu-"

"It's for the best Reborn. The faster they know, the shorter the misunderstanding will be. We are after the same target. The enemy of my enemy is my ally. Working together will achieve it faster and it's two birds in one stone. They aren't foolish enough to mendle with people who are under our protection. Vindice are getting impatient. We can no longer waste time and it will be faster to get the hands on the antidote." He cut the former Acrobaleno off and Reborn gritted his teeth in fustration. He didn't want drag his true friends who had no idea of mafia to the underworld. They were better off not knowing anything.

"So you know everything?" Conan challenged and the brunet nodded. He knew everything what he was told by Shoichi and knowing the red head, Shoichi was good at gathering information than what others thought of him.

"I am aware you are Kudo Shinichi and the lady friend next to you is Miyano Shiho, the creator of the APTX 4869. The poison that shrunk your bodies younger than your actual age." He began and Ai stiffened of being exposed. How did they find out information about her, or the fact of her real identity? Just who were they?

"Who are you?" Conan demanded, his narrowed dangerously and voice lower than usual.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, tenth boss of Vongola famiglia. In simpler terms, Reborn and I are from mafia." He confessed and right in front of him, Tsuna saw their faces pale drastically.

"V-Vongola?" Ai stuttered in fear. Why was Vongola involved in this mess? BO weren't stupid enough to attack the world strongest mafia famiglia. That was one of the few famiglia they've yet to put a spy in for a reason they had no idea why. All applicants were caught and killed.

"At first, we weren't thinking of getting involved but Vindice, the law keepers of mafia decided, they've let BO, the same organisation you have been going after for quite a while, do as they please for far too long. They have ignored the warning given and so, the task has been passed down to me, to ahnliminate the organisation that has been putting off the balance in our world." Tsuna continued and from his suitcase, he took out a yellow folder that held all information about BO.

"But that shouldn't be enough for you to be personally involved in this mess. You're still hiding something." Conan accussed and hearing this, everyone stared at the child, his parents looking at him as if he'd gone insane and the same with the scientist and Ai. But than the angery remark they had been expecting, Tsuna laughed much to their surprise.

"You're sharp. No wonder you're a highschool dectective. There aren't many people who can notice such subtle information right away." He complimented.

"Yes, you're right. I'm still hiding a few but that was only a test and you passed it in flying colours. This matter is not just business related, but also very personal to us Vongola." He confessed and they stared at him. How was Vongola related to this? Ai subtly thought the BO were screwed for good this time.

"Shinichi-kun, your parents are good friends with my former tutor, Reborn. Reborn is my trusted hitman and also a very valuable friend to me and famiglia. BO will go after anyone who is connected to their victim and recently, you have become their main target. I have stationed my men all around the ones you consider close to you, such as your childhood friend Mouri Ran and her family, Hattori Heiji in Kyoto and the English highschool detective who is currently in England. So far, there has been no interactions with BO but it is only a matter of time till they start breaking down your pillars one by one." Hearing this, it all made sense. Reborn was his parent's good friend. Of course, the fedora man will be also targeted, meaning Vongola will have to get involved. Again, why did his parents have such wierd friends?

"Why would mafia, such as yourself go this far? Personal or not, there should be no reason for you to take these extremeness." Ai countered, not trusting Vongola.

"We may be mafia, but that doesn't mean we are the same as every mafia. I admit that Vongola as the bloodiest history but that is now fixed. No one but few know this information, but Vongola was first formed to protect the innocent. My ancestor, the founder of Vongola created Vongola as a vigilante group to protect powerless people against the corrupted, those you used power for ill use." Tsuna explained and hearing this, Ai and others couldn't believe what they were hearing. A vigiliante group? The world strongest mafia that had the bloodiest history out of all mafia was originally formed as a vigilante group to protect people?

"Tsuna, don't say anything unneccessary." Reborn warned and Tsuna shrugged it off. He knew what he was doing.

"I'm not threatening you or anything. Merely extending my protection to those who needed it. Just becuse you are under out protection doesn't mean you are connected to mafia. Anyone who is precious to my family members are also my family." He smiled and suddenly the door opened, revealing two children Yusaku and Yukiko had met earlier in dinner.

"Tsuna-nii!" They shouted, glomping the brunet excitingly, the force knocking trio off to the floor. Reborn sighed at the scene. At least they knew when not to interuppt official meetings with imfortant famiglias. The rest of the group looked at the interaction awkwardly. Who were they and where had they come from.

"Fuuta, I-Pin. Good to see you guys too." He laughed and hugged them back, the two children snuggling to the big brother.


	12. Maple Story x KHR 2

Title: Doesn't have a name too. Make your own after adopt.

**Summary**: Really short stor this time. Evan ends up Future arc of Tsuna and his co. Not much really, but oh well.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Cloud erupted everywhere in the training room, disrupting Tsuna and Hibari's fight. Where had all of this smoke come from? Had Lambo used his ten year bazooka or anything? Who got hit by it?

Being a naive and dumb boy he was, Lambo tried to go near the smoke out if curiosity, only to yelp in fear and jump back into Fuuta's arms when he heard some kind of animal growl vicisouly. Hearing the growl everyone had their weapons up, readying for an attack which didn't come much to their surprise. They waited for the smoke to disappear and once it did, they gasped in shock.

A dragon. Not an animal, but a fricking dragon!

Lal and few others noticed the tiredness in its eyes. The dragon was tired and the amount of injuries it had was no joke. Ripped wings, bleeding everywhere and had blood dripping out from its mouth. Internal bleeding.

"M-Mir..." They heard a feeble voice near the dragon and the dragon turned its head away from them, moving slightly to reveal a person lying on the ground. He had a staff in his hands and wore the most ridiculous robe they had ever seen. The head piece looked like dragon wings and the way the dragon acted around that person, he was someone precious.

The dragon tried its best to be careful to lift his body to make him lean against its body. It wailed as it tried to lick the wounds but stopped when the young man hissed in pain.

"You're safe... I'm glad." He smiled at the dragon, lifting his hand and petted the dragon's snout but the hand soon fell and his eyes closed. The dragon wailed loudly, the pain and sorrow in its voice deeply shook everyone in the room to the core.

"M-Master... Master..." The dragon nudged its head trying to wake him but nothing seemed to wake the dragon master up from his slumber.

Doing the next logical thing, the dragon turned its head to the group who had been watching the whole ordeal happening in front of them.

"Please save him... Please save my master." The dragon pleaded, tears sliding down the black scales and onto the floor.

* * *

This was totally unbelievable. In front of them stood a dragon; a talking dragon pleading to save a human who claimed to be the dragon's master. This was unheard of. To begin with dragons didn't exist and even they did, it was unheard that dragons, the beings that were stereotypically thought as vicious to have a _master, a human _master.

The first one to snap out from shock was the baby with fedora. He kicked the spiky brunet in the head sending the boy to the floor and shouted at everybody to get a move on. Another brunet wearing a scarf came towards him in a cautious matter not wanting to envok the dragon's wrath but the dragon did nothing as the brunet took its master away for healing. There was nothing she could do but feel their connection go weaker and weaker to the point where she had no power left and die along with her master.

Mir saw a man with the wierdest hair ever come towards her slowly, holding a box that strongly smelled of medicines. Normally, she wouldn't dare allow anyone come near her except for her master and his friends but right now, she had no choice. In defeat, she lowered her head to the ground and closed her eyes, allowing the human to do whatever he was going to do to her. His life was at their hands and if she did anything foolish, her master won't be safe.

* * *

Using all help they could get, Bianchi and Fuuta did their best to heal their new unknown patient. Everyone came to an agreement not to move the dragon from the training room as not the magical creature was huge, the dragon was too injured to move unless they wanted to worsen the already critical injuries.

* * *

In the lone hospital room, the machine beeped in continous beat, the only sign that the person lying on the bed was still alive. All of his accessories were removed and placed next to him, not knowing what to do with them and luckily enough, they go to him fast enough to save his life and miraculously enough, once the person was stablised, the dragon too began to heal, the wounds closing up slowly but nonetheless faster than normal speed.

* * *

In the meeting room, four people gathered around, discussing what to do with two intruders to their headquarters. What if he and his beast was past of Millefiore?

"Hibari, do you know about anything about them?" Reborn asked, sitting on the many stacked cushion on the chair. The cloud merely grunted in negative. This was his first time seeing such creature that wasn't resonating in Dying Will Flames. That was the first conclusion he came to once he saw the beast but he couldn't find any residue of Dying Will flames used to summon the dragon from the box. This creature was something that only crazy ones, the perfect example - Millefiore would come up with.

"What if they are from those bastards?" Lal asked, her eyes dark and hard at the mention of the resentful famiglia that killed her former student. Injured or not, if he was part of that detestful group, she will kill him in cold blood.

"Highly unlikely." Reborn replied back, knowing too well what his former fellow comrade was thinking of. She was just as easy to read like Tsuna.

"What do you suggest to do Reborn?" Bianchi asked, leaning against the wall of the room, just next to the door. Fuuta would've normally be present with them but today was his shift to look after the unconscious man and Kusakabe was with the dragon.

"Let them rest first. Don't say anything to Tsuna and his Guardians. They already have more than enough in their heads. We cannot afford anymore distractions."


	13. Lucky Dog x KHR 1

Title: Lucky Clam?

**Summary**: Spur of imagination after a yaoi game, Luck Dog. Tsuna got bored so he decided to pull a prank to his whole famiglia by willingly go to a mafia prison for thill. Reborn is a bad influence to Tsu-chan. XD

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

The prison was rowdy as usual, gangster and mafia putting up each other nonstop every single day. It was no different from the outside than the fact that no violence were allowed. Other than that, everything was free to go.

Gian took a deep drag of his last cigarette. It was an okay brand and he will miss it in the future. He was sitting alone by the stone bench, enjoying the clear sky. It was a good weather. Other prisoners played basketball, slamming the hoop one after another.

Everyone stopped on whatever what they were doing at the sudden buzz of siren. It was an odd time to ring, meaning only one thing.

New prisoners.

Eager to meet the new house mates (and possible new targets), all prisoners abandoned their positions and dashed to the front gate which was like expected barred with officers standing both inside and outisde. Boring people really.

Snagging a front row, Gian perched on his place, watching the gate open and lines of new prisoners walked in a single line, their wrists cuffed with connected to everyone elses. The blonde looked up and saw his childhood friend and now surperior Bernardo Ortolani crouched next to him, smiling softly as usual.

"'sup." Gian finger salutted and moved slighty giving his friend a space to sit. Other prisoners who were more than aware of the man and his position in power wisely moved away not wanting CR:5's wrath. Only a foolish person will try and go against a captain.

"Found anyone interesting darling?" Bernardo asked teasingly.

"A potential husband you mean?" Gian wiggled his eyebrows playfully. Only men came to this prison. Women were sent to sister prison which was good country away from them. Bleh, the keepers were really boring. How could they enjoy their lives without women?

"The third one from the left row. He's too calm for someone to be subjected the rest of his lives in prison." He pointed the brunet who had a bit too long hair. It was oddly cut. His hair was short overall except for the middle section where it was kept uncut and grew, only tied with a single white cloth. His appearance looked familiar but he couldn't remember where he saw him before and that was wierd. He had a exceptional memory.

"He looks somewhat familiar, don't you..." Looking up to his friend, he saw the teal head pale and in shock. Did say something wrong again?

"Why in the Omerta's name is _he _here?" Bernardo hissed quietly, his eyes never leaving the brunet he mentioned earlier. It was odd to see his friend swear. He never did really.

Today was an odd day.

"You know him Bernardo?" Gian asked offhandly. His friend looked at him in disbelief. Did he not recognise the man, no it was understandable. Gian barely attended any meetings with capos. It was perfectly resonable for the blonde not to recognise him. The brunet was a secretive person and only a few connected his face and title together.

"I'll tell you later, Gian. Don't get on his bad side. That's the last thing you'd want, even with your luck." He warned and stood up, leaving the area. He will have to discuss with the rest of the captains. They will have to know of this sudden addition and possible, he will have to seek the brunet.

* * *

After the new prisoners were sent to their new rooms, everything settled down. In the cafeteria, all four captains of CR:5 sat in one table while other members of the famiglia took shifts guarding them from any unwanted listeners.

"You saw him right?" Bernardo asked and two captains nodded mutely. Ivan looked lost by this. Who did they see? Who was he supposed to see?

"Will his famiglia be alright?" Luchino, third captain whispered quietly.

"Knowing them, they will either pull strings to get him out or declare a war againts the country to get him back." Bernardo replied gravely. Another war was something they'd rather avoid. The civil war ended not too long ago and their famiglia's man power was still low. Giulio said nothing. Killing was his job. If another war happened, he will massacre anyone in their way like before.

Ivan still looked lost. He did not understand what they were saying and what did Bernardo mean by another war? Who in the right mind will declare a war against a country?

"Who are we talking about?" Ivan finally asked and synchronisingly, the other three captains sighed. Of course, being the newest addition and having been promoted just few weeks before getting locked up, Ivan hadn't been in important meetings before, meaning he never met the brunet.

"The Clam is here. The rest of their colony will not stand still and watch this." Highest in ranking, Bernardo explained vaguely, not giving information that would betray the trust Don Vongola gave to the famiglia. Young or not, he was someone not to cross. Hearing this, Ivan paled. He heard about the Clams, or officially the Vongola famiglia. They were one of the top three strongest famglia in Italy and had especially good relationships with the next strongest, Cavallone. No one sane will ever go against them, even countries were afraid to go against them.

"This is a good chance to get an alliance." Giulio said quietly and they nodded. Having Vongola on their side will increase their power as well and Vongola was one of the few famiglias that had honour. As long as _they _CR:5 was truthful and obeyed the contract, the chance of Vongola destroying them was nil. This was too good to pass up.

* * *

Leaning against the concrete wall, Tsuna sighed contently. At last, freedom. It was actually amusing of the whole situation and a good opportunity as well. Reborn, his advisor and former-tutuor suggested a test for the whole famiglia. Of course his Guardians knew of the plan and actually laughed with him at the plan and agreed to cover up for him and mentain the famiglia while he was gone.

It was also a perfect chance brush out the moles in the famiglia. Without a doubt, his disappearance will plant false hope of overthrowing the famiglia. It was a perfect bait and to someone like him and his Guardians, this will only be a mere challenge.

A major prank was played on his own group. His father and grandfather will be proud of him.

No one would think a capo will willingly come and go to jail but guess there was first for everything. He perposely went to the BOI to run away from his never decreasing paperwork. His Guardians created too much mess and it was time for them to take care of their own mess. He looked at the stripy uniform. This was also an amusing experience. Everying he had was taken away but he managed to smuggle his partner - Natsu in. The ring on his right hand glowed warmly.

"They will never take you away from me." He promised his friend, tracing the designs on the ring with his forefinger. The ring glowed again and Tsuna just knew his friend was purring contently. For a lion, he was such a cat. Cute and innocent looking to allies but dangerous and ferocious to enemies.

* * *

**First day in prison**

For a first day, today was good. Despite of no window for the sunlight to shine in his face, he could at least have a blissful sleep that he last had weeks ago. Curled up like a cat, he snored lightly. He wouldn't get cold here, not with his partner curled up by his chest warming him up and snoozing like him. The daily surprise attack from Reborn and his Guardians was relieved here. No one will disrupt his sleep in unholy hour.

"No. 07227, it's time to wake up!" A rough voice shouted irriatingly. Rudely waken up from his precious sleep, Tsuna glared at the guard who flinched back at the harsh and cold pair of orange eyes staring right into his soul. Right, even in prison, bosses were scary and had to be dealt with care.

"I have a name..." Tsuna looked at the name tag. "_Carlos Juan Colado._" The guard took a step back in fear. It took him few seconds to get his hold back and walk pass the cell to the next one, ticking name of the prisoners.

* * *

Gian looked at the new bed mate from the lower bunk. That was the first time he saw Carlos whipped like that. Out of all of his luck, the brunet that his friend knew was placed with his cell. A free show at the start of the day. His luck was working up early today.

"Damn person interuppting my sleep." He heard the brunet mutter darkly and felt the bed shake slightly. The brunet jumped off the second bunk, landing gracefully and stretched like a cat, jointing popping back to its rightful place. With his right hand, the brunet ruffled his hair and Gian saw a crimson ring in the middle finger, a chain connected to the ring in the pinky. Never he saw such a fancy ring before, neverless the vivid colour of red.

"Buongiorno (Good morning)." Gian called out and instantly, the brunet turned around, pair of startled maroon eyes meeting his goldish yellow eyes.

"Buongiorno. I apologise for not seeing you. I'm Fortunato." Gian's lips quirked up at the name. Fortunato? Lucky? Maybe Lady Luck was having too much fun with him.

"Giancarlo but everyone calls me Gian." Gian stretched his hand out and Tsuna shook his hand.

"Then I guess you can call me, Fortuna." Mirth and amusement lit up in the brown eyes as if knowing who he was. It wasn't really surprising. Nearly everyone knew of his luck, thus his nickname, Lucky Dog.

Unknown to anyone, this was a start of a new friendship.

* * *

Gian liked the new guy. He was playful and kind. It made him think twice how a person like him was in this prison in the first place. Fortuna stood out too much and honestly, he didn't know if this was the right place for him. Offering to be his guide of the day, he led Fortuna to the cafeteria where breakfast was being served. They didn't had to wait long for the food and together, they went to an empty table.

"So how did you end up here?" Gian asked starting a conversation. He expected to see bitterness or similar emotions in the brunet's eyes but instead, he saw mirth and amusement, something only he would show in situation like this. An odd ball?

"It's quite funny actually." Tsuna chuckled lightly and tore a small piece of the bread off before popping it into his mouth.

This piqued his curiosty. How was landing in prison was funny?

Before he ask any more questions, Gian felt a pat on his shoulder and saw all CR:5 captains standing behind him, Bernardo's hand on his shoulder. All of them looked serious and without saying, he knew they wanted to talk with Fortuna. He didn't forget his best friend's face when he mentioned of the brunet.

"I'll see you later Fortuna." Patting on the brunet's shoulder, Gian left the table with his tray. Seeing the blonde leave, Tsuna turned back to the four people. He recognised three of them but not the last one with the grey hair. He must be the newest addition. Nodding tersly, the four sat on the table placing their tray on the table. None of the sat next to him but on the opposite of him. The three captains (Ivan doesn't know who he actually is) thought Lucky Dog was indeed lucky. He was friendly terms with the brunet already.

"I heard that four captains were in jail but I never thought the government was stupid enough to put you all together or matter of fact with Lucky Dog." Tsuna said calmly, his eyes turning slightly orange from the use of the Sky flames. Other thought it was a trick from the light.

"They are naive." Bernardo replied back.

"Naive and stupid to put me in the same prison with you all. They really don't know me or my family do they? The greatest prison or not, they should've known better than putting all of us together." Tsuna scoffed and pushed the rest of his food away. He lost his apitite already from this insult. How dare the government look down on him and his family? They should be glad that they hadn't done anything yet fom his order. Be glad this was a test for his famiglia and not real. If it was, he wouldn't be here in the first place. Why? There wouldn't be a prison to begin with.

"Lucky Dog is really lucky. Can they not realise they were all played by his luck?" Tsuna chuckled lightly and it took a while for the captains to understand. Indeed, it was rather a miracle that all four captains were in same prison than being divided. Was it because of Gian's luck on the famiglia?

"Why is someone of your status in the prison in the first place?" Luchino asked in monotone, yet never voicing his title directly. He was not stupid. Bernardo and Giulio wanted to know too. What was he caught by?

"A test." It didn't explain anything. What did he mean by a test? Who was he testing?

"Well then gentlmen, if that is over. I bid you all a fabulous day." Tsuna stood up, smiling at them and left with his tray. He couldn't spoil the fun could he? If CR:5 got involved in his fun, he wouldn't be in jail for longer than a week. Maybe two weeks but that stretching a lot.

* * *

The four captains looked at each other warily. Things didn't go the way they wanted and the last reply from the brunet left them unsettling. What kind of test was he doing that required him to be sent to jail? Without him, his famiglia won't have a leader and without a leader... Bernardo widened his eyes in realisation. Of course, why didn't he notice earlier? Without capo, the power will go the captains, in Vongola case, his seven Guardians. They will hold power to command the famiglia to their will. He was testing his Guardians!

Letting out an unsettled chuckle, Bernardo shivered inwardly. As usual, Vongola Don had guts to go this far for a were test. Did Forunato overestimate of his own power or was it him underestimating the young don? He couldn't be too sure.

* * *

Gian saw Tsuna by the field, sitting on the stone bench while enjoying the sun. For a brief second, he thought he saw a fluff of orange ball by the brunet's feet but nothing was there.

"Yo Fortuna. Fancy seeing you here." Gian greeted, waving to the brunet. Tsuna smiled warmly to him.

"Likewise." Tsuna patted the free space next to him. Gian gladly took it and sat next to him.

"Can I ask..." Gian didn't want to pressure the brunet telling him anything he didn't want. Despite the friendliness, they only knew each other for a day and for those to be sent in this prison, it only meant Fortuna was strong in one way or another. Making an enemy inside was not a wise choice and the warning from the teal head rang in his head. Who was Fortunato that made Bernardo that restless and warily?

"A simple greeting." Tsuna replied off handly and he didn't persue and further.

"You are really lucky Gian." Tsuna said quietly while looked up to the sky. He tilted his ever so slightly and saw Gian looking staring at him. Did he really think he wouldn't notice him and Lady Luck's obession over him?

"So you know about it." Gian sighed and Tsuna nodded.

"People will kill their own famiglia to have same luck as yours. It is that much to be envious of." Tsuna let out a light chuckle.

"If you weren't with Toscanini, I would've gladly have you as mine." He muttered, so quiet that Gian would've missed it if he wasn't concentrating to hear the brunet.

"I really like your luck, Gian." Tsuna stood up and offered his hand to the blonde, helping him stand up as well.

"Why?" Gian knew people liked his luck and were envious of it but something told him Fortuna had a different reason than the people in the past.

"I met you and you became my friend. You don't treat people differently just because of ranks. You're different." He smiled and patted on the blonde's shoulder although the blonde didn't understand his brunet friend. What did he mean by ranks? Was Fortunato someone in high ranking place?

"I'll see you later, Gian." Not waiting for a reply, Tsuna left the field and again Gian did a double take of seeing a shadow of an orange cat with orange mane following the brunet behind. Blinking again, he saw the strange animal was not there like it was never there it the first place.

Today was a strange day.

* * *

**Second day in prison  
**

Things were going better than expected to Tsuna. He got his first report from his friends and already, they sniffed out three spies and like they expected, the grunts of the famiglia were going insane with his absence. It was a good training. It taught them experience to have a cool head in situations as grand as this and if the future, should he be ever arrested by the police or enemy, they will know how to proceed this from now on.

With his absence, Hayato was pretty much in charge of the famiglia, Reborn helping him as the advisor. Kyoya personally handled the spies and traitors with Mukuro, taking turns while the rest of his Guardians were pretty much the same. They trusted him and likewise, he trusted them. If any problems that they couldn't handle arise, he could always jailbreak and go back to the famiglia but knowing the hitman, Reborn will have him out before any problems like that arised in the first place.

Sitting by the same stone bench, Tsuna ruffled Natsu's mane, scratching the cub's soft spot. Natsu purred loudly, pushing his head towards his partner for more and sat on his lap, curled like a cat as the brunet continued pleasing his partner.

This world was by far the most amusing world he ever experienced. After getting used to his new life as Vongola Don, things had gotten boring. It was the usual of signing paperwork, avoid pitiful assassination attempts and avoid Reborn's sadisitic nature in home. With Byakuran and Yuni's help, he proposed to his Guardians and Reborn about a trip. A trip to another dimension. If he was naive boy back then, he never would've suggested such thing in the first place but that was the past and this was present. Living in the life of thrill and constant danger, the plain same routine of life and bordom drove him insane. If he knew any better, he would've said the boredom would kill him before any of his enemies got him first. Yes, it was that boring and serious.

So they all agreed and with Byakuran's help, he froze the time of their original dimension and hopped to another one with slight tweaking with his own power to change the past to their own pleasure. Dino, his older brother figure had come along as well with his right-hand man Romario and then things were then going more interesting.

With changing the time line to their own good, Tsuna technically formed Vongola twenty years ago and shone to glory as one of the three strongest famiglia in Italy, along with Cavallone. His 'grandfather' gave the title to him five years ago when he was 'nineteen' and since then, he led Vongola like he had in his original world. In this world, there was no Dying Wills but normal and plain humans. Of course, to someone like him who didn't actually belong in that world, the rules didn't apply, thus he still had his Sky flames like everyone else who came with him though they all came to an agreement not to use the flames unless necessary which made it more interesting.

Putting away Mukuro's report inside his jail clothes, Nartsu went back into the ring as they both felt someone approach him. Hyper Intuition was such a wonderful ability passed down from his ancestor. Tilting his head ever so slightly, he saw the teal head captain of Toscanini famiglia approaching him. Bernardo, number two of CR:5.

What a pleasure for him to visit someone humble.

"Buongiorno (Good morning)." Tsuna scooched to the left, making space for the man to sit down. The man thanked him quietly.


	14. Maple Story x KHR 3

Title: New Alliance

**Summary**: The return of the Heroes are not done by fate but pulling numers grand strings behind the curtains by a certain group.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

People murmured as they stared eight people walk down the aisle towards the Queen. Cygnus knights stood around her protectively, hands clenched to their weapons as if expecting an ambush or an attack. They stared at the coming group cautiously, having never met them before. The brunette walking in front of them looked like the leader. It was hard to tell with the two dangerous men glaring at each other behind her back and yet, she made no motion to stop them.

"Greeting Queen Cygnus, Cygnus knights." She said calmly, bowing curtle to the Queen who looked nervous at the new group. They didn't look like Wizards, Thief, Archers, Warriors or Pirates, yet she felt foreign power flowing inside them. Were they a new group?

"We are Vongola." She announced and instantly, the murmurs around them disappeared replaced with awe, especially with the thieves. Who didn't know about Vongola? They were famous all over Maple World. Standing next to Cygnus, Nineheart widened his eyes by a fraction at the neutral group. What was Vongola doing here? A neutral group had no reason to be here unless they were here to reannounce their status.

"I am the current leader of Vongola - Vongola Decimo and they," She pointed to the people standing behind her. "are my Guardians." She introduced and everyone widened their eyes in shock. The leader of Vongola herself was here along with her Guardians in the alliance. The Guardians were like the Cygnus knights that the Queen Cygnus had with her. They protected her from danger and that went the same for Vongola Leader.

"Welcome." Cygnus welcomed them, smiling at the group.

"We are here as everyone suspects," The brunette smiled softly and kindly to the young gueen, momentarily reminding others of the previous queen, Aria. "we reannounce our status. We, Vongola would like to join the Alliance." She finished and everyone sitting around cheered loudly. Despite being a rather recent group created or at least that's how the rumour went, Vongola rose in power and respect in inhumane speed. For the last eight years, they stayed neutral, refusing to take any part in the war. Everyone who heard of Vongola knew they were a group of pacifist, always sugesting to negociate in peace without violence.

"It's an honour." Cygnuse replied back.

"The honour is ours." For a split second, Cygnus, Nineheart and Cygnus knights saw her eyes flash in orange for a split second before turning back to brown.

* * *

In a private area, Queen Cygnus, Nineheart and her knights met up with the Vongola.

"May we ask why you are reannouncing your status after all those long years?" Mihile asked politely, not wanting to give bad impressions to their guests like they had in the past to the Resistance.

The Guardians looked at each other uncertainly behind their leader. It was a touchy subject that nobody wanted to tell but since they were here, joining the Alliance to fight against Black Mage, they, especially Queen Cygnus and her people had the right to know.

The whole truth of everything that happened over three hundred years ago.

"It is a long story to tell." Decimo said in slight hesitation. Could she trust them? After all, it was quite a story for anyone to believe and those who knew Vongola, unexpected occurance always came with it.

"We have time." Nineheart pursued and the rest of the knight nodded.

"Then I would like to request for the five heros to be present as well. With no offense but it is something we don't to repeat." She said and they nodded but wondered at the same time. How was the five heros who defeated the Black Mage in the past connected to them?

* * *

By Vongola's request, the five heros gathered to Ereve by the Queen's order. The letter was kept short and vague, not wanting to expose their ultimate plans to their enemies should the letters were sabatoudged.

Phantom arrived first though hadn't revealed his presence yet as no one of his mini-group arrived yet.

Aran came next as Ereve and Rien were quite close.

Merecedes came as soon as possible from Henesys after finishing an appoinment with Athena.

Evan came with Merecedes having been around Henesys visiting her parents.

Luminous arrived the last, having been in Ludibrium chasing after clues about his curse.

The five heros entered the private garden where important meetings were held and to say, no one was actually expecting to see their only ally of the past (Phantom, Mercedes, Luminous and Aran recognised them. Evan died.) sitting with the Queen. Even the Guardians were there, standing around their Sky protectively. How did they survive until now? Were they too cursed like them all those years ago- no, it couldn't be. Vongola helped them from the shadows, making their job to defeat the Black Mage easier. Their archenemy never knew about their shadow ally in the first place.

"How-"

"I'll tell you later. For now, please sit down." Vongola cut Phantom off and mutely, still in shock, the five people did as told. Seeing this, Cygnus Knights wondered to themselves. How did the Heros know the Vongola?

As everyone gathered around and sat on their respective seat, the brunette turned to her Mist Guardians who nodded at the silent command and together, they slammed their tridents to the floor, purple flames of mist swirling around the garden like a barrier. Cygnus looked astonished by the technique, having never heard of such ability before.

"Now, nobody unwanted will be able to hear us anymore. Before we start our tale, please hold the questions till the end." Everyone sans Vongola nodded in understanding.

"Despite our looks, we in fact go back into centuries of the past. It is the truth because when the five Heroes," She pointed to Mercedes, Luminous, Aran, Phantom and Evan. " formed their alliance to each other to defeat the Black Mage, we assisted them. It was unfortunate for them to be cursed, being frozen in ice for nearly three hundred years." Everyone, including the heroes gaped in shock.

"We were not cursed- no, we _would've _been cursed if we weren't cursed already." Now confusion came to their faces. What curse?

"That is another story to tell, so please do not ask any further questions about the topic. So for the last three hundred years, we pulled strings to make sure the heroes will be revived one day. We did many things that the world would never notice. The final product is what you see right now, the full revival of Heroes that once defeated the Black Mage."

"What are you talking about Yuki?" Phantom demanded angrily. She was not making any sense to him. If she wasn't cursed like them, how was she still alive to this time, never aging a single since the last time he saw her?

"All of you were found quite easily and got help from the people you need quite easily. Did you actually believe that it was luck? No. We did that. Maha never made it back to Rien with his master, so we carried him to a secure cave which kept him safe until Lilin and her people found him. Mercedes collapsed after the battle having nearly used all over life energy, so I gave half of mine and left her in her throne which sealed up from the curse. Freud died in the process of protecting the egg. We moved the egg to the forest where he first met his partner becuase we knew his successor will come to the place intentionally or not. Luminous went beserk from the dark energy in him so we placed him into lucid state to allow the body to adjust to the new change and left him in a safe place in Ellinia which Lania found him and you Phantom, you were the worst off. You nearly died on us while trying to save you and had to place a barrier around your home until you woke." She babbled on, confessing every event she did for the world yet no one knew.

No one dared to speak after hearing all of that. They never expected her to have such a big impact on their return.

"While waiting for your returns, we Vongola did not idle around. We travelled around gathering informations about the Black Mage and his little group. We kept eye on the Black Wings since its been created by Orchid and Lotus. All of the past commanders have been under strict eye until now. Had we not do this, the Black Wings would've gotten their hands on the revival of their master before all of you were awakened." They all paled at the news. If what she saying was all true, then all of this were structured very finely and finely, impossible to track. Just how long were they alive?

"When I heard of your group, I thought it was our descendent or heir leading the group." Mercedes said quietly, remembering the small talk she with Athena in Henesis. Vongola was powerful yet stayed neutral from what she heard from the elfen. In fact, Yuki and others didn't have to reveal themselves and could support them annomisely like they had when they helped the her and the alliance. What changed her to reveal the hidden truth?

"I can never bare any children Mercedes." She chuckled bitterly, one hand going to her stomach. A toll was given by coming to this place. "Nor anyone will be able to wield our power. We are one of a kind. You know that." Yuki smiled at her friend and who looked away in shame of bringing up horrible memories for the brunette and her Guardians.

"Could you explain?" Oz, the Flame wizard asked. What did the Vongola leader mean that she and her group was one of a kind? How different were they that they can't pass down their skills and knowledge to the next generation?

The brunette looked at the aloof man who grunted slightly and wore a hexagonal purple gemm ring. It made other curious of their abilities, including the heroes since they only managed to get a glimpse of their hidden ally's abilities.

In a flash, a purple flame ignited on the ring surprising the watchers of its colours and the inability to burn him from skin contact. How was it possible? As a flame specialist herself, she never saw such a flame before.

"That was the Cloud flame. It has a propagation ability." Propagation? Like copy and paste? A handcuff appeared by the man's hand and in a split second, before they knew it, there were two handcuffs and again, it doubled, making four handcuffs twirling around his forefinger. The ability shocked them. How was it possible?


	15. KHR 5

Title: New Rainbow

**Summary**: What if instead of convincing Checker Face from making a new generation of Arcobaleno, he and Tsuna had come to an agreement? Vindice isn't mentioned much here except for their defeat to Tsuna. Couldn't really be bothered to write their parts. They are a pessimistic for my taste to write.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Tsuna stared at Checker Face. He knew it for a long time that it was the very person who helped them in the future escaping from Millefiore. Just as they planned, the Rainbow Represensitive Fight was now over and it was time to choose the new generation of Arcobaleno, discarding the old ones. Tsuna knew he was first on the list as Arcobaleno and it wasn't surprising. Defeating Mukuro, Varia, Byakuran and Vindice in matter in a span of less than two years, he knew he will become the new Sky no matter what. It couldn't be Byakuran as due to the fact that he tried to control Tri-Ni-Sette in the future, Xanxus didn't have enough qualities to become the Sky and while Dino had everything needed to become the Sky, Tsuna had better qualities.

"As I promised, I shall return all of you to your former bodies." Checker Face said and immediately, the pacifiers lit up brightly, momentarily blinding everyone on the spot and once it disappeared, the Seven Strongest stood in their adult bodies, no longer caged inside an infant's body.

Everyone cheered loudly, having won against the creator of Arcobaleno curse but unfortunately, that didn't last long when Reborn grabbed his trusty gun and shot Checker Face, scratching the side of his cheek, forming a long thin line though no blood was spilled. It shouldn't have, not in that iron mask. Every other Arcobaleno acted similar, grabbing their weapons and aiming against Checker Face.

"You're not telling the truth. Why the hell are we still cursed?" Reborn growled angrily but Checker face made no motion to react. Even having their adult bodies back, the Arcobalenos felt the curse running in their bodies like it had when they were reduced to toddlers. Seeing their reaction, Checker Face mentally laughed at their foolishness. Everything was planned as they expected to go. No one suspected a single thing.

"Because that was the agreement we came up to." He smiled at the group, making them angrier. They never made an agreement such as this! Colonello growled uncharastically and aimed his rifle to Checker Face, only to gape when the very person they thought who would understand them stood in front of the target, protecting him.

How could this be?

"Tsuna, move." Reborn demanded out of anger but also fear. He didn't want to lose his student to that monster.

"No."

"Damn it Tsuna! Move!" He shouted and the brunet flinched but still he still didn't move from the spot.

"I... I can't." He confessed and everyone looked at him oddly. What did he mean, he couldn't? What was forcing Tsuna to protect that bastard?

"Checker Face, you promised. The curse." He muttered quietly to the Man in the Iron Hat but the Arcobaleno heard Tsuna. Promise? What Promise? When had Tsuna made a promise to Checker Face and visa versa?

"Of course, Tsunayoshi. Yuni won't be affected with the curse anymore. She is a normal girl as any other girls now. Her lifespans are returned and she won't die as originally scheduled." He replied and Tsuna nodded. That was the end of bargain from Checker Face. Now he only had to fulfill his.

"Tsuna! Tell me! What's going on!" Reborn shouted. He heard every bit of their conversation. If Yuni wasn't affected by the curse anymore, then who would be the new Sky? Without the Sky, everything will fall apart! Tsuna knew it the best, so why!

"I..." He looked back to the his friends, Nono and his Guardians, Varia, Tabolt and CEDEF who were beyond shock and betrayed by the boy. He knew what he was doing. He had to do this. He had no other choice. He knew he tricked them but he had to. He had to trick them or else...

"I made a trade with Checker Face." He confessed and instantly, everything turned chaos.

"What do you mean you made a trade with him, Tsunayoshi?" Fon asked, reminding others why he was the Storm Arcobaleno and uncle of Hibari Kyoya, the devil prefect of Namimori.

"Tell me it isn't true, Tsuna!" His father shouted, his pleaing for the hellish nightmare to end, just like everyone else wanted.

"I had to." He continued, his voice soft and quiet, instantly silencing the parade.

"In exchange of returning all Arcobaleno, including Lal to their former bodies and releasing Yuni from the curse," Yuni gasped at the mention of her name and that she was no longer affected by it, tears of joy and sadness fell slid down from her eyes, instantly knowing what would happen next. "the old generation of Arcobaleno will be kept as they are than replaced by the new generation except for the Sky." He said and from then, they knew what Tsuna had done. What he had sacrificed for Arcobaleno.

"You idiot! Why did you do that!" Reborn shouted, losing his composure in years. Nono and his Guardians had guilt face on. They knew why young Tsunayoshi went that far. For a child like him, he was too selfless.

"For you. For everyone." He painfully smiled at the hitman who recoiled back as if he had been slapped by the brunet. His face was too similar to hers. To Luce, his original Sky.

"You all should thank young Tsunayoshi." Checker Face ruffled Tsuna's hair, earning growls from everyone, including Varia.

"If he hadn't, the old generation of Arcobaleno would be dead by now," Said Arcobaleno stiffened at the news. "and new ones would've been chosen. Tsunayoshi knew who would be chosen, no doubt from his Hyper Intuition and so, he and I came to an agreement that would satisfy both of us."

"Instead of making Gokudera Hayato as new Storm Arcobaleno, Fran as new Mist Arcobaleno, Yamamoto Takeshi as new Rain Arcobaleno, Hibari Kyoya as new Cloud Arcobaleno, Levi as new Thunder Arcobaleno and Lusseria as new Sun Arcobaleno, the candidates will be kept away and untouched from the curse by the agreement." Said candidates were pale at the news, including Hibari. He had heard of the curse from his uncle who had suffered the same and knew Akanbo was one of them as well. To be reduced as an infant... no worse hell could happen to him than that.

"Tsunayoshi will be the only one who will become the new generation of Arcobaleno. Yuni will be dismissed from the position to a normal girl like she had always wished to be." He finished and Tsuna looked down to the ground, not meeting everyone's eyes.

"You're still hiding something." Reborn accused and Checker Face chuckled. "You shouldn't be satisfied of losing the new generation of Arcobaleno, returning us to our old bodies and releasing Yuni from the curse in exchange of Tsuna as the new Sky Arcobaleno. The trade is too much in favour of Tsuna unless there is something else you haven't told us yet."

"But I am. I am satisfied. Do you know why?" He taunted.

"What I said back then that Tsunayoshi was the top candidate of the new generation, I didn't lie but that wasn't the complete truth." He grinned and everyone widned their eyes.

"He who has the Vongola blood in him and has the Vongola rings under his command, it is impossible for me to shoulder him with another Tri-Ni-Sette by force." He said and they all widened their eyes. So no matter what, Tsuna wouldn't have become Sky Arcobaleno!

"and Tsunayoshi knew that. He knew he wouldn't be chosen but if he didn't say anything, Cavallone would have suffered and he didn't want that. So he came to me saying he will become Sky Arcobaleno by his own will in exchange of keeping his friends safe and returning his tutor to his former body, alive." Chuckling, he grabbed Tsuna, making everyone else grab for their weapons to save their Sky.

"Having something I cannot possibly have is enough for me. Taking the burden of two third of Tri-Ni-Sette just for the sake of everyone he cares than himself, he has guts." Without warning, he grabbed a blank pacifier from his pocket and pressed it against Tsuna's body, immidiately reacting to his flames. Harmonized Sky Barrier appeared seperating the duo from everyone else as more Sky flames injected into the pacifier. Tsuna screamed in pain as his flame inside him burnt him inside out, him glowing as the flames were forcibly sucked in by the pacifier that began to glow in orange.

Outside the barrier, they tried to break the barrier apart, but nothing worked as all techniques were deflected like flies. They watched as Tsunayoshi screamed in pain, unable to do anything but watch.

Ten minutes later, Tsuna gave up screaming, his throat raw and gave in to pain, losing consciousness. Checker Face tsked and after the final inject of Sky Flames, Tsuna stopped glowing and shockingly enough, Checker Face gently placed the boy to the ground.

"With this, the Rainbow Representive Fight is over and I shall take my leave. Do take care of your new Sky. He is fragile enough." Acting like a gentleman, he tilted his hat and dissolved into nothing. Illusions.

After the disappearance of Checker Face, they made a run to Tsuna.

* * *

Two weeks passed since the end of Rainbow Representative Battle and Tsuna hadn't woken up yet. The orange pacifier hung loosely around the brunet's neck by a simple silver chain and no one dared to take the item away not that they would be able to take it away in the first place, who knows? His Vongola Gear was on the table next to the bed he was lying in and he was never left alone. Mostly it was Gokudera and Yamamoto who stayed with Tsuna, rotating shifts and only left when to eat and going to bathroom. They purposely missed school and miracously, Hibari didn't bit them to death. The Arcobaleno took turns, first being Reborn, Colonello, Mammon, Skull, Fon and finally Verde. Varia returned to Italy without Mammon knowing they wouldn't be able to convince even with money and so they didn't even try convincing their Mist Guardian. Byakuran went back to Italy as well with his own sets of Guardians with Yuni as unfortunately, they had to take care of their famiglia. It went the same with Nono and his Guardians. They couldn't leave Vongola unattended and with the possibility of lossing the sole heir of Vongola, they weren't taking it too well. After all, it wasn't a secret that Sky Arcobaleno had short lives to those who knew the Arcobaleno.

Everyone came to a conclusion to keep about the new Sky Arcobaleno secret, especially to the Vongola's enemies. Nono and his Guardians sadly had to go back to Italy as they didn't want to raise any suspicion of staying than they had all planned. Iemitsu too had to go back but ordered Lal and Colonello to stay behind to guard his familiy, though they would've done it even without the order. With Tsuna as their new boss and Sky, it was their job and purpose to protect him. The stupid brunet went too far for their sake but they couldn't get mad at him. This was one of the reason why he wasn't suited in the dark world they lived but now, whether he liked it or not, he was part of it for eternity. Reborn knew, he knew Tsuna was aware that he could refuse the title of Decimo and yet, he want far to be part of the core of the dark world. Now, Tsuna had no longer a choice that he used to have. There was only one path for him left.

He had such a foolish student but he couldn't ask for more than Tsuna.

* * *

The first thing that welcomed Tsuna back of the living was aching pain in his body as if Reborn had forced him through the hell training a million times.

He groaned and tried to sit up, only to be stopped by a pair of hands that forced him back into the bed which he realised it was his bed back home. When did fall asleep on his bed? Who carried him home? The last thing he remembered was-

_Pain. _

_Agony._

_His flame was being sucked out of the very core of his body into the blank pacifier. His body burnt inside like molten lava was forced down his thro-_

"Breathe, Tsuna!" An unknown voice shouted, shaking his small frame back to reality. The person wore black but for a reason he couldn't comprehend, everything was blurry to him. Last time he checked, he had perfect eyesight. What changed?

Unable to figure out who the stranger was, he touched him who stiffened but didn't do anything slap the brunet's hand away. Sharp cheekbone, slim face, curled sideburn and he knew only one person who had this particular sideburn.

"Reborn? Is that you?" Tsuna asked, squinting his eyes to clear the blurry vision but nothing seemed to work. The face of the man stayed blurry.

"Yes, you idiot."

"Why can't I-"

"You need to rest. The transformation just ended. It'll take a while to used to it." He said and forced the brunet lie back down to the bed.

"Transformation? What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked but Reborn didn't answer, just placed his hand over Tsuna's eyes.

"We can talk later. Don't make me repeat myself." He threatened and Tsuna widely shut his mouth.

Grudgingly, sleep overcame him and before he knew it, he was sleep.

* * *

Making sure Tsuna was asleep again, Reborn quietly left, not forgetting to put up traps for any unwanted visitors. Going downstairs, he saw the rest of Arcobaleno sitting down on the couch in the living room, bored out their lives. Gokudera and Yamamoto had to go back since it's been too long since they've missed school and Hibari had no choice but threaten to bite them to death if they didn't return the next day, thus they left their boss in their hands.

"How's he, kora?" Colonello asked, cleaning his favourite rifle.

"He woke up," All eyes snapped at him. "but he still need to rest more. Verde, never thought I would ask you this, but I need you to examine Tsuna. His curse is without a doubt different from ours and we need to know everything about his curse." He said and the Thunder Arcobaleno nodded, grabbing his things from the desk. He had noticed that the Tsunayoshi's curse was different since he didn't transform in an infant like they have but the effect of the was there. Having the pacifier was primal evidence that he was affected by the curse. Even Luce, she turned into an infant before she returned back to her original form after weeks of being the Sky Arcobaleno and yet, Tsuna stayed the same, neither againg older or younger, as if he was... no. Verde mentally shook his head at the impossible possibility. He would not think of that absurd theory.

"What's wrong Reborn?" Lal asked, her face now curse-free. She sat on the arm of the couch next to Colonello.

"His eyesight is messed up. He didn't recognise me even at a close range and that might not be the only thing that worsened his condition. There is a possibility that his curse is worse than the previous Sky Arcobaleno curse." He said and leaned against the wall. It was left unsaid that there was also a possibility that Tsuna's life would be shorter than the three Sky they served, though the previous Sky was now alive and had the rest of her lives returned but that it was known that Yuni had maximum two months of lives left and she had received the Sky pacifier only couple of months ago.

"Colonello, Lal, how is going on in Italy?" The Sun Arcobaleno asked, changing the subject and no one minded. The mere thought of losing another Sky wasn't something they wanted to go through again. They already lost two and nearly a third one. It was only thanks to their new Sky that they were still alive, back to their former bodies and their former Sky didn't die. Indeed, Sawada Tsunayoshi was a gift from heaven, a drop of light to the darkness they lived in.

"Nono and CEDEF made sure the information is air-tight. No one knows there is a new Sky Arcobaleno or the fact that Sawada is the Sky Arcobaleno. Vongola, CEDEF and even including Varia destroyed any lead that would track back to Namimori or Japan to begin with and spread false trace everywhere. Everything is all under the blanket. The only people who know are the people present on that day. Other than them, no one else knows." Colonello reported and Reborn grunted in satisfaction. At least they had time to re-train their new boss so even without them, he would be safe and he doubted, Tsuna's Guardians would leave him alone for a single second after all the mess he went through.

"Cavallone are too air-tight about the information." Lal inputed and Reborn trusted his former student not to spread the information, especially it concerned his 'lil bro'. Dino would do anything possible for Tsuna. That was how much he adored the brunet.

And whether Tsuna liked it or not, he will force at least two Guardians with him at all cost, not after the stunt pulled.

"As soon as Tsuna recovers and the test results are out," He looked at Verde who grunted back and typed some more on his laptop, putting in information he managed to gather in short amount of time during the two weeks he guarded his new Sky. "we will have to train him. School can be damned right now." He ordered and no one complained. They had no reason to. They all trusted Reborn and back then when they had Luce, he was the second-in-commd whenever Luce was unavailable.

* * *

When Tsuna woke again, it was long past midnight. He sat up slowly, wincing in the process of his screaming muscles and noticed something that hung on his neck. Tracing the chain with his hand, he felt a round object.

Looking down, he saw an orange pacifier and his breath hitched. So he became the next Sky Arcobaleno... while it stung him that he would be forever in mafia it made him happy that he saved his friends from the same fate as his and his tutor was safe and sound, back in his original body. It was a small sacrfice for them. He could live with it, for them.

"You're awake." A voice said by the opened door that brought light into the dark room, startling Tsuna. He heard that voice before. Where...

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked and the man grunted.

"You already asked that Dame-Tsuna." He said, calling him by the nickname that his school came up with. Yep, it was Reborn.

"Are you okay? The cur-" He was cut short when he was hit by him on the head.

"That's what I should say not you. How stupid could you go, making a trade with Checker Face without letting us know? He could've lied or killed you on spot!" He shouted and Tsuna flinched, looking away from his tutor who was now an adult.

"But he didn't. My Hyper Intuition told me he didn't. That's why..." Tsuna reasoned softly and Reborn let out a sigh. The boy would certainly be a death to him. In some ways, he was worse than Dino and that was saying something.

"Wear this." Something dropped to the brunet's hand. A pair of glasses.

"It's temporal one until we get the exact prescription. Until then, you will have to wear that. Verde made just for you." Reborn explained and nodding, Tsuna placed the glasses on the bridge of his nose and instantly, the world became clearer. It was slightly weak and some things were left blurry but was better than nothing.

"You need to eat something. Maman left some dinner for you." He said and Tsuna slowly got out from the bed, wincing at the aching muscles.

"You need to move those muscles. You've been asleep for two weeks." Tsuna widened his eyes at the news. Two weeks? He was alseep for two weeks?

"Come on." Reborn nudged Tsuna to move forward and slowly, Tsuna took a step after step, the pain lessening a little.

It took them ten minutes to successfuly get downstairs and the stairs were the worst. Tsuna lost the count of tripping and nearly meeting the floor by his face it it wasn't Reborn to grabbed him in time. It was the first Reborn did that for him and it was nice.

* * *

Downstairs, everyone stayed muted, having heard the noises upstairs in their new boss' room. They've waited patiently, breathings even and silent as if all of them were on an assassination mission and was close to being found out.

After ten minutes of waiting, Tsuna filnally showed with Reborn, wearing the glasses that the Thunder Arcobaleno had made earlier of the day and the orange pacifier hung around his neck by a chain that Mammon had provided using his illusions and Verde's technology. It was the newest improvement of his creation, mammon chain. Instead having to wrap the object around with the chain in order to hide its presence, a mere contact was all needed. Imagination was a scary thing with the right equipments.

"A-Ano... hi." He muttered shly and standing next to him, Reborn rolled his eyes. Not again. Tsuna always got too shy with new people or strangers. At least he knew Colonello and Lal but other then that, he really didn't know much people well.

"How do you feel Tsuna-kun?" Fon asked calmly, smiling at the shy brunet who fidgeted from no doubt Lal and Reborn's death glare.

"A-A bit tired b-but I'm used to it." He replied, hastly adding the last bit, having too much experience of that for far too long.

Reborn pushed Tsuna to the closest empty couch, sitting next to Mammon, also known as Viper.

"Stay. I'll heat up the food." Reborn grunted and promptly kicked Skull, the lackey of Arcobaleno who was cleaning his helmet to action. The Cloud Arcobaleno yiped in startled pain and feeling the glare from the hitman, he ran towards the kitchen, promptly heating up the left over food from dinner.

* * *

The dinner was eerily silent. The rest of the Arcobaleno sat waited in the living room, having their own discussion as Reborn sat by Tsuna's side, making sure the brunet ate everything. He needed to replenish the lost energy and flame that were lost to the orange pacifier that hung on the young Vongola's neck.

"Reborn, I can't eat anymore. I'm full." Tsuna whined and pushed the plate away which still had some food left. Seriously, was Reborn trying to kill him by stuffing him with food?

"No complaining Dame-Tsuna. You've lost a significant amount of flames from that idiotic stunt you pulled. The moment you're back on full health, you're gonna train with all of us." The hitman declared and the brunet winced at the reminder of the incident that made him stay in a coma for two weeks. He then paled at the mention of another hell tor- I mean training. The hitman alone was like death but now he had to train every single Arcobaleno? Someone up there must really hate him.

After dinner, Reborn literally dragged Tsuna back to his room and threatened the boy to sleep or suffer the consequences. Having been the sadistic hitman's personal entertainment in the past, he knew better than to disobey. Reborn made hell look like a kindergarden playground.


	16. Naruto 2

Title: No more

**Summary**: OC is pulled into Naruto-verse by Orochimaru who wishes to know how people of other dimension live without Chakra. Not so pretty with the snake.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

I drew another line next to a row four lines on the wall. How many years has it been since I was dragged- no summoned to this world? Five years? No, it was longer than that. Nearly a decade.

Across the stained wall, countless line decorated the whole surface, each signifying a day, since my arrival to hell. To a world where it shouldn't exist but did.

My innocence died on the third day I arrived, having conducted to over a hundred tests for a mere reason that I was summoned by mistake by some kind of stupid ritual that the mother fucking snake tried to acomplish and rather than killing me which I would've greatly appriciated, he decided to keep me as his personal sex/experiment slave because I was different. Unlike the whole civilisation relied on Chakra in their body, I didn't have an ounce of it. Not a single drop of spiritual or physical energy in me nor the chakra system.

The bastard tried to force creating the pathways in me, only to fail and burn me internally in the process and of course, chipping my sanity little by little. The only thing that kept at the bay of sanity was a small boy, experimented like me.

Sixty children were brought to this place, kept in the same room, their names discarded forever in the darkness like mine and replaced with numbers. I was the first, thus my name was 01. I forgot my name long ago when a crack appeared in my sanity.

Children died over the months they were brought in and only two survived, including myself. 01 and 25. A young boy, barely six years old, black hair with coal black eyes of the dead.

"01, it's time." I didn't even try to listen to the bitch that called me. It didn't matter. Whether I answered or not, I got same treatement, dragged by the hair and thrown to the blood stained bed that sowed fifty-nine lives.

I allowed myself to be dragged, not caring the insults spat at me. I didn't care anything anymore. No more.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen led two squads of ANBU to the hidden hideout they finally managed to find. He should've listened to the rumours and the odd disappearance of children over the decade.

Two ANBU specialists bombed the entrance and immediately, twenty shinobi grouped into five teams, four in each group like they had planned earlier on. Like they had discussed, four teams went to seperate sections of the hideout, one sole group following him where his ex-student was.

But unluckily, by the time they arrived to the heart of the hideout, the traitor was long gone, his trace cold and weeks old. Everything about the inhumane experiments the traitor had record were destroyed beyong repair and seeing how they were too late, Sandaime cried out in despair.

He had failed.

* * *

Bodies of kidnapped children were found in a room, rotten and decomposed. They all winced at the disgusting smell and the sight of the scene made their stomachs flip. All of them deformed and no doubtly died during the process and they were just barely recognisable as the missing children over the years.

Two ANBU went through handseals to burn their corpses as this was the only thing they could do to the children who suffered, only to frozen stiff at a cough amongst the bodies.

A young woman and a boy, hurdled together leaned against the blood stained wall. The boy was unconscious, his face burying to the crook of the woman's neck, seeking warmth from the cold in the room and the woman had her eyes closed, arms around him protectively, trying give the warmth he seeked.

Sandaime and all ANBU stood frozen at the sight. They were too shocked to react, respond that they were survivors.

They snapped out when the boy coughed again and immediately, one ANBU took off their coat to cover the survivors and give the warmth, he stopped on track when her eyes opened, a pair of yellow slitted eyes staring at the man. Eyes that reminded too much of the traitor, yet completely foreign and different.

_"What do you want?" _She spoke in a weird language they couldn't understand. Was she foreign? Had Orochimaru kidnapp a foreigner of the Elemental Nation? Gracious Lord, if the outsider find out they were at fault, a War could and would definitely break out.

"We want to help." Sandaime said in a grandfatherly tone he could muster in the situation and hearing this, she scoffed as if she understood them.

"Help? There is no hope for us. Kill us and give us our dued peace." She spoke in their language though there was an accent, that she wasn't used to their language. They all winced at her words and knew, she was broken. Physically and mentally broken. Her hope broken into irrepairable pieces.

_"Kill us. Leave us alone." _The woman reverted back to the odd language and closed her eyes again, resigning the fate that abandoned her years ago. The boy in her arms snuggled closer to her, shivering in cold and that she couldn't do anything to feel the boy better, but continue hugging him. At least, he will die with a slight peace than the rest of the children in this room left without to the next world.

With no warning, she slid down to the floor, the boy following suit in her arms. Blood trickled down her mouth and they knew, she was bleeding internally and if not stopped soon, she will die.

Wasting no time, Sandaime barked orders giving a fast check up to the two survivors and move them out of this place for further healing. Everywhere else but this place was destroyed under command and after they got the two out, this place will be buried, acting as a burial place for the children who died.

* * *

Three weeks. Three weeks passed since the S-rank mission led by the Hokage himself. The village was in a buzz, wanting to know about the two guests that the ANBU had brought in and from an unknown reason, it had leaked that they were 'products' of the traitor's experiment that instantly, they were hated by everyone in the village, the same as he former Sannin's student, Mitarashi Anko.

The Civilian Council demanded execution of the two people but were down right discarded by the Hokage and surprisingly enough his former teammates, Homura and Koharu who usually disagreed with him, making him suspicious of their plan to get on his good side. The ANBU commander supported for their protection, having been in the mission and had declared that the duo were under his wings, under _all _ANBU's wings which wasn't something that happened very often. The Shinobi council stayed neutral on the matter, neither supporting or against of the the survivors of the experiments. Unlike the civilians, they will not judge them until they had met them. They were not that shallow.

"Tora, how are they?" The Hokage asked the ANBU that just appeared in his office, through shunshin. He was one of the guards that protected the two of them from hostile villagers. Some of them had gone far by throwing flame cocktale into their room, they had no idea how they found out about it but nonetheless, they had tried to burn them alive, which of course he good heartly sent them to T&I for attacking civilians since technically they were civilians and damaging public properties and finally, breaking one of the first laws created by the founder of the village, no shinobi-lisenced villagers for carrying weapons which was highly forbidden for numerous and obvious reasons.

"They are showing steady healing and from the last report of the medic, the boy should wake up soon in couple of days, but the woman... it's still difficult to say." He reported and the Hokage sighed.

The boy and the woman they had rescued were special. Very unique and special. The boy carried the genes of his late teacher and woman was an impossible factor. She had no chakra or whatsoever and so by right means, she shouldn't be alive and yet she was, breathing the same air as them in the same village. From the first diagnose, not only she had no chakra, she had no chakra pathways which was impossible because even civilians had chakra pathways and chakra. She was an anomally them. No charka meant death. With that, it was hard to heal her. Medics healed their patients by channeling their green chakra into the pathways but she had none, meaning it was impossible to heal her through their ways but old ways and leaving her in the hands of time.


	17. KHR 6

Title: Songs of the Rings

**Summary**: OC gets kicked into KHR-verse and find herself in Italy. Her luck is the worst and gets in trouble right away. XD Ain't I so mean? The longest I've ever wrote, mostly becuase I couldn't be bother cutting into to bits and pieces.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

How I ended up in this world was blank and empty. I couldn't remember how I managed to landed inside a fictional world. Katekyo Hitman Reborn's world to be exact. The only very distinctive memory that I could guess it was the earliest memory when I had arrived was the heating pain on my back as if someone pressed a burning metal on my back (which could be true) and the continuous repeating sentence, 'Sing for the past. Sing for the dead. Sing for the lost. Sing for them.' I had no idea what it meant. Sing? I couldn't sing to save my life damn it!

Walking aimlessly down some random street, I thanked the god in this world that I had my IPad and a bag which had two days worth of clothes and my charger with me rather than nothing. How I knew I was in KHR world, call it an otaku's instinct.

Anyway, I quickly changed my lock screen to another picture of Itachi where he had stabbed his parents while crying (it was very sad) while my home screen was changed into real Madara's picture when he was revived. Like that, nobody would suspect me. Suspected by mafia was the last thing I needed in my life until I found my way home.

Sad that I won't be allowed to listen to their Character songs until I deemed myself it was safe, I clicked a Korean album, f(x) to be exact and played their songs. I liked their songs, especially Hot Summer and Electric Shock. I upped the volume of my IPad until I couldn't hear the outside with my headphones.

Anyway back onto the track, right now I was royally screwed. I was currently in Italy, I couldn't speak Italian to save my miserable life, I had no home to sleep, and my back still hurt like shit. If I ever found out who and what they had done to my poor unlucky back, I was going to screw them to hell and back alive until they begged me for mercy.

Ignoring the pain, I grabbed my bag with my right hand while my other hand was occupied by carrying the IPad, I hummed quietly to the music and continued my way down the street but unfortunately for me, that didn't last long. I stopped dead on the track when my danger sense was screaming at me in the head. Not a good sign and way to start. I quickly looked around and a second later, I felt my heart stop in shock. Not far away from me, I saw the very last person I wanted to see. It wasn't that I hated that person or anything. It was just too much troublesome _and_ bothersome! Yeah, I stole Nara's words. Sue me. But who cares about that right now? How could this happen to me? How could my luck suck this much? What did I do to piss off Fate and others?

Walking the opposite way of me, I saw Nono and his Guardians. It didn't look like they were on a group mission but a little outing. That was worse. Now, I cursed my clothes. Why? I was wearing a bloody damn T-shirt which had 'TERROR' on the back of my shirt and a scribble of lines in a shape of mickey mouse and my shorts barely went over my thigh and had the same scribbled mickey mouse on the left side of my shorts. Yes, it's a pair. I just knew I would stand out in the crowds but nonetheless, I prayed and hoped that nothing bad will happen to me.

* * *

"Nono, is there a reason why we are out like this?" Brow Nie Jr., Nono's Sun Guardian asked in curiosity. It has been a while they went out like this, all together.

"Must there be a reason for us to spend time together like this?" Nono asked and chuckled lightly. It was a good chance for them and himself to be like, away from the stressful work. It wasn't good for their health. They were getting old even though they didn't want to admit it.

"It's my Hyper Intuition. I have a feeling something about today. It isn't clear but I am sure it's nothing bad." He replied and his Guardians relaxed ever so slightly. If it was the Hyper Intuition flickering in these kind of situations, it was okay. Hyper Intuition was something passed down for generations since Primo. Only the ones who had the blood of Vongola had this ability.

"Dear oh dear, does that girl have no shame?" Ganauche III shook his head and the rest of the Guardians turned their heads. Indeed, what was the girl wearing? That shorts of hers barely went over half of her thigh!

"She doesn't look older than fifteen! She's supposed to be in school, not loiter around in school time." Schnitten Brabanters scolded not liking how low the younger generations fell.

"Don't you find something strange about her?" The Storm Guardian; Coyote Nougat asked as he stared at her and the odd feeling that she was hiding something. Something big.

"What do you mean?" Brow Nie Jr. asked.

"She doesn't look Italian but Asian, maybe Japanese to begin with and why would she carry her bag with her hand? A normal person would just carry it on their shoulders and one of her hand is full carrying that weird looking device and the way she moves is weird. It's as if she's trying not to move her back and shoulder too much." Coyote replied and he was right. It looked like her back was hurt but didn't try it to show it. Was she running away from someone and trying to blend in? If she was, then she was doing a bad job of it.

"If I remember it correctly, she looked at us before and knew who we are. She done a good job of hiding it, but not good enough." Bouche Croquant said, remembering the girl looking at them just for a brief moment and the way her eyes widened told him that she knew their identities but acted she didn't know them. Just like a spy. An amateur mistake but still a spy.

At the Mist Guardian's words, the rest of the Guardians prepared to protect their Sky. At their reaction, Nono shook his head mentally. He has told them it wasn't anything bad and yet, they were like this. Ignoring their glares on his back, he walked towards the girl, smiling softly that would make his enemies re-think of him as Vongola Boss. He absently noted her reactions recognising who he was but didn't show it.

"Ojou-chan, daijobu deska?" He asked her in Japanese. What? She looked like a Japanese girl.

* * *

I almost died in a heart attack when I saw Nono coming towards me. My body twitched to move away from him but like a deer in headlights, I was frozen on the spot, too scared to move. Who wouldn't be if they were in my shoes?

"Ojou-chan, daijobu deska?" I couldn't hear what he said to me but I understood from the movement of his mouth. Thank god that I watched loads of anime and was interested in Japan of else I wouldn't be able to understand him, though that didn't mean I was fluent in Japanese. I always knew Japanese, Korean and Chinese looked similar but this was too much.

Hastely, I pulled my headphone plugs from my IPad, stopping the music and pulled my headphones down to my neck. It was rude to listen to music while the world strongest mafia leader was talking to me. I wasn't stupid to ignore him and show him any disrespect. Old or not, he was practically the boss of the underworld and I like to live longer thank you very much.

"U-Um... I-I don't speak Japanese." I replied back meekly in English hoping they knew english or else I was screwed. Deeply screwed. English was my second language after Korean, my first language. My hands twitched slightly in the nervous wreck I was going through. It was not my plan to meet anyone especially Vongola people and yet out of everyone, it had to be him, the _boss_ of Vongola.

If he was shocked with my fluency over English, he hid it well because I couldn't see it and counted myself to be quite observant.

* * *

Standing not far away the Guardians had a second thought about the girl. She certainly didn't look American or European in any angle. She definitely had to be Asian but seeing an Asian speak so fluent in English with no native accent was new. It wasn't anything they had against it or anything but learning a new language wasn't something easy and just hearing her speak, she must've learnt a new language at a very young age.

"Not bad for her age." Brow Nie Jr. commented quietly and the rest of the Guardians nodded, agreeing with the Sun Guardian.

"It interests me of what a young girl like her is doing here in Italy. It doesn't look like she's anywhere around here and if she's a tourist, that makes it even more interesting. There's nothing here to see and her choice of clothing is definitely not the best. Dressed like that in the middle of autumn? The winds are blowing everywhere." The Mist Guardian scoffed, shaking his head ever so slightly and confirming his fact, a gust wind flew passed them, flying dried leaves everywhere in the air.

"If she's a spy, then she's pretty bad. Standing out in the crowd and sucks at hiding emotions." The Storm Guardian said, assessing her abilities and so far, he was disappointed. Whoever sent her to them, they must be pretty desperate. Sending a young girl who didn't have a proper training to begin with. They didn't care about her and sent her to her death. She was unlucky. A very unlucky girl. Even they weren't like that despite that they were one of the strongest mafia famiglia in Italy and the world.

"If she tries to do anything stupid, we can always stop her. I doubt she's any strong to beat us. Just look at her. She is thin like a stick." Visconti said and it was true. She was indeed thin. Way too thin.

* * *

"I'm sorry for my rudeness of misunderstanding you." Nono apologised, this time in English for me to understand. It was thoughtful of him.

"It's not your fault. People do tend to get confused between Japanese, Koreans and Chinese. You're not the first one and I'm pretty sure not the last to confuse me as Japanese." _'__and Chinese'_ I replied back, not wanting to guilt trip him. Nono was a good man. Too good to be a mafia boss but I wasn't going to reveal anything about me. Not yet when I had caught their attentions already even without trying to do so.

"Though I must apologise to keep the greeting short. I have to get going since my parents are waiting for me just in the next street. Have a good day sir." I excused myself trying not to sound rude and gave him curt bow before I walked pass him. I had to get away from him and his Guardians fast. It was just too fast for me to interact with him and Vongola. I technically didn't exist here and if they ever found out I appeared out of nowhere they were going to be suspicious of me. Also let's not forget the fact that I just lied to him and I was pretty sure he saw through my lie. Who could lie pass the legendary Hyper Intuition?

Trying to look normal, I tried to walk away from the scene, only to be grabbed by someone from the side and felt something cold pressed against the side of my head. Startled by this, I accidently dropped my IPad and bag and silently hoped nothing happened to my electrical device. IPads were fragile and I wasn't too quite sure if it existed in this time line yet.

I hissed under my breath when the unknown attacker pressed me against not so kindly against whoever it was to my back. I felt pain, a burning sensation and then something wet. It stung my back really badly and I really hoped it wasn't blood or anything sticky substance that was hard to wash off. I liked my T-shirt. It was my favourite one damn it!

"Vongola! Drop down to the ground if you want this girl alive!" Well, look at that. The person, now identified as a man, now officially named as Son-of-a-fucking-dumbass in my head knew how to speak in English. At least it wasn't Italian because I wouldn't be able to understand a single crap he was going to say.

"Leave her out of this! She's only a civilian!" I heard Nono shout also in English. Why was the god being merciful to me now? Couldn't they done it faster and prevent me from meeting Vongola in the first place?

Silently cursing the beings up in the sky, I slowly looked up and saw the rest of Nono's Guardians standing next to Nono. The nearby civilians had already evacuated, not wanting to be in the middle of the crossfire between two mafias. That never ended good.

"Civilian? Don't screw with me! I saw you going to her and talk to her. You wouldn't be so interested in a random civilian! Don't try lying to me!" SOAFD shouted and did I see guilt in Nono's face? Was it just because of talking to me? God, was I some kind of trouble magnet like Shinichi in Meitantei Conan (He's more like a murder magnet though)? If I was, I dreaded of what I would have to live through after this. The beginning only started.

I hissed louder this time when one of buttons or something similar grazed my back a bit too hard. God, couldn't he just stay still?! The bastard looked down at me in slight interest and saw red on the back of my shirt. I couldn't see it but I somehow felt him grin sadistically. Now that was bad. Really bad.

"Oh, is little miss injured? That makes it a lot easier for me." He purred sadistically and yanked me by the hair hard causing me to scream out in pain. I bit my lip and felt blood dribble down my chin. My vision blurred as tears pooled in my eyes but it was still clear enough for me to see Vongola tense. As soon as I was getting free, he was so going to get it. I was so gonna whip his ass to next week like how his momma did when he was nothing but a fucking little brat.

I felt a shiver slither down my spine when something went under my clothes. A hand and hissed in pain when it pressed hard against the injured part of my back.

"Cry and beg for mercy and I might let you go... Maybe after I have few rounds with you." He whispered in my ear and gasped when that man dared to grope my chest. How dare he!

"Cry... and beg for mercy? ... In your miserable fucking nightmare! Go to hell and be devil's submissive little bitch!" I shouted at him and stepped his foot as hard as I could. I was quite sure he was startled with my vulgar language because he didn't see my attack and released me from his grasp. I stumbled a few steps trying to get away from him but collapsed to the ground in pain when something hot and painful entered my back. It wasn't just one but three! I clenched my teeth trying not to scream but it was too much for me handle and not long later a blood curling scream filled the air. My nails dug into my palms and soon enough I lost the sense of reality. Everything was swirling and I couldn't distinguish which was which. Someone was calling out to me but I was too tired to respond. My body hurt everywhere and before I knew it, the darkness claimed me and I knew no more.

* * *

Nono felt anger rise in him when he saw the attacker do such a shameful action of taking advantage of the girl. He saw the man whisper something to her ear, causing her anger to reach its peak from what he could see.

"Cry... and beg for mercy?" Nono felt the worst coming. That disgusting man! How dare he! Even without his Hyper Intuition, it was clear what his enemy suggested to her.

"In your miserable fucking nightmare! Go to hell and be devil's submissive little bitch!" He choked at her words. Now that wasn't a set of words for a lady like her to use. She wasn't like that when he briefly talked to her. Nono saw her stump her attacker's foot quite hard when he was too startled like him. The man released her by accident but she went few steps forward, the attacker raised his gun and everything slowed down. Three shots and she fell to the ground, her face in pain.

His Guardians acted fast and shot the attacker down, missing the vital points just to keep him alive for interrogation. He himself ran to the girl who was now involved to the under world because of his curiosity and as they say, 'curiosity killed the cat'. His foolish curiosity lead to the end of her current life and dragged her to the dark side of the world without a given choice. If he was just careful enough...

He knelt next to her and a split second later, his Sun Guardian was next to him to apply fast treatment. For generations, even in Primo's time, the main healer was always the Sun Guardian. He didn't know why but it always ended like that in one way or another.

They both flinched when she let out a painful scream. It was expected. Getting shot in the back three times in point blank was no joke. He knew the feeling of getting shot since he had been shot countless times and yet lived for all this time.

"Signorina, you have to stay awake. Don't fall asleep." Nono muttered to her, trying to grab her attention to him but her eyes rolled over and lost consciousness. Nono felt dread fill inside him. If he wasn't so curious, maybe none this would've happened to her in the first place.

"Nono, we have to give her immediate treatment right away. Judging by the amount of blood she lost, it won't be long she goes into shock." Brow Nie informed and doing his best not to worsen her injuries, the Sun Guardian carried her in a bridal style though made sure he wasn't touching any of her back injuries.

Silently agreeing with his Guardian, Nono took out a phone, contacting his driver. They needed to leave fast before other enemies heard of this. Not when they had an injured person with them who needed treatment right away.

"Nono, he's an assassin from the Beloni family in England. I saw his face before in reports before. Andreano Del Meera. He's French but made a contract with the Beloni family few months back." The Storm Guardian informed and Nono sighed. Another fake alliance. He just made an alliance with them just merely a week ago.

"Keep the assassin alive. After this commotion, we'll be giving them a visit. Hurting civilians is not forgivable. That is a violation to one of the agreements we set." Nono growled in anger, showing he still was the leader of Vongola and just like every bosses, he hated being betrayed or lied to. Hurting civilians was not just a stab to his pride but was also a great insult to Vongola. Vongola was formed to protect the innocents and seeing a civilian not only shot _multiple times_ but also sexually harassed right in front of his eyes... they were going down. He was going to make them wish the Vindice got them first. This wasn't against one of the laws that Vindice had created since betrayal was only within two family, aka his and Beloni family. Vindice had no words in this matter. They could once Nono sent a letter to them to take the betrayers to their prison. That will happen once he made the family go through hell first. No one messes with Vongola and walk free from it.

Not long later, three black cars arrived to the scene. Brow Nie Jr. placed the injured girl into the car first before going in. He was the only medic at the moment and it was crucial to monitor her health until they arrived to back to the mansion.

Mist, Cloud and Thunder Guardians went into the next car and Nono, Storm and Rain Guardians went into the last car. Time was ticking and they had to go home before the worst happens to her.

* * *

The doctor and Brow Nie Jr. came out from the guest room. The rest of the Guardians were waiting outside impatiently hoping the best of the girl's health. Nono especially was deeply worried since partially it was his fault that this had happened to her.

"How is she?"

"We managed to get the bullets out." The Sun Guardian informed and everyone let out a relieved sigh, glad to hear that the bullets weren't lodged in her body anymore.

"They missed her vitals, but-" They all tenses again when the doctor opened her mouth.

"We also found recent traces of torture on her back. It's about a day and half old." Hearing mentions of torture on the girl's back, they all felt anger rise. How could someone do such insane and inhumane act to an innocent civilian girl or was she? It was common for spies to be tortured when captured to reveal the information they stole and gathered but again, even if it wasn't common, there were cases where civilians were tortured to mislead them of thinking they were spies.

"Is there a possibility..."

"No, there is no chance for her to be a spy. Her body isn't suited for the job. She has more than average muscles than the girl's in her age and size but they are too weak and untrained to be a spy. She's one unlucky civilian." The doctor sighed tiredly. She saw cases as this but the extent of torture she found on the girl's back was one of the worst cases she ever faced. The hatred was clear and evident on her back.

"So she was just there at the wrong time and place? Another casualty." The Storm Guardian said and sighed deeply.

"But that is not all. I don't know if it was a coincidence, but... the girl, either way she's connected to mafia, to us and others whether she likes it or not and that is not from the incident." The Sun Guardian sighed deeply and from his pocket, he took out a folded picture, showing it to the rest. He and the doctor already saw it first hand and had no wish to see it again.

Feeling dread in the stomach, Nono took the folded picture from Brow Nie and opened it, revealing the girl's back, scarred with torture marks but that was not all. There were three circles of rings. Specifically, there were the Vongola rings, Arcobaleno Pacifiers and the Mare rings which were currently in Sky Arcobaleno's hands. Two of the bullet marks were on her shoulder, away from the scars and the last one was down near her hip, where the liver was. That was a dangerous call.

The scars were new and red, making it slightly harder for them to recognize it but nonetheless, they knew what they were. The Vongola rings were slightly different than the ones they had but the Vongola insignia in the middle of the circle formed by the seven Vongola rings confirmed their thoughts that they were the Vongola rings. It sickened all of them seeing the scars on her back. How could someone do this with a straight mind, carving the girl's back, scarring her physically and mentally forever.

No one dared to talk and break the silence. Every single of them were lost at words. What did the culprit accomplish by doing this? What kind of hatred did that person have against Vongola, Arcobaleno and owner-less Mare rings? In fact, only a less than a handful of people knew the existence of the Mare rings since not rightful owner had appeared yet. If it did, the Sky Arcobaleno would've told him already.

"Speak nothing of this until we can find out anything concerning this matter. I will inform Aria through Reborn and ask her to come as soon as possible. She may know something. Till then, say nothing and keep her arrival a secret. Only eight of us will know about her and her condition. Is that clear? CEDEF will be informed when this is under control." The Vongola Boss demand need and they all silently nodded. It was at most important to keep this particular information away from unwanted ears.

"Bouche, I'll leave the assassin to you. Find out everything you can about him. Rest of you, find out of any famiglias or organisations that bore this much hatred to us, Arcobalenos and Mare. I have a feeling that this is only a warning." He continued and left the area, giving a last look to the room where the girl was resting. He'd better write a letter to give to Aria once Reborn was back from his current mission in a few weeks. The hitman was currently busy training his ally's son Dino as the next boss of Cavallone famiglia.

Watching their boss leave, the Guardians and the doctor released their breath. He was showing it, but all of them were sure that he was angry and mentally made a note not to disturb him unless necessary.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that, wherever I was currently lying on was really, I mean really _really_ soft and cushy. I didn't want to wake up at all. I was in my most comfortable position and was too lazy to move. Who would be if they were in my shoes? I wouldn't know about morning people, but I was no morning person. I only woke when I wanted to.

But then again, Fate didn't like me and I heard the door open far away. Multiple footsteps entered the room and stopped right beside me. I couldn't understand them what they were talking. They were talking in... Italian. Why on earth were they speaking Ita- everything came back to me. Landing in a fictional world of manga aka Katekyo Hitman Reborn, meeting Nono and... getting caught as a hostage by some Vongola enemy. That son of a bitch shot me in the back! Not once but goddamn three times! Why I ought-a strangle him to death!

Forgetting about the injuries, I shot up, yanking the intravenous therapy ( IV therapy for short) painfully out from my arm in the process. I yet out a painful yelp feeling my whole body ache. I acted on instinct when I felt hands on me. Trying to push the hands away from me, I threw a complete fit to escape and I meant it.

"Let go of me!" I shouted in English, my vision blurred by my bad eyesight. I couldn't distinguish which was which. I only saw white and some random colours I couldn't recall. I was too busy trying to make the people let go of me.

"You're safe! We're not going to hurt you!" Someone shouted above my voice, causing me to stop. Who... were they?

"You're in Vongola mansion. We were just changing your bandages." The same voice continued and I looked around trying find the person and stopped finding a person, moving his mouth or that was what I thought from my blurry vision.

"Vongola...?"

"Yes, you are in Vongola mansion. You got shot, so we brought you back to treat your injuries." The man replied. I scrunched my eyes to focus my eyes but the man's face stayed blurry. Damn it. If I only had my glasses with me right now. Speaking of my glasses, where were they?

"We?"

"I haven't introduced myself yet have I? I am Brow Nie Jr." Brow Nie introduced and I felt myself go pale hearing the name. He was Nono's Sun Guardian. I was screwed. Deeply screwed. I didn't recognise his voice since he never came out in anime.

My body went limp at the information and I looked down, refusing to meet his face. God, if he meant 'we', he was talking about Nono and the other Guardians! It was so embarrassing but also dangerous. If they ever found out who I was and the information I held about them, who knows what could happen if their enemies found out about it? That would mean the end of Vongola, something I couldn't allow to happen.

"... Signorina? Can you hear me?" The Sun Guardian asked in worry but I cared none of it. It would've been better if I died there. I wouldn't be over thinking through this crap right now.

"You should've let me die... If you just let me die, everything wouldn't have become this complicated." I muttered under my breath. I didn't dare to look up when a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders but softly not to worsen my already pain pulsing back to me.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that." The Guardian berated me but I made no motion to listen. Everything would've been fine if I died back there. As much I hated and wanted to live in the world I wished my life to live in, but the danger was too great and I didn't want to see them, Vongola famiglia might fall because of me. That wasn't I something wished to happen. Not in this life, neither in my next life, the next or the next. I would never stand against Vongola.

"You wouldn't understand. None of you will ever understand. I am nothing but a double-edged sword, waiting to stab the person who holds me." I shook my head continuously, refusing to listen to the words the man tried to convince me. Everything would've follow to the plot if I only didn't exist but now I was here... they were all ruined.

"What's all of this commotion?" A new voice called out and even without looking up, I knew who it was. The kind and yet stern that held power belonged only to one person. Vongola Nono, Timoteo.

"You're Vongola Nono, Timoteo. Boss of the ninth generation of Vongola. I know many things about you and Vongola. I know things that got lost in time and things not even you are aware about. This is only the tip of the iceberg." I blurted out out of nowhere. I didn't dare to look up, having a half mind what kind of thoughts they were thinking about.

"Could you leave us for a moment? Brow Nie, please call in everyone here. Tell them it's an urgent meeting." The Nono commanded and the said people left the room, leaving the two of us alone.

Awkward silence ruled its way in when everyone left and the door closing was heard. I fiddled with the blanket that was half covering me, absently noting that I wasn't wearing my clothes but a a beige silk pyjamas. That wasn't the point though. I was going off the tracks.

"Is it true what you said?" He asked first. I couldn't determine what kind of emotion he was feeling inside. Normally I was quite good at reading emotions as they spoke, but he was just blank.

Luckily or unluckily for me, just before I was about to answer, there was two knocks on the door and opened revealing all Guardians. This time I looked up, seeing the faces of the people who I only saw in drawings which consisted of black and white. All six Guardians came in and the last person, the Sun Guardian closed the door and locked it making sure no one would interrupt them.

The Guardians eyed me cautiously and made their ways to the Sky, standing right behind him. They had every right to be suspicious of me. If they weren't then that was even more troubling.

"Make yourself comfortable." I folded my legs to my body and placed my chin on my knees, though a bit slowly trying to pull anything painful. My body and I were already in enough pain. There was no need to pile that up. I was not a masochist. Taking the invitation, Nono sat on the edge of the bed while the rest stood around my bed, covering every exit I could possibly make to escape, not that I would do such such thing. I wasn't that stupid or suicidal.

"Ask away." I murmured behind the blanket, muffling my voice but they still heard it.

"What you said before, is it true?" Nono asked and his Guardians except for the Sun looked at Nono.

"What does your Hyper Intuition tell you?" I answered back with another question. At my knowledge of the Hyper Intuiton that only some Vongola knew, so their hands automatically went to their weapons. The only thing that prevented them from shooting bullets in me was a single swift of hand from their boss. Cautiously, they lowered their hands away from the guns but kept their eyes on me.

"It tells me you're not lying." He calmly replied and my body relaxed by his words. When had it tensed in the first place? Anyway, this was my only chance. It was now or never.

"Would you still believe me if I say that I am not from this world?" I asked straight away, not beating around the bush. That only wasted time and it wouldn't even last long with Nono's Hyper Intuition.

"Not... from this world?" He repeated slowly and I nodded.

"I know it sounds really crazy and I bet half of you are thinking of sending me to some mental ward but I'm not lying."

"Please prove that you're not lying." Visconti spoke up, his voice neutral and not giving out anything for me to confirm what kind of inner turmoil they were going through with my honesty that sounded too much like science fiction but I'm willing to bet that he doesn't believe me. Who would? It even sounded crazy to me!

"Vongola Nono; Timoteo; the Sky Guardian. Son of Vongola Ottavo; Daniela and grandson of Vongola Settimo; Fabio. Coyote Nougat; the Storm Guardian. Schnitten Brabanters; the Rain Guardian. Brow Nie Jr.; the Sun Guardian. Visconti; the Cloud Guardian. Ganauche III; the Thunder Guardian. Bouche Croquant; the Mist Guardian." I paused for a moment to gather my breath and thought what to tell and not to tell.

"On the day of your Inheritance Ceremony, you received Sin that has been passed down for generations ever since Primo's time with no actual reason of its true purpose. What you've heard from the previous boss is not the whole truth which I cannot tell and can list endless reasons why. You have four sons; Enrico, Massimo, Frederico and... Xanxus." I hoped they didn't notice my pause but I doubt they would actually miss the hesitation in my voice.

"The boss of CEDEF is Sawada Iemitsu. He is a married man. His wife's name is Sawada Nana. They have a son; Sawada Tsunayoshi, born on the fourteenth of October. Tsuna and Nana aren't aware of Iemitsu's line of work. He tells them he works in a oil construction, 'looking for oil'." I knew that the information about the Sawadas was a highly classified information. The only people who knew their existence were the CEDEF's most trusted members, Nono and his Guardians. Iemitsu was very overprotective of his family, very overprotective of them. I wasn't sure if they knew Primo went to Japan once he was no longer part of Mafia. He changed his name to Japanese, to hide his family from mafia and yet, Iemitsu destroyed that by getting involved with mafia willingly from what I concluded. Not just any mafia but Vongola, the very one his ancestor tried to protect him from. Foolish man he was, Sawada Iemitsu. I wouldn't be surprised if Tsuna actually hated him.

"Three Arcobalenos work in Vongola or four if you count Colonello. Reborn; the Sun Arcobaleno, a hitman under contract with Nono and world's best hitman. Colonello; the Rain Arcobaleno and former member of COMSUBIN. He doens't exactly work for Vongola but has close ties and often visits CEDEF and sometimes have missions together. Viper or now known as Mammon; Mist Arcobaleno and a member of Varia. An independent assassition group under Nono's order. Lal Mirch; corrupted or failed Arcobaleno, works for CEDEF, a former member and leader of COMSUBIN. She was Colonello's mentor and teacher." I stopped and looked up, meeting up their shocked faces. None of them even tried to hide their shock.

"H-How..."

"I told you I'm not from this world. Where I come from... this world is nothing but fiction, born from one person's imagination." I replied back.

"But it doesn't end here. Not only I know deep secrets about Vongola, I too know about Arcobaleno though not as much compared to Vongola. Only some but very important ones." I added and looked down again, refusing to meet their eyes. If I had to tell anything about them, I wasn't going to tell them about Vindice. That was worse than signing my death to hell or devil and I had no right to spill anything about them, interfering their life-time revenge. I was not that stupid.

"I see..." Nono muttered quietly. _'I must inform Aria quickly.'_

"Do you now understand why I said, I was a double-edged sword? I have information that your enemies want and if they ever find out about this, they'll do anything to get their hands on me." They tensed again but I didn't notice it. I was too into my own world and concern for Vongola.

"But I don't want anything happen to Vongola. I like Vongola and if it meant I needed to die to save Vongola then I will." I confronted bravely. I'd rather really die if had to for Vongola.

"We'll take responsibility of your safety. This is my fault for that this happened to you. We'll protect you." I looked up, meeting Nono's slightly orange tinted eyes. Was he aware that he had gone into Hyper Dying Will mode? Not completely but the Sky Flames were evident. Though what did he mean it was his fault? The gun shots weren't his but my own of acting irrationally and everybody makes mistakes. No one is born perfect. Imperfectness makes who and what we are. A human.

"I don't understand... I am a dire threat to you and Vongola. You should be getting rid of me, not protect me from danger!" I exclaimed in shock. Why couldn't they understand? A single life wasn't worth a whole famiglia which kept the underworld in place from going ballistic and out of control.

"If you are indeed not from this world and know about Vongola, you should know why Vongola was formed in the first place."

"A vigilante group. I know that but is it worth of risking to destroy Primo's lifetime work, his pride for a single life, me? I don't belong here. My death won't change anything and once I'm gone, there's a chance that everything will return to the normal flow. My stay here has already wrecked the future enough. Telling you this right now is worse." I whispered tiredly. Nothing was going my way. Why?

"I'm not sure about you not belonging here." The Sun Guardian spoke up and I looked at him.

"When we treated your injuries, we found traces of... torture on your back." He continued and I raised my eyebrow slightly at the information. Torture? When was I tortured? I didn't remember any of it.

'Ah, that explain the pain but what does it have to do with them?'

"...Does Vongola Rings, Arcobaleno Pacifiers and Mare Rings have something in common?" He asked and widened my eyes. How did they- no, they didn't know about the Tri-Ni-Sette Policy yet. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't know anything of the world's balance and they were part of it. Only the Arcobalenos knew it but was it okay for me to say about it to the ones who knew nothing of it? There had to be a reason why they weren't told of something they had been part of for the last nine generations. Not even Primo was aware of Tri-Ni-Sette Policy until Bermuda had mentioned of it. Not all but he was aware of the existence of the thread that held his descendants together with the Arcobalenos by Tri-Ni-Sette. He must've had left something for future generations to find out. Who knows?

"The sea knows no limit to its vastness, the clams live through the ages, inheriting their shapes and the rainbow appears now and then, only to fade away again." I repeated the words that Uni said when Primo appeared to help Tsuna in the Future Arc. If they were smart enough, all of them should see the connections.

"Sea, clams and rainbow. Their fates will be always entwined together. I'm sorry. I can't say anymore. That's all I can tell you. I'm sorry." I hugged my legs in slight fear. If I said anything wrong, the Vindice will be after me and Vongola. Tri-Ni-Sette or not, I wasn't going to risk of getting in their blacklist from being too nosy or light lipped.

"No, it's our fault for bringing up the subject." Timoeteo apologised and Brow Nie too gave me an apologetic look. I nodded a little accepting his apology. He didn't mean to actual harm me. It wasn't their fault. They didn't know Tri-Ni-Sette. Not until the right time, I couldn't say nothing that will change the future from its path. If that happened, I wouldn't be able to help them.

"I'm sure you are tired Signorina. We can talk after your recovery." Nono stood up, easing some muscles from staying in one position too long.

"Alice"

"Pardon me?"

"That's my english name." I called out. I didn't know much about Italian but having searched up words to use it in my fanfic, I knew some. Signorina meant young lady in Italian and calling me that was quite weird for me. I wasn't sure how they felt about it but it was also only fair for me to at least tell my name to them when I knew theirs. In fact they knew nothing about me while I knew some of their deepest and personal secrets. Now that was seriously unfair.

Mentally, I noted to properly introduce myself to them once I recovered from my injuries.

"Your name fits you, Alice." Nono smiled at me.

"Have a good day Nono."

"You too Alice. I'll see you later." Unlocking the door, Nono left the room first, soon followed up by his Guardians. I waved back at them weakly instead of giving them a curt bow since my back was in no condition to move so much.

The Sun Guardian left and came back in again, this time with other people who I didn't recognise, not that I could see their faces in the first place. My eyesights were still blurry and couldn't see things straight.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked curiously. Was there more to talk about?

"No, we're just here to change your bandages." He replied back calmly and I nodded. Wait, that meant I had to... undress.

"U-Um..." I couldn't choose what words to say without trying to insult the man. The man looked at me waiting for me finish my question but when I didn't, it took him few seconds to finally realise my problem and chuckled lightly causing me to blush in embarrassment.

"I'm a medic. There's no need for you to be shy." He said and I nodded, not voicing my internal screaming. Still it was weird for me when it shouldn't be for me after all the encounters with doctors in my world. Why? That is another story for next time.

"Can you turn around facing your back this way and please take the top off." One doctor said in English for me to understand but there was no doubt that he was Italian. There was a slight accent that told me he wasn't English.

Doing as he asked, I turned my body with some help from the doctors and took the top off, only to notice big red spots on the back side of the clothing. 'Please don't tell me I popped something troublesome.' I groaned mentally and suddenly shivered when a cold metallic object smoothly ran down my back, the noise of cutting bandages sent goosebumps down my spine. Cutting them all the way, the doctors carefully took the bandages leaving me bare. Yep, this felt weird.

"Ah, you've opened one of the wounds. This will sting a bit." The Sun Guardian warned me and I hissed when he dabbed the something like wet cotton on the wound. God, I hated those things.

After few more dabbing and colourful cursing in my head, the stinging pain disappeared, only leaving an ache. That one, I could deal with it. The actual dabbing to the wound was the same as scattering salt there, aka a big no no.

Next, I felt something go around my back and then front. Looking down, I saw a hand wrapping new bandages. Whoever it was, he or she did an excellent job with it. It was neither too tight or too loose.

After a couple of tight tugs, making sure it wouldn't fall off even after pinning it together for safety, I motioned to grab the pyjama top only to be taken away from one doctor and was replaced a new bloodless T-shirt.

"We'll take care of that." That was his reply to me when I looked at him owlishly.

"O-Okay... Thank you." I replied back and quickly wore the top.

The doctors quickly cleaned up the mess they had created when they were treating my wounds and left the room, doctors leaving me in the room with the Sun Guardian. He walked towards the closed curtains and opened them, revealing the huge windows and the blue clear sky outside. Judging by the brightness, I guessed it was noon.

"Try to get much rest as possible. With those injuries, you will need it. It will be uncomfortable sleeping on your injured back, but it's the best. A maid will bring your food soon." He said and walked back to the bed, grabbing the abandoned IV drop. He changed the needle and replaced it with a new one before looking at me and I winced slightly knowing what he was going to ask.

Dejected and surrendering to the Guardian, I stretched my left arm to him. Swiftly, he pushed the needle into my arm and I hissed under my breath at the quick stabbing pain. I hated and loathed needles. The sensation of something going into my veins and the metal in my body, I hated it.

"I'll see you later Alice."

"Have a good say sir." Like that, the Sun Guardian the room and silence enlaced the room. Trying my best not to use my left arm, I slowly lied down, wincing in the process and allowed the darkness swallow me up.

* * *

Two weeks passed in a blink of an eye and yet, I was still locked up in the room, arrested in bed until the Sun Guardian gave me the okay sign which still had yet to come. At least, I was allowed to move and could go to the bathroom alone rather than have help from others. It was awkward and that was an understatement.

Sitting up from the gorgeous and soft bed, I dragged my feet to the bathroom for a shower. The time was now half past seven, meaning I had thirty minutes before someone knocked on the door from what I was informed by the Guardian last night. Apparently, Nono wanted me to join breakfast with them. He had 'nagged' the Sun Guardian until he gave me the 'one-day okay' ticket to join them. Didn't know he still had it in him.

Quickly undressing, I dumped the clothes to the washing basket and turned around facing my back to the mirror. The scars now have subdued to an ugly mark. Vongola, Mare and Arcobaleno. They made the Tri-Ni-Sette Policy, balancing the world from destruction and chaos. With my hands, I traced the closest scar which was the Vongola. The bumpy surface sent shiver down my spine. Thank god that I wasn't awake or at least my brain had locked the memory away because this was one thing I had no wish to remember and be mentally scarred for the rest of my life.

At first when I saw it, it made a lot of sense why they had asked me the question of the connection between Vongola, Mare and Arcobaleno. It was a close call and had proved my thought that Vongola knew nothing about Tri-Ni-Sette and I doubt Reborn himself was aware that Vongola was connected to him in one way or another and into a deeper level than a mere contract with Nono.

Shaking my head and getting the thoughts of my head, I distracted myself with the hot water soothing the aching muscles in my back. The attack had practically screwed them and once I was better, I was told to have a therapist once a week to restore them to the original state, not that I really cared since they were never restored in the first place.

* * *

When I came out from the bathroom with a towel drying my hair, I saw sets of clothes lied on the bed. A white blouse along with a matching black knee reaching skirt and a black thin tights. It was school all over again. Something I'd rather not go through again but this time, I had no choice. It was a lot better than the clothes I came in and the change of clothes were practically useless since they were T-shirt and jeans. A formal breakfast.

Wow...

I was lucky for that my undergarments were in my bag and that they didn't throw anything away. Speaking of my things, I just noticed I still couldn't find my glasses with me. I was certain that I had it when I first arrived here and where the hell was my IPad? My watch was still on my wrist for a reason I had no idea why, so where were my things?

I couldn't really look for my things since I can't identify things unless they were within a meter of my vision. Yes, my eyes suck. I know that and many people have clarified that for me many times back in my own world. But that wasn't the point here right now. The maid was going to come in soon to help my way where the breakfast was so I had to get changed right away.

Finding my bag leaning against the bed, I took out a bra and underwear. Wearing them, I grabbed the white blouse on the bed and wore it. Doing the buttons the buttons except for the last one on the top, I grabbed the tights and wore them. Against my skin, they were so smooth. It had to be from some expensive company or something. The tights I wore in my school days were bought in convenient stores. Most of them were scratchy and itched my legs. This didn't. There was a reason why I hated to wear tights in the first place. Summer or Winter, the only thing I wore was either white socks or knee length navy socks. That was it. The only times I wore tights were when I had no spares left or it was needed.

After dressing up, I continued to dry my hair with the towel. I didn't use the hair dryer in the bathroom to dry my hair because when I was young I had pretty bad accidents with the machine. The first one was an accident because I was too curious for my own good and nearly burnt the house. The key word, _nearly _but I managed to burn a part of a blanket for having it turn on for too long. I knew how to turn it on but had no idea how to turn it off. Pretty dumb wasn't it? Anyway, the second time was my _first _time using it to dry my hair and as many could guess, my hair got tangled with the propeller inside the hair dryer, so my mom had to cut that chunk of my precious hair off. Since then, I didn't use hair dryers unless it was someone else doing it for me. I couldn't trust myself with the hair dryers anymore.

It was quite an experience back then and something I couldn't forget that incident for quite a while and I still hadn't forgotten about it.

* * *

After ditching the wet towel into the washing basket, a knock came from the door and I knew who was standing on the other side. Taking in a deep breath, I composed myself and opened the door, revealing a maid. Andrea Moore. She was one of the frequent maids that visited for the whole stay in the Vongola Mansion. She was a good and kind person. English and I liked talking to her but of course, I never said a single word that would cause Vongola any trouble. I was too careful for to slip anything from my mouth and I know from multiple experience that I slipped some information that I shouldn't have from time to time but when it concerned something or some people I held close to me, I said nothing. Not a single thing.

"Andrea." Giving a small smile, I hugged her and she hugged me back. She was older than me, probably in her mid-twenties or something but we got along well.

"Alice, are you ready?"

Nodding back to her, Andrea led me to the dining room where everyone aka Nono and Guardians were waiting for me. Stopping in front of the double door, I waited for Andrea to open them and motioned for me to enter. I suspected that Nono and others would be already there but hadn't actually expect Tsuna's father, Aria and Reborn to be there as well. Now I saw why Nono invited me to breakfast today when I usually had it alone in the room since Nono's Sun Guardian was against having me out since I wasn't fully healed yet and wanted me to spend most of the time resting.

"Alice, it's good to have you join us." Nono greeted and pointed to an empty seat next to the Giglio Nero Boss. Nervous with everyone staring, I timidly nodded and hastly made my way to my chosen seat.

Sitting on the chair, I tried not to move a lot and made sure avoid their eye contact. Everything was too nervous-wreaking for me and now I regretted of waking up today.

"Now everyone's here, introduction should be in line." Nono said in an excited tone and suddenly I felt a cold shiver go down my back. Someone either stepped on my grave or it was a warning of something was going to happen and I was sure I wasn't going to like it.

"Alice, this is Reborn. Reborn, Alice." Nono introduced and that moment I looked to the Sun Arcobaleno who was sitting the opposite of me. Our eyes locked and immediately, I looked down again, much to everyone's, including Reborn's amusement. If that was funny to you, then I dare you to be in my place. Sitting in a room of mafia, more specifically, two mafia bosses, Vongola Guardians and World Greatest Hitman breathing the same air. Let's see if you can go through the introduction without hitching a breath and your heart skipping a beat from extreme nervousness.

"The person sitting next to you is Aria." The said woman smiled brightly at me, giving the same smile as Yuni. They didn't look quite alike except for the hair colour but seeing the smile, they were definitely mother and daughter.

"Lastly," Nono patted Iemitsu's shoulder in a good manner. "this is Iemitsu." The Outside Adviser looked at me with his goofy grin.

I knew why the three guests were here but had Nono informed them anything of what I've told them? Were they aware of my existence and the level of threat I held to Vongola?

"So you're the one that everybody has been talking about." Iemitsu grinned and I shuffled a bit more in my seat, refusing to meet his eyes. Why did it have to be breakfast that Nono had called them over to the Vongola Mansion? Couldn't it be a brief meeting or anything?

"You're scaring her Iemitsu." Reborn said and the sandy-blonde man chuckled back.

"You're just jealous that you can't talk to her like me."

"Why would I degrade myself to act like a baboon?" At the usual shots of insults from the Sun Arcobaleno and Iemitsu, Nono sighed while the rest of his Guardians shook their head at their actions. It was always the same.

Sitting next to me, Aria laughed silently. If there was anyone who could bring the hitman out from his shell, that was Iemitsu.

Seeing the Arcobaleno and the Outside Adviser shoot insults at each other in the presence of Nono and his Guardians, I stared at the two, going from Reborn then to Iemitsu and back to Reborn again. Why weren't Nono and his Guardians saying anything about their behavior?

"Don't worry about them Alice. They're always like that if you put them together in a same room." Aria quietly whispered to me in the air and I looked up, meeting her sharp blue eyes.

"Is it normal..." She nodded and I shut my mouth again, now just watching them still throw all varities of insults.

* * *

The insults still hadn't stopped when the food came. They ignored the food placed in front of them and continued to insult each other. When were they going to stop?

"Iemitus, Reborn. I think that's enough now." Nono said, eyeing the two people in disappointment. He expected more from them when they had guests over and when one of them; me was important to Vongola and Arcobaleno. That was the main reason why he had requested Aria to come over and had Iemitsu drop off from his current mission along with Reborn who had to leave his current student, Dino from his training from Russia.

Seeing the look from their boss, Iemitsu and Reborn quickly shut their mouth, diverting their eyes away from each other.

"You must wonder why I have Alice here, joining breakfast today. She has no direct connection with mafia or even Vongola to begin with but she is a very important person to Vongola and Arcobaleno." He said and both Arcobalenos looked at Nono in confusion.

"What do you mean Nono?" CEDEF Boss asked, not quite comprehending what his boss was trying to tell him. Discretly, I looked up and saw Tsuna's father in a baffled expression. Reborn's face was blank and that was expected since he was a hitman. I couldn't see Aria's face without letting anyone notice me.

Not replying back to his Outside Adviser, Nono turned his head to me, meeting my eyes. I knew what he wanted me to do.

"W-What Nono's trying to say that, I know things about Vongola and Arcobaleno that I shouldn't know about." I voiced out, my voice shaking slightly from nervousness and fear.

At my confrontation, Iemitsu, Reborn and Aria turned their heads to me, looking at me for more specific answer.

"Can you give us an example?" Reborn asked, his coal black eyes staring at me, as if daring me to lie, not that I'll ever do to the hitman. They would know it before I could said 'Chaos'.

"Checkerface." With that single word, I felt a pair of invisible hands crushing my throat. Black spots appeared in my vision and something in me screamed at my head to run. Run away from here.

I tried to move but all my muscles stayed frozen like a deer in front of headlights. I opened my mouth to breathe in the needed air that was confiscated from me but nothing filled in my lungs.

"Reborn! Calm yourself!" Nono shouted and immediately, the pressure on my neck disappeared and my muscles relaxed. I gulped down as much air my lungs was capabale of and coughed heavily. Aria rubbed my back soothingly and I thanked her for it.

"Take a deep breath in Alice. It's okay now." She whispered to my ear, grabbing my hand and I held her hand tightly at the thought protection. What on earth was that?

"I'm sorry." I distinctively heard Reborn's sqeeky voice and the regret in it. He was truely regretting of what he had done but so was I. I shouldn't have said that word. It was my fault. I knew the hatred the hitman bore to the bastard who ruined his life.

"I-It's not your fault. *cough* I-I should've kno-" I went into a coughing fit and fell forward, pushing the dish in front of me to the floor shattering into pieces and spilling the contents. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground and people surrounding me. That was the last before I was engulfed by the darkness.

* * *

The sky was darkening by the time I woke up. I had a killer headache and my throat was sore for a reason I knew none of. Somebody had changed my clothes to the pyjamas and I was on the bed. I felt something in my left arm, only to be an IV drop.

How long was I asleep for?

"You surely know how to worry people." I jumped at the sudden voice next to me. Turning my head, I saw Tsuna's father sitting on the chair next to my bed, the air of cheerfulness gone and replaced by something serious and somewhat cold.

"I'm sorry..." I murmured quietly and pulled my legs up to my chest. I was so stupid. There were other ways of proving the hitman that I was telling the truth. Why had I chose the way that reminded him of the past that he wanted to forget?

"I've heard the details from Nono. You know a lot about my son." He said and I tensed up.

"I-"

"You don't have to say anything. I won't force you to say things you don't want." He stopped me and I closed my mouth. If he had come to the conclusion that I knew many things about Tsuna, then he already would have come to the conclusion that Tsuna will become Decimo instead of Nono's four sons.

The conversation ended like that and I stayed muted, saything nothing to the blonde. There were many things I wanted to tell him, about Lal, the curse, about Vongola and the future dangers they will have to be aware of but I couldn't will myself to say a word.

"Alice," I jerked up in surprise, snapping away from thought.

"Nono and I are going back to Japan for a week. Would you like to come with us?" He offered and I widened my eyes. They were going back to Japan? That meant only one thing. They were going to see Nana and Tsuna.

"I-I don't want to cause any trouble and b-besides, I-"

"Who said that you're going be a trouble? Nana will adore you!" He shouted and instantly, he took out something from his inner pocket. It was a picture of Nana and Tsuna.

"Isn't she so pretty? Look at Tsuna? He's so cute!" He exclaimed and I mentally sweatdropped at his sudden mood change. That was definitely Sawada Iemitsu, going all hyper when talking about his wife but inwardly, I knew he changed the subject for my sake and so I decided to go with his flow.

"She is really pretty. Tsuna as her hair and eyes." I smiled at the picture and this time, his smile became a genuine smile than the idiotic smile he used to mostly annoy the hell out of people. _'He will grow up like a carbon copy of Primo.' _I thought instead of voicing out. Tsuna's father had more than enough worry on his shoulder and this particular information would just arrouse questions and people will try to dig in to their family tree. Primo left Italy for a good reason and I will respect his decision.

"Iemitsu-san, thank you."

* * *

It had taken a while for Nono's Sun Guardian to let me go along with Nono and Iemitsu to Japan but after a quick word from Nono, he reluctently allowed me to go but with a strict order not to tire myself under any condition. It was a shock for me to hear that I was under a coma for a month and that made the medic ta bit overprotective.

Inside the jet, I awed at the sight of the luxery. Rich people...

Sitting next to me, Iemitsu was giggling every three seconds muttering things about his wife and son. Nono looked at his external advisor in amusement. If there was one thing to make the blonde all giddy like that, that was his family, especially his wife.

"Oh yes, Alice. This is yours isn't it?" He asked and from his suitcase, he took out my IPad. Seeing my electronic that I had forgotten until now, I widdened my eyes.

"I was looking for that, thank you." I thanked him and pressed the button on the IPad, only to realise it wasn't on.

"It's partially my fault. My engineer wanted to know more about the device and for the lack of word... 'borrowed' for a while. He found it every interesting." He explained and I nodded understanding what he was trying to say and proving my thought that IPad didn't exist here. Not yet.

Pressing the button on the corner, I watched my device turn on and coming to a picture of Itachi and password locked. Touching the numbers on the screen, the lock released and I noticed that nothing changed. I was glad it didn't because if it was reseted or anything... I shivered at the thought.

I never noticed the glances Nono and Iemitsu gave each other when I pressed the my password. 1 0 1 4.

Tsuna's birthday.

* * *

By the time we arrived, it was about four o'clock in the afternoon and I was dead tired from the long trip. With Vongola's advance technology, coming from Italy to Japan took only about eight hours, three hours faster than airplanes but travelling indeed took a lot out of me.

Our luggages were already sent to a seperate car and I followed Iemitsu half asleep as the blonde led me to the car that was waiting for our arrival. Nono and I sat in the back and Iemitsu sat in the front next to the driver. Just like that, the driver drove off from the airport to Namimori.

* * *

While driving, Nono felt a weight on his shoulder and saw Alice leaning against him asleep. He had expected her to fall asleep since in Italy, it was two in the morning and with her weak body along with the stress of the flight, it was surprise that she hadn't fallen asleep in the plane. Iemitsu briefly looked back and too saw Alice asleep and smiled at the sight. Such a young girl having no choice to be part of mafia. Once they found the culprit who did this to her, they will pay. They will pay for their sins and will wish that it was Vindice handling them.

* * *

I didn't know when I had fallen asleep but I did and when I woke up, I was in a bed. Stretching, I sat up and found my glasses was yet again missing. Looking around, I saw a blob in a familiar shape of my glasses on the stand next to the bed. Picking it up, I knew it was my glasses that they managed to get me one before coming to Japan and wore it, having my sight back. Looking outside, I noticed it was about lunch time and downstairs I heard voices.

Slipping out from the bed I saw that my clothes were changed into some other comfortable clothes that they bought for me despite my arguement. It was quite embarrassing in my view of someone changing my clothes while I was asleep but I had to admit it was better than sleeping in yesterday clothes that I wore.

Wearing the slipper that next to the bed, I got out from the room, quietly stepping downstairs not wanting to distract them from their events. In the living room I saw a bundle of brown hair sitting on Iemitsu's leg and Nono sitting next to his advisor. I couldn't see them from the angle but I was dead sure that the bundle of brown hair was Tsuna.

I jumped into the air when I heard another voice suddenly talking fast in Japanese and turning my head I saw a younger version of Nana with long hair smiling at me.

* * *

From the kitchen, Nana walked out and saw the girl from yesterday coming down from the stairs, looking at her husband and his boss quietly from the stairs.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well? I hope the bed was comfortable. Is there anything you need? Are you hungry? I just finished preparing lunch." She said excitingly. It was good to have another woman in the house since she was the only one in the family. She always wanted a girl in the house to talk with. Nana didn't notice the panicing look from her and from her outburst, Iemitsu and Nono looked back and saw the other guest awake.

"Nana-chan, Is lunch ready?" Iemitsu ran to his wife, of course not before giving Tsuna to Nono's capable hands and swung her around, making her giggle of how 'romantic' he was.

"Yes, anata." She giggled happily and he had that goofy grin on his face.

* * *

From the stair, I stared at the couple going all lovey dovey in front of me and mentally gagged. It wasn't that I hated them or anything but their actions were giving me goosebumps and shivers. Discretly, I walked away from them to Nono who was playing with Tsuna. I'd rather stay with him than Iemitsu right now. Quietly, I sat next to Nono, the opposite side from Tsuna knowing well of his shyness and didn't want to startle the poor boy.

"Good morning Nono or should I say afternoon?" I greeted him and he chuckled. Sitting on his lap, Tsuna scooched away from me and nearly squeeled at his cuteness. Tsuna was so cute when he was young!

"I'd say good afternoon Alice." He said and ruffled Tsuna's hair making it messier than it already was making the boy pout and that, I couldn't help but squeel.

"You're so cute!" I smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair making the boy squeak. I laughed at his reaction and Nono laughed together with me. Seriously, the boy's reaction was just so cute!

"Konichiwa Tuna-chan!" I grinned at boy and he wrinkled his nose at the nickname I gave him. Where was the camera when you needed it?

"T-Tuna janai! (I-I'm not Tuna! [name wise])" He shouted at me, his face all red from embarrassment and I saw Nono raised his eyebrow at the boy's outburst. That was the first time he saw the boy act like that and looked at Alice, remembering their first meeting that she didn't understand Japanese and yet here she was conversing with young Tsunayoshi.

"Sou ka? Namae wa? (Really? What's your name?)" I asked in short Japanese phrases I self-taught from watching anime.

"T-Tsunayoshi!" He replied and I was urged to pinch his cheeks at his over cuteness. God, that boy... he was just so cute!

"Tsu-chan!" I grinned at him and he pouted at the nickname but didn't anything this time, telling me he didn't mind this one but disliked that last one.

"Watashiwa Alice. (I'm Alice.)" I said and the boy tilted his head at the foreign name he had never heard before.

"A-Ali-su?" He pronounced name and instantly, I glomped the boy rubbing his cheeks against his. Never in my life I met such a cute boy!

"Kawai!" I squealed loudly and I felt his cheeks heat up, embarrassed. My action must've remind him of Iemitsu but you have to agree. Tsuna was a bundle of irresistable cuteness. How could anyone bully him in the future?

From the side, Iemitsu, Nono and Nana chuckled at the sight.

"Alice, it's lunch time." Iemitsu called out, stopping me from cooing at Tsuna about how cute he was.

"Can I keep him please? He's so cute!" I asked him, never Tsuna go from my arms but of course made sure he wasn't uncomfortable or anything.

Iemitsu laughed at my question fully knowing how I felt. Tsuna was always like that. Attracting people with his cuteness, accepting them like the vast sky.

"Maybe, but first, let's eat." He said and I followed the blonde inside to the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen, Nana helped Tsuna eat his food while Iemitsu hand fed Nana and I shivered at the couple oftenly making me ask to myself how Tsuna was their son. I sat next to Nono than with Iemitsu, not wanting to sit with the blonde when he was like that. No offense but I wasn't a big fan of over romance like that. A little is fine and this was over the charts.

"I thought you didn't understand Japanese." Nono said starting the conversation and salvoring the food made my his external advisor's wife. She was a good cook.

"I can only understand some small phrases. Basic greeting and few other words." I explained as I sipped some Miso soup. This was my first time having a Japanese lunch I had Okinawa Soba in the past from my aunt because her husband was Japanese and so I had the leverage to try some Japanese food now and then this was a full course.

I picked up the chopsticks and got some fried vegetables to my bowl.

"You're a lefty?" He asked astonished by this new information. He had never noticed it back in Italy because there it was all forks and knives but then remembered that they actually never had a decent meal together from her weak body. Brow Nie didn't allow her to leave her room after that incident.

Looking at Nono, I wondered how he didn't know about this fact then remembered that this was in fact the first meal together not counting the one last month with Aria and Reborn. I never managed to eat with them and I was in coma for a month and the week after I after I woke up, the Sun Guardian didn't let me leave my room anymore.

"My father was a lefty." I explained and he nodded.

* * *

After lunch, I offered to help Nana to clean up the dishes but the woman ushered me out from the kitchen saying something she didn't need help and other things I couldn't catch. In the garden I saw Iemitsu lifting Tsuna into air and Nono watching from the side inside the house. It was bloody cold outside! He had a faint smile on his face looking at the duo and I too smiled at the father and son but horror filled my eyes when I saw Tsuna close to crying and the temperature finally rammed inside my head reminding me it was now winter not summer which were the clothes Iemitsu was currently wearing. That blonde idiot! Tsuna was afraid of heights and yet the blonde was continueing to throw Tsuna in the air, scaring the boy even further and this weather, his skin was much was stinging from the cold!

"Stop that!" I shouted at him and stopping Iemitsu and snatched Tsuna from his grip, not forgetting to glare at the man. He looked at me dumbfounded by my expression.

"Tsuna, it's okay now. No more throwing." I murmured softly to his ear and rubbed his back soothingly calming him down. The boy gripped my clothes like a lifeline and wanting warmth, glad that he was no longer in the air. He hated the being in the air, having no where to hold and the sensation of coming down sent shivers down his spine. Let's not forget that he wasn't too fond of cold weather either.

Never letting the boy go, I shifted a little to make him more comfortable and glared daggers to his father. Now he understood what was going on and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. Maybe he got a little too excited with his son.

"Ah hahaha..." He chuckled nervously and behind him, Nono shook his head. Berated by a child, if his enemies heard about it, Iemitsu will never live it down. Especially Lal.

"You can't be that rough with children. They get scared really easily and something like _throwing _him in the air is more than enough to scare him and the weather's colder now. The cold wind will sting his skin!" I scolded him and on my Tsuna sniffed slightly, his tears coming down from fright.

"Shh... it's okay Tsu-chan. Everything's over." I whispered to the boy and glared again to Iemitsu for his actions. Going back into the house with Tsuna, I went upstairs and got my IPad and came downstairs to the living room where the Kotatsu was. Sitting by the heated table, I placed my legs inside the cloth and made sure Tsuna's legs were also inside. Lifting the boy to my laps, I unlocked my IPad which he looked at the device in curiosity. He had never seen such thing like this before and there were no buttons in the screen and yet it registered her touch as if there were invisible buttons, deepening his curiosity.

I opened Drawcast to a blank page and chose a colour. I squiggled on the blank 'paper' showing how it worked and a gasp escaped from Tsuna. I held Tsuna's hand and drew a circle on the screen and on the blank page an orange circle appeared in the same motion Tsuna's finger swiped the screen. Tsuna giggled and instantly drew more shapes onto my IPad, Nono and Iemitsu watching not far away.

* * *

"She's really good with children isn't she?" Nono commented and Iemitsu nodded but that wasn't what was thinking about. That brief momment, he saw her eyes shine. Not orange but purple. It was quite hard to catch the change with her dark pupil colour but it was there.

"I guess that hammers the last nail on the coffin." The elderly man said and his advisor sighed. The Sun Guardian won't be happy with the decision or them but this was for the best. For Vongola and Alice.

* * *

Three days passed since our stay in Sawada household and today was the day returning back to Italy. I had to admit that I will miss Nana and Tsuna, there were wonderful people but then I didn't want to trouble them or anything. Their lives were already at enough risk for being involved with Vongola and with me staying with them will cause more danger to them.

I picked up my IPad and looked at my lock screen. It was a picture of me and Tsuna smiling. I tried to smile but it didn't come as I wanted it but seeing Tsuna happy, I kept the picture. Closing my suit case and zipping it shut along with a lock, I took it downstairs where others were waiting for me. Tsuna was standing next to Nana, looking sad by our departure and I couldn't feel but also sad by the fact.

Iemitsu, Nono and Nana talked in Japanese about something I couldn't understand but seeing Nana brighten up in happiness I knew something good happened. Maybe Iemitsu promised to come back more often now. Tsuna needed his father.

"Ah, Alice-chan. There has been a change of plans." The blonde greeted me and I raised my eyebrow. Were they were going stay longer? Didn't they have lots of things to do now that they had neglected their duties for quite a while now.

"You're staying here." He declared and I widened my eyes at the news. He did just not...

"Wh-"

"It's safer for you stay in Japan, away from Italy." Nono interverned and I was urged to glare at him for not telling me at all. Wasn't my opinion important? This was about me!

"But I can't speak Japanese! I can barely understand what Nana-san is saying!" I exclaimed.

"You're a fast learner. You'll get it soon." He shrugged it off like it was nothing and I gaped at the man. Did he just...

_"Nana-chan, Alice-chan says she's grateful to stay!" _Iemitsu told his wife in Japanese and she squealed in excitement. Even Tsuna was looking forward to it.

"You know... Signore Brow Nie isn't going to happy with this." I reminded them and the two men winced at the long lecture they would recieve from the Sun Guardian. Boss or not, when it came to health of other people not even Nono could argue with him, now that the Sun Guardian was overprotective with Alice.

"He'll understand."

* * *

Six years passed since the day I began living with Tsuna and Nana. Tsuna was now ten and turned twenty-two few months ago. During my stay with them, my Japanese improved but I still had some problems understanding but it was a great improvement than six years ago. It helped Tsuna as well since he wasn't bullied unlike in the book or in fate and the house was less lonely. He was still like his former self but less and I helped him with his homework, along with his english homework since back then English was the other language I could talk with them. Let's say, Tsuna was the best in that subject.

Looking at the clock, I saw the hour hand tick to twelve. Seven o'clock. A bit early but this was the usual time Tsuna woke up now.

Standing up from my bed, I knocked next door. Going in, I saw Tsuna still sleeping on his bed cacooned on his bed.

"Tsu-chan... Tsu-chan." I calledo ut softly and shook him a bit, waking the boy up from his slumber.

"Ngh... Nee-chan?" He rubbed his eyes and I ruffled his messy hair.

"Time to wake up." I kissed his forehead and he 'hie'ed before jumping up in embarrassment.

"N-Nee-chan! I'm ten years old now!" He stuttered, his face all red and I chuckled at his reaction. Even now, Tsuna was still the same. Dame like his future self but not that dame. Only a little and this was a side that only Nana and I would see. No one will see this side of Tsuna anymore.

"But you're always my cute Tsu-chan." I teased him making him flushed even further.

"Get ready. Mother's making breakfast." Smiling at him, I left him and went downstairs to help my 'mother'.

* * *

Breakfast was quiet as usual, mostly Nana talking to Tsuna about his school grades and I watched them talk to each other from the sidelines. Every time I saw them together, it made me think. Did I make a good choice of helping the family or worse? I was glad to make their past better than how it originally turned out in the manga but I still couldn't help but think if it was a wise choice.

"-an! Nee-chan!" I snapped awake at Tsuna' call. He was looking at me in worry but that disappeared when I looked into his eyes.

"Gomen ne Tsu-chan. I think I'll go ahead. Thanks for the breakfast Ka-san." I hastily said and placed my plates to the sink before I left the house to my part-time job. I couldn't just stay in their house for free after all. Whether they disagreed with me or not, this was my way of repaying them for letting me stay.

* * *

Walking down the busy streets, I stopped in front of a pet shop. This was my work place.

"Ohayogozaimasu Hatari-san." I greeted the owner who was feeding the puppies.

"Good morning Sawada-chan." He smiled back at me not noticing my slight pause. Even now, being called Sawada striked me odd. That didn't didn't sound right with me. I had my own name and yet I was using a fake one instead. In fact, no one knew my real name. The closest thing that was my name was my english name which was Alice. Other then that, the rest weren't even close.

I hurriedly went to the off-limit section and changed into my uniform. The faster I started working, the faster things will occupy my mind away from the whole subject about my true reason of existing in this fictional world.

* * *

Another three years swiftly passed and I knew it was time. It could be tormorrow or next week, maybe next month or the month after that Reborn will be coming soon. I hadn't kept any touch with any Vongola during my stay in Japan but I was aware of things that happened in Vongola without them telling me. I already knew the truths hidden under lies and time that people tried to forget or already forgotten as time passed.

Sitting quietly on my bed, I looked at the the picture in my IPad. It was a family picture, only missing the father. The last time he had visited Japan was more than three years ago, longer than it was in the manga, proving that my interference had already changed. Tsuna still loved his dad but that love was now dime and weak, close to be blown away even by a weak flick. I didn't tell anything to Tsuna so he didn't know anything about mafia. Nana was oblivious as ever about the truth and the blood that went through her husband and son.

I opened a video file. It was taken six years ago when Tsuna was seven years old. Knowing that Tsuna was still asleep at this time, I played the video.

_-Tsuna, if you see this video, then it means you are in the future and I- _I stopped playing the video before it finished that sentence. When I first took this video, it felt that it will years till the future arc began but now, that was barely a year away. After fighting Xanxus for the position as Decimo, Tsuna will go to the future and won't come back for two months, maybe longer.

The future was no longer stable. Anything could happen now and I will not be able to predict or help Vongola now.

* * *

Waking Tsuna up and helping him pack his books, I went downstairs first to help Nana preparing breakfast. In Namimori Chuu, Tsuna was no longer called Dame-Tsuna but that didn't mean the bullying ended. There were a few who dared to call him Dame-Tsuna but I made it sure that they never said it to Tsuna directly. Those children were gulliable with... a slight force or they were just scared of reptiles. Ah, they just couldn't see the elegance and the cuteness these cold-blooded animals were. Sad really.

Something climbed up my arm and I saw Lucifer, a Black Mamba slithering up my arm to my face and licked my chin. He was a smart boy, always knowing when I thought of him, but rather a spoilt child not that I minded spoiling him. I spoilt Tsuna in the past.

"Did you have a good sleep, sleeping beauty?" I kissed his forehead and he hissed back at me, enjoying the attentions I gave him. How he escaped from my room will remain as a mystery but I didn't mind as long as he behaved in the house and followed the rule mother made when I brought him home. He was a gift from Iemitsu when he visited Africa two years ago. I got a letter next day from the same man saying of the deep and long scolding along with a lecture from Nono and his Guardians but he said that it was all worth it and indeed it was. It was unusual for a Black Mamba to be tamed or at least act nuetral as they were quite well known for being highly aggresssive and deadly venomous. The day I got him was on my birthday, but it wasn't my real birthday but the day Nono found me. It was the day I arrived to this world. A reminder that I didn't belong here.

Letting him curl around my neck, I entered the kitchen and saw Nana singing as she cooked breakfast. Eggs and toast. Simple and nice.

"Ohayo Ka-san." I greeted her and smiled back at me, waving the spatula towards my direction.

"Good morning Alice-chan." She lifted two eggs to the plate and placed it on the table. There were already toasts and cups were out for me to use.

* * *

Tsuna came down when I just finished my breakfast. He blinked at the sight of my snake on my neck as if he was a necklace; a live necklace but said nothing having seen this sight too many times. To others, they might freak out at the sight of seeing one of the most deadliest snakes on earth around her neck but to him, it was quite normal. Lucifer never bit anyone in the house or in Namimori since if he had, his prey wouldn't be alive by now and he was quite fond of humans, especially Alice.

"Tsuna, I know you like to day dream a lot, but if you don't eating soon you're gonna be late for school." I reminded him, dragging Tsuna back from his day dream world. He blushed in embarrassment and sat down next to me, muttering things about something I couldn't quite understand but that didn't matter.

"And Luci-chan needs his food." I petted his black scaled head and excused myself from the meal. I was already done eating.

* * *

When I came back from downstairs and Lucifer sleeping in his home, Tsuna was long gone and there was a too familiar baby sitting on the dining chair talking with Maman. That black fedora and the chameleon was a dead give a way.

"You came early... Reborn-san." I said and the baby turned around. Nana looked at me then to Reborn and at me again. Her face was obvious that even without Reborn's ability to read mind, I knew what she was thinking about.

"I couldn't help myself. How long has it been since we last met?"

"Nine years." I immediately replied back and he hmmed. Time went so fast since our last meeting and honestly, it wasn't a good one.

"I still haven't properly apologised to you back then. I'm sorry for prying." I said and went back up to stairs to my room. I didn't know why but now Reborn came to train Tsuna to become Decimo, I couldn't help but feel overprotective of the brunet. Tsuna wasn't truly suited in the mafia world but at the same time, he was the best suited to become Vongola Decimo to bring back the Vongola to its orginal glory and Primo's pride.

I lied on my bed and stared at the ceiling. This was the how it was suppose to go. This was Tsuna's fate, something he cannot escape unless death. Lucifer crawled out from his cage awakened as soon as I came back and slithered across my bed, coiling on my chest and flickered his tongue at my nose, trying to reassure me.

"Thanks Lucifer." Lucifer hissed in gratitude and from that position, he continued to sleep and seeing this, I couldn't help but chuckle. He certainly had an easy life. Lucky snake.

Meeting Reborn for the first time in nine years, it brought me back to a memory I fought to forget. It was two years ago. Two years since the Sky Arcobaleno, Aria's death. I didn't know how but I knew from a feeling that she was longer amongst the living. I couldn't clearly remember that day but I knew that I was crying and something was torn away from me. A fragment of something... I wasn't too sure what it was.

"Aria-san..." I mutterd quietly and closed my eyes, the darkness claiming me and taking me away from the world.

* * *

Outside Alice's room, Reborn lowered his fedora when he heard that name. Luche's daughter's name. It was quite a surprise for him and Nono to hear from Iemitsu that she cried on the day she died when none of her allies knew of her death until later. Only they found out of it when Reborn's pacifier glowed and Gamma had called them two days after the glow saying that Aria had passed away. Unlike them, Alice had no way to know of Aria's death. They didn't know how she figured it out but she somehow knew Aria passed away and had nearly emotionally break down. That was why Iemitsu had given that Black Mamba to her in disguise of her birthday to cheer her up, though it had backfired to Nono and his Guardians when they first heard what the external advisor gave her and if he was in the same position as that man, he would've done the same although he would choose a different and reasonable gift.

Reborn walked away from her room to Tsuna's, preapring for his first lesson. He wasn't here to chit chat with Alice. He was here to train Tsuna as the next boss of Vongola now that there were no heirs to take Vongola. It was a surprise to find out that Tsuna and Iemitsu were direct descendent of Vongola Primo. It was very lucky that Iemitsu had his loyality to Vongola then other famiglia or it would've brought lots of problem but to hear that Primo had heirs and yet passed his mantle to his nephew was confusing. Why did he do that and disappear from the edge of the earth? Secondo and his family spent years looking for him and yet there were no clues of his whereabouts.

Did Alice know this? Did she know that Iemitsu was Primo's descendent? Did she know why Primo hid away from mafia? There were so many questions that he wanted answers from her but right now, he knew he shouldn't rush it. He will wait for the right time to know and wait for her to tell him than demanding her. She was not part of Vongola, but had connection with mafia. She was like a free network for Vongola, except that she was a civilian. A harmless and powerless civilian with knowledge that could kill her.

* * *

Tsuna yawned as he entered his home. School was tiring as always but at least he wasn't behind in school work. If it wasn't his sister's help... Tsuna shivered at the thought. Math was slightly difficult to grasp it and so his sister helped him with his help and for english... that didn't need an explanation. He spoke English as long as he could remember since from she couldn't speak Japanese at first and communicated with them in Englsih since mom had some english lessons in the past. Maybe because she spoke in english for so long, he understood the basics in school well and if he was to be honest, he had better accent than that teacher in school. He'd prefer to have Alice to teach than that bad accented teacher. His explanations sucked.

"Tadaima" He called out as he closed the door.

"Welcome back Tsu-chan!" His mother shouted from the kitchen.

"There's a guest in your room! He's your new tutor so be kind to him!" She called out and his eyes widend as big as saucers at the news. Tutor? She got him a tutor? Why did she do that? His grades weren't lacking or anything! There were average and he was fine with that!

"Why Kaa-san? My grades aren't that bad!" He argued and went to the kitchen wanting to know the reason.

"It was such a good deal though! No money but a place to stay with meals. Don't you think that's a good deal?" She asked him and he mentally sighed at her naivety. It could be a scam!

"Anyway, he's been here since morning, so don't make him wait any longer. I'll bring some snack." She smiled at him and knowing better than argue with his mother, Tsuna sighed again and went upstairs.

* * *

He was just about to open his door when he heard two voices inside. A squeaky baby voice and his sister's voice. What was she doing inside and who was that other voice?

"Have you known this all along Alice?" The baby voice asked.

"... Yes. I always have known it." She replied in a tone he had never heard before. It was calm and yet grave sounding.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You know I cannot."

"If you have told us, _that _incident could've been avoided!"

"I've told him before! I am a double edged sword! What changes would've it made if I told Nono that his-"

"Don't you dare finish that..." The voice hissed dangerously.

"I've told them to get rid of me on the first chance they got which was nine years ago when I was shot. They could've just end my misery back then but chose to not to. I told them again but they chose to protect me instead. I don't know why they go this far to protect me. I don't belong here. Why do they go this far..." Her voice disappeared to nothing and Tsuna heard noises of someone standing up.

He had no time to react when the door opened revealing his sister who was slightly stunned seeing me.

"Ah, okairinasai Tsu-chan. Your tutor's waiting inside." She smiled at me. The smile that didn't reach her eyes. He didn't like it. Nodding, Tsuna moved away for her to walk pass him and seeing her go into her own room and the door closing, Tsuna entered his room and closed the door behind him.

Sitting on the floor, I saw a baby wearing a complete black suit with a fedora hat, drinking espresso.

"You're late Dame-Tsuna." The baby squeaked and since then Tsuna knew his life was now over.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

In the middle fo the training room, Reborn brought out something as soon as Tsuna got his gloves upgraded. Tsuna instantly knew what it was, having played with the device for years with this sis- mention of his sister, where was she? He couldn't see her anywhere since he came to the future. Was she away for something? Did Reborn know where she was?

"Neh, Reborn, where is Alice nee-chan?" Tsuna asked at his tutor but Reborn didn't answer back. Around him, his friends looked at the device in the baby's hand curiosly having never seen such electronic device before. What was this?

"I don't have answer to that, ask Lal." He said and immediately, Tsuna looked at his temporaly teacher who was leaning against the wall and too stared at the device. She saw that thing before nearly twenty years ago. CEDEF tried to find out what it was but the technology was too different and couldn't find anything of it. Why did Reborn have that with him? Where did he find it? Tsuna from this time tried to find a single trail of his missing sister but everything had gone missing, including the very device he was holding. In fact, this was the first trail Vongola found about the missing sister of Decimo. Why did Reborn have that with him?

"A-Ano Lal Mirch-san, do you know where-"

"Sawada Alice disappeared three years ago." She cut him off and he widened his eyes at the news. His sister disappeared three years ago? What happened to her?

"To be exact, she disappeared when Millefiore was first formed." She explained and Reborn lowered his fedora hiding his face. So Alice knew about this as well. She knew it alll along and yet said nothing. Why... Why didn't she say anything? Why did she keep everything to herself? She didn't have to suffer alone. Did she feel guilty of not being able to do anything when knowing what will happen? Did she know that this time Tsuna would die?

"Tsuna, she gave me this when I was first transported to the future. She knew I would be sent here." He said but Tsuna shook his head in denial. His sister couldn't have...

"She told me to give it to you once you got your gloves to ver. Vongola." He said and Tsuna flinched. How did she know? Had she known what would happen all this long?

Saything nothing, Reborn jumped to Tsuna's shoulder and handed her IPad to the brunet. It was password locked and he didn't know the password. On the lock screen it was a picture of him and mother celebrating his eighth birthday. She wasn't on the picture, probably from taking this photo.

"I've tried your birthday, Maman's birthday and her birthday but none of them fit." He said but Tsuna said nothing.

"...Have you tried 1130?" He asked and the hitman raised his eyebrow. Why that number? Around him, Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at his friend in worry. Was he okay?

"That's her real birthday. November thirty. She told me..." Suddenly Tsuna widened his eyes.

"She told you what?" Reborn demanded.

"She told me her real birthday the day before I was transported here..." He whispered in shock.

Not waiting for Tsuna to press the numbers in, Reborn did it himself and found a video paused in the beginning. People gathered around to see what it was about and judging by her face in the beginning, it was quite an old clip. She looked younger than they all remembered.

Making sure everyone could see the IPad, Reborn pressed play.

_-Tsuna, if you're seeing this video, then it means you're in the future- _They all widened their eyes. How did she know? _-and I am either MIA or don't exist anymore.- _Tsuna flinched at her straightfowardness. _-You must be shocked of watching this wondering how I knew it. I have always known it. The Ring battles, gathering your Gaurdians... I knew it all this long but just didn't have the will to tell you. To tell you that you will become Vongola Decimo.- _Alice smiled sadly in the video. _-You look so much like Primo. __You must've met him already, along with the past bosses of Vongola from the trial. I personally don't know much about him but I know enough that you and your Guardians are the second coming of the first generation. I- Nee-chan? Who are you talking to?- _Suddenly from behind, seven year old Tsuna entered the room, thus proving that this video was seven or seventeen years old depnding on the person. Tsuna remembered this scene. He heard his sister talking to someone but back then hadn't understood what she was saying. Seeing this video and that scene, everything came back and felt like a fool.

_-Nothing Tsu-chan. I'll play with you soon, so why don't you watch tv then?- _Alice turned around talking to young Tsuna who smiled and left her room. _-You were such an adorable child back then. I'm sure you still will be an adorable child. Anyway back to track, I knew this day would come. You going to the future along with others to save the world. It sounds cheesy but that's the truth. There are more you to know, all the hidden truths that has been forgotten over the years but I cannot say them yet. The time isn't right and if I tell you now, you won't understand.-_ She chuckled lightly. -_I must be talking rubbish to you now. I know you don't understand what I'm saying but in the future you will. Trust your Hyper Intuition. Oh yeah, the undergound headquarter's awesome isn't it?- _The video ended with her smiling.

Others didn't say anything. It was just too much to bring in. Her knowing everything since the beginning and the future. It sounded impossible but this video proved it. There was no way she could fake the younger version of him when he remembered that particular scene. Her talking to them sounded like the same person they all saw before they arrived to the future. It was hard to think that this video was seven years ago. Long before the actual events she mentioned happened. How did she know them?

"Have the rest of the day off." Reborn told the group and took the IPad away, leaving the room with Lal. There were questions she needed answers and there was a large chance that it was in this device.

* * *

In a room, Lal and Reborn stared at the other video clips beside the first one. There were lots of videos, all of them starting with her face and they just knew it had something to do with them.

Reborn played the second video and this time, she looked older than the first video but younger than he remembered her.

-_When you're playing this video, then it means it's Reborn playing this video. I hope Tsuna and others aren't watching this.- _Alice sighed in the video. _-You have no idea how it feels talking like this when I know it'll be years later that you're watching this__, but since you are... you must hate me for not telling you anything. Iemitsu and Nana are gone aren't they? I don't know how much my existance will change it but if they have... that means Yamamoto's father is gone as well and so is... Nono.- _Alice covered her eyes and even from the video they felt despair coming from her.

_-I can't answer your questions since I won't know what you will ask me but don't go further than this video. It's short and annoying but you can't. Don't go to the third video until you know that truth.- _Without a pause, The video ended.

* * *

After the Mellone base disappeared, everyone went back to the Vongola base. The injured people were sent to the infirmary and the rest were gathered around in the meeting room. Tsuna and his Guardians were sitting around him except for Ryohei and Yamamoto who were critically injured, Irie, Spanner and Reborn were in the room. In the Arcobaleno's hand, Tsuna saw he was holding Alice's IPad.

"Did she have another video for us?" Tsuna asked and he nodded. Now he understood by the truth she was talking about in the second video. She knew about future Tsuna's plan and that Irie Shoichi was not their actual enemy but their friend. How much did she know of the future? Did she know who will win? The outcome of this war? If she did, was she afraid that it wouldn't go as plan, so that's why she disappeared when Millefiore was first formed?

Setting the device on the table, Reborn played the third video.

-_If you're watching this, then that means you've succeeded crashing to Mellone Base and flip them inside out. Congrats.- _Alice said and they all sweat dropped at her greeting but felt the shiver rise in them of how she knew things would happen. _-I don't know if we knew each other in the future but in case we didn't, hello Irie-san. I am Tsuna's big sister Sawada Alice. Not very Japanese name I know but that's the name I've been using so it stuck. Thank you for helping Tsuna and his friends until now even though they have been hunting you down until_ _recently_.- She paused slightly. -_It must be wierd listening to a video that is years old but this is the only choice I have because in the future, there is a high chance I don't exist and the fact that you are watching this right now proves my suspicion of what my future self chose to do. It isn't really nice talking about my death but it is for the best since if enemies get their hands on me, it could well mean the end for Vongola.- _Former Millefiore commander gasped in shock. He wasn't aware that Tsuna's big sister knew their plans or the fact that she could see the future. Was she like Yuni? Had she know of these events years back?

-_And I think it's time for me to show you this.- _Suddenly she turned around and took her shirt off earning a lot of red faces at her action. Tsuna and Irie closed their eyes immediately and the rest sans Lal and Reborn turned away from the video. The two Arcobalenos widened their eyes of what they saw.

_-Knowing Tsuna, he will turn away but you will want to see this.- _Hearing her, they slowly and cautiously looked back to the video and gasped at the sight, some turning green face. The former Millefiore commander instantly noticed the shapes of the scars, having seen the actual images and being one of the owner of the rings. He noticed that the Vongola rings were in a different shapes. They were supposed to be in a shield shape not a hexagon shape. _-As you can notice the scars, they are the Tri-Ni-Sette. I've had this ever since I was found by Nono. He and his Guardians knew this and kept it only to themselves never telling anyone which I am grateful. The Arcobaleno Pacifiers, Vongola Rings and Mare Rings. Byakuran is trying to gather the three foundation together so he will or already have challenged you to a game.-_ Alice wore he shirt again and faced them._ -He will try to get the Vongola Rings but under any condition he cannot do that because the Vongola Rings belong to Vongola Famiglia and were chosen since Primo time and so he is within no right to take it legal or not. The future Tsuna knew that, that's one of the reason why he destroyed the Rings in the first place because keeping them means of being hunted by Millefiore. So if he dares to take the rings away, remind him of the policy. Mare Rings originally belonged to Aria-san's family, the Arcobaleno Pacifiers belongs to the Arcobalenos and the Vongola Rings belolngs to Vongola famiglia. Byakuran has only control over the Mare rings because he is the rightful owner of the Mare Ring but goes the same for Vongola Primo and his descendents, therefore he cannot forcefully take it away.- _Suddenly Alice sighed. _-All of you must be wondering how I knew these information or what is happening with you in the future. Right now in my time, I feel like an idiot telling things that won't happen in years time while to you, it happened only a matter of days ago. I didn't tell anything to you before because I feared that if anyone found out that I knew Vongola future, they will do anything to get their hands on me and if that happens, you will know what will happen to Vongola and I cannot allow that to happen. Vongola keeps the mafia in line. They are the strongest after the Vindice, hence if Vindice falls or gets destroyed which is impossible but if that ever happens, Vongola will have to keep them in line. There are more but that is one of the main reason I kept all of this to myself.-  
_Alice smiled guiltly.

_-I really do want to tell you everything, but somethings are best left alone. Ignorance is bliss. Most of you will hate me later for not telling you anything but think how I will feel of not being able to do while knowing the outcome. It feels like I've betrayed them all you know, I feel like a murderer.- _After saying that, the video ended and they all stared at the video in silence the previous anger and existing hate of being not told gone and replaced with something else.

* * *

The moment they came back from the future, Tsuna saw his mother doing the laundery. She turned around at the noise and saw her son sitting on the floor with Lambo and I-Pin on his legs.

"Ah, are you already back? I thought you won't be back for another week. Alice-chan told me that you went on a two month trip with Reborn-chan and others." She said and the two kids launched themsevles to the brunette, their waterworks breaking open after being withhold for so long. Tsuna smiled seeing his mother again and Reborn nodded in content at the excuse Alice made for them.

"Maman, where's Alice?" Reborn asked, holding her IPad. He needed to give this back to her. They were indeed helpful and no doubt, she would want this back and he had so many things to talk about.

"She should be upstairs." She replied back. Thanking her, Reborn dragged Tsuna upstairs. She had lots of questions to answer and he was not going to let her go. She knew everything that happened so far. Did she know what they would have to face next? Were they prepared for it?

* * *

In my room, I stared outside at the setting sun. I felt the earthquake just a few moments ago and knew that was the future Arcobalenos sealing the Mare Rings for good until the right time came. Meaning it wouldn't be long for Tsuna and othe- suddenly, someone knocked on the door snapping me out from my thoughts.

Speak of the devil.

"It's not locked." I called out and the door opened revealing Tsuna and Reborn coming in to my room, though it more looking like Reborn dragging the brunet in against his will. I only briefly glanced at them and continued to stare back outside enjoying the last drop of sunlight from the sun for today. Watching the sky burn in orange-red made me feel caml when I should be nervous of what I will soon have to face litterally in matter of minutes.

"Since you are here, that means you won against Byakuran." I said and I saw Tsuna going rigid at my question from the corner of my eyes.

"How much do you know?" Reborn asked, cutting the chase to the things he needed to know.

"More than you think of but that won't matter now. With me knowing the future, the future changed and what I know about the future won't help as much than it did in the future. That was a risky gamble, recording videos." I replied back and slumped against the chair. Tsuna said nothing but stared at the ground. I said nothing to the brunet knowing that he was feeling a storm inside now knowing the truth and the things I've hid from him.

I saw Reborn leave my IPad on the bed and sat next to the device, petting Leon. I knew what the hitman was waiting for.

"Reborn-san, please remember that I cannot reveal anything that will happen next. The videos were already a very risky gamble I took and I will not do the same again." I told him and a frown appeared on the hitman's face but that went unnoticed to the brunet. He was still debating with his emotions.

"This isn't the end. Fighting Byakuran is only the tip of the iceburg and beginning of everything." I revealed not looking at the baby hitman and didn't see his fist clench together hearing my words. Tsuna flinched of being reminded of what happened back in the future and simply, he didn't like it. Killing someone... even if that person was a bad person and their enemy, it didn't feel right killing Byakuran for his sins.

"Well, if you excuse me, it's time for me to go to my part-time job. I'll see you at dinner." Saying no more, I grabbed my jacket that was hung on the hanger on the wall and left the room, leaving Tsuna and Reborn alone. I will speak with them once they got their wits together, especially Tsuna. Now he practically knew everything I hid away from him. I won't blame him if he hated me now. Being decieved for nine years was a long time but that wasn't the problem. Now, Tsuna was back from the future, it was time for the hidden truth to be revealed.

Shimon famiglia.

The earthquake caused by the future Arcobalenos revealed the hidden rings of the Earth and with that, Daemon will use it to his advantage and bring Tsuna down. I wasn't quite sure if he knew of my existance yet and I wasn't going to take any chances. Once the inviation of Tsuna's Inheritance Ceremony was announced, I was going to back to Italy. It was running away but that was for the best and it was time for the two brothers got back together. Shimon and Vongola. No matter what, the two famiglia shouldn't be fighting against each other.

Did that mean I couldn't do anything about Yamamoto's injury? How could I garantee that he will be healed again by Byakuran again when the future was already messed up?

If I intereferred, would the two famiglias be better off together or would that make it worse?

Why... why was I was the one who knew everything yet couldn't do anything? What was the point of having these memories if I couldn't help a single person?

* * *

The next day, I booked the first ticket to Italy. I needed to talk to Byakuran. Most of the timeline was the same but different at the same time, so I couldn't dare myself to risk of losing Yamamoto forever. In the manga, I knew there would be no way that the author would kill off a Guardian, especially Tsuna's, but this wasn't the manga anymore. This was real through and through. Who knows what will happen in the Inheritance Ceremony and I had a feeling that Daemon knew of my existance that I was different.

But first thing first. Go to Italy and talk with Byakuran in case Yamamoto got injured and the Inheritance Ceremony would be interupptd like it was supposed to happen or, it would not if Tsuna noticed the letter that Enma left on his desk. Tsuna didn't see it because of Lambo, meaning, I would either take Lambo away for a while during their stay, or show Tsuna of the letter. Personally, I prefered the first one. Interferring too much would a hassle and there was a chance that Tsuna would mention that he was reminded by his sister which had a chance that Shimon Decimon wouldn't sit well with it and that way, Daemon would take a notice of me and who knows, he would try to kidnap me with Chrome...

I really hoped I didn't jinx it.


	18. Harry Potter 1

Title: Stray from path

**Summary**: OC drops into HP-verse. Time travel... in some sense but not Harry Potter characters going back to the past. Our deary OC is doing that for them.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It hurt.

Every inch of my body screamed in pain as I was pulled into something like a small hole.

Tendons snapped, muscles ripped and bones cracked.

It was unbearable.

* * *

A lone girl lied down on a bed, her eyes half closed and unfocused. She was founded by the edge of the streats two weeks ago, bleeding everywhere as if someone had literally pealed her skin off. Gruesome but that was how it looked like.

Not once she woken up, every inch of her body covered in white rolls of banages, some parts stained in blood and some not.

It was a miracle for her to be alive in the first place. Barely, but the soul was there, clinging desperately to the living plane than move on.

* * *

The first time she woke was in the middle of the night, screaming her throat raw. It woke up the whole residence in terror.

A living nightmare it was.

Indeed.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Elisa! The children are looking for you!" A sharp voice snapped me out from my book, causing me to me drop the book from my hand. Mentally, I groaned. Don't mistunderstand me. I love children. They were bundle of life, keeping me happy and sane from his this hell called Wool's Orphanage. The only person I didn't like was the owner, Mrs. Cole. She was for a better lack of word, a horrible bitch.

It's been neary a year since I was found by her and her staffs in front of the gate dying, who took me in. For saving me, I was eternally grateful to them but the treatements to the children they showed was unforgiveable. I stayed since they were short on staffs and I had nowhere to go, not that they knew it. So they hired me. For the forst half of the year, I didn't recive any pay since that all went to caring me back to the living plane which I thought it was quite cheap but of course, I didn't say anything. I lived in one of the spare rooms and being the closest to the children, both in age wise and closeness, I was the first person Mrs. Cole called and the children looked for me.

But still, it was too early for me to come out from my comfort zone. Tilting my head to the clock, I scowled.

7:30.

A complete utter bullshit of the children looking for me. I bet none of them were actually awake yet.

"Yes, Mrs. Cole!" I shouted back and bookmarked the page I was in. Leaving it on the bed, I grabbed my cardigon, putting it over my shoulder and left the room, not forgetting to lock it. Just a few months more, I would be able to get out from this place and rent a cheap room. I already found a future job, a bakery around the corner and from I what I asked the owner of the shop, it had a far better pay than here.

Lightly jogging down the hall, I made my way where the children were, still asleep in their dream world.

Going in to the closest room, I whipped the curtains open, the light coming in to the room instantly. Six children slept here. Clare, Russy, Christina, Robert, Alex and James. Three girls and three boys, from age six to ten. Christina was the oldest, turning eleven in two months and Russy was the youngest, having turned six last week. Christina looked after the girls from the boys since it was no secret that the boys were always noisy and bullied the girls. The three boys were the troublemakers of the Orphanage, always bullying the younger children, especially the girls. Why Mrs. Cole didn't seperate the troublemakers in the first was lost to me. This only added to her so-called 'care' to the children.

"Christy, honey. It's time to wake up." I shook the brunnette awake who groaned slightly.

"Lisa? Is that you?" She slurred and I pecked the girl on her forehead.

"It's time to wake up." I helped the girl sit up who rubbed her eyes to chase the sleep away.

"I'll wake up others." Christy yawned loudly and got off the bed, going to the bed next to her, James' bed. He was the oldest boy in the room, only a year younger than the brunnette.

Smiling, I left the room and headed to the next room.

* * *

After waking up all the kids, they gathered in the dining room, waiting for the breakfast to come around. It was not enough to fill up any stomach but living in the orphanage came with a lot of cut downs just to survive. A lightly buttered toast with a glass of milk.

This sight always made me frown.

Breakfast finished in half an hour and the children went back to their room, to do the bed, which again I did not approve but what power did I have? To make the children barely in the school to make them do the bed?

A sigh escaped from my mouth and I trotted back to the kitchen, preparing a light lunch for the children who went to school. Despite the size of the orphanage, only ten children went to school. I tried to make their lunch at least enjoyable, giving them new food everyday but I wasn't too sure if this was ever enough for them. I was already warned two times for giving 'too much' food to them and if I was caught for the third time, they would kick me out, something I couldn't afford. The children will go insane in this horrible place.

* * *

Time passed in a snap of a finger before I knew it, the sun was setting. Everything that happened was much of a blur to me.

That reminded me I had to go back to the orphanage soon. After all, I was gone for quite a while and honestly to say, the old ruddy coal gave me too much things to buy. My hands were stuffed with things in bags and my arms felt like lead. All because of her. Who in the right will send out in this cold weather, out of all days, bloody Decemeber 31th! I had to pester the shop owners like for hours so I could get the things that she wanted. Bloody woman.

I stopped on track when I heard a quiet whimper. Looking around I saw nothing making me think it was just my imagination but seconds I heard the whimper again, erasing the thought.

Dropping the things, I ran towards the whimper, leading me to the local graveyard. This made me pray no ghosts actually existed or anything.

Supernatural things didn't exist... right?

Cautiously, I opened the closed rusting gate and flinched when it screeched loudly. Goosebumps appeared on my skin and I jumped in surprise when a cold wind washed pass me, pushing the heat in my clothes away. Bloody nature.

Shuffling the clothes closer, I entered the graveyard and closed the gate, once again flinching at the horrible sound. Someone really should do something or else some kind of nonsense rumour will spread.

The whimpering grew louder and following the sound, I found myself nearly biting my own tongue at the pure shock.

A woman.

Pregnant woman, leaning against a gravestone, her face so pale and ill. Her clothes were dirty and barely covering her. The ground underneath her was wet and instantly I knew she was in labour. That was not good at all.

Hurridly, I took off my cardigon and wrapped it around her. Screw my cold. She was more important. Two lives were at stake damnit!

"Can you hear me?" I asked, shaking her shoulder awake. She could not fall asleep here. The harsh weather will kill her instantly!

"Wha..." The woman barely opened her eyes, her grey eyes meeting my brown eyes.

"Look at me. Don't fall asleep, listen to my voice." I pleaded and slowly, I picked her up, one arm around her waist, making sure she was leaning against me and giving any more pressure to the unborn baby.

"M-My baby..." She whispered faintly.

"Don't worry. I'll get you inside okay? Don't close your eyes! Listen to my voice." I talked non-stop, hoping it would keep the unlucky woman awake. Trying my best not to harm the mother or the baby, I walked to the entrance of the gate, one mantra repeating in my head like a broken record. _'I hope I'm not too late.'_

"I'm Elisia but call me Lisa or Ellie."

* * *

I would've laughed at the horror stricken face of Mrs. Cole if the situation wasn't too serious. She quickly guided me to one of the spare rooms nearby and screamed her head out for a midwife. I stayed by the mother's bed, her hands in mine hoping to at least warm her. Who knows how long she's been in that horrible weather?

"Elisia, we'll take it from here. You can leave now." Mrs. Cole said as the midwife, Julie White franticlly entered the room.

"I'll stay here for her. She needs someone with her." I objected and the mother who had been awken for a while smiled thanfully. I smiled back at her and moved a strand of her hair from her face.

"This is no-"

"I found her in the graveyard. She's my responsibilty." I cut her off. Mrs. Cole looked at my annoyed but didn't say anymore. Good.

Suddenly, the mother gripped my hand like a life line and a scream escaped from her. That caused everyone into deep frenzy.

"She's not ready yet! She's going too fast!" Julie shouted in panic. The two nurses next to her portayed the same panic in their face.

This was not going well.

* * *

After hours of screaming and encouragement, everything stopped.

Then a crying of a newborn broke the silence. Smiling faintly, I wiped the sweats of the mother whom I hadn't heard her name yet.

"It's a boy." The nurse passed the baby to me, wrapped in a cloth. Cooing at the cute beauty, I passed the baby to his mother.

"My baby..." She whispered softly, carressing her son's cheecks carefully.

His name will be Tom after his father, Marvolo after my father and Riddle will be his... surname." Her eyes rolled back everyone in the screamed. I swiftly took the baby from her arms just as the nurses rushed to her side, hoping to save the mother of the baby.

"You have to live! Live for your son!" I shouted, young Tom in my arms crying out loud from all the noise that woke him up in matter of seconds after he fell asleep.

"I-I hope he turns out like his father." With all the strength she could gather, she looked at me.

"Please look after my son." With a last smile, I saw life leave her grey eyes and I knew she was no longer amongst us anymore.

Tears slid down my cheeks unknowingly. I didn't even know her name. I looked down to the bundle of life in my arms. Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was now an orphan.

Another child without parents.

* * *

The funeral was small and no one came but me. Tom couldn't come since he was too weak and since we didn't know what to put on her stone, it only engraved 'Mrs. Riddle. Loving mother of young Tom Marvolo Riddle'. Her birthdate was empty but her death date was there. December 31st 1926.

Today was a sad day indeed.

Not a shed of tear came down from the sky. It mocked her death.

* * *

Coming back to the orphanage, my feet automatically made its way to the seluded section of the orphanage where the babies were taken care of. Amongst one of the many cribs in the room, I saw Tom sleep peacefully. Even for a newborn, he was a beautiful child. A very beautiful child. Pain stabbed me at the thought that Tom wouldn't have his parents and neither his mother, may her rest in peace will see her handsome son grow up.

Leaving the room silently, I went to Mrs. Cole's office. She and I had matters to discus.

* * *

"Would you like to repeat that again?" The short haired woman asked, her eyes staring right into mine. Mentally, I rolled my eyes. How many times did I had to repeat myself?

"I would like to adopt Tom Marvo-" I stopped and my eyes widened. No wonder that name sounded so nostalgic in my ears! Tom Marvolo Riddle! Lord Voldemort! But how was it possible? Harry Potter was a fiction story right? I-It couldn't be real... right?

"Is there anything wrong?" Mrs. Cole asked and hastly I shook my head.

"I want full guardianship over Tom Marvolo Riddle." I stated strongly. Tom was never given a choice in his childhood. Hated by others because of his magic, he hated muggles and muggleborns. He didn't have a parental figure as he grew up in the orhpanage and I couldn't let it happen again not when it happened already in the book.

"Can you financially support yourself and your... son?" She asked and I nodded. I saved up all the money ever since I was saved by them. I had enough money to rent a room and I found my future job.

So what I was starting my plan few months faster? This was more urgent.

"Why do you want to adopt him?" She asked cautiously.

"I feel responsible for him. It was me who found his mother and her last wish was for me to take care of her son." I reasoned and she thought deeply. My heart pounded hard against the rib cage. It was whether yes or no. This was the turning point of the whole actual series of Harry Potter saga.

"Fine." Light lit up in my eyes and from the drawer, the owner took out several sheets of paper to hand over the guardianship form the orphanage to the parent.

_Elisia Greenfire._

That was the name they called me, stating it was found in one of the pockets I wore that day.

"Thank you for everything Mrs. Cole." I bowed to her in gratitude.

"You know what that means right?" She asked and I nodded. I can no longer stay in the orhpanage anymore and had to find my own place.

"But may I ask you a favour?" I asked.

"What favour?"

"Tom is too young and weak. I will move out and find my own place but till Tom is old enough, please let him stay here. I will pay for his stay." I pleaded.

"That will be fifteen pounds a month but of course, since you are worker here, I will deduct it from your salery. Is that clear?" I widened my eyes. I was still working here? Fifteen pounds out of my paycheck. That would leave me with twenty pounds a month. I will have to get another job if I wanted to stay out of poverty.

"Yes, Mrs. Cole." Bowing to her again. I left the room with the papers in my hand. I will keep that safe and I needed to think but first, I needed a place to stay.

* * *

Months passed since the day I adopted Tom, the future Dark Lord as my son and I wasn't twenty yet. A girl in her late teens adopting a child. To those who didn't know the actual situation of how this happened in the first place, the rumours spreaded fast like a forest fire.

Tom still stayed in the orphanage, being taken care of by the same midwife who delivered his birth from his birth mother who now I remembered her name was Merope Riddle nee Gaunt. I rented a room from the bakery owner who I worked their as a part-time job and gracefully understood my situation. Taking care of a baby without financially supported was not an option. I earned fifteen pounds a month, that covering the expense of Tom's care in the orphanage. A little low but once Tom was old enough, I was going to take him away from the orphanage and finally move in together in the room I now stayed in.

He was an odd infant. Comparing to amount of cries other babies cried, Tom rarely cried. Now don't misunderstand me that he didn't cry or anything. He did cry but not as much than the caretakers expected him to. I always went to see him on every free time I could have, holding him close and sang him lullabies that I didn't know that I knew.

* * *

Three months after celebrating his birthday, I finally quit my job in the orphanage. It saddened me to leave the children who were previously in my care behind but I knew they will be good in the future. Christy was adopted by two lovely couple three weeks ago along with Russy. They couldn't have children and had fallen for the two girls' charm at first sight. I made me happy that they were living a good life now.

I gave a last look to the orphanage, I left with a bitter smile on my face. In my arms, my baby, Tom Marvolo Riddle-Greenfire slept peacefully, blankets protecting him from the cold breeze.

_'Just like everyone else, you deserve a second chance, Tom.' _I absently carressed his face.

This without a doubt will change the whole future. Whether Tom decided to become the Dark Lord like he was destined to, it was up to him.

* * *

Another five years passed and now, I was twenty-four, Tom turned six five months ago. He didn't go to nursery to learn with other children but homeschooled by me for obvious reasons that he didn't know himself or already knew but didn't tell me. It didn't matter now. No one will judge him here, not in my own house that I bought last year. It was a small house, just big enough for two people to live.

Today was the first time I witnessed Tom use accidental magic.

It started like a normal day like the past days. We didn't teach Tom until after lunch so till then, Tom was free to do what he wanted do and usually played in the small back garden away from the prying eyes who still believed in that nonsense rumour about me. I half understood why Tom hated muggles in his earlier childhood. They were narrow minded people and it didn't escape my thought when I remembered from hearing from my friend about Lord Voldemort's childhood. Excorcism, really?

I didn't know much about his past but since I was given a chance to change it, I made it to my personal mission to make sure he didn't go through it for the second time.

"Tom! Lunch is ready!" I shouted loudly, calling out to the boy in the garden.

I frowned when he didn't answer unlike the days he replied back and came back in for lunch. Worried, I went out to the garden, only to see my son staring at an adult grass snake with such intense I thought the reptile will combust to flames.

"Tom, get away from it!" My mother instinct kicked in before the fact that Tom was a Parseltongue settled in my brain. With swift agility I didn't realise I had and snatched my son away from the animal, checking every inch of his body, making sure he wasn't injured or anything.

"It's okay, mama. She won't hurt me." He said quietly and I stared at him. What did he mean the snake won't hur- I mentally slapped myself. The fact finally settled in me. He could talk to snakes. How did I not realise this fast enough?

But I still faked my response.

"W-What do you mean, honey?" I held him close, eyeing the reptile in front of me warily. Unlike him, I couldn't talk to snakes or understand them. I drew Tom closer to me when the snake's tongue flickered in and out.

"I..." He looked uncertain to say anything even though I knew what he would say next. He had to admit it with his own will than have someone else rip that away from him.

"It's okay to tell me. I'm only worried for you." I hugged him and slowly, he wrapped his smalls arms around me.

"I can talk to snakes, mama." He whispered to my ear and felt him tense in fear. Feeling his reaction, a part of me died. Did he think I would do something horrible?

"It's okay Tommy. Mama's not mad. Mama will never get mad at you." I looked at his grey eyes, inherited from his birth mother and kissed his cheeks.

"B-But it's not normal." He stuttered and I smiled at him.

"Everyone is not normal in their own ways. It depends on the angle they see." I wiped the tears from his eyes. Such innocence. Voldemort was such an innocent child back then. If he only had a mother's love...

"Do you want to introduce your lady friend to me?" I asked cheekily and he eagerly nodded. Getting free from my grasp, he troddled towards the snake something my mother-henning instinct didn't like but I knew and was aware of the fact that the snake didn't wish to harm the speaker. He hissed something to the snake and the snake stared at me for a while before climbing up to Tom's arm before settling by coiling around his neck a necklace. For such a large creature, Tom was naturally fluent handling cold-blooded animals.

"Mama, she is Tasha." He introduced and I smiled to the snake. Just seeing them interact showed me they were great friends. Dividing friends was a horrible thing to do no matter they were humans or not. Tom hissed again to Tasha and Tasha bobbed her head to me as in greeting which I returned.

This was the start of our third family member.

* * *

After celebrating Tom's eleventh birthday, I was on my toes waiting for the owl to arrive with the letter. Without a doubt, I knew Tom would recieve a letter from Hogwarts. During the last six years, Tasha met her met her mate Risto and so, the family grew. In matter of months since the new addition, she grew pregnant and layed twenty-nine eggs, which twenty-two of them hatched. All of them were adorable. Tom especially was fond of them, though sadly, by instinct, most of them were independent and left the household few days after hatch except for two snakes who grew interest in Tom, their speaker. He named them Than and Atos.

I prepared breakfast, toasts, eggs and bacons, along with the fruits that grew in our back garden. Tasha took her family to hunting and would be coming back just before lunch. There was also apple jam made out by the spare apples. They were very sweet and nice.

"Tom, breakfast is ready!" I called out to my son who eagerly ran to the kitchen, sitting on the chair, already filling up his plate with food.

"Tasha went out with her family to hunt. They won't be back till lunch." I reminded him and he nodded. The last time he lost her, having forgotten that she was out hunting, he literally flipped the house upside down with magic. It was quite embarrassing really. He didn't use magic that often, warned by his mother to be his little secret and for future reference, not to depend on it.

From the small fridge, I took out a bottle of milk and poured a cup for Tom before settling myself to the chair and helped myself with the food.

Just as I was about to start my food, an owl flew in threw the open window, scaring both of us before landing at the edge of the sink. We stared at the unnatural animal and the letter in its mouth. There was a fancy capital alphabet letter 'H' on the red wax, sealing the paper. Hogwarts letter.

Cautiously, I took the letter from the owl and absently fave a piece of bacon to the animal who happily chew on it at the tip. On the back of the letter it was addressed to Tom in ugly green ink.

_Mr. T Riddle-Greenfire  
_

_Second bedroom,_

_Downing Street,  
_

_London_

_London._

I handed the letter to Tom who stared at the said letter in shock at the preciseness of the address. Who wouldn't be?

Slowly, he opened the letter and took out two papers. One introduction and one shopping list for the first years. His eyes widened even further and passed both of the letters to me.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of  
****Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Armando Dippet**

Dear Mr. Riddle-Greenfire,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equiptments.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

**Albus Dumbledore  
****Deputy Headmaster**

* * *

Just like stated in the letter, I looked at the other paper which had all the of the shopping list.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of  
****Witchcraft and Wizardry**

_All students require the following items to attend Hogwarts._

******~§~**

**~Uniform~**

The first year students will require:

◈ Three sets of plain works robes (black)

◈ One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

◈ One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)

◈ One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

**~Set Books~**

_All Students should have a copy of each of the following:_

******~§~**

**※ The Beginner's Guide to Spells  
**by **Josapine Grippe**

******※ **A History of Magic  
by **Barthilda Bagshot**

******※ **Magical Theory  
by **Adalbert Waffling**

******※** A Beginner's Guide to Transformation  
by **Emeric Switch**

******※** One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by **Phyllida Spore**

******※** Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by **Newt Scamander**

******※** The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by **Quentin Trimble**

**~Other Equipment~**

**********~§~**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron**  
(pewter, standard size 2)

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales  
**

**********~§~**

_Student may also bring bring  
_an owl **OR **a cat **OR **a toad

******~§~**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT  
FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED  
THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

**********~§~**

**********§[H]************§**

* * *

We were completely baffled by the letter and things didn't turn out any better when someone rung the bell which nobody ever did. No one visited us or anything except for the daily morning milk from the milk man. Other than him, no one had any reason to visit us, so why now?

"If this is someone's joke, it is not funny." Tom hissed silently. This was going too far to prank someone. Hiding the letter from plain view, I slowly approached the door, Tom following behind me not far away. Through the peek hole, I stared out to the stranger standing on the other side of the door.

Albus Dumbledore.

He was dressed in a formal suit which quite didn't go well with his hair and looks but at least he tried to look like a muggle. The mere thought would've been appreciated if his blindness of 'rightousness' wasn't that blind. Tom and Harry were enough cases for me to be cautious around him. The better good my arse.

Remembering how the headmaster-to-be handled Tom's case in the book, instinctively, I hid Tom behind me. He will not be harming my child again. A good cause or not, you do not deal children with force under any circumstances. What he did back then to 'prove' his power and to force Tom to be submissive to him was cruel and unacceptable.

Making sure Tom was out of sight, I opened the door small enough to reveal my face.

"How can I help you?" I asked tersly, my dark brown eyes meeting his lighter brown eyes. There was a twinkle in his eyes, something I didn't like to see.

"Good day, Ms. Greenfire. It is a pleasure to meet you, I am one of the Hogwart's professor, Albus Dumbledore." He introduced himself happily. I still didn't open the door for him.

"I saw the letter." I replied in monotone and instantly, the twinkle in his eyes intensified.

"That is even better! I am happily to-"

"What kind of joke is this? Do you actually expect me to believe such thing? I should _sue_ you and... and your _school _'Hogwarts'. How dare you stalk on my son! SECOND BEDROOM? How can you know such thing and _boldly _put it on as an address? Have you got no shame!" I shouted at him, anger pouring off me. For a second, he faltered back in shock but easily regained his posture.

"I promise you it is not a joke. If you allow me, I will prove it to you and explain everything." He said sincerely and I stared at the man for any lies which I knew he didn't but mother instinct came first. Protect Tom.

After few minutes I finally allowd him to enter, though making sure Tom was staying far away from the man. I showed him to the dining room where we were having breakast and cleared the table. He sat on one of the chair and Tom and I sat opposite of him. Mentally I thanked that Tasha and her family weren't here. If he saw them living here, he would and will get suspicious of the strange behaviour.

I took out the letter and tossed it to him.

"Please explain this, _Deputy Headmaster_." I demanded, emphasising his current title in Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts is a school for magically talented children. When children turn eleven years old, a letter is sent out. It puts on the address of the reciever to great detail as you have noticed and I deeply apologise on the behalf of the school if it was found insulting to you and your son. I assure you that it is not an actual person who writes the addresses but a spell to write down all addresses of all first year students accepted by our school." He explained slowly but the glare of the mother did not die or lessened.

"Your son, Mr. Riddle-Greenfire is one of the children accepted to the school and by law of our community," Tom suddenly looked interested. If this was all real, did he mean there was a hidden society or something? "a professor is sent out, normally the Deupty Headmaster/headmistress in this case, I am sent out to give assisstance to the family."

"A hidden society?" I asked and he nodded.

"When you mentioned about the law of your community, it means there are other families who does not require 'assistance'. How are we different from them?"

"In our terms, a person without magic is called a muggle. You are a muggle and your son is a muggleborn, meaning he is a wizard from a muggle family. We are very secretive and rarely muggles are aware of our existance except for those whose children are magically talented. The moment a member of your family is shown with the ability to wield magic, your family is one of us and we treat our kin very seriously. Magic cannot be tamed by any means if you going to ask. If you were to reject the offer then I am afraid to say we will have to erase the memory concerning our exposure to the public and as it cruely sounds, we will have to permanently seal Tom's magic for his future safety." He finished gravely. I pulled Tom behind me. I will not let anyone touch a single strand of his hair. Over my dead body!

"We have not decided whether to attend your school or not. Don't you dare try to threaten us." I hissed at him angrily. How dare he...

"I did not mean it that way Ms. Greenfire." He apologised quickly but I still shied away from his touch. He will not harm Tom... never!

"Hypothetically speaking, if Tom decided to go to your school, how are we suppose to buy the necessities for the school?" I asked and as if waiting for me to ask that question, he took out a parchment and a quil, writing something down on the yellow piece of rough paper.

Leaky Cauldron, Charing Cross Road?

"What is this?"

"That is the address where all necessities for all students are sold. If you show this parchment to Tom," Tom wrinkled his nose of hearing someone with same name. He hated that. He liked being an individual. "he will show you the way to Diagon Alley." He said simply.

"And do tell, under what reason do we have to believe to you? You have not kept your promise to prove you are a 'wizard' but rant about your hidden society and balatently threatened us." I snarled in sarcasm. Finally remembering the last part of the deal, he took out a stick and pointed to a stray fork on the table, transforming it into a cat much to our surprise. Now don't misunderstand me. I knew it was all a play to let Tom into Hogwarts should he wanted to go but I was not allowing Dumbledore to harm him and this was my actually my first time to witness magic, except Tom's ability.

The cat purred under Dumdledore's sratch on the ear.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked and faintly Tom and I nodded, our eyes unable to leave the once fork now feline. With a wave his hand, the animal turned back to a fork.

"Do you have your answer?"

"It is not my choice whether to decide but Tom's. He is the one going to learn magic, not I." I answered and the man turned to my son.

"Do you want to learn magic, Tom?" I pretended not to notice the already first name basis with the old goat. At least he didn't say anything creepy like 'my boy'.

Tom looked at me and I smiled at him encouragingly.

"Yes."

* * *

Two days later, we took the bus to Charing Cross raod where the so-called pub was. I had refused Dumbledore's offer to help and decided to shop our own. I didn't look at his eyes and avoided looking into it in the first place. Now we were part of the law, as it was still illegal to use ligeminis, the punishment will be not be as harsh to use it against a clueless muggle.

Tom and I cringed at the state of the pub. I preferred the future Leady Cauldron than this. This was a remake of a sewer, not a pub.

Ignoring the stares from the rest of the population in the shop, I went to the bartender, Tom walking right behind my footsteps.

Saying nothing, I handed the piece of parchment given by the goat. As if the older Tom had been expecting us, he merely guided us to a dead end wall and merely tapped a brick before disappearing, leaving us witness the gate of the Diagon Alley open right in front of us.

* * *

My first initial plan was go to Gringotts and convert pounds into wizard money. It would've been just as simple if that old goat had explained it before he left then I could claim that I was informed by the wizard but no, he just left without a word.

Such ignorance. No wonder magical beasts and creatures detested wizards and witches. They were too full of themselves, acting like they owned everything.

Stopping in front of Florish and Blotts, I pulled Tom with me inside the shop. Without Tom expressing himself, I knew he was interested of wizardig community and where the better place than start here where it had books to satisfy his curiosity?

"Tom, I know you're interested about magic." The boy looked away of being caught.

"Why don't you find your school books and grab a few other books you find interesting. I have to go to the bank and convert our money." I explained and he looked at me in confusion as if how I knew the information.

"Observation, Tommy." I teased him and kissed both of his cheeks.

"I'll be right back. Half an hour tops and after we buy the books, let's get your robes then your wand. How does that sound?" I kissed his forehead tenderly and he nodded. As he disappeared into deeper section of the bookstore, I left knowing Tom will be very captivated by the books of the unknown society that he hadn't known till two days ago.

Going to Gringotts Wizarding Bank was easy. It was the only bank in the Wizarding world.

___Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  


___So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

I felt shivers crawling up in my skin. Oh I knew about the dragon protecting the important vaults deep underground of the bank and some of the vaults were warded to suck in thieves who dared to steal, trapping them inside than keeping them out and the only way to be free was done by Goblin magic but even then, the goblins checked once per decade. Harsh.

Mustering courage and strength of a Grifindor which I was clearly not, I took the first step in.

* * *

All goblins felt the sudden change of magic in the air. Their goblin magic that warded Gringotts vibrated with this person's magic. This never happened before, well to be accurate the only one particular family's magic reacted with the magic and that was impossible. They were wiped out nearly twelve years ago after opposing to the Dark Lord Gindelward. They were one of the few family that was Dark yet neutral against the war refusing to take any side.

Eyes searched up for the person who caused this but with all the people coming in and out, it was too hard to determine. Maybe a fluke or a coicidence? They couldn't decide. It had never happened before the theory of muggle reacting with foreign magic such as theirs still existed

"Where can I exchange my money from pounds to Galleons?" A woman, muggle judging by her clothes asked to the closest goblin.

"Third end from the right." Scarfang, the goblin in question replied, eyes going back to his work than find the mystery person. For their ward to react for no reason, a fluke it had to be.

"Thank you." Bowing slightly in manner, the woman left, walking to the goblin who was in charge of foreign currency. Generally, goblins didn't like wizards or witches, more or less humans in general. Muggles were sometimes tolerable since they didn't know about the 'ranks' in the society but in the other hand they were beyond tolerable because of their looks. At least this woman had manner and wider thoughts about society.

Scarfang mentally memorised the woman's face. First appearances were always important and she certainly went to his good books. In the future should she come again, he would give a good word to others about her. Muggle or not, she was one of the odd out of thousands of muggle for not judging them right away.

* * *

After exchaning a good amount of pounds into galleons and whatnots, I went back to the book shop where Tom had already picked quite a number or books that interested him. His school textbooks were at one pile and the ones he wanted to read more were in another pile, seperating the two nicely.

"Having fun Tom?"


	19. KHR 7

Title: Only Starts Can Light Night

**Summary**: If you guys didn't realise yet, I like kicking OCs into manga-verse. This is another one, but not the usual bunch of assisting Tsuna or Primo. This is Vindice stroy. Yep. Vindice. A bit pessimistic for my likes but I still like them. If any of you read my KHR stories, you'll see.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

_(Alice's POV)  
_

I nearly fell down to the floor again as I stumbled across the forest. I couldn't see but the smell was there. The smell of nature and I heard the birds chirping everywhere around me. The grass rustled as walked by them, my bare revealing ankles brushing ever so slightly at the tall grasses.

Where am I?

At one point of my day, I was back home, sitting on the couch reading a book that Antonio brought me. The next thing I knew, I wasn't at home but in a part of an unknown forest, lost.

Letting out a silent curses under my breath, I reached out my arm to find a suitable wall or rather tress to help me walk. The ground was rather bumpy from lack of treading from carriages and footsteps, giving me a hard time to walk. If I just could use my flames, none of this would be hindering me but I still hadn't started my lessons yet, them saying that I was still too young to use them.

Thinking about them, I began to miss their presence around me. I missed them and I wanted to see them. They said I was their _stelle_ in their language which I also had to learn. I only knew English and my mother language, Korean. In here, where I lived, specifically Italy, English was useless here. Only some people knew the language, considerably handicapping me.

"Antonio! Anabelle! Jack! Bermuda! Jager! Isabella! Where are you?" I shouted out loud, hearing my own voice echoing around me. Where were they? Why weren't they coming for me?

Feeling the doubt filling up inside me, I crouched to the ground, curling up like a ball. My body shook slightly as the strong wind blew past me sending me shiver in cold but I cared none of it. I only wanted to go home. Home where others were.

* * *

_(Giotto's POV)_

Back in his office, Giotto let out a sigh as he finished another batch of paperwork. Gracious god, when was this going to end? Leaning back to his chair, Giotto massaged his poor right hand that had been writing and signing off paperwork for two hours non-stop. It wasn't supposed to be him doing this. This was originally Cozarto's place but no, the red head just had to make him make the vigilante group in mafia saying it suited him better. Giotto had a half mind that his best friend was using that card just because he had no wish to be stuck in the office for hours long everyday just like how his life was rolling. Next time he meet Cozarto, he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

Stretching his aching muscle, Giotto silently left his office, making sure none of his Guardians were around. They would literally tie him up and dump him back to his office until he was done with his work. He had _such_ wonderful Guardians.

Leaving the mansion, Giotto walked to the forest that surrounded the mansion. That was his favuorite place. No one bothered him there and he liked the noises of the nature. It always soothed him. Bucking up his cloak, Giotto walked inside the forest, feeling the cool breeze fly pass him. The air under the shades of the trees tickled against his skin, reminding him why he loved summer. It was his favourite season and after it was autumn.

* * *

Walking aimlessly into the deeper part of the forest, he watched the clouds in the sky drifting freely as they wished to, just like his Cloud Guardian. While he was the sky that accepted all, without them, he was nothing. They were his lights.

It wasn't much long later when he heard someone crying. A woman's crying to be exact. It was weird since not many dared to enter the forest since it was Vongola territory. Not even the civilians dared to step their feet in unless it was a foolish dare that the village kids played but even then, he had made sure to tell the guards not to harm them. To hear a woman's crying in the forest made him wonder if she was dared and got lost in the forest like the lost kids two weeks ago. To force a woman to do this... Giotto mentally took a note to take the names of the bullies who forced her to do such things in the first place. It was disgraceful and shameful.

* * *

Following the noise her cry, Giotto walked deeper into the forest, into a path that no one had ever walked. Soon he saw a figure in the middle of the field, surrounded by trees and untamed bushes. She was crouching on the floor, curled up like a ball with her face hidden away by a black cloak but when he got a good view of her, he stopped on his tracks and took back what he thought earlier on.

She was no village girl.

Just by looking at her clothes, it screamed she was Vindice. It unsettled him thinking why there was a Vindice member _crying _in the forest. So far he knew, Vindice were no humans, held no emotions and never travelled alone. To see a Vindice doing everything opposite of what he knew about them, spiked his curiosity. Who was she?

"_Signora_?" He called out politely and instantly, her head snapped up at his voice and looked around as if, she had no idea where he was. What was wrong with her? Then he saw it. Unlike other Vindice he had met in the past, her face wasn't completely covered with bandages, except for her eyes. A cloth was covering them as if she was... blind. Her skin was deathly pale and yet looked completely normal in his eyes.

"W-Who's there?" He blinked in surprise when she spoke in english rather than Italian. It was his first time seeing a Vindice like her. She was like the total opposite of typical Vindice he knew.

"Who's there?" She called out again, standing up from her form and he saw her holding onto the cloak tightly in something he had never thought to see. Fear. He couldn't completely decide if she was indeed scared since her eyes were covered but her body langauge told him she was scared. What was she scared of?

Knowing that having an angry Vindice was never a good thing, Giotto walked from his current spot purposely making noise, allowing her to hear where he was. If she was indeed blind, then it was proper for him to do so. Hearing his footsteps, the Vindice turned her head his way and instinctively took a step back as if she was engaging an enemy.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Giotto spoke in English but she still kept a distance from him and absently noticed that her hands were covered with the same bandages that covered her eyes. Was there something wrong with her hands just like her eyes?

"Where am I?" She demanded and took another step back as he took another step towards her. How she knew he was taking a step towards without looking made him wonder slightly. Was it all instinct?

"You're currently in the Vongola East forest." He replied and she stiffened at the answer.

"V-Vongola? Why am I in Vongola territory? Why am I here?" She shouted in shock, taking more steps back, never noticing the big jagged rock that was behind her. Not wanting to injure her, Giotto lashed out and pulled her into his grasps before she tripped and hurt herself gravely.

"Let me go! What are you doing?" She shouted and frailed in his grasp, trying to escape but he held a good grip on her, refusing to let her go.

"You nearly injured yourself. Come, I'll help you return home." He said and carried her in bridal style, he swiftly walked through the woods, dodging the branches and bushes with ease.

* * *

Throughout the whole journey, the Vindice woman was stiff as a statue. He didn't feel a single twitch of her movement and mentally applauded her for her patience and willpower. Staying still was no easy task no matter how many people said and thought it was a piece of cake.

As soon as they were by the edge of the forest, he gently lowered down to the ground, again noticing her lack of shoes and saw the scratched and bruise marks on her feet. The moment, his hands left her arms, she dashed away from him, like a prey running from predators. Was he that scary? But she couldn't see him, unless she wasn't truly blind but an act.

"Don't ever touch me you foul vicious creature! You are the same as them! Touching me as if I am your possession!" She shouted in fury and he blinked at her words. Foul vicious creature? Where had that come from and what on earth was she talking about? He never thought women as possessions. He treated equally as they all deserved to be.

"I think you misundersta-"

"Don't you dare try to lie! I will never trust you filthy sex deprived animals. All your words are nothing but a shallow twisted truth to bind me and treat me worse than an animal!" She cut him off and at her insult, Giotto's eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance. Sex deprived animals? He was no such thing as she thought of him.

"Signora, I am not what you think of me." He said once more but doubted that his words had reached her. He saw her body shake in fury or was it fear?

"You are no different from all the creatures I have met! You touch me as if I am nothing but a luggage to be used and thrown away once it's job is done! You men are colder and heartless than a beast, hiding behind facade to lure women into your traps for personal enjoyment and entertainment! I don't care if you belong to Vongola or not! I loathe you heartless monsters of your so called ownership over us women! I am _not_ WEAK!" She shouted and Giotto finally realized who he was dealing with. She was no Vindice woman but a vitcim who suffered from what it seemed to be slavery, sex slavery to be exact. It wasn't common but that didn't mean it didn't exist. He tried his best to get rid of all slaver traders in the area but even then there was a limit of how much he could do.

"How can I earn your trust?" He asked and she scoffed at his questions. Earn her trust? She threw her trust to her opposite sex long time ago except for them.

"I will never trust you no matter what you say. You and I are enemies and it will stay like that until the end of the world. The only ones I can trust is my family. Unlike those _bastard_s, they saved me and treated me as if I belong with them. You are not one of them, therefore I will _never _trust you." She hissed and Giotto flinched slightly, hearing the anger and hatred in her voice. How could someone do such thing to her? She didn't even look like over eighteen years old!

* * *

Through one of the windows in the mansion, G saw someone who should be signing off paperwork outside, seemingly talking with a... Vindice. They were talking about something he couldn't just understand by lip reading, not the fact that he could understand what the Vindice was saying in the first place. It took a while for the Storm Guardian to digest the information and once it did, he screamed in his head in shock. What in the heaven's name was Giotto doing? Did he finally snap or what?

Cursing in every language he knew under his breath, he quickly ran down the stairs to the nearest door to help his friend and give him a good beating for being suicidal and skipping paperwork again. His hand automatically reached over his trusty gun by his side, but held himself from grabbing the weapon. Shooting a Vindice member was same as asking for death but in a slow and painful way.

Crushing the cigarette that was in his mouth, he made his way through where his boss and the Vindice member was. Why was there a Vindice member here and where were the other two members? They never traveled alone and were always in a three. Were the other two hiding? Was this an ambush?

By the time he reached Giotto, standing just mere ten meters away, he heard someone shout in anger. English. Well, that was new. Vindice speaking english.

"I will never trust you no matter what you say. You and I are enemies and it will stay like that until the end of the world. The only ones I can trust is my family. Unlike those _bastard_s, they saved me and treated me as if I belong with them. You are not one of them, therefore I will _never _trust you." G heard her hiss at Giotto. The barely contained anger and hatred in her voice made him think what Giotto had done to her. He knew Giotto was clumsy at some point but to feel her wrath, he really must've made a horrible mistake.

"But at least allow me to call your family here." Giotto pleaded and standing behind the blonde, the Storm Guardian stared at his boss as if he had finally gone insane. Calling the rest of Vindice here? Was he high or what? Did he know what he saying in the first place?

"**That won't be necessary.**" Suddenly around the Vindice, portals made out black flames appeared from no where. Instantly, Giotto and G took a step back feeling the ominous atmosphere fill the area. There was only one famiglia that brought this atmosphere.

From the portal, two Vindice came out standing next her in a protective manner.

* * *

_(Alice's POV)_

I felt two familiar flames appear around me. It was them. Jager and Anabelle. They were here for me.

"**That won't be necessary.**" That was Jager's voice. It was definitely his. Waving my hands in the air, I tried to find the cloak they always wore. Sometimes I didn't mind being blind since that meant I would never see the those _filthy men _again in my life but at times I hated being blind since that also meant I was vulnerable at all times since I couldn't see where I was or where the people were. But this was what I chose. I didn't lose my eyes in an incident or anything. I tore the eyes out of my skull with my bare hands. I hated the world and the looks I got from the people. So I clawed them out and I don't regret doing it. It was worth it.

Finally, I managed to brush my fingers to a cloak. From the texture of the cloak, it had to be Jager's. As if he was my lifeline, I grabbed his cloak with both of my hands and hugged from behind.

"Jager... I missed you. I was so scared." I muttered quietly and gripped his cloak harder. They were finally here. I was safe with them.

Then someone placed a hand on head. Letting go of the cloak, I touched the hand on my hand. It was bandaged as usual but was slim. This was Anabelle's hand.

"Anabelle..." Letting go of Jager, I threw myself to Anabelle, hugging her waist. I knew it was only a short moment I was away from them but to me, it felt like years. Being away them made me feel vulnerable and weak. I didn't like that. I only trusted them and no one else. It was lucky that no one else knew about my true origin or else, the underworld would've been in a lot of chaos. In some way, as how much I hate to admit it, I was lucky that they didn't find out anything.

A part of me knew that Vongola wouldn't harm me but after _that_, my body reacted on its own and subconsciously, my fear came back whenever I was in a presence of men. The only exceptions were the Vindice.

Anabelle didn't say anything but her actions told me enough. Wordlessly, she hugged me back, her flames tickling against my skins, checking for any injuries. Maybe I owed an apology to Vongola and whoever the person was, catching me in time before I injured myself in the forest. If I got injured, who knew what kinds of fit Vindice will throw. The famiglia that did human trafficking were completely destroyed and not a single evidence was left of them. That was their anger, not wrath. Mentally, I sent my condolences to whoever will manage to get their wrath in the future.

"**Vongola, I thank you on behalf of the whole Vindice for finding her and keeping her safe from danger.**" Jager's deep voice ripped through the silence and faintly with my hearing, I heard two people gasp. Two? The last time I checked, there was only one person. The person who carried me from the forest to the clearing. When did the other person join?

"It is no trouble but I apologize to Singorina if I have done anything rude without knowing. I meant no harm to her." Giotto replied back calmly as he could and curtly bowed back to the Vindice, not wanting to be in trouble. If Vindice cared this much about this woman to even say their thanks to him and Vongola, she had to be someone very close to them. The course of actions he witnessed was more than enough to identify it.

"Apologizes accepted but I wonder who you are. Who are you mister? You are definitely different from them." I asked out loud, turning my head to the general directions where I heard his voice.

"I'm Giotto Taru."

"Giotto? You mean Vongola Primo?" I yelped out in surprise. No wonder I found his voice somewhat familiar. God, stupid of me. Of course Vongola Primo will be different from those pigs! There was no way Primo would do such indecency to her in the first place. He wasn't the one to take advantage of the weak. He helped the weak and protect them from danger, not the opposite.

"I take back what I said before. You aren't like them. I cannot see anymore but that doesn't mean I am a fool. I should've recognized you from the pureness of your Sky flames. Only someone like you can possess such clear and warm flames. If that is, then the person behind you must be your Storm Guardian, G?" At this accusation, Giotto turned back and indeed, standing behind him was his best friend, G. Since when and how long had the red head stood behind him? What did she mean she should've recognized him from his flames? Could she feel them? Was that how she found out about G in the first place? God, this was so confusing.

"Jager, has it begun?" I suddenly asked the elder Vindice. Has the wheel started wheeling down the path of Fate?

"Not yet, it will soon." He replied back and I nodded. It was his saying that, it was okay for me to spill some information but not too much. A little booster and nothing more.

"Vongola Primo, I sincerely apologize for accusing something who you are not. My judgement was blurred from my hate of men from my past experience."

"You didn't know and it's not your fault."

"But please tell no one about this. It is safer for you and I that no one knows about my existence but in return I'll slip in some useful information for you and Vongola." At this Giotto raised his eyebrow by a fraction. What useful information was there for him and Vongola?

"Vongola is more special than you think of. It is one of the chosen three and forever, your descendants and us will be twined together with fate more than you expect." I said and in cue, in a burst of black flames from both Jager and Anabelle, we were back home before anyone knew it.

* * *

Over a century passed since my last visit to Vongola. I sat nearby the crackling flame, absorbing the heat. Time went so fast to me and in a blink of an eye, the people I knew were already gone. Vongola was the only family I truely cared about but that died together with the first generation. Looking at the curent generation, Nono and his respective Guardians, I couldn't help but feel the sadness from the failures that the bosses had yet to realise. It was only thanks to my help that they found out Vongola was a vigilantte group to start with which soon formed in a famiglia.

Ever since I met Giotto, I made it to my personal mission to protect him and his family in the shadow. Going far as transporting them half way around the world for a peaceful start once his nephew took the reign by force. Over the years, I became one of Vindice, a Vindice in every aspect except for the curse but still, I was one of them. My clothes were different than others, wearing a Vindice-style dress along with a cloak that everyone wore with my taste and of course, a big fat that that tilted sideways giving a fashionable look. Not many famiglias were aware of my existance of course again except for Vongola but again, the secret died with the first generation and so, nobody knew who I was. There were rumours but none of them were close to the truth.

"Alice." I looked up to the source of the voice. A childish voice that held maturity. Bermuda. I felt him land on my shoulder, entrancing me with his night flames, covering me like a second skin.

"It's time." He said and I knew. It was time for the wheel of Tri-Ni-Sette roll. With my knowledge of the future, Vindice will be aware of everything and we will get the Checker face for good. Whether it was for good purpose for the world, that did not matter to us. We wanted our rightful revenge, including me. He was the reason why I was brought here in the first place.

* * *

Nono groaned softly and duck his head at the sudden upcoming of a headache. Over the years, Hyper Intuition became more of a health hazzard to him due to his old age. Feeling this headache, he knew. He knew something big was going to happen and soon.

His thought was cut short at the knock to his office, his good friend and Guardian Nougat came in.

"Nono, there is someone to see you." He said wrly and Nono raised his eyebrow in confusion. What had gotten his friend to act like that and what guest? He was sure he had no schedule to meet someone toda.

"Who is she?" Vongola don asked.

"She won't answer but she says she's a good friend of yours from the past. We've done a full check up and she doesn't cary any weapons with her." He informed and Nono nodded, racking his memory of who the guest could be.

"Where is she?"

"At the front garden. For a reason, she didn't want to enter the mansion."

"I see, thank you for telling Nougat." Standing up, the Guardian left first knowing the meeting with the girl and his boss would be a private one and he honestly doubted their unknown guest would be able to do anything in their territory.

* * *

When Nono reached to the front garden where his supposed guest was waiting for him, he expected to see a member from neutral famiglias to make an alliance or from the allied famiglias for help.

Not this.

"Signora Alice, it's a surprise to see you." He called out the most tolerable Vindice member of said famiglia. Her clothes had changed from the last time he had seen her, no longer wearing the trademark clothes and bandages all over her body that would identify her as Vindice. Her eyes were banaged as usual due to personal reasons he guessed fast enough but never said it out loud and she was wearing more casual clothes, casual clothes comparing to the clothes she usually wore. How considerate of her.

* * *

Not far behind, his Guardians eyed their boss and their unknown guest cautiously. Who knows what she could do even without being armed. While they couldn't check if she was a compatible user of Dying Will Flames, they had to expect the unexpected like right now.

Nono never called anyone formally unless they were the Dons of famiglias and from what they could see, she was neither. It confused them briefly of the bandages that covered her eyes, wondering how she knew where things were and the way she walked was like as if she was never blind in the first place even if they knew she was blind.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Alice?" The young woman sighed and Nono chuckled good heartly. Indeed even after all those years, she was still the same person he first met for the first time.

"I lost count after fifty-six, Signora." He teased and she sighed again. Calmly, he sat on the empty chair next to her, watching the scenery of the garden in front. He never got bored of the nature. It always managed to calm him no matter how stressed he was form paperwork and some other things.

"Don't get too cheeky woth me, you brat." She playfully slapped his arm, startling the hidden guards from surprise. Why on earth was she calling their boss so informally and what right did she have to hit him like that? Who the hell did she think she was to him? A close friend? Bull.

"How are you doing anyway? Your breathing is heavier then the last time I visited you. Health issues?" She changed the subject and Nono sighed. Nothing could ever escape her.

"I am growing old, Alice." He replied, dropping the formallity.

"You're just turning seventy-four. You're still a youngster, so don't complain about old age and stop being so pessimistic. It doesn't suit you." She slapped his arm again and he laughed. Of course, to her, everyone was a child.

"What is your purpose of coming, Alice? You wouldn't have come here for no reason and I know you well enough to conclude that you have an ultimate motive of coming here." He said and as expected, she said nothing, not denying the turth he was saying. Indeed, she was here with a motive and she knew not to underestimate Hyper Intuition that was passed down from Primo, although compared to Giotto's, it was very weak but neverless still strong.

"The wheel is rolling Timoteo." One sentence and Nono had a fairly a good idea what she was talking about. While he didn't know what she was talking about, he read a familiar quote before in Primo's diary said by Vindice. It didn't go any deeper of the possible meaning back then, having no idea what Primo had written in his diary, that Vongola was one of the chosen three and Vindice and Vongola will be entwinced with fate even through descendents and this right now, his interactions with Vindice showed how it proved to be ture.

"What do you want us to do?" He asked and she shrugged. She knew even without her interference, it was only a matter of time till they found out the truth and she knew who will become the heir in the end. The three sons of Nono died several years ago and the adopted son Xanxus didn't carry the Vongola blood in him. He was more like a reincarnation of Ricardo but of course, nobody had to know that. Reincarnated or not, people with no blood of Vongola couldn't become the next don. It had to be physical connection to Vongola, not spiritual. That was the rule and law to be followed without a failure. Strict but it was for the best to keep the rings inside and close to Primo's descendents; only as they were the only ones with the right to wear the rings, especially the Sky.

"Whatever you do, everything will fall into place. How you act will decide whether the time has come or yet to come." She answered back criptically.

"Can I see the ring again?" She asked and he took out the Sky Ring from his middle right finger. He trusted her enough with the heirloom of Vongola. She was a good friend of his and famiglia and he knew, she wouldn't do anything that would harm Vongola. He knew his Guardians and several guards were watching them but he cared none of it. It was only a matter of time till he introduced her to the outside than keeping their relationship a secret. She had warned him before and even now, he had not regretted it.

Alice fiddled the ring with her hand, taking in the details and reforging it in her mind. It was still this termporary shape, just like over a century ago. Just how long did she had to wait for him?

"Still this form. You're getting pickier and pickier." She muttered under breath and she swore she heard his laughter from the ring. That man. Even after death, he was still lively as if he was never dead.

Saying no more, she returned the ring to the current wearer. She already knew he wouldn't be the one who would unseal the ring but one can dream.

"We'll meet again, Vongola Nono. Have a good day." Standing up, she shook his hand in a friendly manner and before anyone could escort her out, black flames appeared from no where, burning her clothes away and replaciging with her uniform before disappearing away to nothing. Flashy exit like always.

* * *

When they saw the black flame from their unknown guest, all Guardians first thought she was one of their target, but that flew out of the window when her clothes were replaced to the uniform of the Law keepers of their world. Vindice. They had not seen this coming and frankly, it was the last thing they were expecting, especially from her. She didn't look like that kind of person but looks were always decieving.

"Nono!" Nougat ran to the Sky, making sure their boss was not hurt in any way of form. Being with Vindice with no guard, they had to expect anything from the former-humans.

"You worry too much." Nono chuckled warmly and sat back to his chair, looking up to the clear blue sky. Today was a good day indeed.

* * *

Reborn and everyone else stared at the sudden appearance of strange looking Vindice cautiously. This keeper had appeared from no where, just as Ring Battle was announced finished. Had they been watching? Did that mean there were other Vindice involved in this matter? Did Nono know about their interferrance?

"Xanxus, for your cowardly way, we, Vindice have every right to send you and your Guardians to the deepest prison for the rest of your miserable lives." The Vindice, identified as a woman looked at the fallen form of the adopted son of Vongola Nono. Xanxus' guardians stood around their sky, their skin pale in fear and nerviousness. Going against the ultimate law keepers of the mafia world was not a good choice to make.

Reborn himself would've interferred if he wasn't too catious about the Vindice and he had orders not to interferre no matter what by Nono, so whether he liked it or not, he had no right to do anything. Damn it.

"What right do you have?" Xanxus hissed bravely and if the bandages weren't covering said Vindice's face, they would've seen her face amused by the whole ordeal.

"Right or rights? We have loads. One, interferring the balance, attempted coup on Vongola famiglia, attempted murder of Vongola don, fraudery of Vongola Nono's signature and flame, attempted murder of Primo's descendent and of course, giving bad reputations to Vongola." She finished in a sweet tone. Something wasn't right. Reborn never witnessed Vindice showing emotions like the Vindice in fornt of him. They never entertained their prisoners like how she was doing right now. Was she truly a member of Vindice in the first place and he sure as hell didn't miss the favouritsm she showed to Vongola famiglia, specifically, Primo.

Before she could continue, the Sky ring of Vongola burned in orange flames from the ground in Xanxus' blood, stopping her on her tracks. What now?

The flame on the ring flickered ever so slightly as if it was alive and the Vindice concentrated on the ring only, tuning out on the rest of the world.

"No. They deserve for what they have done." She said stubbornly, not giving up from chaining the Varia to their prison.

The flame flickered again.

"Don't you dare bring that up! That has nothing to do with this."

The flame flickered harder and for a split second, it turned into a darker orange before going back to the lighter colour.

"The famiglia you love isn't here! They ruined it and corrupted it with blood and endless loss of innocent lives! How can you say that this is your beloved family, Giotto! You know that Vongola has the bloodiest history no thanks you that damned kid!" She shouted in anger and for a moment, the flame diminished, burning so faintly that a it could disappear with a soft blow of wind.

Everyone watched the Vindice argue with the Sky Ring who she was apparently argueing with the founder of the famiglia, Primo. Her interaction with the founder made everyone curious, especially Reborn. Just how did the Vindice know Primo, close enough to call him by his name than status? Even she knew about the bloody history of Vongola and the way she said it, she used to like Vongola but not anymore.

How close was Primo and Vindice that the neutral famiglia favoured Vongola in the first place?

"So what if he has some relation to that idiot? He didn't inherit the blood. He is nobody. Only those who carry your blood deserve the heirloom. You know it and I know it. We came to an agreement long ago, why are you back to your word now?"

The flame of the ring took another colouring, the same colouring as the flame of wrath.

"You stay out of this bozo! This has nothing to do with you. Get out and give me that stupid blonde! This is between me and him! Buzz off!" She shouted, a burst of black flames esaped from her, making the rest of the population flinch. They had no wish to get her anger or wrath.

The flame changed to another flame. It was brighter, resembling a sky flame but weaker than Primo's.

"Don't you dare start Fabio. I don't care if he's your great-grandson and if Daniella comes out..." She threatened and the ring finally returned to Primo's sky flame.

For a while, she said nothing, listening to what the ring, specifically what Primo was saying. When the flame on the ring stopped flickering, she let out a humourless laughter and everyone shivered at the emptiness that it carried.

"You are a cruel person, Giotto. A very cruel person to make me do this." The ring didn't respond to it.

"Why did I fall for you in the first place?"

"No matter how hard I tried to forget you back then, I never could. Even after you married the love of _your _life. Of course someone like me don't deserve anything. After all, you call us monsters and you are right. We are monsters, we don't deserve anything." Her voice was so quiet that everyone had to concentrate to hear what she was saying and they couldn't believe what she was saying. She wasn't like the rest of the Vindice.

The ring flickered ever so slightly and she shook her head, disagreeing whatever the ring told her.

"It doesn't matter now. I made my promise to you and I have no intention breaking that oath. How can I be a member of Vindice if I cannot follow the very law we made?" Slowly, she picked up the ring and walked toward Tsuna and his Guardians.

"If there is anyone who can bring back the original Vongola, it is you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, descendent of Vongola Primo." She placed the ring in the boy's hand who was too stiff to react, she felt her ache at the reaction but she didn't show it. It was expected from them. Those who heard of Vindice always reacted like that no matter how hard she tried to act like a normal person.

"I look forward how you will change the famiglia, Vongola Decimo." She turned around, walking away from the group and stopped in front of now sitting Xanxus.

"Count yourself lucky, Varia. I will not be this lenient if you harm Vongola in any means. The only reason you are not in our prison is because of the past bosses of Vongola. For someone who doesn't carry the blood of Vongola, count yourself blessed even after all those stunts you did against Vongola." She growled at them and not looking back, the black flame portal appeared she walked through it, disappearing from their eyes.

* * *

The second time she appeared in front of them was when they were in the future, fight against Millefiore. She appeared just after as Primo had disappeared back into the ring. She stood in between of the two Skies, stopping them whatever they were going to do and she knew well how it would end.

"I would stop it right there if you know what is the best." She threatened, the chains, main weapon of all Vindice hanging off her arm ready to use if anyone went against her words. Tsuna, who was standing the closest to her flinched back, the flames in his hands dying away a little and his partner Natsu too whined away in fear at the presence of the iron keeper of the mafia world.

"How did you come in?" Byakuran demanded, not caring of the fact that this was the Vindice he was speaking of. He didn't give a damn about them and from her, he didn't feel the usual threatening dark aura as those he met in the past. Not matter how hard she can try to hide, she was definitely different from those classical and original Vindice.

"I have no obligation to answer you Byakuran Gesso. If you know what is the best for you and your measly famiglia, watch your tone or who knows what can happen to your _toys _and the _creator_?" She snarled dangerously. Everyone barely held back a cold shiver going down their spine.

"For someone who dares to claim the treasure of the world for mere power and obession, you are blind as a bat." She scoffed, dragging the chains on the ground creating a long line that seperated Byakuran on one side and Tsuna and Yuni on the other side. Like a referee, she stood in the middle of the line, blocking any sly attacks from both side.

With her interupption like this, the future was changed forever, bad or good was yet to be seen.

Using this as a moment from heaven, Tsuna ushered Yuni to his side, standing in front of her protectively. He remembered the particular Vindice, having met her couple of momths ago. He didn't understand why she was here in the first place but he didn't deny the fact that he was slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to fight Byakuran anymore. Even with Primo's acceptence, he still had doubt in his own power after seeing what Millefiore Primo was capable of.

"You have no authority to interuppt us." Byakuran hissed and she snorted. No authority? She had more than authority to stop them.

"I have enough authority and reasons to incinerate you this instant, _Byakuran Gesso._ **Do not test my patience. The only reason you are standing here alive is because the Sea has chosen you as their wielder but that will change and they will have to look for a new wielder if you don't _shut up this moment._**" She growled, her voice turning darker and deeper as if another being was in control often seen in movies.

Wisely enough, Byakuran didn't open his mouth to say another word.

"This battle is uncalled for and not needed. You have no idea what you are doing or dealing with. As a member of Vindice, it is within my authority to stop this and if you don't, I will use necessery force."

"Stop this battle right now." She ordered

"You don't actually believe that you are the first person daring to take control of the Tri-Ni-Sette?" She mocked him. Hearing her words, the people outside widened their eyes. Was she saying that others in the past tried this before?

"The only reason it is not recorded is because of us. We stopped it and everything went back to normal, rewriting history as if it had never happened. Of course none of you would ever remember such history except those who knew of its existance." Rewriting history? Absurd! Who could ever have such ability to change the past history?

"All of those 'possible' castastrophes and impossible theories actually happened but again, it never did. The end of the world. Third World War, death of the Sun, death of the _Earth_, migration to Mars... the list goes on and on." Her voice grew louder and louder, echoing inside the harmonised Sky Barrier.


	20. Maple Story x KHR 4

Title: Phantom Vongola

**Summary**: What if Tsuna was the reincarnation of the infamous thief, Phantom? Watch the brunet live a different life, a double life as a Narmimori student and as the World greatest thief in the world.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

The first time I knew I was different from others was the dream. At the age of seven, I met a person wearing the fanciest clothes I have ever seen in my life. He called himself Phantom but I somehow knew that wasn't his real name. He told me his adventures as thieving treasures from rich people who were too selfish to share with others. That young, I didn't know what stealing or thieving was and so, I admired him deeply with his heroic achievements.

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Wake up!" The moment I heard my mother's voice, I groaned. Was it already six thirty? Damn...

Lazily rolling off the bed, I zombie-walked to the bathroom. At the sight of my reflection from the mirror, my groan worsened. Dark circles. Two bloody dark circles beneath my eyes like a panda. Lovely. Absolutely lovely.

-A simple snap of card magic will get rid of it, you know.- Phantom said in his head and I twitched in slight annoyance at the amusement in the ancient's voice. Unlike him, I couldn't use my card magic yet. I didn't even had a proper training because _somebody _was too damn lazy to teach me.

-I heard that, _Tsu-chan_.- He teased and I groaned under my breath. There were perks of having the world's greatest thief in my head but that also came with his ego in the size of the White House. Phantom said something back but I blocked his voice from my mind and grabbed some foundation by the mirror. Don't ask me how I had it. I didn't have the answer. Squeezing a small amount from the tube, I applied it just below my eyes, effectively covering the dark circles and merging with my natural slightly tanned skin. Now, nobody will know I have dark circles unless they looked at my face real closely which is rather creepy or I'll tell them.

Still ignoring the bantering ancient hero, I got out from the bathroom and quickly changed to my half wrinkled uniform that was on the floor and went downstiars, grabbing my school bag along the way.

By the time I reached the first floor, I saw food was already prepared on the table and mother was humming a tune that I didn't recognised while putting a freshly made rice on the bowl. Rice, egg and miso. Simple and nice. A rather good way to start my day.

"Ohayo, Okaa-san." I greeted her and dumped the bag next to my chair. I grabbed the morning newspaper that was on the edge of the table and chuckled amusingly seeing the front page.

* * *

**PHANTOM STRIKES AGAIN!**

_In March 22, __ 20:45 GMT_, the infamous thief, Phantom strikes the British Mueseum in England and has stolen the priceless and sacred artifact, Rosetta Stone _in front of all eyes of the whole nation. The mysterious thief proclaimes the artifact belongs back where it was first founded- Egypt and has promptly disappeared into thin air along with his treasure with no further evidence where the thief has disappeared to. The police are currently investigating his newest theft, working along with other nations who has suffered in his hands but until now, there has been no solid evidence where Phantom disappears to and keeps his trophies._

_The two nations, England and Egypt are now at confusion, having this was the first time Phantom has dared to steal a treasure with such values. England claims Egypt paid Phantom to steal the artifact while the other side complains this is all England's plan. Both nations are denying of having come in contact with Phantom. Who is telling the truth? Did Phantom act alone or is everything a plan of a mysterious mastermind?  
_

_To read more about England and Egypt's 'cat fight' - Page 4  
_

_Further information of Phantom - Page 3_

* * *

I forced a laughter down my throat from laughing out loud. In my head, my predecessor was no different. He was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off and soon gasping for air. This was absolutely priceless and was _so _going on the board in my room. Maybe framed. Oh yes, framing will be just perfect. Trimmed with gold? Maybe... Just maybe...

Stuffing the newspaper insidem my bag, I started eating breakfast though I coughed every now and then to stop the laughter escaping me. My mother looked at me worriedly but I smiled at her as if nothing was wrong, easily distracting her.

Finishing breakfast, I placed my bowls in the sink and grabbed three lunch boxes. Kissing my mother's cheek as a goodbye, I left home, not hearing her compare to me to my never coming home father.

* * *

I arrived to school earlier than others since school started at half past eight and the time was only quarter past seven. No one other than the Disciplinary Comittee came to school this early because it an unholy time to wake up early and be at school which most students consider as their nemesis and no one wanted to cross paths with the DC.

Well, that didn't work the same with me.

Greeting the DC member who was at the gate, I handed him a can of warm coffee that I bought along the way and entered school. Unlike others, I liked to have connections. Especially with the strongest group in Namimori. I bid good morning to the cleaner who was cleaning the shool field and too gave him a can of coffee. This was my normal routine.

Come to school early, greet everyone, give a can of coffee each and proceed to the classroom. I've done this ever since I was applied to Namimori-Chuu and so, others were used to my early arrival.

Dumping my bag in the classroom, I took out two lunch boxes and two cans of green tea. Making my way to the Reception room, I quietly knocked twice on the door and entered softly, careful not to distrub the Head of Disciplinary Comittee.

Sitting behind the desk, I saw the founder of DC, Hibari Kyoya filling out some forms and piling it to the completed stack of papers. Standing not far away, a man with pompadour hairstyle chewing a grass stalk carried another stack of papers that needed to be finished. Hibari didn't look up or acknowledged my entrance but I knew he was aware of my arrival. Kusakabe, the second-in-command and currently holding the paper work looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Good morning." I greeted them and walked towards them, though I kept a resonable gap between them and me. Even now, being in the presence of the founder of DC and his second-in-comman made me nervous.

* * *

"Good morning Sawada-san." Kusakabe replied calmly. Honestly, he liked the brunet who didn't act scared around him and Kyo-san but he knew better that the brunet was in fact nervous and slightly scared of them. So far, he was one of the few students who didn't manage to be 'bitten' by the founder and had a clean paper from the DC record. Quite a feat that only he manaded to do so.

"Okaa-san made lunch." The boy said and placed two lunch boxes at the edge of the desk, not too close to fall down but far away enough from disturbing his work. On top of the lunch boxes, Tsuna left two cans of green tea, knowing they didn't like coffee and preferred green tea than what the rest of DC liked to drink.

"Please give our thanks to Sawada-san." Nodding, Tsuna left the room. He will come back to pick up the empty lunch boxes after school.

* * *

I returned to the classroom and stared out the window, casually watching the students come to school one by one, some getting caught by the DC member and standing aside for breaking the school uniform rules and such. While waiting for the classroom to fill up, I took out the newspaper and flipped it open, reading the contents inside.

* * *

I stared at the sky. Ever since of that baby's appearane, nothing went well for me. I nearly broke my arm from saving the idiot who thought his 'Baseball God' abandoned him, nearly bombed to pieces by the near psychopath who thought it was perfectly normal to carry enough dynamites that could easily blow up Namimori. The insane woman who was completely smitten for the weapon carrying baby. My life was perfect as they were before but that was all ruined because of my so called 'bloodline' from that bastard father's side. Mafia? They only wanted me because there were no heirs left. I was the last choice they had, but you know what? I'm not gonna give a bloody damn. The bastard was never here for me, so why should I do something for him?

Sitting up, I ignored the glares from Hibari and cautious look from Reborn. If they wanted me to become the next leader of Vongola, they can do that over my _dead_ body.

_'Phantom?' _I called out to my predecessor in my head. Ever since Reborn's arrival, Phantom had tried his best to keep my mind protected. It was hard talking to him now.

-Yes, Tsuna?-

_'Can we go to Lumiere? I can't stand this anymore.' _I begged and instantly, I felt his concern flowing through me.

-Of course, my little raven.-

Turning my head where Reborn was, I glared daggers to the baby.

"I had enough of your schemes. If you want to know my limit, there you have it." I snarled at him, startling the hitman ever so slightly at the anger in my voice. I snapped my fingers and instantly, cards covered me up, replacing my school clothes with my working clothes. I didn't give a damn if I flunked my identity anymore. I will no longer come back to this place ever. Not after what they tried to do to me.

Reborn and Hibari didn't mask their surprise at my outfit. Not even my so called friends who tried to be friends with me after I 'saved' them from their deaths. Some students who spied on me paled and instantly knew who I was.

My shirt changed to a beige gold embroided noble silk shirt along with a matching coat. A hat wrapped around a blue cloth, three blue feathers by the side and a half raven mask beside my face. A white cane with red gem formed in my right hand. My school navy pants changed to a matching noble looking trousers and my shoes changed to a white victorian style shoes. A blue cloak fluttered against the wind behind my back, showing off the intricate embroidment.

"Y-You're Phantom?" Gokudera stuttered in shock and I scoffed. Wasn't my clothes enough to prove it?

"I've had enough of your petty tricks, _Arcobaleno._" Reborn widened his eyes at the information. How did Tsuna know it?

"Oh, don't look so surprised. I've been thefting information and things ever since I was ten. That's when Phantom came to life you know. There are still things that not even the world is aware that I stole it. Some are too proud to admit it. Being outdone by a mere ten year old." I purred sadistically.

"This is our farewell. We will never see each other again. Go back to your boss and say, Vongola can burn in hell and I will not give a damn. Ah yes, tell that bastard father of mine that, this is all his fault." Giving a smile that never reached my eyes, my predessor took over me. Reborn noticed the change of aura and automatically Leon changed into a gun. Was Tsuna being possessed?

_"Greetings. I am Phantom. You have given my successor quite a trouble and it seems, his last love for his home town has burnt out. If I was given I chance, I would've loved to steal all your treasures, just to see you cry in despair, but alas, I don't quite have the time." _Phantom mocked and twirled his cane effortlessly.

"Release Tsuna." Reborn demanded but Phantom merely laughed.

_"You don't get it do you?" _He asked. Reborn didn't a single reaction but he knew Reborn didn't get it.

_"Phantom is not a mere title but you people came up with. Phantom existed,_ I _existed__ in the long past before_ this_ world was created. _I_ am the original Phantom as I have stated before and Tsuna, my successor is my reincarnation. We cannot be seperated. He and I are one. We are same souls yet different. We are a single person yet two." _Phantom mocked and Reborn clenched his gun in anger. Out of all things that could happen... The possibility that Tsuna was Phantom was close to nil but sometimes, Fate liked to mock people.

Out of no where, Hibari took his tonfa out and ran towards Phantom/Tsuna. So omnivore was a carnivore? Even better for him.

Phantom didn't even acknoledge the attack and just the moment Hibari's tonfa came in contact, cards erupted from nowhere, forcing Hibari to stop. Then right in front of them, Tsuna disappeared and appeared standing on the water tank, half way away from where he originally stood.

"_Temper, temper._" Tsuna/Phantom teased and sat on the water tank, waving his legs back and forth.

* * *

-Phantom... can we please go?- I murmured quietly. I didn't want to spend any more time with them. They ruined my life. They brought nothing but trouble to his life. I understood that Phantom wanted to make them feel regret and despair but I couldn't handle of standing with them any longer. The hate... anger... shock... I didn't like it.

"_Of course my little raven. We'll go now._" They heard Phantom mutter to himself. Little raven? Was that actual Tsuna who was mentally talking to Phantom who was currently in control of his body?

"_It seems that I have keep the meeting short. This is our final goodbye. I hope we never see each other again._" Tsuna stood and once again, cards fluttered around Tsuna and once it disappeared, Tsuna was gone.

Seeing the brunet gone, Reborn gritted his teeth. He had not expected this outcome. He made a mistake and that mistake doomed Vongola to destruction. He should've taken notice of the naturally strong mental defense but had it shrugged it off as a family trait as Iemitsu had a strong mental defense along with Nana who had a surprisingly a storng mental wards that he couldn't go through. Tsuna's reaction to things too should've been considered but he didn't because Tsuna was bullied in school quite often and thought it was from automatic reactions.

Fuck.

* * *

Phantom appeared on the deck of his pride, Lumiere. How long has it been since he returned to his true home? Behind him, he heard rapid footsteps and turning around, he saw his workers standing behind him, their faces shocked.

"Who are you?" The captain of Lumiere demanded and rolled my eyes. Couldn't they recognise me anymore? I was like gone for fourteen years only. Better than last time where I was frozen for centuries by that zapping wizard bastard.

"Just because I've been gone for a little over a decade, you surely know how to hurt my feelings." He teased, plasing his hand over his heart.

"P-Phantom?" Margarete stuttered.

"No, I'm a sad person who's impersinating as Phantom." He replied sarcastically but that didn't seem do well with them and immediately, their eyes hardened. Seeing their reaction, Phantom in Tsuna's body groaned.

"It's me you blundering fools!" He shouted and took his hat off, running his hand over his reincarnation's hair as if it was his own body. At this reaction, some relaxed but stayed cautious. They knew Phantom's habit to call people 'blundering fools' when they were being idiotic or too uncoperative and then run fingers through his hair in fustration. It just looked like Phantom but in another body.

"Tell us what only Phantom will know about us." The butler demanded and instantly, a devious glint enetered the brunet's eyes. Seeing the look, most were now convinced he was indeed Phantom but they needed proof. Ever since their master disappeared, many people tried to impersinate him to take over Lumiere and the treasures that Phantom had collected for years.

"You sure about that? I have tons of secret that none of you want to reveal it just to others you know. Like... once, _someone _was supposed to clean up my room but rather than doing that, that someone was insta-" Margarette's eyes widened and knew what he was talking about. God, how the hell did he find out?

"Stop! He's real! He's real Phantom!" She shouted and her collegues looked at her now wanting to know. Phantom grinned seeing her flustered face and knew he got her real good this time.

They got over their shock, all of them rushed over, hugging the life out of him/successor.

"Woah, woah. Careful. This isn't actually my body you know." He exclaimed and instantly, everyone was standing five feet away from him, their eyes widened at their words. Not his body?

"W-Wha... W-W-What?"

"Aaaah... Shit. That came out the wrong way." He chuckled nervously.

"Young Master... Plea-"

"I'll tell you guys later. Tsuna's really tired... so, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He hastly made his exit, disappearing admist of the sea of cards.


	21. Maple Story x KHR 5

Title: Phantom Vongola Ver. 1 (You can change it once you adopt it).

**Summary**: Phantom is bored and decides to crash a certain Vongola Boss' meeting. You can well imagine how 'well' it went.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

He chuckled at the people pointing guns at him. He grinned at the person in front of him who had the burning crowsbow aimed at his heart. One blow will be an end. Normal people would freak out at the situation but that didn't go the same for him. He loved the thrill of danger, adrilinine rushing in his veins. He loved it.

"Loved my entrance?" He teased and the six people standing behind her raised their respective weapons to him. Sheesh, people needed to calm down.

"Who are you?" The person with crowsbow demanded and the flames on her weapon intensified. Interesting...

"Me? I'm just a passing person who decided to crash the party you know. With a beautiful person like you, how can I not?" He teased and a faint blush appeared on her face. Bingo. Seems like he still had his touch. Others around him glared daggers, not like the fact that this stranger was flirting with their boss. Who the hell did he think he was to do such thing and still be confident? Who sent him?

"But you know, I had to crash the party. Not if I wanted the losers to crash the party instead of me. How could I allow them to take the glory?" He said and in a snap of his finger, swirl of endless orange glowing cards appeared next to him and soon disappeared in the middle of the armed people much to their surpise. Once where he stood, three people tied up and gagged landed ungracefully on the floor, sweating like a pig.

"Rubissoan family." She knew them. One of the arrogant families that was only bark but no bite.

"See, they were so bad at hiding and with their skills, I couldn't let them crash the party." She forced her body not to jump in shock at the sudden voice next to her. The man who had disappeared was leaning against her shoulder, his arm slung around her shoulder as he was her good friend.

"Get off." She hissed and elbowed him but he evaded the blow with ease and disappeared again, this time back to his original place, sitting on one of the gagged spies shoulder like a chair.

"Temper, temper. Fiesty aren't ya?" He grinned twirling his cane like a magician.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the armed men shouted in annoyance, unable to watch the stranger flirt with their boss. Who did he think he was, waltzing to their mansion, interuppting their meeting?

"I've told you before ya douche. I'm not talking to you so zip it. I'm not interested in a plain and bland person like you." He scoffed and plasterd his fake smile to his face again. Ignoring the spluttering man, he turned to the woman in red suit, smiling as if his actions were perfectly acceptable and normal thing to do.

"May I ask dinner out to the fair maiden?" He asked kneeling on one knee with his left crossed over his chest while he stretched his right hand out to her. The people around choked on their spits at the scene. He was clearly mad wasn't he? Didn't he know she had a fiance who was coincidently sitting in the same room?

"H-How dare you..." One man stood up from his seat and darted across to the room where man who dared to tempt his fiancee. The latter man merely rolled his eyes and with a snap of a finger, the man disappeared in a flock of orange glowing cards and appeared sitting on the chair where the angry man once sat.

"Sheesh. Can't anyone take a joke these days? The world surely got boring since that day." He sighed melodramatically and snapped his finger again without looking at the angered man, appearing once again by the opened large window, one leg by the window sill. His words caught Danielle's curiosity. What did he mean by that?

"I must bid my heart aching farewell but do not weep for the lowly me. I will comeback and steal the fragile heart of the fair lady." He smiled brightly as his cheesy words made goosebumps to creap up to everyone's skin and much to their shock, he fell backwards, giving a shock to everyone. They were on the fourth floor for heaven sake! Nearby people rushed to the window expecting to hear a bloody splat and a gruesome corpse on the grassy field, only to expect nothing and suddenly, harsh wind blew in causing the papers on the table to fly in fury.

Flying on the sky, everyone in the area saw the most magicificant and elegant ship they had ever seen in their life and if not, it was flying in mid air than in see as it looked to be designed for. By the bottom of the flying ship, they saw the intruder waving his hand to them, smiling just like before he fell.


	22. KHR 8

Title: Restart

**Summary**: Another OC bombing into manga-verse. Car crash and with a poof of magic (not really), OC finds herself in KHR.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

_Darkness._

_Pain._

I couldn't move nor couldn't I open my eyes. Pain screamed in my ears as the unimaginable spasm of my burning nerves coursed through me. My eye lids were too heavy to open, as if they weighed a ton each. I laughed hollowly in my mind, the empty laughter echoing forever in me. I had finally done it. To others it might've looked insane and foolish but to me, it was an achievement. Jumping right in front of a running car.

Not far away from my broken body, I heard the dreadfully annoying sirens of the ambulance. Took them quite a while and I was happy for it. The longer they took to come, the chance to save me decreased. I didn't care if they managed to bring me to a hospital for an emergency surgery. They wouldn't succeed. Why? Because I was going to die in matter of minutes.

Around me, I heard my heart slowing down every heart beat. It proudly tried to pump blood into me, keeping me alive, but what was the point when all the blood was around me, drenching in the crimson color that would make a certain shingami from Kuroshitsuji scream in joy? Every painful beat, I knew that my heart was giving up. Everyone did in the end. My lungs punchured by my ribs, making it look like Swiss cheese. My stomach filling up in blood, that forced its way through my esophagus and leaking from my mouth. My intestines were all cut up in pieces from my broken and twisted spines and pelvis. My arms and legs were in an impossible angles, the white bones poking out from my skin. I couldn't see it, but I felt it tear its way through when rolled over on the streets after getting hit by the car. Glass shards from my glasses indented themselves around my face, some even in my eyes. I couldn't see, but I was sure and certain that I was dressed in red along with my tattered uniforms. Belphegor would be giddy to see this. After all, he was the bloody prince of Varia.

A little more and I would be free.

To me, life meant nothing but a game without a pause or a second chance. Whatever happened, it that was and nothing could change it. It didn't have a stop button or a reverse button to change the past. The only way to end was to die either from old age or an accident that happened daily all over the world like this one. I could imagine the horror stricken face of my sister and the nearby people. It wasn't a daily thing to see a girl suddenly drive in to the road out of nowhere and get smashed to the car. I had no doubt the driver who had the honor to drive his or her car to me was either fainted or on the ambulance recovering from shock. _'What an unlucky person.' _I thought and finally, I felt my heart give up.

* * *

Three beings stared at the girl who had recently committed suicide by diving right in front of a car. Her life was not at an end and yet, she had chosen her path to die. They watched all lives die and reborn. Out of millions of souls in the universe, she was the only one who had caught their eyes. They watched her ever since of her birth. She was different from them.

"What should we do? We can't just her die like that. She's a special one." One being said, her colorless eyes staring at the floating soul of the girl.

"Indeed. She's a unique one. Her fate is her own and not even Fate himself can control her but we can't interferer. Changing fate is against the law. Only he can do it but not even himself has the power to change hers. She decides her own and alone." The second being said but his voice was desperate to do something. A soul with its own will to change and choose fate was rare than anything in all universe.

"Let's not forget even Destiny can control her. She's the only being that cannot be affected by the powers of the universe." The last being said and all together, they sighed. It was such a waste to see the soul gone like that. They tried to do their best on keeping her safe and yet, things had turned out like this. She was favored by the Lady Luck and yet, her life came to an end at a very young age of fifteen.

"She was such an interesting girl too. All those theories she thought of... no normal human can think like that but she did. A natural talent. To think out of normal and come up with the most ridiculous and yet very apprehensive theories that no one thought of. An ability that comes once in a millennium. I wanted to see how her existence would change the world." The first being said and the other two nodded agreeing to her.

"It is all clear that not even Fate or Destiny can chance or even twinge her fate, but that doesn't mean we cannot make a trade out of her. She believes in things that no one believes in. A world of... Mangas. To others it is only a fantasy to exist in their minds. Sometimes, people are just too foolish for their own good. They do exist. Their counterparts live in every world and dimensions. Souls are connected and so are the minds. What they see, others will see it but never in a direct way. Dreams, thoughts, ideas, inspirations... The mangas they draw are one and yet they never notice but she did. A truly fasinating girl. Thinking outside the limit they placed upon themselves without knowing." The third being mused, an idea already forming in his head.

"What are you suggesting...?"

"A deal. We will not change her fate or destiny, but give her a chance to choose her own path again in a different world. We will give a choice of which dimension she wants to live in since it is obvious that she hates this one. It's a win-win situation. We watch how the world she chose to change from its original fate from her existence and no one can interfere with her." He said and all of their eyes sparkled. It could work, it _will _work.

* * *

I stared down at the crowding people near my death. It disgusted me to see such a huge crowd. They were just too noisy for their own good. Floating in mid air, I saw two people take me away into the ambulance to the hospital. Foolish people. They hadn't realized that I was no longer amongst the living.

_"Girl" _I blinked at the voice that echoed around me. I turned out to find out where it had came from but I couldn't find any. Deciding that I was hearing things, I ignored it.

_"Girl" _I heard it again and this time knew, I knew I wasn't hearing things. How can someone talk to me when I was dead?

"Who are you?" I called out, narrowing my eyes. I couldn't find where the noise had come from.

_"We have no name." _This time, I heard a different voice. It was more bulkier and deeper than first one.

"What do you want? Can't a dead girl have a free life?" I asked sarcastically.

_"We are here to negotiate. Something you will like." _A female voice answered calmly but I couldn't help but narrow at their words. Negotiate?

"Why?"

_"Your soul is something that is even harder to see than a chance in a lifetime. You exist out of the bounds of Fate and Destiny. You choose your own fate as you wish to and destine yourself to the future as you want to be. No one can control you or your life." _The bulky voice answered and I widened my eyes at the information. So they did exist it was just not many people chose to believe in it. But to have my life outside their boundaries... I cracked a grin. Lovely. No one can control me except for myself.

_"We wanted to see how you would live on in this world, but we couldn't since decided to kill yourself. A waste you know." _The same voice continued and I twitched my eyebrow at the last comment.

"If Fate and Destiny cannot control me, what makes you lots that you can?" I asked back annoyed. Why couldn't they straight go to the point already? What was the point of stalling it?

_"We cannot control you either but that doesn't mean we are not allowed to give you a deal that you will find worthwhile." _

"That's what you said in the beginning." I reminded them, just to annoy the hell out of them.

_"Not many have ever came to this conclusion but you. Unlike what your kin believes that there no alternate dimensions, they do exist." _The female voice continued and I widened my eyes at the confirmation. Yes! I was right.

"So what is the deal you want to talk about?"

_"We're not done yet. In every dimension, a counterpart of everyone exist. What they see, others can see it but never in a direct way. It's transferred in thoughts, ideas, inspiration dreams and so on."_ At this, the clogs in my brain processed to a conclusion immidately. I gasped lightly.

"Are you saying, all those mangas do exist?" I asked, my dark brown eyes practically glowing in excitement.

_"Yes, they do. So we are to give you a deal to send you to another dimension you want." _The first voice answered this time and in his voice, I sensed the same excitement I was currently feeling. They weren't done yet.

"What's the catch? What do you want from me? It can't that simple to send me to another dimension without a toll."I hissed and heard the voice chuckle.

_"We only wish to see how your existence will change the world. The toll depends but, we can decide it as... your existence." _

"My existence?"

_"You will retain your memories but reborn as a new person in the world you choose. No dimension can have two same existence. It will disrupt the balance and will lead to chaos." _He explained and I nodded understanding to the situation. It was like the time-travelling fanfics I've read in the past.

"So... I can choose any dimension I want in cost my own existance so my arrival won't kill everything. Can I make one condition?"

_"Depends what like of condition you set."  
_

"Can I choose which family to be born in?" I just knew who choose and if they allowed it, I was going to be in heaven.

_"... It can be done but if you do that, we will also set a condition." _I frowned but didn't say anything. It was only fair that if I set a condition they too should.

"What condition?"

_"You will know when you arrive. Now tell us, which dimension do you want to go?" _I practically grinned like a madman. This was my best afterdeath.

"World of Katekyo Hitman Reborn." I answered and let out a Mukuro-like chuckle.

_"What family?" _

"I want to be born as younger or older sister of Hibari Kyoya. Either's fine."

_"It shall be done." _That was the last thing I remembered and after that was darkness.

* * *

In a hospital, a cry of a newborn baby was heard.

"Congratulation Mrs. Hibari. It's a girl!" The doctor said happily and with the baby wrapped, she gave the baby to the mother who sweating and panting heavily.

"My little girl... my sweet little girl..." She hugged her baby close her as happy tears slid down from her cheeks and landing on the baby's head. Next to her, the father smiled at his daughter. He was glad that everything had gone right in the end. They both had feared when the doctor had informed them that their baby hadn't been receiving the nutrition for the past few months. She was indeed smaller than an average baby, meaning she was physically weaker but that didn't mean anything to them. The hardest obstacle was over. Now there was nothing to worry.

"Kiku, what do you want name her?" Her husband asked as he moved a strand of hair from her sweating face.

"Emi. Hibari Emi." She muttered quietly and kissed Emi's forehead. Things had gone wrong and they both had nearly lost her. It was a sheer miracle that she had pulled it together as if the deities had blessed her child with their power.

"Mr. Hibari, the baby and the mother has to rest now. You can visit her tomorrow." The doctor informed and in cue the nurses pushed the father away to give them time to rest. He wanted to stay with them, but the stress his wife and newborn daughter went through, he wisely left them. After all, he still had another son to look after and together, he could visit them together. This time Kyoya would come with him.

* * *

_14 years later_

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight shined through the window to my face. I scowled lightly and flipped my blanket over my head and tried to sleep longer, but it wasn't possible when I had school. Technically, it was my first day to school. I wanted to sleep in and ditch it, but having a certain prefect as a brother, I knew better than to be late on my first day. So I kicked off my blanket off the bed and stumbling slightly, I went to the bathroom to have a quick shower. It was the best way to snap out from sleep.

By the time I came out from my shower having only a towel around my body, I opened my closet and found a white T-shirt, a navy skirt that came just above my knees and a pink ribbon that hung loosely on the hanger. Looking at the clock, I silently swore under my breath and quickly changed into my uniform. From a drawer near my closet, I took out a pair of navy blue knee socks and wore it fast. The school was fifteen minutes away and I needed time to make two bentos for lunch. One for me and one for my brother. After roughly drying my hair with the towel, I brushed my black hair and grabbed a hairband to tie it while going to school. Looking back to my messy room, I dumped my fallen blanket to the bed and made it look neat and tidy. I grabbed my newly bought school bag from my desk and went downstairs to make bentos.

From the upper cupboard, I took out two different colored rectangular boxes; one black, outlined with red and one blue, outlined with a light blue. From the bottom drawer I got several dividers to keep the food separate rather than having them all squished together. Underneath the sink I took out two thermos to fill it with miso soup that been leftover from last night dinner. Glancing at the clock again, I quickly prepared the food. Heating up the pot that had Miso soup inside, cracked four eggs into a small bowl before mixing it together to make it to an egg roll. From one pan, I heated the hamburger stake that my brother liked and in another pan, I heated some chicken for myself.

Dividing the lunch boxes in half, I placed rice on the left side and divided the right side again with a smaller divider to put two other food inside. Hearing the soup boiling madly, I turned off the fire and grabbed a ladle, carefully pouring the soup into the thermos without spilling any outside. Filling it completely, I closed the lid and placed in the dining table. From the pan, I got two hamburger steaks, cutting each into four pieces and placed into the black bento box. I got some chicken from another frying pan and placed into the blue one. That was mine and the black one was his.

Getting rid of the used pans to the sink, I got a new frying pan out and poured some sunflower oil to it. Putting the fire to a middle flame, I poured the mixed eggs to the hot pan and allowed it to cook for few minutes. Few minutes later, I saw the egg roll half cooked. Slowly and carefully rolled the eggs without breaking a hole in it. With my spatula, I pressed it several times and flipped over to the other side, doing the same. Seeing it all cooked, I got it and placed it to the cutting mat, cutting to egg roll in half. I sliced them to six pieces in total; three each. Using chopsticks, I placed the egg rolls to the two bentos and closed the lid. It was finally done. Looking at at the clock again, I widened my eyes. I had fifteen mintutes left. Cursing slightly and grabbed two pairs of chopsticks and two cloths to wrap the bentos together. A pair of chopsticks, one thermos and a bento lied on the cloth and I quickly wrapped it together, tying diangonal ends together. I did the same with the other one and hurriedly stuffed it into my bag, only to notice a small package of small white envelope. On the middle, a green cross stood proudly and I knew what it was. My medicine. I had forgotten about it, but it seems my brother didn't. Pushing my medicine to one corner in my bag, I carefully placed the bentos together, making sure it wouldn't flip.

I headed to the door and placed my shoes from the rack and wore it, tapping it few times to fit my feet in confortably. Grabbing my bag, I opened the door and headed out for school.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up." A baby wearing a suit and a fedora hat kicked the sleeping boy in the head, causing the poor boy to roll down to the floor in a very painful manner. 'Dame-Tsuna' groaned loudly and sat up holding his head in pain. It was the usual for him to wake up this way but that didn't mean he liked it or was used to it.

"Reborn! Will you stop doing that!" The boy shouted angrily but screamed like a girl not even a second later when his tutor pointed leon gun to his face.

"You have five minutes till the school starts." Reborn said calmly and hearing it, Tsuna screamed louder than before. Ignoring his tutor, Tsuna grabbed his uniform and changed into in haste. He stuffed his school books and homework into his bag and ran downstairs, running pass his mother who tried to call him for breakfast. He grabbed his lunch box from the table and ran towards the door.

"Ittekimasu!" He said and stumbled out from the door. He hastily wore his shoes and ran out from the gate and turned left. School was ten minutes by walking. Mentally crying at his life, he ran non-stop to the school, not wanting to be late. There were several cases where he was late and those days weren't his best day. He was already lucky enough that he hadn't met the rumoured prefect of the Disciplinary Comittee.

* * *

Panting slightly, I let a small smile escape from my face as I saw saw the school gate. Looking at my watch, I let out a relieved breath. I wasn't late to school. If I was, he wouldn't be too happy with me despite that I knew that he would never be unhappy with me. This was a side that no one knew and even I didn't know it until I was born to this world.

I coughed slightly when I felt pain in my chest. Feeling lightheaded, I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes to regain my breath. It was always like this whenever I ran for a long period of time. Well it was considered long for me, but to others it would be nothing. It had this ever since I was born and slowly, it was getting better. I got to a point where I was allowed to go to school rather than stay in hospital due to my weak body. I couldn't show this to him or else he would send me back again and he knew that I hated the hospital. Who liked hospitals in the first place?

Standing up again, I grabbed my bag and continued my walk. Just inside the gate, I saw a student wearing the very familiar uniform that I saw my brother wear daily whenever he came to visit me to the hospital. The hairstyle helped me greatly to recognise who he was. Kusakabe Tetsuya, second-in-command of Disciplinary Committee. He used to visit me several times with my brother sometimes when I was still in the hospital. He was standing by the gate, ready to close it as soon as the bell rang.

Not noticing the watchful looks I got from other students, I waved happily to the senior. He was the same age as Kyoya. It has been a while since I last saw him.

"Kusakabe-san!" I shouted and giggled when he looked shocked seeing me. It seems my brother hadn't told him of my arrival. Must've been a secret or something. The students around me looked at me with horrified eyes. Of course, a new girl waving and being familiar to a Disciplinary member... not very normal.

"Emi-san! Are you okay now?" He greeted me and I gave him a quick hug. It wasn't anything personal. I was just glad to see him again.

"Yeah, the doctors gave me the okay ticket. I'm healthy enough to go to school, but they said not to overwork my body too much." I replied back and smiled. Remembering the bento, I opened my bag and gave him a black bento that was wrapped in a cloth. Around us people whispered, for once forgetting the power and influence that the Disciplinary Committee had in the school.

"Can you give this to nii-san?" I asked and the Disciplinary member nodded. Thanking him, I ran passed him not noticng the students splitting into two, forming a path for me. I was too excited to notice such things at the moment.

* * *

In class 1-A , Sawada Tsunayoshi placed his face down on his desk tiredly. He had just made it in time to school and was lucky enough that the Disciplinary member was in a good mood to let him off this time.

"Everyone sit down!" The homeroom teacher came in holding a registration book in his hand. Behind the teacher, a girl followed behind quietly. Some students murmured of having a new student while others recognized her with her interaction with the second-in-command of the Disciplinary Committee.

"I know it is unusual to have a new student in the mid-term but we do. Don't bully her tease her too much. She is-" It was unusal to hear their homeroom teacher say things for the new girl. Mostly it about getting along and to show things in the school such as the gym, library etc.

"It's okay sensei." I stopped him and the teacher nodded though I noticed his face was slightly pale. Why?

"Everyone, my name is Hibari Emi. Nice to meet you." I smiled and bowed. It was courtesy to bow when introducing. When I looked up to the students, I saw all them paler than a sheet of paper. Again, why?

Then I widened my eyes, having completely forgotten the fact of my brother's influence in the school. There goes my chance to be a normal student.

"Y-Your seat is behind Sawada. Sawada raise your hand." The teacher stuttered slightly and I saw the spiky brown haired boy raise his hand. I knew who he was. Sawada Tsunayoshi, candidate of Vongola Decimo. I didn't know much about him, but my past life did and all of her memories were passed to me. Including the deal my past self made with the three beings.

Nodding, I walked towards the boy and stopped in front of him. Silence echoed around me as if they were expecting something drastic to happen.

"Yoroshiku Sawada-san." I said politely and went pass him, sitting on the empty seat behind him.

* * *

Lessons in school progressed smoothly, though I mentally noted how others bullied Tsuna regularly whenever he got the answers wrong and lack of reactions from the teachers to prevent the bullying. If he heard about it, he wasn't going to be happy. It didn't escape me to see the way Tsuna had handled the situation as if it had always happened and that was worse.

As the second bell rang to announce the end of second lesson and beginning of the third lesson, a teacher came in holding a stack of papers. Specifically, test papers. I knew who the teacher was. Nezu Dohachiro, science teacher who lied through his teeth stating he graduated from an elite school.

Seeing him, I saw how Tsuna quivered in panic. I remembered the scene from my past self too well.

The test result.

"Come out when I call out your name." He said and grabbed the first paper on top of the pile.

"Kaishi"

"Yes" From the other side of the room, a girl short black hair stood up and went to the front and got her test paper from the teacher who seemed to be pleased with her mark.

"Kaname"

"Yes" A boy in front of Tsuna stood up and got his paper, though this time, his face was a bit strained.

"Kawada"

"Yes" Another boy shot up from his seat and grabbed his test paper from the teacher.

"Kurihara" A girl got up from the seat and grabbed her test paper.

"Kondo"

"Yes"

"Sawada" Shaking slightly, Tsuna rose from his seat went forward to get his test paper, but the teacher refused to give it to him and I saw the gleam in his eyes. Things weren't going to end well, but I couldn't do anything in order to let things happen as they were suppose to happen.

"Yes" Tsuna motioned to get his paper, only to miss it as the teacher refused to give it to him unlike how he gave back the test papers to the previous students.

"This is only just hypothetically speaking, but..." The teacher looked down to the boy in detest and hate. Something that no teacher should show to students.

"Strike one" I muttered quietly but no one heard me speak.

"Let's just say there's a student that scores in the twenty point range and painfully lowers the class average." He continued and I subconsciously clenched my hand in anger. He wasn't going to get away from this.

"According to me, who's come through an elite course, that kind of person will just be baggage and burden on the education-conscious society." The teacher finished and raised his glasses to look professional and smart.

_'He means...' _Tsuna had a bad feeling coming next. It never failed him whenever he felt something bad was going to happen to him, it did with a hundred percent.

"Is there a reason for that kind of trash to live?" He pretended to slip his paper by accident, showing Tsuna's test mark to the rest of the class. I narrowed my eyes dangerously, smilar how my brother did when people had the guts to crowd him. That comment was harsh enough to drive a student to commit suicide if the student ever broken down mentally from stress due to school, constant biased comments and treatments from teachers. If something like that ever happened it would give a bad image to the school, the worse situation could cause the school to close down and that was something I wouldn't tolerate on my first day to school.

Students laughed loudly seeing Tsuna's mark. It was horrible and disgusting.

"I saw that!"

"Whoa! twenty-six points!"

"He's still Dame-Tsuna!" I glared at the comments. Kyoya wasn't going to be happy if he heard it. Not at all.

"Strike two" This time I said it louder and everyone stared at me. Some flinched at the narrowed glaze to the teacher and for those who experienced punishment from my brother by first hand were immidiately aware that I was not in a good mood.

"What did you say?" Nezu stared at me, looking bored.

"Biased treatment and personal comments are not allowed in the school. Coming fron an _elite school_, you should know it don't you Nezu_-sensei__?_" I replied addressing the teacher sarcastically. No one dared to talk and seeing this as an oppertunity, Tsuna grabbed his test paper and quickly returned to his seat. He looked at me gratefully at and nodded back to him before returning to glare at the teacher. This was not acceptable in Namimori Middle school.

"Next, Suzuki" The teacher said nothing and called out the next name on the name. I knew I had hit the mark.

"Yes" Awkwardly, the student stood up to get his paper but stopped on his track when the classroom door opened revealing the late student, Gokudera Hayato.

"Gokudera-kun..." I heard Tsuna mutter quietly and realized I was forgetting a person. I knew I was forgetting something today.

"Hey, you're late! What are you doing, coming in at this time?" The teacher shouted, slamming his hand to the desk to emphasize is so called anger and annoyance along with with intimidation as a teacher to berate a student for doing something wrong.

"Aah?" Gokudera snarled angrily, glaring daggers to the teacher who flinched at the glare.

"Man... he's scary..."

"I heard that he beat down the senpais." Students muttered loudly, glancing at the late student secretly.

_'I don't know him, I don't know him...' _I practically knew what the poor boy was thinking seeing his strained face as he turned away from the silveret.

"Good morning Jyudaime!" I chuckled quietly seeing his sparkling eyes. He was like a loyal puppy to Tsuna but a ferocious lion to his enemies. Such loyality was perfect material to be the Guardian of the Storm.

"What's going on?"

"When did they become friends?"

"No, wait... Tsuna probably became Gokudera's bitch." I twitched at the last comment but ignored their mutterings as if they weren't speaking in the first place. In front of me, I saw Tsuna wail and and panic as he tried to explain the truth to his classmates.

"This is hypothetically speaking, but..." I glared at the teacher again but that useless teacher wasn't even looking at me anymore but to Gokudera.

"Let's just say there's a student who carelessly comes late to class. Without question he hangs out with loser trash because like-people gravitate towards each other." He finished and Gokudera stopped on his tracks. I knew what was going to happen next, but I wasn't going to let it happen. Just as the silver head turned around to physically assault the teacher for insulting the person he admired, I slammed my desk and stood up from my chair angrily. Everyone looked at me and they all paled seeing my angered face that was similar to my brother's scowling face. There was a limit for everyone and I just reached mine. Anger wasn't good for my weak health but right now, I didn't give a damn of it.

"That's strike three Nezu." I called out this time without adding anything after his name. That man didn't deserve it.

"I didn't come to this school to see how teachers treat students unequally and allow the students to bully other students. I can understand if it's outside school since no teachers can be around students 24/7 that would practically be stalking to new level and meaning," I heard Gokudera snort at my sarcastic remark. Good to know at least one person in the class had a sense of humor because other than him, no one reacted. Sad people really. "but within lessons are unacceptable. This isn't what I heard from my brother. He is proud of this school and to see someone like you degrade it... there is no point for me to study here. I am so disappointed that on my first day, I am already embarrassed to go to this school." I sneered like an angry tiger and grabbed my bag. I walked pass the students and headed for the door, but stopped and looked back to the teacher who was close explode with anger. To see the new girl berating the teacher was a funny and uncommon scene. I had a feeling that Gokudera was going to be my new best friend.

"I will take this matter to the principle about your attitude to students and your lack of skills to control the students. Pray that Kyoya-nii doesn't hear this because once he does, he will be _very_ displeased." I spat and not seeing the teacher pale rapidly, I ran out from the classroom. I wasn't planning this to happen, but I couldn't help myself and let the tea- _Nezu _act as he wished to.

Passing numerous classrooms, I found a staircase that was connected to the roof. I ran up the stairs non stop till I saw the door to the roof. I needed to steam off my anger other than the unlucky students later. Ignoring my burning lungs, I opened the door and felt the breeze fly pass me, my hair fluttering against the wind, just remembering that my hair was still down but right now, I didn't care. I dropped my bag to the floor and walked a few steps, enjoying the sunlight that bathed on my skin and the cool breeze wist through my clothes.

Too angry, I screamed anguisly until my throat went raw. It was unbelievable to see how teacher treated students. Even I wasn't treated like that when I was still alive in my previous life.

I was too concentrated on the nature around me to notice my legs giving out on me and the lightheadedness. I didn't hear the thundering heart beat in my ears nor the rapidly paling skin. Once I did, it was too late. I collapsed to the floor as my legs gave out and the darkness ruled over me, throwing me into the endless pit of emptiness.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang to notify the students and teachers that it was break time, all students from 1-A ran out from the room not wanting to be with Tsuna and habitually insult him. The earlier incident had placed all the students wary of the boy seeing how angry the new girl was. The fact that she was younger sister of the fearsome president of Disciplinary Committee made it worse.

In less than a minute, the classroom was empty except for Tsuna, Gokudera and another boy who Tsuna didn't know. As Tsuna stood up from his chair to leave the classroom, the door opened revealing a Disciplinary member who seemed to look annoyed by something.

"Is Hibari-san here?" A delinquent asked, his voice gruff in annoyance. He blinked at the lack of numbers of students in the class that was usually full like other classes he just passed.

"Ano, if you're looking for Emi-san, she went out in the middle of the class..." Tsuna replied weakly. Hearing it , the delinquent widened his eyes and paled.

"Do you know where she went?" He asked, this time a bit desperate and in fear but unfortunately, Tsuna shook his head not knowing where she had gone to.

Faster than anyone see, the delinquent was gone as he got his answer from Tsuna leaving the three alone in the classroom.

* * *

On the roof, Reborn saw Emi, the new girl lying on the ground lifelessly. He saw that she wasn't dead but was immidately aware that there was something wrong with her health. She was just fine awhile ago but as soon as he turned his eyes away from her for a minute, she was on the floor unconscious. Maybe he should call Shamal to check up on her later in the future. It wasn't his business but she intrigued him like bee to honey. He had heard about the demon prefect Hibari Kyoya, but hadn't know that he had a younger sister who the same age as his current student. At first, she didn't look different from other students in the class but as soon as the third class came, he saw something around her change. Something dangerous but not dangerous for him to be cautious of her.

He jumped down from the rail to get a closer look on her but stopped hearing footsteps from the door. Expertly, he hid himself into the shadow and watched silently. Few seconds later, the door opened and along with it, he heard a string of swearing and the student dressed in Disciplinary uniform ran to the girl, checking for her pulse. He let out a relieved sigh and took out his phone, something prohibited in school time.

"Kusakabe-san, I found her-" He stopped and listened to the phone quietly.

"We're on the roof top bu-" He was cut off again and ended his call as the other end of the call adrupty finished it. Reborn waited for a minute and in a record's time, the second-in-command of Disciplinary Committee opened the door fiercely panting heavily. From his angle, Reborn couldn't see the student's face but by the gasp, he imagined the second-in-command was shocked to see her on the floor unconscious.

"What happened?" He demanded to his minion who stuttered slightly in panic.

"I-I don't know. I found her like that." He replied back hastily. Familiar with the situation, Kusakabe took out his phone and pressed a button. Fast dial.

"Kaicho (Chairman), we found Emi-san on the roof, but she's unconscious for a reason. I-" That was all he needed to explain to his leader. Within a minute, the rumored prefect on the roof, his aura very dangerous and untamed. Reborn was able to catch a glimps of his face and saw the hidden worry in his eyes.

"Move" Kusakabe and the nameless student moved away from Emi. He placed his two fingers next to her neck and felt her pulse. He knew that she fainted frequently in the past, such as when he had visited his sister in the hospital. She fainted in the mid way of their conversations lots of times. Kyoya noticed her pulse was weaker than normal and concluded that she had tired herself from running.

"Kusakabe, grab her bag. You, get answers or I will bite you to death." Kusakabe got Emi's bag and the scared shitless Disciplinary member hurriedly excused himself from his boss's presence. Even an idiot would be able to notice that he was now in extreme bad mood. As the lackey disappeared, Kyoya lifted her carefully, her head resting his chest and noticed that her cheeks were pink. Ignoring Kusakabe, he placed his forehead on hers and realized she was running on high fever.

"Call the ambulance." He ordered and left the roof, his faithful subordinate followed behind him; one hand holding Emi's bag and his other hand calling the hospital where she used to stay. Kusakabe kept his distance between his leader knowing the fact that he was going to be in a very bad mood from now on and the few days. If he ever found out who caused this, he was going to make sure that the culprit wasn't going to survive from his wrath.

Still hiding, Reborn slightly narrowed his eyes. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but to go far calling an ambulance was serious. He needed more information.

* * *

Students gathered around the windows, hearing the ambulance siren in the school ground. The only times they heard it was when the Disciplinary Committee's president went overboard with his preys. Tsuna and Gokudera looked down at the school ground with others and saw the rumoured president of the Disciplinary Committee walking towards the ambulance, carrying a person in his arms. To be exact it was Hibari Emi. All Class 1-A paled considerably when the prefect turned around and glared at them in general. They were in deep shit.

"Kusakabe, go with them." The older Hibari ordered as he placed his sister on the gurney and the doctors took away. Kusakabe gave a brief nod to him and entered the ambulance before the back door closed and the ambulance was off. The loud sirens echoed in the streets and seeing the vehicle out of his sight, Hibari got his tonfas out and marched back into the school wanting answers.

* * *

Back in 1-A, all students gulped in fear seeing the prefect take out his weapons. They were good as dead. They had no idea what had happened to the new girl, but seeing her older brother armed with his famous weapons, it was all clear that they were at fault.

"Dame-Tsuna! This is all your fault!" One student shouted and in cue, others started blaming Tsuna for the matter. He quivered at their glares and next to him Gokudera growled angrily. It was their fault to bully Jyudaime in the first place! How dare they... From his hidden stash, Gokudera took out a handful of dynamites to bomb them but stopped and he felt a hand holding him back. Turning his neck, he saw his boss with his face down and covered with shadow. It was impossible to see what he was thinking. This wasn't the usual boss he saw. It was something different.

The bombarding blames didn't last long as their classroom's door was knocked down with such force that there was an imprint of a long weapon smashing to the door with great force. Silence ruled the room and the demon prefect entered the room, his aura blood thirsty and craving for blood.

"Explain" He demanded, his voice cold and hard. This was different from his usual voice he used in school. Most of the times he would be just irritated and annoyed by grouping herbivores but this time, he was beyond mad and angry.

"W-Well..." A boy tried to explain but the next thing everyone knew, he was on the ground unconscious, one side of his cheeks red and swelling from the hit.

"Explain" He demanded again and all students got the answer that he was very impatient and wasn't going to tolerate anyone who answered slowly.

"She stood up for Da- I mean Tsuna when Nezu-sensei was berating about his bad marks in the test!" A girl shouted in fear. Not even once they heard him beat up a girl in school but they weren't going to risk it. Hearing it, he walked towards the girl and stood in front of her, his eyes slitted in anger.

"Talk"

"S-She criticized Nezu-sensei about his teaching about how p-personal comments and inequal treatements are not allowed in school and how he lacked in controlling the students from b-bullying." If anyone had the guts to stare Hibari's face hard enough, they would've noticed his eyebrows shift a hairline at the information. Bullying? Personal comments and inequal treatements? Who in the right mind had dared to commit such sins and break the rules in his beloved school?

"Nezu... Kamikorosu." He growled and waltzed out from the room, heading out to the teacher's lounge to bite a certain science teacher to death. In Namimori, bullying, inequal and personal comments were not allowed. To let someone like him escape his radar, it fueled his anger even further and the fact that Nezu caused Emi to collapse... the teacher was good as dead minced meat.

* * *

The next day no one saw Emi. Nor the day after that and after that. In a blink of an eye, a month passed since the incident where the prefect had beaten the teacher up. Since that day, no one saw the faud teacher ever again, but two weeks after the incident, students began to be attacked by unknown people and just two days ago, a certain prefect went missing.

* * *

_Two days ago_

The first thing that greeted me was the blank white ceiling. An oxygen mask was on my face helping me to breathe. How did I end up here?

"Oya oya, the little bird is awake." I heard someone talk next to me. His voice sounded so familiar and yet, I couldn't place where I had heard him before. Who was he? I knew it wasn't my brother since he would never talk like that.

"Who-" My voice was suddenly cut off when someone grabbed my throat.

"You'll be a good bait." He said cynically. Annoyed by his treatement, I opened my eyes wanting to know the rude person and saw the odd eyes staring into my jet black eyes. Instantly my vision blurred and I felt my body being carried someone before my consciousness was forcibly locked away to the deepest part of my mind.

I knew nothing more.

* * *

Tsuna and others hurried to the top floor of the abandoned building. Everyone was hurt just to get their hands on him. Because he was being a coward, Kyoko's brother, Gokudera and Yamamoto got hurt. This couldn't continue anymore.

Banging the broken door of the cinema open, he saw a boy sitting on a old sofa on the stage smiling as if everything was normal. He knew that boy. He saw that boy in the forest when he got lost when Lancia came.

"You're not who you claim to be are you?" Tsuna asked, his eyes narrowed at the Kokuyo student in suspicion. He didn't see the surprised looks from Reborn and Bianchi. When had Tsuna's Hyper Intuition awakened? He was still too young! Reborn covered his face by the shadow of his fedora and smiled ghostly. Now he could see the part of the reason why Nono chose Tsunayoshi as his successor. It wasn't becuase that they had no heirs left. Nono had sensed something about this boy with the Vongola's bloodline that had been passed down since Primo's, Hyper Intuition.

"Very good Vongola Decimo." The Kokuyo student replied and Tsuna blinked in shock how the boy knew Vongola.

"Tsuna! He's the real Rokudo Mukuro!" Bianchi shouted and instantly, Tsuna took a step back from Mukuro. So this was the person that Lancia was talking about.

In the corner, he saw the little boy Fuuta, staring at nothing.

"You have something else to worry." He said and from another corner, the wall of the cinema wavered before it revealed another person they never thought they'd see here.

* * *

Tiredly, Gokudera threw his bomb behind him to the wall. There was only person in Namimori who liked the school anthem.

As the wall crumbled and dust debris disappeared, it revealed the demon prefect and a yellow bird resting on his shoulder. At the explosion, Hibari looked up and saw three herbivores in front of him. He recognized all of them, since the two were from there when he was dirtily defeated by his weakness, Sakurasaku and the other boy lying on the floor was a student from his beloved school, Namimori-Chuu.

He will beat the Kokuyo herbivores for hurting Namimori students but right now, that was his least problem. He had a bigger herbivore to bite. Not because of his hurt pride, but for doing something unspeakable.

Saying nothing, Hibari got out and bashed the two herbivores in their faces with his bloodied tonfa. For now, he owed the smoking herbivore and as a prideful carnivore, he absolutely loathed to be in debt to someone, especially to a herbivore. Smashing them for another couple of times, he made it sure that stayed down on the ground rather than coming back up.

He carried the fallen Namimori student by the arm, hanging around his shoulder for support and together, they walked out from the abandoned area towards the cinema which was in the top floor. He will be the one to bite that odd-eyed herbivore to death.

Not far away, the yellow bird flew in the air, singing the school anthem and followed its new master.

* * *

Tsuna and others looked at the new person in shock. Why was she here?

"E-Emi-san? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, slightly stuttering in the process. Behind, Reborn lowered his fedora to hide his face that was laced with worry. He had heard about her disappearance two days ago, but hadn't known that she was involved with this mess. Further more, with her weak body and her pale face, it was clear that she needed immediate help. If she was truly involved then, Tsuna had to come up with a new plan first before she was gravely injured. Someone such as her, harmless civilians should never be involved with Vongola matters. It only worked one way of Vongola protecting them. It was one of the rules that had been made when it was first founded by Vongola Primo. To break the rule was worse than betrayal.

"Emi-san, it's dangerous here. Step away from him!" Tsuna shouted but she ignored him and walked towards Mukuro and sat on his lap, wraping her arms around his neck allowing him to play with her hair. Shock and disbelief erupted inside Tsuna. What's going on? Did she know the criminal?

"Mind control." Reborn muttered his breath. Her eyes weren't the ones he saw in school. Last time he saw her before she was admitted to the hospital, in her eyes, he saw strength. It held fire, just the same as her brother but without the blood lust. She was more like a tamed lioness while her brother was a wild dominating lion.

"You know, she is such an interesting toy. All of you should've seen their faces when the skylark was forced to fight his own sister. He couldn't do anything but allow her to beat him senseless. He didn't raise a finger against her." Mukuro chuckled and Tsuna clenched his fists in disgust. Using Emi against her own brother was low.

"She's such a good toy to play with. Her body is weaker than average but her mental state is one of the strongest I've ever seen. She too like me have been reincarnated. She's a strong natural user, a fitting toy for me to play." He said and licked her cheeks like a predator. Seeing this angered Tsuna even further of not being able to do anything.

Reborn lowered his fedora hat, hiding his expression. What did he mean she was reincarnated just like him? Who was Hibari Emi? At first not even he knew of her existence till she came to school as a new student. He never knew the Disciplinary Committee had a younger sibling who was born with a weaker physical health. Was that part of the reason why Hibari hated weak people, but managed to hide her from him meant he was very overprotective of her. It wasn't hate. Maybe it reminded him too much of his sister and it was guilt of something that happened in the past.

"Emi-chan, here." Mukuro handed her the head part of the trident. Saying nothing she accepted it and held it close to her body.

"Go play with them." He purred into her ears and like a eternal mindless slave, Emi stood up from the couch and headed for Tsuna and the group. Just with the tip of the trident, she flung it around, attempting to injure them. Bianchi dodged the attack easily and Reborn dragged Tsuna away in time before the dagger made a single scratch to him. They couldn't hurt her. They had to fight Mukuro and free her. Her weak body was already at it's limits and being under stress of being mind controlled was taxing both of her mental and physical stability. If she didn't get treatment soon, her life was going to be in danger soon to critical level.

From behind, Fuuta dashed to Bianchi who wasn't paying attention to her surrounding. Emi threw the dagger to Fuuta and he stabbed Bianchi from behind. Poison Scorpion fell to her knees throwing up blood.

"Fuuta! What's wrong with you?" Tsuna shouted, trying to communicate with the young boy.

"Put that dangerous thing down!" Fuuta made no motions to comply to the brunet. He closed the gaps between him and Tsuna, the head of the trident gripped hard in his hand. The sole commanding in his mind was injuring and killing the intruder.

Standing next to Bianchi, he quickly applied fast treatment. The wound was deep and there was only certain things that fast treatment could do. They had to end this fast before anyone actually died here, especially Emi. If Nono heard his, not only he would be in despair but also disappointed with Tsuna, meaning there was a possibility that he would retract his words to make Tsuna Decimo and possibly give it to his son, Xanxus who Reborn had no wish to swear his loyalty to him. He wasn't fit to become Decimo. If Xanxus ever becomed Vongola Decimo, that would lead to another bloody generation of Vongola and another step away from restoring Vongola to its original state.

"Tsuna, he's being mind controlled." _'Just like E__mi.' _Reborn told his student and Tsuna widened his eyes at the information. Not Fuuta too!

"N-No! Fuuta, wake up! Fuuta!" Tsuna shouted but got no reactions from Fuuta except for the hateful look in the child's eyes.

He never noticed her attacking him from behind. Emi jumped to his back, successfully holding him down on the floor, but it didn't take long for Tsuna to get free from her grasp. Going through the hell training 101 by Reborn, it wasn't hard escaping and getting free. At least now the training was worth it. If he just had dying will bullet, he could've done something but without it, he was nothing but a powerless boy.

He wanted the help Fuuta but in the young boy's eyes, there was hatred, anger and something else he couldn't explain. It was the same with Lancia. Fuuta had the same eyes Lancia once had.

Regret.

Fuuta regretted something he had done when he was under control and now, Mukuro was using that against the boy, forcing him into this command.

* * *

"Will she be okay?" Tsuna asked in worry standing next to his tutor. Emi was involved in this mess because of him. All of this was his fault.

"She'll be fine once the Vongola medics gets here. They'll know what to do." He said and Leon changed into an oxygen tank with mask attached and he placed the mask on her face, helping her to breathe. He didn't know anything about and from the medical reports he read about her, she was born with an unusally weak body from the near misscarraige but miraculously survived. There was less than 5% of survival and yet she managed to live through it. Was this what Mukuro meant? The original Hibari Emi died and in place of her, a new soul came in, reincarnated from a previous life and the way the criminal said it, there was a large chance that Emi remembered her past life.

In cue, mists rolled into the cinema and three figures came in, the chains chiming as they moved towards them. Reborn tensed up at their presence and stood in front of Emi in protection. Vindice weren't stupid enough to touch his student unless they wanted Vongola as their eternal enemy along with Vongola's most trusted allies.

They said nothing and clasped the three escapees' neck startling Tsuna. Who were they and where they going take the trio?

"What a quick appearance." Reborn praised them lightly.

"W-Who are they Reborn?" Tsun asked in fear of the cloaked people.

"Vindice." The hitman replied.

"They are the enforcer of the commandments in the mafia world and they trial those who cannot be trialed by law." He explained as the the Vindice dragged Mukuro, Chikusa and Ken away.

"W-Wait, what're they doing?" He exclaimed in shock.

"Don't try Tsuna." Reborn stopped his student before he dug his own grave.

"**Sawada Tsunayoshi.**" One Vindice who weren't dragging the trio called out causing the brunet to tense and Reborn clenched his fists. They wouldn't dare...

"**We Vindice give our thanks for saving her.**" As soon as the words left the Vindice, the they all disappaeared along with their prisoners. Reborn looked at the place where they last stood in shock. Never in his life he had heard Vindice thanking someone.

Just who was Hibari Emi?

* * *

Two weeks passed since the incident and since the day Emi was admitted to the hospital, the older Hibari didn't leave her room. He left his usual duties to his second-in-command and stopped anyone from coming to her room except for the doctors and nurses who he personally chose for his sister. Because of their incompetance, she had nearlly gone into coma again. Foolish hospital.

Hiding from a tree outside the hospital, Reborn watch the Hibari siblings through Leonscope. He had done a a check up their family and found out that their parents died from a car crash six years ago and it was a miracle that they survived, though Emi was in coma for four years till she woke up two years ago. Since then, they lived alone in their parents house and Hibari rose from ranks and soon became the strongest in Namimori less than a year after the incident. He did a good job hiding about the existence of his sister since not even he knew about the girl's existance until she appeared to school nearly two months ago. It was for the best to hide about her since it was a common sense that his enemies will go after his weakness, Emi.

He had called the Vongola medics on the day she was admitted to the hospital and found out that, her body was very unusally weaker than others. From family records, there were no unknown genetic diseases but there was a highlighted part that she had nearly died from being choked by the unbilicall cord. Other then that, there was no explanation why she was so weak. He was urged to call Sharmal to check up on her but threw that idea away seeing how overprotective Hibari was and if he ever found out that the very same person made him weak against Sakura trees near his sister, hell will be released.


	23. Kuroko no Basuke 1

Title: Not the whole Truth

**Summary**: What if Kuroko was never the Phantom sixth player but their manager like Momoi? What if the truth why she quit Basketball was a different reason than she told to her new team Seirin? It's a good manga. Read when you have time.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Kuroko Setsuna stared at the new team in front of her. She merely watched from the sidelines, seeing the battle between the first years and second years. Her eyes picked up the intricate details about their body; how the reacted from offence to defence, reflex and the ability to shoot. For a new school that opened last year, the basketball club had good set of talented players despite the small number but comparing to what she was used to, this was beyond pathetic in her eyes.

Of course, she didn't vocally state it. Just because she was blunt and didn't show too much emtions didn't mean she was overly emotionless. She merely found no reason to express them when it took more energy to express it to others.

The coach blew the whistle as the final quarter finished. All players panted as if they they ran a whole marathon, sweating like a fountain. The bottomless first year, Kagami Taiga didn't look too much tired comparing to the rest of the first years who were near collapsing to the floor. The second years had grins on their face, glad that they had won in the end. Against the people who went to the Interhigh and could've won, of course the newbies didn't stand a chance.

It was a complete massacre.

88-44 in second year's favour. A double score.

Looking at the result, Kagami didn't look too happy about it and even without voicing his irritation of losing to Japanese 'basketball', his eyes said it all.

"Kuroko-kun, do you have anything to say?" The coach asked, teal haired girl from her inner debate about the new team. From what she heard of the new possible ace of the team, Kagami Taiga wanted to beat the Generation of Miracle. If he truely wanted to beat the Generation of Miracle, he'd have to do a lot better then that because with his current skills, he will not reach the dirt of their feet.

"I understand that this is the first year's first inner match against the seniors so I won't say too much about the teamwork," Said first years winced, reminding them the numerous misses and steals during the game due to lack of teamwork.

"I would highly recommend to increase stamina and reflex. Everyone overall, your reflexes are abeit slow when somebody steals the ball and even a split second can change the flow of the game." The second years murmured to each other, talking quietly to each other how to improve their reflexes just like their new manager told them to.

"In a few days time, I will prepare everyone's individual training menu to follow for the next couple of weeks and after another match, a new menu will be given." That caused the coach and the captain to raise their eyebrows in shock. Everyone's _individual _training menu? Just in few days? How would it be possible?

"Till then, please exercise regularily given by the coach as it is highly effective from what I can see from the second years' abilities." Setsuna finished and the coach blowed the whistle again, bringing the attentions back to her and dimissing the team to get changed.

Seeing them leave to the changing room, Setsuna quickly made a brief notes about the team, about their strengths and weaknesses and should they work on in the future. It was vague but that was better than nothing.

Bidding the coach and the advisor a good bye, she left first, her mind already racing for the new training renigme for the team. She had to remember she couldn't do too much. They weren't her players back in middle school.

* * *

Back in the changing room, the boys discussed to teach other, wiping themselves with the towels they brought earlier before the club activities started.

"So, who is she?" Kagami asked pulling off the drenched T-shirt.

"She came from a pretty new school like ours, Reiko Middle School." Hyuga replied and the rest of the players hmmed in thinking. They had heard of the school before. Despite being new, it was highly reviewed as one of the best school. It was on par with Teiko middle, for example if Teiko could win all the trophies and medals in sports, Reiko can do the same with school subjects. So that was where their manager came from there?

Interesting.

* * *

Kuroko looked at her notes. It was a new one she bought the other day but now, it was full with diagrams and half arranged training menus. Flicking through the pages, she crossed out a few lines and wrote something else next to it. It took a bothersome time to create individual training menus but she enjoyed making them, the challenges it brought her was the main reason why she still did it.

"Kuroko, please answer the question on the board." She looked up at the teacher's call and quickly scanned the question written in chalk on the board.

Easy.

Shutting the notebook, she walked up to the front of the class, talking a piece of chalk from the teacher and fluently wrote down her workings from up to down, not forgetting a single detail and finally double lined the answer before going back to her seat. The teacher looked red and humiliated, something she discretly enjoyed seeing and continued making notes for the new basketball team she was saddled with.

Sometimes she wished she could've gone to the same school as him.

* * *

Finishing the training menus for everyone, Setsuna found herself alone in the gym, having come early than anyone else, not that she could blame them. Using her former skills was good to get out of lessons she already knew and understood completly. A waste of time really.

Dropping the bag next to the door, she took off her blaser and changed her shoes to basketball shoes. How long has it been since she played? Two years? She rolled up her sleeves and loosened the ribbon around her neck while shortening the skirt for more freedom. She agreed it looked to skimpy but she had no wish to ruin another uniform like she had by accident back in middle school to release stress at lunch time after a bad rejection to a boy from next class.

Grabbing the orange ball, she recalled the thrill she had in courts and matches, running together with her friends and teammates. It was regrettful to leave the team but what choice did she have? Continue and ruin the body or lay back for once and give a chance for the body to catch up? As how much she enjoyed basketball, she didn't want to lose the freedom to run around in gyms for eternity.

Dribbling in fluent manner, she imagined her opponents, two players screening her from advancing further than she already was. Instantly, her body automatically went into drive, feinting oneside and dashing to the opposite while screeners were distracted by the trick. If there was one good thing about small build, it was passing through defenses easily, especially to big build players.

Swiftly changing footwork as if playing against an imagery player, she distracted the player with another feint and hooked the ball in with ease, the ball falling into the hoop gracefully and dropping back to the floor by the gravity.

Sweat dribbled down her face to her neck before disappearing to her uniform. Maybe she should've changed into her PE uniform beforehand, but oh well. What's done is done.

A faint scowl made to her face. Her stamina had deplated since the last time she had done this exercise which was back in middle school. It will take her weeks of constant exercises to go back to her former stamina and there were other things to consider such as her conditions. It will take longer than weeks if she had to work around her condition. So troublesome.

Dribbling the ball back, she focused back to the game again, this time trying a different tactic than before and putting herself in different situations but the ones she had been in before back when she was part of the team. It was a good way to bring reawaken those unused muscles through muscle memory and personally, she enjoyed this exercise unlike others. Maybe because she couldn't officially play anymore in matches, this was the closest she could get, refreshing those memories.

Running away from her opponent who was blocking her from shooting or pass (not that she could in the first place but she didn't think of that), she aimed for a three-pointer which unfortunately bounced off from the hoop.

* * *

Riko sighed silently as she made her way to the gym, getting ready for another session of practise with the regulars. Dumping the bag by the girl's changing room in the gym, she grabbed her trusty pink whistle and grabbed a clip board that had all the trainings of the day, along with several extras for those who needed.

Going back to the gym, she hadn't expected the door to be opened as inside, she heard the ever so familiar dribble of the basketball and the noise of the shoes. Who came earlier than her and who was practising when the school bell just rung barely five minutes ago?

Discretly, she peeked into the room and the person she saw practising was the last person she was ever expected to see.

Kuroko Setsuna, team manager.

For the first time, Riko saw such a fluid movement in basketball and the way Setsuna moved, she recognised it immediately. Image training. It was done by professionals, going against opponents they would have to face, so they would do image training to get all possibilities of that player and use that data to counter it.

"Oi Ri-" Instinctively, Riko silenced the person, covering said person's mouth with her hand and dragging the person away from sight.

Hyuga Junpei looked at his coach in silence as said coach kept her hand on his mouth, luckily didn't cover his only source of breathing, his nose.

"Shut up, you idiot." She hissed, finally releasing her victim after condemning she was still safe.

"What are you doing?" He whispered back quietly, not wanting to be in the situation again.

Instead of replying, Riko merely pointed inside the gym and finally, he noticed the noise of basketball going into the hoop and the dribble of the ball along with the sqeaky noise made by the basketball shoes and the floor.

_'Who_' He mouthed and Riko shrugged not bothering to tell. If he wanted to know, he can check it himself. Mentally rolling at her answer, he too peeked into the gym and widened his eyes when he saw their manager playing alone in the court. The way she moved made him think she was going against invisible oppenents but primarily, it was shocking to see the fragile and small build manager moving like that as if she had been playing basketball ever since she learnt how to walk.

The duo watched their manager in silence. From what they knew of their manager, she was from Reiko Middle school, a fairly new one like their school and to think that the previous school didn't realise he hidden talent, they didn't understand why she hid her abilities.

"Aida-san, Hyuga-san. You guys can come out now." Said people jumped in surprise and sheepishly came out from their hiding spot. Kuroko had her back towards them, so how did she find them out?

"Sorry, we didn't mean to do that." Riko reasoned.

"It's okay. It is partially my fault for hiding my abilities." The teal hair girl replied back and shot the ball back to the basket where the rest of the basket balls were. Now, her clothes were drenched in sweat, some part sticking to her body. Using the back of her hand, she wiped the sweat on her forehead away.

Taking a water bottle out, Kuroko drank nearly half and threw it back into her bag.

"Here is the training menu for everyone." She gave the team's individual training menu to the coach who skimmed read through and was impressed by her abilities.

"Thanks." She murmured in awe and clipped the training menu behind today's schedule's paper.

"I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this." She asked and the duo nodded. They will never tell a living soul about this. It was a mistake they found out in the first place that she could play. Her secret was safe with them and honestly, they had no reasons to spread the information. Her secret was for her only to tell.

* * *

Kuroko changed into her spare uniform she had in her locker and came out from the changing room, just in time for the start of the club time. Mutely, saying nothing, she stood next to the coach, mentally taking notes of each player's weakness, strengths and what to improve.

She had to admit Seirin had admirable numbers of untapped potentials, especially the ace, Kagami Taiga. If he could just realise his talent... but sadly enough, Kagami was completely oblivious. A bit disappointing really.

* * *

Kuroko left first, having nothing left to do in the gym as her mission - making everyone's individual training menu was done, so only needed to update it just now and then. That was pretty it of her job. It was like that back then when she was in Teiko, before she moved to Reiko. Well, it wasn't actually like that, but she wasn't a given a choice and this was the far by the best out of the rest of the options given. While she wasn't allowed to play anymore, she would be still in the team, managing their training schedule while her best friend, Satsuki got information about other teams and she would use that to make training menus to counter it.

They were the perfect team back then.

Walking down the street, Kuroko took out her phone and pressed a button, directing her to speed-dial.

-Moshi moshi?- A tired voice answered and she mentally chuckled. Looks like he was still keeping up to his given training menus.

"Ryouta-kun, it has been a while." She said smoothly and the otherside let out a startled yelp and a big thud was heard.

-Kuroko-chi! I missed you so much! How are you? How is school? You're not ill are you? Do you want me to come? Are you lonely? Are you bored? Are you free rig-

"Slow down Ryouta-kun. I'm fine. The school is okay and I am not ill. You don't have to come, I know you're in the middle of training, I apologise to call you unnoticed but if it is okay, may I talk to your coach?" She asked and from the other end instantly, Ryouta shouted loudly, calling for his coach.

* * *

Dead tired, Kise leaned against the wall of the gym, resting a bit. Unlike the rest of the team, he was given a different training menu, the one he got from his former manager in Teiko. Thinking about her, he missed her dearly. It's been already over a month since they last talked to each other. He and everyone else of the Generation of Miracle gathered in an amusement part before everyone parted to their chosen highschool.

He jumped slightly when a familiar tune was heard from his gym bag. Eyes turned to him but he cared none and in a speed of light, he took the phone, answering it much to the captain's and coach's irritation of the interupption.

"Moshi moshi?" He answered.

-Ryouta-kun, it has been a while.- Kise jumped again in shock of hearing the voice and slipped to the ground, landing butt first.

"Kuroko-chi! I missed you so much! How are you? How is school? You're not ill are you? Do you want me to come? Are you lonely? Are you bored? Are you free rig-" Everyone stared at the model's motor mouth shooting off in a hundred miles per hour. Coach and captain twitched their eyebrow in annoyance, knowing what the last sentence was about and mentally noted to give him a harsher training.

-Slow down Rouyta-kun. I'm fine. The school is okay and I am not ill. You don't have to come, I know you're in the middle of training, I apologise to call you unnoticed but if it is okay, may I talk to your coach?- She asked politely and never he rejected her before. He may had rejected the other girls but never her. She was special to him.

"Coach! Kuroko-chi wants to talk to you!" The coach looked at him weirdly having never been in such situation before. He knew that Kise was popular and often got calls from fans (He had no idea how they had the blonde's number to begin with) but compared to the other calls, it was played in a different tune and the blonde wasted no time picking up the phone.

"Who is it?" Takeuchi Genta, coach of Kaijo Basketball team asked. Who was this 'Kuroko-chi'?

"My former manager in middle school!" He replied happily and everyone looked at the blonde in shock. Manager from middle school? That meant Teiko middle! Why would Teiko's manager call them in the fist place? Did that person became a manager again? Was this 'Kuroko-chi' asking for a practice match? Did that person go to a famous school?

Cautiously, coach accepted the phone from the escastic blonde.

"This is Takeuchi." He answered, his voice guarded.

-It's a pleasure to meet you, Coach Takeuchi. I am Kuroko Setsuna and like Ryouta-kun have mentioned before, yes, I was Teiko's basketball team manager. But I am not here to tell you such thing but a request.- All members of Basketball club stopped on their tracks and watched their coach's face. They couldn't hear what the person from the phone was saying but from the expression the man was expressing, they concluded it was something that said man wasn't expecting to hear.

"A request?" All members held their breaths. They knew the caller was the Generation of Miracle's former team manager and for that manager to ask for a request... it had to to be a big one.

-Yes. In few days time, maybe weeks, Seirin Coach will ask for a practice match and I would like you to accept it.-

"Seirin?" He asked and she 'hmm'ed in confirm.

-I am aware Seirin is a new school but I give you my word they will be worth it. They have to potential to grow strong but lack experience. While they have potential to grow strong, they cannot go further without a push and the practice match with your team is needed. Whether they will win or lose will depend on them.- Coach went silent and everyone eyed the man silently and cautiously. They heard Seirin being mentioned and everyone knew that school was new, having been opened for two years only.

"I'll think about it."

-I only ask you for that.-

"Does that mean, you are Seirin's team manager?" That caused several heads to turn in shock. Why would such a talented person who was Teiko's manager go to a no name school?

-Yes, but please do not tell Seirin. They do not know yet. If that is all, have a good day.- Not giving a chance for the coach to reply, the call ended.

Staring the phone for a good couple of minutes, Kaijo coach returned the phone back to the model.

"Kise, is she good?" Kasamatsu, the captain asked and the blonde grinned like a complete goof ball.

"She's really good! I mean she was my trainer when I joined first string and with Momoi-chi, they are like golden combo! She made my training menu and everyone elses!" He babbled, gushing out the exciting moments of his middle school.

"A-And not only that, she's also good at basketball! I never won against her in 1 on 1!" All regulars and coach blinked their eyes in shock. Seirin's new manager was good at basketball _and _not even Kise won against her? Just how strong was she?

"What do you mean?" Kasamatsu demanded, shaking the blonde by the scruff of his uniform.

"She's really, _really _good at basketball, but..." The blonde suddenly looked dejected like a kicked puppy. Kasamatsu instantly released him, having thoughts it was his fault.

"but what?" Moriyama asked cautiously, feeling it was a rather sensitive subject for their ace to talk about.

"I don't want to say..." He muttered back and others didn't persue for answers.

* * *

Weeks passed instantly and to the horror of the basketball club, the end of their world came.

The second years who knew it from experience paled to deathly colour seeing the brunette skipping happily in the hall, humming at the same time. That only meant one thing while the first years stared at their coach wierdly at her action. Although she was a female, it didn't suit her... personality for the lack of word to see her skip and hop around like that.


	24. One Piece x KHR 1

Title" Not Alone

**Summary**: _Fem _Tsuna and co finds themselves in One Piece world. They lived their for five years and now, one of their dear member is caught with the Marines and are to be executed. You seee how that goes with the marines? Not good. Not good at all and with Tsuna's temper... well they are deep deep trouble.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"It's been a while, Whitebeard!" Crocodile sneered as he appeared behind the Yonko, attempting to kill him. The moment his hook nearly touched the man, Luffy appeared out from no where, his body red and giving out steam. He kicked the former Shichibukai away defending the man for a reason no one knew of.

"We had an agreement, did we not? Why do you defend Whitebeard?" Crocodile demanded, wanting to know the rookie's decision to defend the world's strongest man.

"So this guy really is Whitebeard, huh?" Luffy asked out loud. Others around him slightly sweat dropped seeing the youngster had defended the pirate without knowing who the man was.

"Then you're not touching him! This is the one guy Ace really cares about!" He shouted and stood behind the large man, defending his back from the former Shichibukai.

Somewhere at the frozen floor, Marco smirked seeing the youngster he heard so much about from his fellow commander of the 2nd Division.

"That brother of Ace's isn't half bad..." He commented, seeing him defend his pops even without knowing who he was in the first place. Such a simple minded boy. Just like Ace.

Whitebeard stared at the boy who intercepted the sand brat's attack. On his back, he saw a familiar straw hat hanging loosely around the boy's neck. The straw hat belonged to Shanks, another Yonko like him.

_-What manner of enemy took that left arm from you?-  
-...Oh this...? I bet it on a new age...-_

"Boy... that straw hat you wear... it bears a strong resemblance to the hat Red hair once wore..." He said and Luffy looked back at him at the mention of his saviour.

"Oh, hey! You know Shanks, huh? I'm borrowing this hat from him!" Luffy replied back, not fearing of the man that stood in front of him.

-_Check this out, old man! This kid is my brother!- _

Whitebeard remembered the day when Ace was over excited when he saw his little brother on a wanted poster. The kid was happy to know that his brother was doing fine in the vast sea, sailing in freedom as a pirate just like him.

"Are you here to save your brother?"

"That's right!" Luffy replied back in confidence, believing that he would succeed to save his brother and prevent the execution.

"I hope you understand who you're up against. You will be simply throwing your life away!" Whitebeard told the boy, sounding like a scolding father.

"Shut up! It's not your job to decide that!" Luffy shouted back.

"I've heard about you... you want to be the Pirate King, right? Well, the one who's going to be the Pirate King is me!" Strawhat declared loudly to the man, not afraid to go against the man that everyone feared.

_'WHAAAAAAAAT!' _Everyone thought in shock as the boy fearlessly declared to the legendary pirate openly challenging who would be the first one to find One Piece.

Whitebeard stared down at the boy mutely, not saying anything about it. His attitude was no different from Ace when the boy first tried to kill him. They were defiantly brothers.

Suddenly, a flaskback of Roger came to his head.

"...Well, I'll be damned..." He chuckled lightly and grinned widely.

"You'd better not get in my way, greenhorn!" He shouted to the boy who equally talked back at him in the same cockiness Ace possessed.

"I'll do this however I damn well want! I'm saving Ace myself!" Luffy declared loudly and crouched low to the ground, ready to shoot out into the war zone.

_'He's competing with Whitebeard...!' _All escaped pirates thought looking the seventeen year old pirate standing next to Whitebeard. They couldn't say or form a word about his confidence to talk back to the pirate with no fear of losing his life to the man.

* * *

Back in the Marinford, the three Admirals watched the new arrival of the escaped prisoners.

"Dear me... may I assume that all of these intruders may be executed, Sengoku-san?" Admiral Kizaru asked lazily as he looked down from his seat.

"Naturally!" The Fleet Admiral barked back, having the intention to bring all the pirates present to Justice.

From the sky, seven people dropped down landing safely on to Moby Dick.

* * *

"Don't count me out." A woman swiftly landed on Moby Dick, her cape fluttering in the air. All eyes turned to the woman who appeared out of no where from the sky.

Her brown hair came down to her back and wore a backless black dress that came to ankle. It had a long cut down dress at her side, revealing her long slim legs in a similar fashion of the female Shichibukai allowing her to move freely rather than being constricted in the long dress. She wore a long black cape on her shoulder which was held together with a golden decorated attachment. The bottom of the cape burned in bright clear orange flames, an odd colour for a flame that didn't burn her or the cape for some unknown reason.

Behind her, seven people stood around her protectively, six men and one woman. They all wore similar fashion of clothes, the only difference was the colour of shirts they wore underneath their custum made black suit. Red, green, violet, indigo, yellow and blue. The only thing they all had in common including the brunette woman was an insignia that was sewn into their clothes in golden thread on their left chest pocket. A bullet inside a shield, surrounded by intricate designs of vines and on the top of the shield, two rifles crossed together. Above the cross-section, a clam with wings stood proudly and beneath all, seven capitalized foreign letters stood elegantly, presenting to others where they were from and belong to not that anyone could read it.

"Who are you gaki?" Whitebeard demanded. He didn't know her or any of the people that stood behind her. The insignia looked familiar but couldn't remember where he had seen it. All of them looked similar in age and couldn't be older than twenty.

"Sawada Tsunayuki at your service Whitebeard-san." She greeted and gave him a slight nod. The seven people behind her also gave him a slight greeting him just like her.

"You're also here to save Ace?"

"Of course I am. I can't just stand doing nothing when the marines are trying to kill my beloved." She replied back easily and everyone silenced at her words.

"Beloved? You're Ace's girlfriend or something?" He asked and she nodded, not even bothering to hide the fact. Everyone widened their eyes at the news. First, they found out Ace was Gol D. Roger's son and now, he had a lover and just by seeing her, every single person was aware of the fact that she was no ordinary woman. Coming to the Marineford and talking equally to Whitebeard like Strawhat was more than enough to classify her as dangerous.

"You and I need to talk after this. If my son found himself a girl, it's my job to see if you are fit to be with him." He said grinning at the fact that his son finally found a girl.

"Of course, _tou-san_." She teased and he laughed out loud, already liking her while people around her stared at her spunk to call him 'father'.

* * *

Seeing her urged Ace to bash his head to the ground. Why was she here in the first place?

"Who's she Ace?" His grandfather asked grinning like a complete idiot. His sad face was long gone when he heard her say of the relationship and if he ever survived from here, he had no doubt his grandfather wouldn't live it down until his death.

"..." He dared not to reply. She already had introduced herself, giving out her name and had no doubt the Marines would try to look for all blood and friendship connections to her and kill everyone.

"Sawada Tsunayuki..." Next to him, he heard the Fleet Admiral mutter her name, arousing anger inside him. He wanted to burn the man badly just for saying her name. He was aware that the moment she showed herself to the world, her life and the lives of the people she cared were in danger. Title be damned. He was not letting anyone touch a single strand of her hair!

"Don't you dare harm her, you bastard!" Ace growled and glared at the man who didn't even dare to look at him or even acknowledge his existence.

"I want one of you find everything about Sawada Tsunayuki." He ordered one of the Marine who was supposedly execute him in couple of hours.

"Yes sir"

* * *

"Ace's execution is to be moved up? You sure that is what they said?" Whitebeard asked the boy in complete seriousness hearing of the news.

"They aren't going to keep to their own promises? Pathetic bastards." Tsuna growled in anger.

"They mentioned getting something ready, but it was all in code, so I don't know what they were talking about. All three of us want to save Ace, so I should both of you that at least." Luffy informed, remembering the words he heard from the Marine battleship he and others had stolen to come to the Marineford.

"I see... that is important information indeed. I'm sorry." Whitebeard apologized to the boy.

"No problem!" He shrugged it off in ease.

"You are an admirable pirate Luffy-kun just like Shanks-san." Tsuna replied back and at the mention of the Yonko, both men looked at her.

"How do you know Shanks?" Luffy asked in amazement.

"He and I are in good terms and I have my main headquarters stationed in his islands in New World. I keep his islands safe in return of building my headquarters in his islands." She said and Whitebeard raised his eyebrow at her.

"Headquarters? Who are you?" He asked and she grinned cheekily.

"Everything will be revealed later on. This is only the first stage." She calmly stated and looked front where the marines stood ready to fight back.

"Anyway, Luffy-kun. Go wild as much as you want." She grinned and in cue, the said boy jumped off Moby Dick, running straight forwards the execution platform where Ace was, shouting, "I'm coming Ace!"

_'Vat are they doing talking to Vitebeard as if they are equals? Vere does that confidence come from?'_ Ivankov thought as Luffy jumped off from Moby Dick running for his life to his enemies.

The Okama looked at the young woman who stood next to Whitebeard, amusement rolling off her chocolate brown eyes at Luffy's antics. He was sure he saw her somewhere but couldn't place it where.

* * *

Tsuna shook her head slightly at the boy's eagerness. It greatly reminded her of Ace when she first met him in New World.

"Gokudera and Yamamoto, protect Luffy at all cost. Ryohei and Lambo stay behind and assist Whitebeard-san. Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome, go wild. Don't hold back and have as much fun as you can. Show them why they should never mess with us!" She commanded and the said people behind her nodded, obeying to her orders.

"Kumo-chan, why don't we play a little game?" A man in melon hairstyle teased the cold and aloof looking man. 'Kumo-chan' glared at the man who dared to call him in such ridiculous name but the man merely smirked.

"What do you want melon head?" He growled and the 'melon head' twitched his eyebrow in annoyance at the jab of his loving hairstyle.

"It's not a melon." The man growled and the woman who stood next to him looked nervous at their verbal fight.

"Um… Mukuro-sama, Hibari-san. Boss won't like it if you start fighting again." She said quietly and just like that, the two men stopped fighting at the mention of their leader. Whitebeard then noted this Tsunayuki person was the leader and quite earned a respect from them. From purple shirt boy, the bloodlust and killing intent he was emitting was no joke and to see that just by the mention of her name, he stopped fighting with his comrade. She was an interesting woman and now wanted to know how she met with his son but saving Ace was first.

"Let's play who gets the most giants and marines. The winner gets the solo mission to the Inazuma Island." Mukuro offered grinningly and Hibari let out his own sadisitic smirk. He always wanted to go to that island but the melon head also wanted it and there was no way he was going in a team mission with him.

"Oi, that's for me to choose." Tsuna shouted at them but they made no motion of listening to her words.

"Deal" Hibari agreed and instantly he was gone from the battleship, already on the frozen floor maiming the unlucky marines with his purple flame coated steel tonfas.

* * *

Tsuna sighed at her Guardians, especially her Mist and Cloud. When it came to fighting, they were like sugar induced brats although in a more sadisitic and dangerous way. At least Yamamoto wasn't like that. Lambo was plain lazy kid to do anything unless he was threatened which was mostly from Reborn. Lambo was still a kid therefore she did her best to give him the least job when it came to fighting and the boy liked it since he would have the smallest job.

"Pops!" Marco flew down next to his father, his blue flames still evident from half transformation.

"The Marines received orders to proceed with Ace's execution ahead of schedule…!" He informed and Whitebeard kept his grin on his face already aware of the fact, hearing it from the Straw Hat boy.

"Yeah, I know…"

"Just remain calm. Their plan is to make us panic. There's no way they could be so careless and let us overhear their plans…He is that kind of man." He said, remembering the past days he fought against the Fleet Admiral in the sea countless times in his prime.

* * *

"The Tenryubito have been clamoring for your arrest… Strawhat Luffy…" Admiral Kizaru said lazily as he pointed his leg which was forming a laser to Luffy who was in mid air.

"I-Its Admiral Kizaru! Strawhat is surely dead!" The pirates shouted seeing the Admiral pointed his attack to the pirate boy.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were instantly at Luffy's side, ready to defend him from the coming attack.

"DEATH VINK!" Ivankov shouted and shut his right eye to the Admiral, sending him away from hitting Luffy. Half a second later, a great explosion blew up a good portion of the ice and men near Moby Dick.

"I want to go home!" The escaped prisoners and Buggy shouted in fear.

"What? Captain Buggy!"

"I can't believe you actually said that!" The prisoners shouted in shock hearing their caption's words.

"Did you just say, 'I wanna kill him?' Are you nuts?" They shouted to the clown at his 'words'.

"What?" Buggy stared at his men.

"Crew of the legend has no fear for Admiral Kizaru!" They chorused together while the clown stared at them as if they were the nut cased idiots.

"Your ears are so filled with hope you can't hear properly!" Mr. 3 shouted at the idiots. He heard Buggy's words clearly and yet they misunderstood it as something completely different.

"Phew, thanks Iva-chan!" Luffy thanked him gratefully.

"It is my duty to keep you from killing yourself!" The Okama shouted in distress of the boy's tendency to act first rather than think of a plan. If he allowed the boy to die, his boss would never forgive him and he would never be able to look at his face for his incompetence to protect his son.

Not far away, Ivankov noticed another light shoot towards his way.

"Is that Kizaru again?" A pirate shouted seeing the light.

"…No!" The Okama shouted alarmingly, recognizing the attacker.

"Kuma!" He shouted as the said person opened his mouth shooting off laser to the Okama's direction.

"Oh, it's the bear guy! He is the one who sent us all flying!" Luffy shouted, accusing the man who separated him and his crew apart in the Sabaody Archipelago few weeks back.

"Oi, Yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera shouted as he ran and stood in front of Luffy in a protecting manner. He already had his Storm ring lit with red flames and with a silent command; seven bone loops appeared from thin air and a skull design launcher attached to the Storm Guardian's right arm. The bone loops circled round Luffy and it's master, protecting him from the coming attack from the Shichibukai. Yamamoto already changed his bamboo sword into a sword. He flipped his sword and hit the Shichibukai near his neck with the blunt side of the sword, diverting the path from shooting laser to Luffy and Ivankov but not killing him at the same time as the Okama knew the man well enough to call him by his first name.

* * *

"Luffy…!" Ace shouted out as he saw his little brother continuously attacked by the higher ranked marines. Blood dripped from Luffy's forehead and arms as he continued to dodge and hit the marines, going forcibly going through the marines just to free him. The two people who were assaigned to protect Luffy weren't too far away but the sheer number of marines had seperated them, leaving Luffy all alone.

"Stay away Luffy!" He shouted loudly angrily.

"You should know better! We are both pirates! We have both sailed the seas!" He continued shouting, trying his best to push his brother away from danger.

"I have my own adventures! I have my own nakamas!"

"Ace…" Marco muttered silently.

"You shouldn't butt in! You're such a weakling! You think I'll forgive someone like you for rescuing me? This is humiliating!" He screamed, thinking of words to make Luffy angry enough to ditch the battle and escape safely. He couldn't bring in more people into his mess.

"Go home, Luffy! Why did you come!" _'Please Luffy… I don't want to drag you down with me… This is my mess!' _He thought and lowered his face, unable to watch Luffy risk every inch of his life just for him. He wasn't the worth to be saved.

"I AM YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!" Luffy shouted back angrily, finally snapping at Ace's attempts.

-_You know, if we share a drink together, we'll be brothers!_-  
-_From today on, we're brothers!_-

Ace gritted his teeth together at his will of stubbornness.

"I don't care about the rules of pirates!" Luffy shouted as he punched another marine away from his path and kicked another two with his feet.

"You don't get it…" Ace muttered silently.

* * *

"He surely is Ace's brother isn't he?" Tsuna asked hearing the two brothers shout at each other.

"They are brothers in every way but blood." Whitebeard replied back chuckling at his son's attempt to push his little brother away.

"They don't deserve any of this." She said silently and walked to her Lightning Guardian who gave her a pair of white mittens.

"I'm going in. Lambo, Ryohei, don't let him out of your sight. Protect him and don't listen to his crap about not needing any protection. That's the very first advice I got from Ace." She ordered and the two men nodded. Whitebeard looked amused at her words and mentally noted to give his son lesson for babbling nonsense about him to other people.

Not saying anything she wore the mittens which looked weird with the sets of clothes she was currently wearing, but that didn't last long.

"Natsu, let's go." The casual and friendly aura around her changed. The cape bursted into mass of orange flames and turned into an adult lion, standing next to Tsuna. The mane of the lion wasn't normal. It burnt in bright orange flame, the same flame that on the hem of the cape and also wore a cap which was quite weird for a lion to wear a cap to begin with. The mittens changed into iron gloves with two big azure orbs on the back of her hands shining brightly in the orange flames. Now her back exposed, Marco and Whitebeard the big tattoo that was etched into her skin. It was a bigger version of the insignia that was on her cape but more detailed. On her right shoulder blade, there was another tattoo he hadn't seen for a long time. The Jolly Roger of the Spade Pirates.

"You know, this game isn't only for you Whitebeard and marines to play. Anyone can join this fray you know." She said calmly as she looked at Sengoku who equally starred back at her.

"Pirates and Revolutionary Army aren't the only arch enemies of marines. It's just us that we rarely interact with them. We are the same as pirates and the only difference between you pirates and us is the place we do our things. We live on dry lands while you live on the vast ocean. The enemies of my enemies are my allies." She continued.

"I'm sure you saw this insignia in many places in New World. The mark of Vongola famiglia." Now hearing the name, Whitebeard finally remembered who they were. Mafia, but they weren't any ordinary mafia group. They were one of the three strongest mafia groups in the world, controlling the majority of the underworlds in the islands in Grand Line and some in New World which all belonged to Shanks. In pirate terms, she was the same level as Yonko, which was quite an achievement for a young woman like her.

"They may be able to handle a Yonko, but can they handle against a Yonko _and _us, the Vongola famiglia?" She rhetoricaly asked, not expecting anyone to answer question to begin with.

Not looking back, she jumped down from Moby Dick to the makeshift platform, running towards where Luffy was having some trouble with her lion running next to her.

* * *

Ace swore under his breath when he saw her joining the fight. No... no more.

"Tsuna! Don't come here! Go back!" He shouted to his girlfriend, ignoring the curious glazes he got from the two marine officers.

"The marines and the World Government may have the guts to declare war against Whitebeard Pirates and his allies, but do they have the guts to declare war against _us _with them?" She asked loud as she avoided the attacks from the marines with ease.

"Your cockiness to bring everyone who is an enemy to the World Government to _justice_ just signed all marines present here one way ticket to hell." Her voice became extremely cold and hollow, showing the anger that within her. She grabbed a nearby marine by the scruff of his uniform and threw him across where his comrades were. Both pirates and marines gawked at her strength. She was an average height woman and was slim like a model and yet, her strength was something not to be underestimated at all cost.

In fear, all marines grabbed their guns and aimed at her. She didn't even look or acknowledged the fact that they were going to shoot her and walked forward to the execution platform taking care of trashes who were in her path.

"DIE!" One marine screamed and pressed the trigger of his gun, followed up by many other marines around her giving her no chance to hide or escape. Tsuna didn't say anything but swung her burning right hand in 360 degrees allowing her Sky flames to circle around her and Natsu like an orange cocoon.

"NOOO!" Ace cried out loud and looked at Sengoku in fury.

* * *

The moment the bullets touched the orange flame, they all incinerated from the immense heat produced the flames not leaving a single drop of molten metal to the floor but evaporated into the air. All marines stepped away from her in terror of her power.

"Is that all you can do? Pathetic." She sneered in detest and walked out from the orange flames without getting burnt much to the watchers' surprise. The heat that was produced by the flames and yet the woman and her lion didn't even looked winded or cared about the flames. It didn't hurt her or the lion at all.

"Natsu, go ahead. I'll handle them alone." Tsuna told Natsu who nodded in understanding and swiftly weaved through the pirates and marines, biting some in their legs and arms for bonus.

As she watched her partner disappear into the crowds, Tsuna readied herself to fight against dozens of high-ranking marines alone. She went into a simple fighting stance that she learnt from Dino, her adopted big brother.

"Come" She taunted them and in cue the marines charged at screaming war cry with their swords in front of them to slice her into pieces.

In matter of minutes, dozens of marines on the floor either dead or knocked out. No one had managed to hit her and in advance, she beat them all as if they were flies. A single tap or hit to them instantly blowed them away. Now no one dared to go near her seeing her inhumane strength. It felt like she was the predetor playing with her preys.

"Even more pathetic. If you're not coming, I'll come to you." She said and instantly, she disappeared from their view, only to appear in front of a marine. Not wasting a single second, she grabbed the marine's arms and muttered something under breath, too quiet for others to hear.

Everything happened too fast.

* * *

They couldn't stop staring at her. Not even the Fleet Adrmial and the Admirals could take their eyes from the woman who claimed to be Ace's woman. Even Ace found himself staring at his girlfriend. He knew her for two years and yet, this was the first time to see her fight all out and the particular technique she used against the marines. He sparred against her a lot and even then she never went all out against him. It annoyed the hell out of him but now seeing why she hadn't gone all out against him he mentally thanked her.

It was a complete mess. In the middle of the battlefield, there stood a huge crystal with many spikes, sharp enough to cut open flesh with ease, keeping people away from the clear structure. But that wasn't the thing that caused everyone to stop fighting. It was the marines who were captured inside the crystal, all frozen as if time no long flowed inside the clear spiky crystal.

In front of the crystal, Tsuna still had her hands pressed against one marine officer's arm. He was her first victim of the technique. It spreaded fast across to the rest of the nearby marines capturing them in no time like a fast acting disease. The sheer number of marines that were caught inside was almost fourty. None of the pirates were caught in the crossfire thanks to the fast actions of the Whitebeard commanders who easily kept all pirates away from the marines and her when she had done it. Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition.

"I may be the only ally Ace made in his days as Captain of the Spade Pirates, but that doesn't mean I am weak. In fact, my group and I are one of the strongest in the world, rivalling the Yonko in our own ways." She said calmly and released the frozen man. No one dared to move a single inch.

"Until now, we stayed low and hidden for the past five years to keep your miserable idiots off our backs but even we have our limits. You marines and the World Government are too spoilt and high on power. We ignored your mistakes countless times but this crossed the line." Tsuna growled dangerously and her fists ignited reacting to her anger.

"You can talk shit about us, make rumours about us, or even spit on me in front of everyone as much as you want, but I will never forgive if you dare to hurt the precious people of mine. The moment you announced to publicly execute Ace just like his father 22 years ago for a pathetic reason of being his son and for the sake of _Justice_, not only you declared war against Whitebeard but also the third of the underworld of Grand Line and New World." She snarled and glared directly into Sengoku causing him to flinch at her furious orange eyes. Underworld? What was she talking about?

"You think your only nemesis are the pirates and the Revolutionary Army? Pirates are the light and we, _mafia are the darkness._" She shouted and the Fleet Admiral took a step back stunned by the information.

Too distracted by her, only a handful of marines noticed the lion strange looking lion with Strawhat Luffy and two other people. The silverlette grabbed luffy by his shirt and dumped him on the lion while the swordsman was keeping a look out.

"Natsu, bring him to the platform. We'll form a path for you." Gokudera said and the lion nodded. Natsu took off, running in a high speed evading marines and pirates left and right professionally. On his back, Luffy grabbed the mane tightly and sank his body close to the animal, giving less air resistance against them. Right now, time was precious and there was no time to waste.

* * *

_Sabaody Archipelago_

No one dared to make a single noise. They all stared at the three screens in shock at the information. The Supernovas stood frozen in the spot not knowing how react hearing the mafia had joined to war. Not many people knew of the mafia as they mostly stayed hidden in the shadows, away from people's eyes but the Supernovas were well informed of everything, including the mafias. Mafias didn't usually interacted with pirates and always stayed neutral but now, seeing one of the strongest mafia group in action with Whitebeard Pirates, things were going to drastically change.

Trafalgar Law instantly recognized the brunette when her cape changed into a lion exposing her back for everyone across the four ocean to see. The mark of Vongola famiglia. They were one of the strongest Mafia group in the underground, having many connections on islands, but hadn't known she was on friendly terms with Red hair Shanks, a Yonko just like Whitebeard and being a very close ally of 'Fire-fist' Ace to carry his former jolly roger on her back permantly in a tattoo. He heard rumors about that particular mafia group about the strange power they possessed, something about having the power of the weather phenomenas but hadn't expected that power to have a complete control over a single odd coloured flames, similar to 'Fire-fist' Ace. There was a possibility of being that they were all Devil Fruit user having similar ability as Ace but in different models. Though he couldn't connect their techniques to their Devil Fruit ability. It was only a short moment but from the silverlette, he saw the man's strange looking ring burning in a similiar flames as the Vongola Boss but the colour was red and looked slightly more destructive than the orange flames. The appearance of bone loops and a odd looking launcher on his right arm from thin air couldn't be explained at all. It carried the same flames but he couldn't comprehend how it could be a Devil Fruit. It was the same with her lion. At first it was a cape and then it was a lion with orange flames as its mane. It couldn't be a normal animal. It was either a test subject or the lion possessed a Zoan fruit ability to change forms into a particular type of flames.

[An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. You mess with one of us, you deal with _all _of us.] Tsuna quoted from the middle screen, her face void of any emotions. The last screen changed its view to the Fleet Admiral Sengoku and his face was pale as sheet. All pirates saw fear in his eyes. Marines rarely fought with the mafias therefore most people thought mafia were the least dangerous out of pirates and the Revolutionary Army. Wrong. Mafias were the most dangerous out of all. The reason why mafias rarely fought with marines were becasue the marines couldn't catch them and they weren't caught by their eyes when doing their business. Therefore there were less official reports about mafia and due to the small number, people instinctively thought they were weak to do anything.

* * *

Having Vongola as an enemy was the same thing as having a Yonko after your life and blood but more ruthless and merciless than the four Yonkos. Not even Big Mom would dare to cross paths with them. Vongola was one of the most influential and strongest mafia group in Grand Line along with two other mafia groups. One word from Vongola could easily cause a world wide war if they wished to but didn't since that would be foolish and meaningless.

"Looks like the marines are in deep trouble eh captain?" A member of the Heart Pirates muttered quietly, his voice slightly high from shock at the mention of the one of the three strongest mafia group joining the Whitebeard war and the fact that the leader was a female and young.

"They definitely picked the wrong person to execute." Law agreed and nearly felt sorry for the marines. They bit off more they could chew and now they were suffereing from the consiquenese. He had no slight thought of joining the fight and was going to watch by the sidelines and do nothing even though the result who would come as victor was obvious.

"Um... captain, who's she?" Penguin asked in curiosity pointing at the middle screen.

"Her? Haven't I mentioned of her before?" He asked and the crew member shook his head.

"What do you know of Vongola?" Law asked and just by the name of the mafia group, Penguin paled.

"V-Vongola? Aren't they like one of the strongest mafia group in Grand Line?" He asked in fear, stuttering at the name.

"Yeah. She's the boss and seems to be 'Fire-fist' Ace's girlfriend." The captain replied casually and Penguin jumped slightly. Mentally, he rolled his eyes. She said it herself in the screen. What was he doing than listening?

"Wow... The marines screwed up a big time." The crew member muttered and a tint of disappointment? Law merely sighed at his mechanic's only thought of women. He was lucky that the woman didn't hear the disappointment from his crew member or he and others would've been in lots of trouble to save him. If 'Fire-fist' Ace wasn't cuffed with Kairoseki cuffs, he definitely would've burnt Penguin's ass to crisps.

* * *

Garp stared at his grandson and to the Vongola boss, his eyes nearly popping out from the sockets. He didn't know either to be proud or scold him for finding a woman who just had to be out of the 'normal' criteria. But really? _Mafia__? _Not just anyone in mafia, but a mafia _boss_? He knew this day would come, but it wasn't this what he was expecting. A girl? Yes, but a mafia boss? No.

The Vice-admiral was lost at words. He didn't know to be either happy for his grandson or sorry for him to fall in love with such a scary woman. By her looks, she couldn't be older than Ace, maybe a year or two younger than him and to see her strength, she wasn't a person to ignore and go easy with. She was a very dangerous person, par to the Yonko.

"If you still want to fight, come. I will not hold back any longer." Her voice was cold and empty, something not even Ace had heard her speak like that. Her eyes that was usually full of happiness and life was replaced by hollow orange eyes of a dead person. It wasn't his first time he saw her eye color change, but everytime her eyes turned from brown to orange, he had to admit that her eyes made him feel uncomfortable because of the sharp look she subconsciously gave him. This time it was different. Unlike the days he saw her orange eyes, there were emotions in the, but right now, he saw none in her eyes. Only anger and hate. She was a very hard person to piss off and seeing her legendary temper he heard so much about from her Guardians, he nearly fell sorry for the marines. Keyword, nearly.

Back up on the execution platform, no one dared to make a move after seeing her strange freezing technique. No marines or pirates dared to be near her, even her own Guardians for their own safety as they had no wish to be locked inside the very technique that was created by the Vongola Primo. They had seen the aftermath of the techinque by first hand seeing how Vongola Nono had froze his very own son when he tried to overthrow the Vongola nearly twenty years ago.

"Very interesting technique you have, but can you withstand this?" Akainu shouted and enlarged his right burning magma hand.

"Great Eruption!" He shouted and punched the crystal that Tsuna created, aiming for her who was standing behind the crystal. She made no motion to escape and stood where she was ignoring the incoming attack. The pirates and marines looked at her and the attack in alarm, both wanting to run away before getting caught in the crossfire and to warn her before it was too late.

* * *

Back on the execution platform Ace shouted for Tsuna to run away. She was the first woman who understood him. He knew his father Whitebeard understood him to certain degree but not as much like Tsuna. She was special. She always saw through his masks he created to keep away their worries, but always, it never worked against her and instantly knew if there was something wrong with him.

"TSUNA!" He shouted launched himself forward but didn't go far with the Kairoseki chains attatched to the platform, subdueing his Devil fruit abilites from use. He helplessly watched as the magma fist hit the huge crystal. Few bits of magma fell off to the frozen sea creating steam, effectively hiding his views away from her and the attacker.

"TSUNA!" He shouted once more and banged his head on the platform, unable to watch anymore of it. It pained him dearly to lose her and couldn't bare the thought of seeing her dead corpse. It was obvious. No one can escape the techinque alive unless she had Haki but as far as he knew, she didn't.

* * *

"If you think that pitiful attack can kill me, think again." A female voice in the steam taunted and in matter of seconds, the steam cleared off, showing the very same crystal that Akainu had aimed to destroy all harmless as if nothing had happened in the first place. Not a single area was melted and if they hadn't known of the attack, they wouldv'e doubted that the dangerous attack had attacked the crystal in the first place.

"If you thought that this crystal is a mere ice, then you need to go back to school and study from scratch." She insulted and calmly walked around the crystal to face admiral who instinctively jumped back. With no doubt, she was a very dangerous person.

"With that pathetic heat, you won't be able to even make a scratch on it. Frozen flames can be only melted with a combination of six flames or a speical flame." She said and within a split second, she was in front of him, their eyes meeting each other. He had no time to move. It was just too fast for his eyes to follow and didn't even see her move. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, his face paved in from her punch. From her hands, he felt the heat from the orange flames and yet on his his face, there were no burns. The only injury on his face was a burst lip and a broken nose.

"Frozen flames?" That was the most absured thing he had ever heard. How can anyone freeze flames?

"The crystals are more or less are my frozen flames. My flames alone can evaporate metals in matter of mere seconds. Not even thousands of degrees celcius can do that but mine can. Think how negative and cold the ice would be to freeze these." She replied and walked towards him, only to be stopped by three giants standing in front of Akainu, protecting him from her.

"You will not move another step forward." One of the giants shouted and brought his sword down to her. She looked at the giant in disinterest. There were no fear in her eyes. Only revenge and anger.

From the crowd, two people jumped out and stood in front of her, blocking the sword in mid air. Her Cloud Guardian and Mist Guardian. Mukuro had his tridant out and Kyoya had his tonfas out with his cloud flames coated on his weapons.

"That wasn't a smart move you know." The illusionist sang sadistically and instantly, lavas shoot up from the frozen sea, surrounding the giant.

"Going after our boss is the last thing you should do unless you want a very painful death." He continued and let out a cruel chuckle hearing the giant scream in pain as the lavas began to burn him alive.

"I'll bite you to death for angering the Carnivore." The Cloud Guardian muttered silently and in a split second, his tonfas were nowhere to be seen except for a pair of handcuffs. He began to twirl them around in his finger and right in front of everyone's eyes, the number increased from two to four, then to eight.

He threw the cuffs to the giants which miraculously enlarged to cuff the giant. He cuffed the giant's legs and arms, bringing him down and from there, more handcuffs appeared, covering his entire body only leaving his head out. The giant screamed painfully feeling his bones breaking from pressure as the handcuffs tightened every second.

* * *

Ace gaped at the scene. He always knew that they were the most sadisitic Guardians out of all, but he never knew they could be this cruel. He knew that the lavas were only an illusion Mukuro created but the giant he was torturing didn't know that. He had only seen Kyoya using his handcuffs once when he was fighting against Mukuro which was a daily thing, but he never resorted to crushing his opponents bones so willingly like this as from what he knew, the handcuffs only tightened when the victim moved to escape.

"Just because we are the kindest famiglia doesn't apply that we can't be cruel. Don't forget the fact that we are mafia. We work in the dark. We show no pity or mercy to anyone who dares to attack us or our allies. For what you have done, no single mercy will be shown. Everyone who oppose against us will be annihilated." She declared and as if her words was the signal, Mukuro changed his trident to a scythe and sliced the giant's head off and Kyoya snapped his neck with his handcuffs. The blood sprayed everywhere including the two Guardian's faces and Tsuna, but they cared none. They had worse and comparing to it, this was nothing.

The sole giant looked at the three humans in fear. The two men who protected her were strong and to think that she had power over them, all marines feared how strong she was and the huge crystal she created didn't make any better.

"Out of all three famiglias, Vongola is the strongest. I ordered my men to surround every Marine Headquarters in the islands our Headquarters are stationed. They are watching this and just one word from me..." She didn't finish her sentence but all marines felt the threat. This caused all marines on their tracks. Everyone knew how important the Marine Headquarters were in the islands. If there weren't any, no one would be able to control the pirates.

Fleet admiral Sengoku gritted his teeth in anger. This wasn't suppose to happen. He didn't know Fire fist had close connections to one of the world dangerous mafia. They weren't accounted in his plan. Just before the she had joined the fray, he ordered one marine to find out everything about her, but found nothing. He didn't know her weakness to use it against her. Using Ace was out of the window, since it would only cause to anger her. The whole thing to declare War using Ace was only meant for Whitebeard and his allies. Not mafia. Everything was screwed up and he had to make a plan fast. His original plan was to create one of Whitebeard's allies backstab and spur nonsense about selling his allies in exchange for Ace. Then Aokiji would cut off all the Den den mushis letting the watchers think Whitebeard betrayed them all. That was the plan, but now, everything went down the drain. He had to act carefully and let everyone think the marines were the good and the pirates were the bad.

"Consider this as a warning Sengoku. Harm another pirate or hurt Ace any further, everything you and the past fleet admirals worked for will perish like a snap. I am not in a mood to deal with you pests, so act carefully." She growled dangerously, her flames flickering from dark red-orange to light orange every few seconds.

* * *

Back in Moby Dick, Marco whistled lowly. It was his first time to see Vongola in action. Until now, he only heard it from others but never seen by his two eyes and simply to say, they lived up to their names. She was younger than him and yet, her aura held the power that he only felt from Pops and his fellow Yonkos. To easily get under the fleet admiral's skin something he truly admired. With her on their side, it was clear as sky that this war was their win.

"Since things came to this, I think it's time to drop the act. Don't you agree?" She asked out and the marines murmured to each other not understanding her words. What act?

On the otherside of the war, Sengoku's face became paler than ever. It couldn't be...How in the heaven's names had she managed to do _smuggle _spies into marine? All marines had their background checked and not once, he found a single person suspcious.

"Your wish is our command Tsunayuki-sama." Three hooded figures landed behind her. No one could distinguish who they were. Mukuro and Kyoya smirked sadisitcally, knowing exactly who they were.

"And I told you not to call me that. Call me Tsuna damnit." She muttered under her breath and the two Guardians chuckled at their boss' antics. She can be cruel as wanted to be and kill mericlessly like a robot but couldn't handle a single formality. She gave up long ago on Gokudera as he called her 'hime' or 'Jyuudaime' ever since they were in school and so, to her it was normal.

"How many times you ask us, it will always stay the same Tsunayuki-sama." A female voice answered this time. Everyone around her looked dumbfounded. A person with such power hated formalities. Who could've guessed it?

"You know what, I'm just gonna ignore the formalities from now on. I give up. First it's Gokudera, now you three. I rest my case on this." She exclaimed and the three hooded people chuckled at her. First she was so serious and now, the dangerous atmosphere around her disappeared like it was never there in the first place.

"Your orders Tsunayuki-sama?" A different voice asked and once again, the dangerous aura appeared.

"I already sent Yamamoto, Gokudera and Natsu to help Luffy-kun, but we have no time to spare. The marines started to play unfair with us and so, we are going to do the same." She smirked and the marines knew, they were in deep deep shit.

"Only two words." She said and the three straightened themselves to recieve her order.

Tsuna grinned.

"Chaos time"

Instantly, the three disappeared, their hoods lying on the floor. A second later, from three different places, screams and smell of blood filled the air. Hearing their comrades' screams, all marines began to panic like headless chickens. Up on the execution platform, Sengoku gritted his teeth in anger and finally lost his cool.

"This isn't what you agreed!" He shouted angrily.

"What agreement? We never agreed to anything. I only warned you to act carefully if you want your precious marine headquarts safe and sound. You want that balance you created to go on waste do you? Your 'Shichibukais' aren't even worth my time." Up with the other marines, the Shichibukais narrowed their eyes at the insult. "I never stated that I wouldn't do anything. Face it Sengoku. You started this war and chewed off more than you should've. Be glad that I didn't start an open war. That's just foolish and meaningless unlike what you've done." She snorted and Sengoku glared at her wanting to murder her with his eyes.

"To act so selfish like that. It's just shows who you truly are! Mafia! That disgusting and filthy blood in you is full of mafia blood! Your chil-" He stopped when he felt the air saturated with killing intent and rage.

"Oh boy, you've done it old bastard." Ace muttered under his breath. Even he wasn't that stupid to insult her and her ancestors. He heard stories from her and knew that she respected her ansestor, Giotto who was the first leader of Vongola of what she was leading now. But now thinking of it, it didn't make any sense. Tsuna stated that Giotto was born 150 years ago but Vongola was formed only five years ago. How the hell did it fit?

"Selfish? _Filthy blood_? Shut the fuck up you shitty old fucktard. You don't know any fuckin' jackshits I went through." She growled and everyone looked at her in shock at her sudden change of language. They heard her swore lightly since she arrived, but seeing her swear like a drunk sailor, everything about her changed. "Life isn't fair and never will be. My life hasn't been fair ever since I was forced into the fucking world of mafia at the age of thirteen to be the leader of Vongola on my fourteenth birthday! Be thankful that I didn't order my men to slaughter every single marines in every islands in cold blood unlike my ancestors would have!" She screamed loudly and out of no where, her body began to change.

Her eyes which were once orange were now blue like the sea, her hair turned white and scales began to grow on her skin. Her teeth became sharper and from her forehead, she grew two yellow horns. Every inch of her body grew long like a snake and were soon covered with pearly white scales. Her arms and legs turned into claws and talons, strong as steel. All of them took a step away from her in fear of her new form.

* * *

Law could not believe his eyes. A bloody freaking DF user. Not the most common paracimia, but a zoan. No simple zoan by a _mythical _zoan! A white celestial dragon!

"How the hell did she get her hands on the devil fruit?" Penguin muttered loudly, saying everyone's thought.

"Well, it won't be hard for her since if it's mafia, they all have their ways to get hands on things they want." Bepo replied, holding to his captain's nodachi protectively.

"Shut up you stupid bear. We didn't ask you." Crewmates of Heart pirates reprimided the bear.

"I'm sorry." The white polor bear looked down in shame.

* * *

"It's the end." Lambo muttered under his breath seeing his big sister figure change. Next to him Marco couldn't believe his eyes. Another mythical zoan user like him? The only one he knew the Sengoku, the marine fleet admiral. These devil fruits were the rarest amongst all seas and was harder to find one than a chance in a lifetime.

"He never should've said such things about her. Now he dug his grave and insured his death here." The Lightning Guardian replied. Seriously, how stupid was he to insult his enemy who held nearly a half of the marine governments of the world as hostages?

"She must be really pissed to change into that form. She never liked it to begin with. It reminds her too much of him." Ryohei said, sadness and pain evident in the active Sung Guardian's eyes.

"Who?" First Division commander asked, curious to know who they were talking about.

"Our old enemy. Tried to destroy the whole world for enjoyment. So much were lost that day." He replied keeping most of the information secret. That was one of the things Tsuna never wanted to tell. She was naive child then and due to that, many people she held close died. That incident was her mistake and reminder that the world wasn't kind to anyone or had any favourites.

Tsuna roared in anger in her dragon form, sending the nearby marnines away in fear.

"**I** **will end your pathetic life with my bare teeth!**" Tsuna roared, sweeping Akainu off the floor from the sheer force of her voice. Nearby pirates and marines stumbled away from her in complete horror and fear. Mafia boss alone was hell but _angry _mafia boss was worse than a natural disaster.

She launched herself where Sengoku was, only to hit the ground by an unknown force and several dropped down around her in the same fashion as she arrived to the war zone.

"Calm the fuck down trash." A deep, rough voice said and like a miracle to the marines, she calmed down enough to transform back to her human form.

"Xanxus..." She greeted him and for once, she was glad for him to be with her. Varia stood around him, wearing the same clothes they had worn back in their world before they had crashed into this universe.

"Decimo, can we kill them?" Fran's monotone voice asked, raising his hand up in the air like a child and if it was other cases, she would've found his actions cute and funny but not in here, especially not with his choice of words.

"The pirates are allies. The rest are free call." She informed and second-in-command, Squalo looked excited, especially those giants. They should give him some fun and if not, he could always fight the Shichibukai, Mihawk and maybe the gay bastard wearing pink fur and sunglassess. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought their Sun Guardian was a lost brother or something.

* * *

On Mobydick, Vongola sighed in relief seeing their boss back to normal.

"Immpecable timing they have as always." Ryohei complimented and others agreed. Thank God, they had asked the Varia to come earlier hand before they had actually arrived to the scene.

"Who are they?" Marco asked cautiously. He felt the killing intent all the way to here and slaughter of marines sent shivers down their spine. They may be pirates and Yonko, but they weren't that sadisitic or sick like the group of people there.

"Varia. Special assissination squad of Vongola." Lambo replied and the surrounding people paled. They had heard of the devil group before. They were famous even amongst the pirates and bounty hunters but hadn't known that they were related to Vongola. They were the nightmare of the unfortunate.

"This will teach them what will happen if you try go against Vongola. They should be actually glad that she didn't try to set the whole place to flames. Well, she would've if the pirates weren't here." Lambo said lazily, stuffing his hands inside his pocket. With the arrival of the insane group, the war was good as over.

"Actually..." The boy's widened at the new discovery. That could work.

"What's wrong, Lambo?" Ryohei asked and seeing the boy's face wearing a sadistic grin. He knew the boy was up to no good again.

"Can you ask all pirates to move away from the marines as soon as possible? This is bound to be fun." He chuckled evily.

"Ryohei nii-san, where's Natsu?"

"With Luffy."

"Ooooh, that's even better."

* * *

It didn't take long for the marines to notice the fallback of the pirates. All of them drastically moved back by the orders of the first commander of Whitebeard pirates. Gokudera and Yamamoto too noticed the sudden fall back and had a genuine idea what was going on. They too, retreated, blocking the marines from advancing to the imaginery line. In fact, the only pirate on the marine side was Luffy and Natsu.

Tsuna called back her Guardians, her Hyper Intuition was working up again and seeing the pirates retreat except for Luffy, she had a half mind what was going on and seeing Lambo's grin, she pretty much guessed what the boy was up to again. Varia weeped silently in the corner unable to fight like they had pleased which was an amusing sight to see.


	25. Kuroko no Basuke x KHR 1

Title: How is this suppose to be a break?

**Summary**: After doing the paperwork for the destruction caused by his Guardians, Tsuna decides he needs a break so Reborn kindly offers and everyone knows 'Reborn' and 'offering' doesn't go in one sentence. So Tsuna finds himself a certain school. Not Namimori if you guys are wondering.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Tsuna sighed deeply and stared at the huge white building in front of him. It was smaller than his mansion but comparing to the rest of the surrounding buildings, it was quite big.

On his one hand, he held a thin suit case, made out of high quality leather and the other hand held the phone made by his technicians in disguise of the latest phone out. On the screen, one message was left open, sent barely ten minutes ago by a certain sadistic hitman.

_-Have a good break, Dame-Tsuna.- _

This was just like him.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, he entered the gate, ignoring the curious glances given by the students and went to the reception to get his timetable.

From being a mafia boss of the strongest family in Italy and the world, he was reduced to a middle school teacher.

He couldn't decide if this was a good thing or not.

* * *

He flashed his well-known smile that had the power to make his aloof cloud to react to the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm the new teacher. I was told to come here." He said and the woman sitting behind the desk blushed deeply.

"Y-Yes... Y-You must be Sawada Tsunayoshi-san?" She asked shly and he nodded.

"Please call me Tsuna."

"Here is your t-timetable, map around the school and your attendence book. Your room is 1-A." She stuttered and he thanked her before leaving her to his new destination. Not only a teacher, he was also a form tutor? That bloody sadist.

* * *

Students of Class 1-A murmured to each other wildly. The news of sudden resignation of their form tutor spreaded through the whole school faster than wild fire and equally, the rumours too spread. Some said she was accused of use of drugs and others said she lied her way to teachings. There were quite a few but those two were the most common one.

They quieted down when the door opened revealing a brunet carrying a suit case with one hand and the other hanging by the door.

"This is 1-A?" He asked casually, calm and serenity flowing out of him. Long strands of his hair tied by a white cloth fluttered against the breeze from the opened window and near all population of the class mentally blushed at the sight.

He had to be a model.

The doe-like eyes looking innocent yet sharp and serious scanned through the class like inspecting them one by one. Saying no more, he entered and dropped his bag to the teacher's table and took out the attendence book.

"As all of you now know, I am your new form tutor, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He wrote his name down on the board behind him using the chalk left at the side.

"Call me Tsunayoshi-sensei, Tsuna-sensei, Sawada-sensei or even sensei is fine. I'm not really picky what others call me." The students talked to each other again, noting about his good looks, charisma and the strange name he carried. Who was named Tsunayoshi, named after the fifth Tokugawa Shogun?

"But, if I see any troubles in school or class, be prepared for your worst day ever. I do not tolerate tardiness, is that clear?" The atmosphere suddenly dropped a few degrees and all present students mentally noted not to irritate their new form tutor too much like they had with their previous teacher. Their instincts told them not to mess with the new teacher unless they wanted to see hell.

"Now then, we'll start with register. I apologise in advance if I call you name wrong." He said and started with the fist name on the list.

Unlike what the students would have done - talking while register, everyone stayed silent, not daring to say anything and get in trouble by the new teacher.

* * *

Break time came faster than the brunet expected. He had no lessons before break but after that, he was all full. Taking his stuff with him, he walked through the least crowded halls with ease, knowing his way around the school already. That, he had to thank Reborn for installing (read: torture) the habit into him like it was breathing.

Taking the phone out from the picket, Tsuna checked any new mails he got. Three new mails. One from Reborn and other two from his Guardians - Hayato and Takeshi. He had a feeling what the latter's two mail were about and decided to read later and first first opened the hitman's mail.

_Dame-Tsuna, having fun teaching brats? I pulled some strings so not many people will think of finding you here teaching but as always be careful. As Nono agreed to let you have some break, the important papers that needs _your _signature will be sent through fax. I expect you you to do those papers immediately and send them back._

_We'll see you soon, so don't miss us too much._

Reading the last sentence, Tsuna felt dread fill him. Even without his Hyper Intuition, he new the hitman was up to something that something would take place in couple of days in the future, highly possible that it would be in this very school, now targeted as Reborn's new target site.

* * *

On the third lesson, Tsuna made his way to Class 1-C, where his lesson was. Teaching English to the first years. Apparently from the notes given by the school and the background check by his famiglia, this was supposed to be their first actual formal English lesson as the previous teacher did a horrible job with it.

Well that flushed his teaching plan down the toilet.

Ignoring the noises inside the classroom, he entered using the skills honed by a certain sadistic hitman not alerting his presence to the chatting students. It slightly irritated him that no one except less than handful of students had their books out, ready for the lesson. Just what did that previous teacher teach them?

Even after setting up his books with notes about the general plan about what to teach (he finished it during the first three free periods), Tsuna slammed his hand on the teacher's desk, the loud echo silencing the class instantly.

"I have been waiting for the last ten minutes." He said evenly, going into his 'boss' mode as his Guardians called it. They looked at him in slight fear and astonishment. No one noticed him come in.

"Why aren't the rest of you have your books out and ready?" He asked and hastely, all students grabbed their books and pencil cases out.

* * *

Least to say, Akashi was quite interested how things would turn out after noticing the new teacher come in, in complete silence. No one had noticed the teacher's entrance and if it wasn't for his talent, he too wouldn't have noticed the brunet enter. He didn't say much but watch the brunet prepare his lesson and wait for the whole class to notice his presence and quiet down but even after ten minutes since the start of the lesson, no one seemed to notice the brunet standing in front of the board.

A smirk appeared on his face when said brunet slammed his hand on the desk, a loud smack echoing in the class, finally catching their attentions. It was worth to stay silent than alert others.

"I have been waiting for the last ten minutes." The temperature in the room dropped a little and several students shivered in fear.

"Why aren't the rest of you have your books out and ready?" The teacher demanded and instantly, the rest of the students grabbed their books out from their bags.

They pissed off the wrong teacher today.

Today was an interesting day for a certain red head.


	26. One Piece x Yu Gi Oh! 1

Title: Meeting with the rest of the Kings and royalites. (horrible title I know)

**Summary**: Kehmet is an island country from New World. After long debates, Kehmet decides to join. An AU to the first Yu Gi Oh! story I gues... It can be completely seperate.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

In Holy Land, Marijoah, Kings gathered around with their faithful followers for the King of Council. From the Drum Empire, King Wapol and his general, Dalton arrived. From Alabasta, King Cobra and his general Igaram arrived and from Illusia, King Lucas and unlike others, he didn't bring his general with him to the meeting. In this meeting, unfortunately, King Neptune from Ryuugu Kingdom couldn't join not that the majority of the council members minded of the fishman's absence but for the first time, a new Kingdom joined the King of Council. Kehmet of the Ancient Desert.

This kingdom wasn't from Grandline, but in fact from the New World. No one knew why the Kingdom from New World had decided to join but they weren't complaining. Kehmet was a well known country for its power and magical source, something not even the Marines had managed to get their hands on. Oh, they tried to but couldn't and they weren't stupid to force the country to give up thir secret. Their magical attacks were all above any Devil Fruit users and not the Marines ever admitted, Kehmet's army forces were stronger than theirs. To worsen their fear, Kehmet survived this far from pirates without any protections from Yonko. They were individual and belonged to no one. Anyone smart aka the Four Emperors knew not to mess with them.

* * *

Four people stood outside the building. A boy stood next to his father and caretaker while the other boy stood next to his teacher. This was his first time ever leaving the Kingdom, more or less coming to a meeting between kings. Looking up to his caretaker, he faintly pulled her dress, getting her attention to him. He didn't want to disappoint his father and the country but it was so hard to look tough. The nervousness was getting to him, breaking his concentration. What if he did something wrong and the other kings thought he was nothing but a spoi-

"You'll be fine, young prince." She smiled reassuringly to the boy but the nervousness in him didn't go away. Next to him, the King looked at his tri-coloured haired son. He knew this would happen and so had come prepared.

"Atemu, I heard that there is a girl about her your age coming here. If you ask her father nicely, maybe you can play with her during the meeting." He said and hearind of a new possible friend, Atemu's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Can Mahad come as well?" He asked to his father, using the irresistable puppy-eyes. Immediately, the King lost his composure to his son and just by looking to his crimson eyes, he knew he lost the battle.

"If Olufemi agrees." In a split second, the Prince turned his head to his caretaker, using the same technique.

Seeing this, she chuckled softly. There was no need to use that technique on her. The moment Atemu asked for her apprentice to join him, she was ready to give a yes and even though he hadn't asked , she would've asked Mahad to accompany him in the first place.

"Anything for you Prince Atemu." She said and he grinned. At this sight, the King groaned playfully.

"You're going to spoil him, Olufemi."

"Don't worry Pr-ah, he's too modest and kind to be spoilt. Too modest for his age." She replied and he silently agreed. Indeed, Atemu was too modest for his age, so much that he made the adults look like children in some cases. Just like his mother.

"Then shall we go in? No doubt, they are waiting for our arrival." He said and like a King he was, he entered the building, the aura around him shifted from calm and friendliness to neutral and deep power, waiting to be unleased if proded wrongly.

* * *

In the meeting room, everyone's eyes shifted to the entrance when the double doors creaked open. Four people entered the room. Two children, both boys and two adults, a woman and a man. It was clear the man was the Pharaoh and the woman was his general for the meeting. The children, most people thought were the King's sons.

"I apologise for our lateness. There was a slight miscalculation of our journey." The King said and sat on the empty seat, the next seat soon occupied by his general.

"It is an honor for us for you to join the King of Council." The leader of of the council replied back in a practised ease.

"I am Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen and this is is Olufemi, my general of this meeting." He introduced and Olufemi silently greeted the council. Many people eyed the luxourious accessories they wore, especially the the upside-down pyramid with Eye of Horus necklace around the Pharaoh's neck. How rich was his country to wear that much gold almost like a daily life?

"Before we start, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, are your children going to stay in the whole meeting?" King Cobra asked, impressing Olufemi a little saying the Pharaoh's name correctly in one go. Not many people managed to do it and took quite a while to get his name right.

"No, my son won't stay in the whole meeting." Hearing the Pharaoh only mention one of the boys, this intrugued curiosity from many.

"If only of them of is your son, then who is the other boy? A slave?" Wapol asked rudely, stereotypically thinking of the old history of Egpyt that many people knew and heard of, earning a stern glare from Olufemi but didn't notice it.

"That 'other boy' or _you_ rather call him 'slave' is my _apprentice_. Please refraim from saying such things to him and our Kingdom. It is not a wise decision to insult us." Olufemi hissed at him and for a split second, everyone felt the room suddenly go cold before it warmed again to room temperature.

Wapol flinched at her cold tone but instantly regained his composure and glared back at her.

"Apprentice? In what rock are you living under?" He sneered and instantly, the room went cold. Deadly cold.

Now, the guards; the marines knew why they weren't anybody to mess with. The sheer amount of power saturated in the air sent shivers down their spines in fear.

"Olufemi." The Pharaoh called and right away, she regained herself, pulling her magic back into her body. Everyone in the room released their breath that they subconsciously held.

"King Wapol," Wapol looked at the man in slight surprise that he knew who he was. Didn't they live under rocks? Was he that famous?

"if you insult our nation one more time, we will leave this room and consider this as a void of neutral alliance with the Drum Island." He theatened calmly and Wapol swore the necklace on the Pharaoh's neck glitsened slightly. Sitting next to Wapol, Dalton paled. He knew about Kehmet. He heard stories of their strange power that was greater than Devil Fruit. Making them an enemy was one thing that anybody wanted to have.

"Of course not. We apologies for the shallow remarks." Dalton apologized, interuppting before Wapol said anything further insulting, thus resulting his and the nation's grave.

"Pharaoh, if it is okay with you, my daughter, Vivi will be delighted to play with your son and of course your apprentice during the meeting."Cobra offered and hearing 'play', Atemu's crimson eyes shone in delight. A new friend and Mahad would be joining him!

"It is very appreciated..."

"Cobra. Nefertili Cobra."

"King Cobra." The Pharaoh answered and looked at his son who was about fidgeting on his spot to find his new friend.


	27. Pokémon 2

Title" Peaceful days... NOT!

**Summary**: Hitomi (Fem Ash/Satoshi. Live with my strange mind) decides she needs a break from being a Champion and decides to go to Unova with her mother and professor. Starts with the first ep of Black and White Best Wishes.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Beating Shirona, the Champion of Sinnoh region, I became the new champion. It was my life time wish to become a pokemon master and now becoming a Champion, my wish came true. Shirona, the previous Champion helped me a lot with the title as it came with many responsibilities and attending many parties which irritated the hell out of me. I did not _like_ parties. I preferred to train with my friends/Pokémon and battle with trainers.

* * *

Lying down back home, I let out a big sigh. Being a Champion was great but the package that came with it was troublesome. Very troublesome. It's been months since I became the new Champion and let's say, those past months weren't very peaceful as I wanted to be. The anti-fans who were big supporters/fans of the former Champion proved to be very annoying at the very least and her new fans were definitely beyond annoying. Being the youngest Champion at the age of fifteen (took me five years to complete. Kanto, Orange, Johto, Sinoh all together), there were people who underestiated my strength as the Sinnoh Champion but of course, those who came to challenge me with that belief were easily crushed. Maybe because of that, I was known as the 'Heartless Queen' amongst some trainers but I cared none of it. I merely didn't like the fact of being underestimated, that's all.

Pikachu snoozed peacefully on my chest, enjoying the warmth and chuckling at my first Pokémon and best friend's state, I couldn't help but scratch its ear and smiled when he purred in delight.

"Hitomi! There are guests who wants to see you!" My mother called out from the kitchen, effectively killing off the small peace and waking up my partner. Grumbling under my breath, I grabbed my red baseball hat from the table beside my bed and got out from the comfort zone. Pikachu yawned beside me and jumped to my shoulder, sitting on the usual place.

Coming down the stairs, I saw several people sitting on the dining table, drinking tea. Two people and I recognised one of them. Of course I would. He was the one who helped me to become a trainer in the first place. Professor Okido. The person sitting next to him was someone I never met before but seeing the casual air around them, I concluded they knew each other and well.

"Professor Okido." I called out and the elderly man turned around and smiled at me. The person next to him looked slightly startled but nontheless, the woman held her neutral face. Until I knew who that stranger was, it was going to be the same. Giving them cold shoulders. Friends with the Professor or not, I had too many people trying to befriend me just for a single reason that I was the Champion of Sinnoh region.

"Hitomi. How long has it been since I've last saw you?" The professor asked, feeling all giddy of meeting me for the first time in months.

"Just a little over a year, Professor." I replied back and sat down on an empty chair, sitting opposite of them. Pikachu jumped to the table and too greeted the Professor in delight and stared at the stranger curiosly.

"Ah, let me introduce you my collegue, Professor Araragi. She's from Isshu region." Professor Okido introduced hearing of the new region, I raised my eyebrow at the new professor. I hadn't met anyone who was from that far region. Sure, I met the Champion of Isshu, Adeku-san, who I personally thought he was somewhat the same as Takeshi. That was only once and no more, I met more of that man. I had not wish to see him again if I was given a choice and he did say to me that he preferred Shirona-san. That earned him a very static Thunderbolt from Pikachu.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Araragi." I held my hand out and the older woman immediately shook my hand. Her eyes were glowing in excitement and that, I knew it well, having seen that multiple times from Professor Okido.

"The pleasure is mine. I've heard that the new Champion was young but I never thought..." Professor Araragi mumbled off, still fascinated by the new information.

"Many people underestimate me for my look but then, age means nothing when it comes to Pokémon batte. Most trainers who comes with that belief... well, let's say, they don't last long against the Elite Four and even if they manage to beat them, they don't fare well with me. Somehow, I managed to get a habit to beat them rather harshly." I laughed nervously and the two Professors laughed along. That was one effective way to show who was the boss.

"That's why I heard that the new Champion was known as the 'Heartless Queen'." Professor Okido teased and I blushed in embarrassment.

"You're the only Champion who uses Pokémon from different regions. At first, I thought you were going to be Kanto Champion." Professor Okido smiled fondly at the memory of the first day he gave me my starter Pokémon. It's been two years since that day, but to him, it still felt like yesterday.

"Well, your grandson took that place and honestly, I don't quite have good experiences with the Elite four or the the Champion in Kanto." I chuckled bitterly and Pikachu poked it's tail to her face, trying to distract me from my past. I mentally thanked my Pokémon for it. That was one past I never wanted go over again and it went the same for my partner.

"Anyway, for the old time sake, it's been a while you've travelled, Hitomi?" Suddenly, Professor Okido's eyes shined with excitement, same going with the new Professor. They were up to something and I did not like one bit they were thinking of.

"W-Where are you going at Professor?" I cautiously asked and the duo Professors grinned.

"Why don't you take a vacation and come with me to Isshu region? I'm sure Shirona-san can cover your absence. You're too young to stay in one spot after all that adventure. I'm sure she'll agree with me." He said and my eyes widened in shock. Adventure? In Isshu? The region that had Pokémon that didn't exist elsewhere? It was tempting but, I couldn't just leave my absence, not when the champion league was just around the corner.

"I-I..."

"It's a great idea Hitomi-chan! It's a perfect way to be away from that job!" My mother barged in from the kitchen, looking pretty the same as the two Professors. Oh dear... there was no way I was getting out of this, was I?

"Fine..." I sighed and the trio cheered. Step one and two complete! Only the final step, going to Isshu region was needed and tada! It was all done!

"But-"

"Don't worry. We took care of everything. Not many people will recognise you since not many people managed to beat the Elite four and of course..." The two Professors' eyes gleamed like predetors. "We used our connections, so it's not a known fact that Sinnoh got a new Champion. It's a good way of pranking as well and I'm sure Shirona-san will love this." Professor Okido chuckled and I ducked in misery. They definitely thought this through and I just knew, I knew that I wouldn't be able to get away from this one. Not when my mother was in their side. She would definitely bring up those black mail pictures when I was child and there were quite a few I had no wish to show or reveal it to others.

"I concede my defeat." I raised a white flag and the trio squeeled in delight. My mother instantly dragged me away back to my room, no doubt packing my clothes for the adventure.

* * *

Two days passed in a blink of an eye and here I was, staring out the plane while watching the endless sea beneath sway continously by the gravity of the moon. Professor Araragi returned back to Isshu yesterday, having to prepare for the starter Pokémon for the beginner trainers like Professor Okido had done for me and several other trainers. My partner sat on my lap, snoozing away as if there was no tomorrow and my mother chatted with the Professor about things I couldn't care less much of.

"Hitomi-chan, what do you thi-"

"If you're going to ask if I'm going to take a starter Pokémon, no I'm not. I'm already satisfied with my Pokémon. Isshu region has Pokémon that no other regions have. There are too many unpredictable factors that could happen and I will not take the risk." I cut the man off. I knew him too well. "Too many things happened because of that unpredictable factors... I... I cannot risk any more. I don't want to..." I clenched my hold on Pikachu. That fateful day... it was a risky gamble I took and because of that, I nearly died and so did Pikachu. Pikachu lost its memory back then and that was rather lucky that it was only the memories. The memory eventually came back but still, I didn't want them in danger ever again. My foolishness got them and myself in enough trouble. I didn't want that anymore.

Professor Okido and my mother said nothing more. They knew it when not to push it. They were aware that why Hitomi didn't chose to become a Champion in Kanto beside the cover reason that Professor's grandson, Shigeru was the current Champion. They didn't know the exact situation but knew more than enough that I had too many unpleasant memories and experiences back home. I didn't tell them what happened back then and I still hoped that they will never ask of those incidents.

-We will arrive in Isshu region in ten minutes.- The mechanical announcement said in the speaker and using it as an advantage, I moved away from the duo and stared outside. Near the horizon, I saw a growing land and that, I knew, that was the Isshu region.

* * *

Landing on the port, I had my sunglasses on hiding a portion of my face and a hat that hid my hair, making me look like a boy or rather a tom boyish girl. Pikachu sat on my shoulder as usual and both Professor Okido and my mother carried the luggages out, heading where Professor Araragi was waiting. Some stared at me because of Pikachu since a Pikachu here was rare but that wasn't what irked me or sent cold shivers down my spine. I knew this feeling too well. Having met all Legendary Pokémon around all regions I've visited and befriended them at certain degree, I knew when to expect a Legendary Pokémon.

Looking up, a mass of dark cloud formed out of no where, indulging the peaceful and bright sky into a thunderstorm. Professor and mother had gone ahead and were inside the building ahead but I was still outside. With my keen eye, I saw a shadow of a dragon-like Pokémon, generating blue lighting everywhere.

_Destruction. Judgement. Destroy._

I heard something in the wind and suddenly, the blue lightning strucked towards me, specifically Pikachu. Acting on instinct, I rolled away from my current standing and a split second later, the lightning stuck on the pavement, leaving behind a scorched mark. Growling I continued to move around, the lightning missing its mark by barely a second later until I was cornered to the edge of the pavement. Behind me, waves crashed heavily against the cement, the cold air whipping against my skin and clothes.

"Pikachu. Run." I threw my partner across just as the lightning struck the cement beneath my feet. I smiled at Pikachu as I was thrown into the air the force, soon falling to the sea. Using the short moment in the air, I grasped the familiar Pokéball and threw it up into the sky. I winced slightly as the broken concrete hit me on the head and bit my lips from cursing outloud.

"Totodile, I need you." I crashed into the cold water, my body instantly going to shock to survive but I trusted my friend. That single trust stopped me from swallowing a whole hord of water and filling up my lung with the salty water.

* * *

Professor Okido, Professor Araragi and Hitomi's mother stared outside in shock. The blue lightning was aiming for Hitomi and seeing her fall into the water, panic rushed to their system. They brought her to Isshu region so she could get away from the past that haunted her, the danger she went through but the moment she arrived, she was targeted by that thunder cloud. They saw a pokéball in the air and instantly, a Pokémon came out. Thankfully, a water Pokémon, Totodile. The said Pokémon dived into the water, no doubt trying to save its trainer. The thunder cloud disappeared not shortly after and the electricity that went out earlier on came back.

"Professor Araragi, please call an ambulance!" Professor Okido shouted to his collegue and ran out from the building with Hitomi's mother. Nodding hastely, she went to find the nearest phone booth, calling the Pokémon center. Unlike what others thought, Pokémon center took in Pokémon _and _trainers. Hitomi was a trainer and also a patient at the moment, she doubted they would a reject to take her in.

* * *

Totodile dived deeper and deeper into the water, attempting to reach his trainer who was sinking towards the bed of the sea at fast rate. She was wasn't moving and so he knew, he knew that she was unconscious. Moving its legs and arms as hard and fast as he could, he bit the hem of her clothes the instant she was within his range. Gripping her hard as he could with his small claws, he swam hard towards the surface. There was no way she was dying on his watch. She was his trainer and friend. Nobody tried to keep up with his hyperactiveness but her. She understood him like no ther past trainers who attempted to catch him. She was a gifted trainer and his best friend.

On the surface, he made sure Hitomi's head was outside the air than in the water. Looking up the broken pavement, he saw the two people who his trainer cared a lot. Carefully, he swam towards the inside, where there was a bling bling car waiting for them and a stack of stairs against the wall. The people carefully took her away from him and placed her on a bed, something covering her nose and mouth. He couldn't understand the jiberish they were saying but he knew they were trying to save her life. The two people got on the car and he sat next to his trainer, not moving an inch. Pikachu jumped as well, taking the space next to him and dared to electrocute anyone who tried to take them away from her. If anyone dared to take him away, he will bite their hands, whether she approved his actions or not.

* * *

Professor Okido, Professor Araragi and Hitomi's mother waited outside in the waiting room, waiting for the nurse to come back. It has been hours since they took Hitomi in and two Pokémon who were by her side had to leave her as they couldn't work with the Pokémon bothering them. Pikachu and Totodile looked down and sniffed once in a while, crying silently. All of her Pokéballs were left behind to them and the moment she was gone into the ER, all of the Pokémon came out, looking in a smiliar state as the previous two Pokémon. Charizard curled himself and hid his face with his tail, Noctowl was sitting on table not far away, hiding his face away as well with his wings, Bulbasaur was with Charizard, asleep from all the crying, leaving behind tear stains around the eyes and Glalie hid himself away back into his shell, shutting himself tightly from the outside.

Everyone jumped to their feet when they heard the ER door open with Hitomi coming out with an oxygen mask on her face helping her to breath along with I.V needle inside her arm. Several Audino pushed the bed along and Nurse Joy came out from the room with another person. A doctor.

"How is she doctor?" Professor Okido asked, worried to death with Hitomi's mother and Professor Araragi. Maybe they shouldn't have forced her to come to Isshu region.

"She's lucky that the injury wasn't that critical than she first came in. The head injury must've been from when she fell to the sea, but nothing dangerous. She should wake up in a couple of days and might have a headache and confused by the situation. She should wake up in a couple of days and we would like to keep her here for today but I suggest that she recovers at home than here. It will keep her calm when she wakes up." The doctor explained and Nurse Joy handed him a file that had the information about the trainer. It wasn't often for trainers to be injured but there were occasions that happened. It was clear as day to him that she was a trainer from the Pokéballs on her belt and the presence of the two Pokémon gave it away. He hadn't got the chance to read the trainer's file as it was an emergeny but now he did and he swore to God, he wasn't expecting any of this when he read the profile.

A Pokémon Champion. The girl was the Champion of Sinnoh region and don't get him start of her young age and without a doubt, he was sure she was the youngest.

"Thank you." Judging by the similarities the woman shared with his patient, he was quite confident to say that she was the mother.

"Please don't reve-"

"Don't worry Professor Araragi. Her stay here will be kept confidential. My lips are sealed tight." He reassured the group and they sighed in relief. Turning away, they saw a bunch of Pokémon he had never seen before and guessed they were from different regions crowding the bed and unknowingly scaring the Audino who were tasked to move her to a room.

"The Pokémon are...?" He subtly asked them and the trio all turned around and widened their eyes at the scene. Hurriedly, they pried the worried sick Pokémon off and standing a good measure away from the frightened Ishhu Pokémon.

"I'm sorry. They're just worried of her. They are her Pokémon." Hitomi's mother explained as she tried to hold back Pikachu and Totodile in her arms from pouncing to her daughter's sleeping form.

"It's okay to stay but please reframe from tiring her. She will need all the sleep and," He paused a little, remembering something. "when she wakes up, it will be the best to keep her away from liquid in large quantities." He warned them. It was slim but there was a chance of developing a phobia and not having a possible trigger around will give the mind and body to calm down and catch up or else, it was definite that she will develop a phobia.

"Yes, doctor." Having the warning in mind, the two Professors had the Pokémon return back to their Pokéballs despite their disagreement. They can be with Hitomi once she woke up and as the doctor said, she will need all the time and sleep to recover. Only Pikachu didn't go in to the Pokéball having known Hitomi the longest and it was an open fact between them that this particular Pokémon hated being inside the Pokéball.

* * *

The next day, Professor Araragi called in her assistants drive Hitomi back to her lab/home. Professor Okido and Hitomi's mother had gone ahead to prepare her room during her stay in Isshu, of course not forgetting her Pokéballs.

The doctor gave her a medication for Hitomi when she woke up to calm her nerves and suggested her for a therapy in case of the worst scenario but she doubted that would happen to Hitomi.

* * *

The journey back to the lab was quiet and Professor Araragi often flickered her eyes back to sleeping form of Hitomi at the back seat. She hadn't revealed anything about her identity to any of the workers since it was better for less people to know and covered her stay as a close friend of Professor Okido which wasn't far from the truth.

It wasn't much information for the workers and wanted to know of the mysterious girl who was staying with them, they were easily distracted by the arrival of Pokémon from different regions. From what they were told, the Pokémon belonged to someone and that person had generously allowed to study the Pokémon for a limited time. For that, all workers got distracted and spent most of their time recording the Pokémon than looking for answers of the girl.

* * *

The first thing that I saw the moment I opened my eyes was the ceiling of the room that didn't look the slightest like my room. My room wasn't that big to begin with the the large surface I saw and tilting my head, I saw a huge window, half covered by lime green curtain. I slowly sat up and winced at the throbing headache and just knew, this was going to stay for a while.

Groaining, I looked around and noticed that my clothes were changed as well. My trademark hat was hung on the bed post. Grabbing it, I hurriedly had my hair up and wore my hat, hiding the long hair that went just pass my back, leaving but short hair giving me a boyish look not that I minded. This was one of my alias I used whenever I didn't want to be noticed. A change of clothes was on the table not far away, navy blue jeans and blue T-shirt with a green linings on the shoulder. Changing into them, I slipped my feet into the slipper I found and got out from the room. There was no way that I was staying in a stranger's room that I had no memory of sleeping there.

"Ah, you're awake." I heard an unfamiliar voice and turning, I saw a man in mid twenties wearing a white coat.

"Where am I?" I asked and winced at how hoarse my voice sounded. The person passed me a half glass full of water which for a reason I couldn't think of, my body flinched seeing the water but nonetheless, I thanked him and gulped down the liquid, soothing my dry throat.

"You're in Professor Araragi's lab." He said and I raised my eyebrow. Professor Araragi? Who wa- everything came back. The landing, suspicious lightning chasing Pikachu and me and falling into the sea. Totodile. He saved me from drowning. Mention of my Pokémon, where _were _my Pokéballs? Why weren't they with me? My hat was here, so why not the rest of my things?

Ignoring the man, I dashed pass him looking left and right for any sign of my best friends. I didn't hear the shouting of that man running after me, but I continued my journey through the maze, taking random route with a single thought to find them. I couldn't lose them. Not when I nearly lost them from those _people _in daily life before I managed to become the champion.

"Pikachu! Charizard! Totodile! Noctowl! Bulbasour! Glalie!" I shouted their names or rather species, but to Pokémon names didn't matter. They didn't care much of having names names unlike us humans.

"Pikachu!" I shouted again for my starter Pokémon and yet, no there were no sign of my lifetime friends. Where could they be?

I fell back to the floor, slamming into something as I took a right turn at the end of the hallway.

A boy.

Shoulder lengthed dirty-blonde hair grumbled on the floor opposite me. He looked about ten years old and had a red back pack. Who was this boy?

"Don't you know that you shouldn't run?" The boy glared at me. If I had the time to talk, I would've, but I didn't. Muttering a quick apology, I ran past him, with a single thought of finding my friends.

* * *

It was a bad stay start as a trainer. Shootie grumbled under his breath of his luck and glared daggers to the person who bumped into him.

"Don't you know that you shouldn't run?" He spat annoyed at her but she stood up as if she hadn't heard him and muttering something that sounded like an apology, she ran past him, leaving him staring where he last saw her.

Who the hell was she?

* * *

Running past the boy I accidently bumped into, I saw an opened room not far ahead at the end of the corridor. Running as fast as my legs could take me, I ran to the room and saw my Pokémon analysed by several scientists. This immediately brought me back to the past and without thinking, I ran past the scientists who finally took notice of me and tried to stop me but failed as I launched myself to Charizard, my arms holding tightly around the orange dragon. The dragon instinctively held his arms around me, holding me up in safety.

"Thank Giratina, you're safe." I murmured quietly and snuggled my face to him, the warmth from his body soothing my panic state.

_You worry to much. _I heard him growl but I knew he couldn't fault me. Pikachu, Bulbasour and Totodile jumped to Charizard's shoulder, too wanting to be hugged by their trainer.

"Come here you cheeky brats." I laughed and hugged them too.

* * *

Not far away, the scientists were lost. Completely lost. Wasn't she the one came from the hospital? How did she know the Pokémon? How were the Pokémon act so kind to her when none of them could get any reaction from them couple of hours ago? The fire Pokémon nearly dared to spew fire at them for mere entertainment!

They jumped in fright when two Pokémon flew in to the laboratory. Noctowl and Glalie. They were sent to another laboratory for their ability test.  
Furthermore, they wanted to know more about the shiny Noctowl.

"Noctowl, Glalie!" The girl shouted happily and said Pokémon flew towards her, the owl Pokémon flew next to the Charizard and the Face Pokémon floated next to the girl, smiling as if there was no tomorrow.

"I was so worried of you guys!" She exclaimed and all together, the six Pokémon scoffed and looked at her disbelievingly. They all said something, continously repeating their own names and as if she could understand what they were saying, she cringed and chuckled nervously.

"But this is no time for reunion." Her glaze turned from warm to cold and promptly looked at scientists direction, giving the glares that could burn them to crisp if given chance.

"I will show you _my wrath _for _experimenting _on _my_ _Pokémon!_" She growled and they paled. Experimenting? They did no such thing to the Pokémon. Only gathering information about them as they weren't native to their region. Wait, _her Pokémon? _They were hers?

"T-There must be a misunderstanding!" A brave scientist shouted in fear. From their previous conclusion, the Pokémon were very strong and there was no way they will be able to survive an attack from them!

"Hitomi, wait!" A voice called out, stopping the girl from ordering her Pokémon to attack them. Three people were panting from the door.

"Professor... Okido? Mama? Professor Araragi?" She stammered in shock. What were they doing in this horrible lab?

"It's a misunderstanding! They weren't doing anything to your Pokémon, only gathering information." He panted and she narrorwed her eyes. Were they imperinating as them? How could she believe them?

"How can I believe you that you're not impersinating as them?" She growled and he groaned.

* * *

After the misunderstanding was over, I sat beside Charizard leaning against him a bit, Bulbasour sitting on my lap and Pikachu taking his usual seat on my left shoulder while Totodile took the right shoulder. Glalie floated next to me and Noctowl sat on my head, of course my hat protecting me from his sharp talons not that he was going to hurt me in the first place. To the scientists, it was an unusual sight. This was first time of seeing Pokémon acting acting so close with their trainers.

"I would like to talk with you a bit more Hitomi-chan, but I have to meet a new trainer today." Professor Araragi stood up and that reminded me of someone.

"New trainer? You... possibly aren't talking about a boy with short blonde hair, too serious eyes, about my shoulder height and carrrying a red back pack by any chance?"

"Yes, that's Shootie. Did you meet him already?" She asked and nervously, I scratched my cheek. I still owed him a proper apology.

"Something like that. Can I come with you? I haven't apologised to him properly." That made the trio (Professor Okido, Mama and Professor Araragi) raise their eyebrows in confusion. Apology?

"I... kinda bumped into him..." She laughed nervously and surprisingly, they weren't surprised by her.

"Mama, I'll be right back! Professor Araragi, lead the way!" She shouted enthusiastically, dragging said Professor away and her Pokémon following behind her like ducklings following their mother.

Seeing them leave, Professor Okido and Hitomi's mother looked at each other and sighed deeply.

* * *

Forgetting about the small incident, Shootie sat on one of the empty chairs in the vast room where he was supposed to meet the Pokéomon professor. He looked at the watch again. She was late.

"Pikachu! You're tickling me!" A voice echoed down the hall way, catching his attention. It wasn't the girl's voice that he was interested in but the name of the Pokémon. Pikachu. Pikachu was not a native Pokémon in Isshu region. Seeing one was a once in a life time event.


	28. Naruto x Harry Potter 1

Title: Hidden

**Summary**: Harry lands himself in the Elemental Nations long long ago. He pulls an disappearing act nd comes back again. A certain blondes knows him and so does a certain tree, water and monkey.

Grammar is not checked.

**You have been warned.**

* * *

Harry walked casually amongst others in the shopping district. It's been years since the fall of the whole planet from the last war which had gone out to the publics. Everything was destroyed beyond construction. Voldemort had all of his followers stationed all over the world to attack the Wizarding world at the same time, to put them into panic. It worked and did send the people from the Light side running amok like headless chickens, but had worked too well. All countries were destroyed and by the time the war was over, there was nothing for Voldemort to become the new ruler. Only a handful of people had survived from his wide scale attack and over half of the surviving population had committed suicide, wanting to be with their loved ones and families. The world was too destroyed to be saved. Even the Gods that once loved the wizards and witches had abandoned them in mid-way stating there was no hope.

Shaking his head ever so slightly to remove the past thoughts and memories, he continued his journey to buy groceries. It's been centuries since the end of his world. Chosen by the Council of Gods, they had decided his world was too late to be saved and being loved by two important Gods, the council had sent him to another dimension. Being kissed by Death and loved by Fate since the day he was born, the two Gods had yet to decide his end. Maybe it was a punishment for him for not being able to save the world when he was prophesised to, but they had mentioned that it had nothing to do with his failure. They had mentioned that it was fated for the Wizarding world to fall but wanted to change that fate by putting a new prophecy. His prophecy.

Harry walked in to one of the stores he visited regularly. They always had fresh vegetables and fruit every day and kept the price to reasonably unlike several shops he knew.

"Good morning Yori-san." Harry greeted the shop keeper, just as he always did in the past.

"Ah, Haru-san! What can do for you today?" The shop keeper greeted back to Haru aka Harry. In this dimension, his name beyond foreign and not wanting to stand out like in his teenage days, he changed it to somewhat common same to blend in with the rest of the society like a normal person. In here, there were genes that couldn't be explained. He first travelled around countries to countries for who knows how long to know about the dimesnion he was in and learning their cultures. Years later, he deicded to live on one place since moving one place to another was tiring. So, he decided to go back to Konoha where he met Sarutobi Hirzuen as a kid who was now, the third Fire Shadow of Konoha. Knowing him quite well, getting a Konoha citizenship wasn't hard. He had enough money, so getting used to the place wasn't hard.

On the first week he had arrived to his new home, he saw a boy, about eight years old who had the brightest blonde he had ever seen in his life and the crystal clear blue eyes that reminded of saphires. Then a day later there were several people who had the ability to change their eye colours from black to crimson red with strange markings in their pupils. They bent the rules of nature and gravity that existed still in this plane, being able to summon grand fire ball in the air and walking vertically on trees or any solids as if they were walking on the ground.

"The usual please." He answered and right away, the shop keeper went deeper into his shop to gather the things he ordered. While the shop keeper was gone, Haru got a wad of bills from his pocket to get the right amount of the price he would have to pay. He didn't work, but with the favour from the Gods, they had allowed him to use magic which he rarely did but also brought the endless sack which contained his family vault. Before he had arrived to his new home Konoha, he exchanged a handful of galleons to the currency of this world. With the use of legilimency, he got a reasonable amount of money to live without any problems and learnt the new language to communicate.

Few minutes later, the shop keeper had come back holding onto a bag of freshly picked ingridients.

"That will be 3420 ryo." He said and Harry gave the exact amount. He left the store and walked back to the way he first came from. Humming quietly at the good start of the day, Harry planned the rest of his day's shedule.

* * *

Minato walked down the street with his three students walking behind him. Today was a day off and being such a nice teacher he was, he decided to take them for lunch.

"Minato-sensei, where are we going to eat?" The orange goggles wearing boy, Obito whined loudly. Being a growing boy he was (He was sixteen!), he was hungry as well.

"We're nearly there Obito. Be patience." He chided but the boy huffed in annoyance. He never noticed the familiar black haired man with green eyes walk pass him humming the very song he heard when he was a child. He didn't know the title but even today, the song always wondered in his mind, soothing his stress whenever things went too complicated such as missions.

Minato stopped on his tracks ignoring the yelp from his students and looked back searching for the man who he saw just by the corner of his eye. It was impossible. It couldn't be him.

"Minato-sensei, is there anything wrong?" Kakashi asked seeing his teacher space out into the mob of people as if he was looking for someone.

"It's... it's nothing." Minato replied back and continued to walk. It couldn't be possible at all. The house burnt down after two weeks after his Genin graduation. There were no survivors. He was the only person who survived from the grand fire incident six years ago because he was out late training. Sandaime personally told him the news of... _his _death.

Kakashi eyed his teacher not believing him but didn't say anything to it. It was none of his business. He was curious but had no intention to pry his teacher's personal life.

* * *

Closing the door, Harry slumped down to the floor, in breathing uneven. It was a close call. Too close for his likes. It had been years since he had properly seen Minato since the incident and didn't recognise him until he was close enough to sense his Chakra signature with his magic. Acting instantly, he had gone thorugh the crowds camoflauging him completely from the now grown boy.

"Damn it, I'd better be careful where I go from now on." He muttered silently and tiredly walked into the kitchen to dump his food on the table rather than preparing his breakfast. He'd rather go out and eat. It was too troublesome to cook when he was busy thinking to avoid him. He'd rather be safe than accidently cutting his fingers or burn them.

* * *

Minato dazed out in thought, lost in thought of the brief meeting of the man who he considered to be his father. He was a war orphan, therefore he never knew his parents. Namikaze Haru was the first person he opened his heart to when he was a little boy. As an orphan, he had no family name but when Haru had adopted him, he was happy. He had a father and a family. Despite only knowing him for two years, he learnt so much from his adopted father. Hiraishin was one of it.

"-ei... Minato-sensei!" He looked up and saw all of this three students looking at him intently.

"...Yes?"

"You weren't responding to us for five minutes sensei. Are you okay? Do you feel tired? Maybe you should go-" Rin babbled in worry.

"It's okay Rin. I'm not sick or anything. Just... thinking about someone who I knew." He answered and remembered the days as a child he used to spend with his adopted father.

"Who? Is it Kushina-san or are you thinking about some other women? You shouldn't because if she finds out, she'll gut you alive." Obito said and Minato felt his cheeks slightly heat up at the mention of his crush's name. He saw the glint in his student's eyes and mentally noted to give him an extra _loving _training session later.

"No Obito. I was thinking about my father." He confessed and all students, including the owners of the ramen shop where they were currently eating in looked at him. All of them were curious and wanted to know more. Afterall, being one of the strongest shinobi in the village at his age, his life was curious since no one knew him quite well of his past and Genin days except for his achievements he had done for his home.

"Please tell us." Obito begged like a kid he was and even Rin used her irresistable puppy eyes. Kakashi tried to look disinterested, but Minato knew better. Even if it was a sour subject for the silver head boy, he was still a child and a child was always curious on things they didn't know.

"Well... you guys know I'm a war orphan from the Second Great Shinobi War..." They nodded, knowing the information. He had first told them when they were introducing themselves at their first day. His dream was to be a father and have a family along with to become the Hokage.

"I met my father when I was eight, two years before my Genin graduation. He told me that he was a visitor but soon decided to live here and adopted me when we first met. Sandaime knew him quite well in the past since I can remember the Hokage visiting us daily whenever he had the time to do so." They all gawked at the information. That was new. They hadn't known their teacher knew the Hokage to that level, especially his father.

"Is he a shinobi?" Obito asked eagerly. Knowing the Hokage to that level where the leader of the village to visit him like that surely meant he was strong.

"No, he was a civilian." Minato replied, shocking them at the information. Civilian? How did a civilian achieve such thing? Not even many shinobi could do something like that.

"My father was a civilian, but for a civilian, he knew lots of effective war tactics. He shared them with Sandaime and in fact, half the tactics we use right now in the war are mostly from my father." Minato would've chuckled seeing their students' gaping faces. Hearing a civilian with such knowledge was unheard of.

"He isn't a spy is he?" Kakashi asked bluntly and Minato chuckled at the question. It was suppose to be offending but he had heard it so many times of people accussing his father as a foreign spy that he got used to it. His father had some nifty tricks that scared the accusers away for good. Those days, it was one of his favourite days. His father was a prankster to the core and to the people who dared to accuse him such thing or bullied him in his Academy days, they had their asses handed on a silver plate and were humiliated to no end.

"No, he wasn't but he did have some nifty abilities that no other shinobis had. He called it Magic." Kakashi narrowed slightly at the continous use of past tense. Why was talking as if his father wasn't alive or with him anymore?

"Magic? They don't exist sensei. Even I know that."

"I know. I was about seven Obito. My father was a prankster... in fact better prankster than Kushina-chan." He explained and Obito nodded, understanding what he was trying to say but comparing with the Prank Queen of Konoha... he suddenly felt sorry for the victims who fell to his teacher's father's pranks.

"Even if I only knew him for two years, I've learnt so many things from him. My technique was one. Hiraishin. It was inspired by one of the techiniques he always did." He said and the students continued to gape at the new information. This was too much.

"Ano... Minato-sensei, why are saying it in the past tense? Rin hesitantly asked and in a split second, Minato's eyes dulled out a bit at the painful memory.

"He... died six years ago in a fire incident, few weeks after my Genin graduation. It burned our house down. The only reason why I am still alive is because I was training when it all happened. Sandaime personally told me the news and since then, I began living with Jiraiya-sensei." he said and Rin looked away, ashamed to bring up the old pain. She was just curious but didn't expect it to be this.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered quietly and Minato shuffled her head, smiling.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Rin. It's okay. I'm sure he's having a good time in his afterlife." He said to his sole female student and ruffled her hair teasingly. Instantly, Rin mock glared at her teacher for messing up her hair but said nothing to his action. It was always like this and was useless to berate him. It never worked.

Then from behind, a customer came in, muttering something in a foreign language they couldn't understand except for one. Once again, Minato went rigid and turned around meeting the customer face to face. Next to him, his students looked at him wierdly at his actions, but he didn't care for it at the moment. No one in the village knew of the langauge except for his deceased father. It was impossible for someone else to know of it. He only knew it because he was interested in languages in general. So far, he knew how to speak five different langauges, six if 'English' counted since he was the only one who knew how to speak it after his father's death.

The man stopped on his tracks and stared right into Minato's crystal blue eyes with his jade green eyes. The man cursed colourfully in another language that no one understood and instantly turned around to run away from the blonde Jounin. It didn't make sense to the three students. Why was the civilian running away from his teacher? There was only one possible answer. He was a spy.

Acting just as they were taught by their teacher and in the academy, they charged towards the running man with weapons in their hands. Konoha was in the middle of a war and spies were not tolerated by any means.

* * *

Running out from the restruant, Haru continued to curse in his birth language, while avoiding three children on his heels. Today wasn't his day at all. This was the second time today meeting Minato. He knew his actions would cause some misunderstanding, but he had no wish to get caught by the young man he once grew love to as his son in the past.

"Stop you bastard!" A boy shouted but Harry didn't listen and ran for his life. He couldn't use magic since Minato would recognise who he was immediately and apparating was only for emergency. He hated to apparate anyway. Missing chunks of his body were no fun experiences and had no wish to lose his arm again just like when... Ron lost part of his shoulder.

Harry felt someone kick him in the back, causing him to skid down to the floor with people around him shriek and scream out loud. They moved away from him on instinct, and one of the three genins stood on his back, trapping his arms and legs preventing him from moving an inch.

"State your business here spy." He heard a cold voice muttering next to left his ear and felt a sharp cold metal against his throat. Spy? He was no such spy! He'd rather die than become one.

"Kakashi! Get off him this instant!" He heard a familiar voice shout. Unlike the last time he heard Minato's childish voice which was childishly high pitch voice compared to the rest of the boys in his age back then, this was more mature and low holding wisdom from years of experience but were still same traits that made Harry recognise that it was Minato speaking to the kid who was standing on his back preventing his escape.

"But sensei, h-"

"Get off!" He shouted and bergrudgingly, the boy got off from him and the weight on his chest lightened. Coughing slightly, he stood up shakily and winced at the wound on his cheeks. He'd have to clean it first when he returned home. Harry felt someone grabbing his arm as he stood up, helping him stand up to his feet.

"Tha-" He stopped in mid way when he looked up to see the very blond Jounin holding his arm supportingly. His eyes widened and his heart rate fastened. He had to get away from here fast.

"I-It's really you..." The three students looked at their teacher weirdly. They had never heard him stutter except when his crush, Kushina was near him. To see him stutter at someone else and the fact that he knew the person, everything was so confusing to them. What was more astonishing to see was the tears that formed in his eyes, before they slid down his tan cheeks. They had never seen their teacher cry. He smiled and grinned. Not cry. That word didn't exist in his dictionary.

"..._It's been a while, Minato._" Haru spoke in English, something no one understood except for Minato.

"Otou-san..." Minato muttered quietly and hugged Harry even if Harry was a head smaller than him. Harry smiled at his adopted son but also in slight regret of avoiding him this long. Fondly, he ruffled his hair in a manner that a father would do to his son.

* * *

Along the side with the villagers and shinobi, Minato's students looked at the teacher hug some strange man they had never seen before. The fact that he had called the man 'Otou-san' was something. The foreign speaking man didn't look older than twenty.

"A-Ano sensei..." Obito cautiously called out to his teacher who was muttering something in another language they couldn't understand. It was the same language the man spoke in the beginning. It was getting slightly annoying that they couldn't understand their conversation.

"Ah, gomen." Minato apologised and released his father before dragging the said man where his beloving students were. On the blonde's face, all of his students saw the smiling face that they had only seen when they were about to go through the training from hell. Shivers slithered down their spines automatically.

"Everyone, this is my father who seemed to be dead for the last eight years. Namikaze Haru." He introduced excitingly, ignoring the fact that he wasn't bothered by his father's 'death' for the last eight years was all lies.

"But... he looks younger than you sensei. How is it possible?" Rin asked timidly and Minato cocked his head to the side not understanding what she was talking about. At his reaction, all of them concluded their teacher acted a lot like a child when around his so called father.

"What are you talking about Rin?" He asked and they all sweatdropped. At his son's slow understanding which was quite rare, Haru sighed deeply. Even after all those years, Minato was still the same. One side was his mind was sharp when it came to certain things as learning but other than that, he was dull as a rusty kunai when it came to relationships or socialing with others.

"Minato, what I have I told you about manners?" He asked with a angry tick on his forehead, speaking in japanese for everyone . Sensing danger, he looked at his father and widened his eyes.

"Otou-san, they are my students; Uchiha Obito, Inuzuka Rin and Hatake Kakashi." Minato immediately introduced and at the mention of their names, they all gave Haru a curt bow and Kakashi gave a silent apology to Hary who merely smiled at the boy. It was just a misunderstanding and partially it was his fault for running away in the first place.

"Anyway, it seems I have some explaning to do. Let's go see Sarutobi-chan." He said and dragged his son away with him by grabbing his sensitive ear. Haru ignored Minato's painful yelp and walked towards where the tall red tower was which the three students quietly followed their teacher behind. Around them, people opened a path for the group. Mutterings followed as they all saw man they had never seen before dragging one of their best Jounin by the ear and the fact that the Jounin wasn't doing anything shocked them.

Behind the two adults, Obito snickered and muttered which suspisciously sound like, "whipped...". Rin chuckled lightly at the scene and Kakashi rolled his eyes at their actions. It wasn't his first time to see the blonde act childish but seeing him actually like being scolded and treated like a child, the boy sighed. He had such a wierd team. What kind of sins had he committed in his past life to suffer like this?

* * *

By the time Haru and others had arrived to the Hokage Tower, the news spreaded like wild fire. For those who still remembered him knew he wasn't a fake. No one could ever impersinate the man. He was one of his own kind. The ANBU stationed in the near the tower dropped down from their patrol and gave a curt bow to Haru before returning to their job. Obito, Rin and Kakashi saw Haru in awe to see the Hokage's personal shinobi respecting the civilian and the fact that he was actually pulling Konoha's top Jounin by the ear and coming out unscathed.

Haru (Harry) ignored the secritary's rejection of allowing him into the Hokage's office. He didn't give a damn she said. They were toddlers compared to him, literally. Still not having released his iron grip on Minato's unlucky left ear, he bashed the door open revealing a team of Jounin giving verbal report. At his entrance, some noticed the Hokage widening his eyes in shock but also raised his eyebrow at the scene of seeing one of the Hokage candidate getting pulled by the ear like a parent punishing their children for doing they weren't supposed to do. What did Minato do this time?

The Jounins didn't know how to react at the scene. A civilian had dared to barge into the Fire Shadow's office while they giving their report and find themselves seeing their fellow Jounin Minato getting pulled by the ear like a child getting scolded by the parent.

"Yo, Saru-chan" Haru waved at the Hokage with his free hand who twitched his eyebrow at the nickname that no one dared to call him except for him. It was all his fault that his teachers began to call him that when he was a Genin. That single action proved he was indeed still alive, but was curious to know how he had survived the incident. He was by Haru's side when he took his last breathe and saw him being cremated before letting his ash fly away into the sky. There was no such possibility of faking it.

"Otou-san, my ear is going to fall off if you don't stop pulling!" Minato whined loudly and Haru merely rolled his eyes at the blonde's exagerration. The Jounins in the room stared at the two adults, not comprihending what Minato had just called the man who was clearly younger than him. Behind Minato and Haru, Obito was now openly laughing at his sensei's fate and Rin was no different from the black sheep of the Uchiha Clan. On Kakashi's face, there was a tint of amusement but that disappeared as soon as it came.

"You whine too much." Haru replied back and deliberately pulled Minato's ear harder making the blonde yelp in pain. Seeing this, the Hokage facepalmed and groaned loudly. Yep, this was definitely Haru, the man he knew well in the past.

He liked having Haru back from the dead but that didn't mean he liked the package that came along with his revival. Pranks. That was a total nightmare when Kushina started pranking the village whenever she had the time. It surely brightened the atmosphere in the village but the aftermaths of it was too troublesome in Nara's words.

"I'll have the rest of your reports, later on. All of you are dismissed till further notice." He said and without a words, the Jounins left the room. Haru twitched in slight annoyance that they hadn't bothered to close the door. Where had all the manners disappeared to? Huffing slightly, Haru snapped his fingers towards the door and instantly, the door closed by itself as if an invisible man had closed it. Then, he waved his hands to the large windows behind the Hokage and with a silent command, the curtains closed off all windows from view and the light turned on by itself luminating the room from complete darkness.

The students gaped at him with his wierd ability to do things in mid air without touching it, somewhat similar to Suna's pupeteers.

"Why don't you take a seat?" He offered and from thin air, he conjugated a couch for everyone to sit. Haru sat down first with Minato and finally released his poor now red ear. Minato rubbed his sore ear and glared at Haru who ignored Minato's attempt to burn him alive just by his glare.

"First, I know you're confused how I am still alive." He said and looked at Sandaime who was with him when he was in his death bed, to far late to be saved from the attack.

"Harry... how? I saw you take your last breathe and I was there when they cremated you!" The Hokage demanded and slammed his hands on the desk, causing said object shake a little. Haru let out a bitter chuckle. Minato and his students didn't understand the wierd name their leader had called Haru but the fact that Sandaime with with him till the end of his journey on the living plane was shock.

"I did die back then Hiruzen. I wasn't faking the whole thing six years ago. Do you remember what I asked after I died?" He softly asked and next to him, he felt Minato stiffen at the memory of remembering of his father's death. Minato hid it well to his students but against his own father, it was useless and Haru knew how torn he was seeing him alive.

"You... you requested me to release your ashes in front of shrine where the fire Monks live. How does this connect with your revival?"

"Everything is connected to the shrine." Haru replied back and looked at his arm where there was an old circular scar.

"Did you know that Land of Fire is the only country that pays respect the Celestial Deity? More specifically, Phoenixes. The shrine where you released my ashes was one of the oldest shrine in Land of Fire. The closest place where you can be with the Phoenixes." He said and touched the scar not noticing that they were taking in every detail of his reactions.

"When I was twelve, I was bitten by a basilisk."

"Basilisk? Aren't they mythical creatures?" Obito asked, remembering the information he once read when he and others had visited their teacher's home few months back. They were all sorts of books they had never seen before in the Clan library or in Konoha. Over half of all books their teacher had in his home were in some weird languages that consisted of squiggles. He'd never know where he had gotten his hands on those books in the first place.

"In here, yes, but where I come from, Basilisk existed. King of all serpents and snakes. They have the most corrosive poison and a single bite is potent enough to kill ten adults in less than five minutes. If you look into their eyes, you're dead before you know it." At this information, Minato and others paled at the thought.

"I only survived because I had a help from an old friend. Fawks, a phoenix. Phoenixes are known for it's healing properties and long life. Their tears can heal all injuries no matter how big or small and critical or a scratch they are. Fawks healed me before the poison got me but at that moment, some of his abilities transferred into me. Not the healing properties but the long life." Haru said and everyone gaped at him. Phoenixes can live for centuries and even millennium. Now hearing this, they all wondered of his true age.

"Before I met Minato, I traveled around the Elemental Nations. I don't know how long but I saw many small villages fall and rise, saw three wide-scale war and this is my fourth one." He confessed and that moment, everyone knew he was at least older than their current leader, Sandaime.

"I first got to know about Konoha when I met Hirzuen as a child." At that one sentence, somewhere hidden in the room, the two hidden ANBU coughed in shock. That information wasn't something they had expected to hear.

"Through him, I got to know his teachers and we became friends. I still traveled then and stayed in Konoha for couple of days before I left again, gathering information for them, even if I didn't fight along with them. I already saw too much war in my life and know what war can do. It brings victory but in what price? Is it truly worth it?" Haru absently asked, his eyes dazed away in thought.

At his question, nobody answered. Was war really worth it? Was it worthy enough in exchange of their sanity and lives of their friends?

"I'm sorry. We're going off the track. After the Second Great Shinobi War finished, years later I decided to stop traveling and live in one place. That was Konoha." He said and smiled at his first day in the village as Konoha citizen. Everyone was so warm and kind to him. They treated him normal and not some kind of celebrity back in his original home. In Konoha, he was a normal person just like anyone else.

"I met Minato on my first week in Konoha and few days later, I officially adopted him as my son with Hiruzen's help." He finished his story and ruffled Minato's hair fondly. He truly regretted of avoiding Minato for three years but when he first came back, his son's face was happy and peaceful when he was with his Jounin teacher, Jiraiya. After his death, Jiraiya had taken his place as Minato's father and for that he was grateful. He was afraid that Minato would reject the man and close his heart again just like the first day he met Minato in the orphanage. The picture was too perfect to be disturbed and it didn't feel right to intrude their happiness.

Suddenly behind them, the door was bashed open and two people came in, panting heavily. Minato and his students stared at the intruders, never having seen the two most composed people in Konoha like this. The Elders of the village, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu.

"Is it true Hiruzen? Is Harry ji-sama back?" Koharu asked once she got her breath back from running. Unlike Hiruzen, her body was coming to it's limit. She was growing old despite her soul stayed young.

"Koharu, Homura." Harry looked back and saw the two other children he knew since their Genin days. How fast time passed.

"It's true... You're back Harry ji-sama." Homura whispered and a lone tear escaped his eye, but was quickly wiped away.

"Yes, I'm back. It's good to see both of you." He smiled at them and they both closed the door behind them. They both knew how much Harry considered manners were important.

"We have so many things to catch up but first, I want to speak with Minato. I won't be dying again." Haru joked and grabbing onto Minato's shoulder, they disappeared in a crack, leaving three disbelieving students in the Hokage's office.

In cue of their disappearance, a puff of smoke appeared next to the Hokage, revealing it to be the Gama Senin, Jiraiya.

"I heard about a dead person coming back alive and dragging Minato by his ears. What's going on sensei?" Jiraiya asked and Sarutobi sighed. There were so many things he hid from others and this was one of it.

"Minato's father is back Jiraiya." He confessed and his former student widened his eyes in shock.

"Minato's father? But he died back then! How can he be back!" The Sannin shouted, losing all of his calm composure.

"You'll have to ask him but for now, leave the two alone for a while."

"How can I leave that bastard alone! Do you know how devastated Minato was back then! He was gone for six years, somehow managing to fool you and 'die'. Now he decides to comeback to his Minato's life? He lost that right on the night he decided to disappear!" Jiraiya shouted back and left the room, probably went to find Minato.

Seeing his student's departure, the Hokage knew things were going to go down side. A part of him understood and empathized with his student. Gone for six years and had finally decided to show him self up to the world. Did he actually die in the first place?

* * *

A crack was heard on the top of the Hokage Mountain. Minato barely managed to land on his feet while Harry landed perfectly.

"I _always _hated that damn jutsu." Minato grumbled and stood up, wobbling slightly. God, how did his father travel that way?

"It's an okay technique once get used to it." Harry sympathised with the blonde. He was the same when first experienced Apparate. Harry sat down on the large rock and stared at the setting sun. This was his favourite place in Konoha. Whenever he felt down, he came here and everytime, it never failed to soothe him.

Minato sat next to him and stared at the twilight. The blonde said nothing and Harry wasn't expecting his son to say anything.

"You must hate me leaving you six years ago." Harry said, going straight to the point and saw Minato flinch, telling he hit right to the point.

"I don't hate you... just... angry." He admitted and unknowlingly clenched his hands together to fists. Harry saw this reaction and knew, he was holding back his anger on him.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I died all those years ago. I only came back three years ago." Harry began and Minato turned his head to his father in disbelief. Three years? He had been alive for three years and yet, not once he visited and told him that he was alive! How could he...

"When I first came back, I first thought of going back to Konoha, to you. We suffer the same pain you know. Not knowing our parents. My guardians abused me because they didn't like me and hated my parents. So they turned their angers towards me and so for the first eleven years of my life, I was treated like a freak and no one wanted to be my friend from the lies they spurred." Harry continued and Minato's eyes widened. This was his first time hearing him talk about his life. Not once, he heard his father say something about him and Minato hadn't dared to ask him questions in fear of being sent back to the orphanage.

"When I first saw you, I knew you were not treated properly in the orphanage. You had the same eyes as me and I didn't want another child going through the same pain I did. No one should be treated like that." He admitted and slowly, Minato felt his anger drain away despite he didn't want the anger to go away. He knew this was a tactic to make him feel sympathy for him.

"On that day... I was quite glad that you weren't home. I had in mind of punishing you for being out so late and worrying me, but that didn't turn out well, when the enemy attacked." At the mention of enemy, the blonde's eyes widened in shock and the hidden figure was no different. Enemy?

* * *

Jiraiya found the duo quite easily, having searched his student's favourite place and just as he suspected, he found Minato and his so called 'dead' father sitting side by side, talking. He wanted to interfere and take Minato away but decided not to do it, seeing the blonde's expression. What was the raven haired telling Minato?

"-I was quite glad that you weren't home. I had in mind of punishing you for being out so late and worrying me, but that didn't turn out well, when the enemy attacked." Enemy? What did he mean by enemy? He was told in the reports that it was an accident from gas leak!

"E-Enemy?"

"I told Hiruzen not to tell the truth. You were young back then I didn't want you to be consumed by hatred." Jiraiya felt angry for his teacher to hide such information from him but that drained away by the next sentence. So, Harry too knew what happened if someone was consumed by hatred. He didn't want the same thing to happen with Minato. A wise choice but a foolish one at the same time.

"When I came back to Konoha, I first had in mind to see you, but after seeing you happy with your teacher, I decided not to. I feared that you would return to your former self but seeing you happy, I knew that Jiraiya was and still is a good father for you. If I had interfered, I would've broke than bond and I didn't want that. I left you though unvolentarily but I still left you, tore you in sadness and emptiness and he filled it up, healing you just the way I did when first saw you." Jiraiya saw the man ruffle Minato's hair in a fatherly manner and he knew how much the blonde hated having his hair ruffled because it made his hair look spikier than it already was.

"He's a better father than me for you." He admitted and chuckled humourlessly. His laughs felt odd as if something was missing and Jiraiya didn't like the sound of his raven haired's laughter.

The duo then said nothing and watched the sun go down, hiding behind the walls of Konoha. The sky grew darker and in a blink of an eye, stars lit up in the sky shining brightly.

"I'll be leaving again Minato." He said and the blonde whipped his eyes at his father in shock. He had just found the man who saved him all those years ago and now, he was leaving again. Why?

"W-Why?" Minato stuttered, his eyes pleaing Haru not to go.

"The war is going out of hands. The longer it goes, there will be more casualties in both sides. I can't let that happen. I've seen enough war Minato. I saw my friends die and many despair at their loss. I've lost everyone to war. I can't lose you too." He smiled sadly.

"B-But what can you do Otou-san? I-"

"I'll end it just the way I have done in the last war. This isn't my first war Minato and you know it. I've seen enough war and every war, I lost someone. Hashirama, Tobimura... I can't afford to lose you or Hiruzen as well." He admitted and Minato fell silent.

"I won't be gone for long, two weeks maximum and after that, we can catch up." Harry said brightly and stood up, helping Minato to stand up as well. Then from his pocket, he took two vials of liquid. One clear and one pale yellow. Minato looked at the two items in confusion. What were they?

"I lied when I said Fawkes only transferred his long life. That clear liquid is my tears. Few drops can heal the worst and impossible injuries in matter of seconds, but I'd advice not to use it too much. Too much of Pheonixes' tears in the system can be deadly poisonous if used too much and this," Harry pointed to the yellow liquid in the other vial. "is the strongest and deadliest poison in the Elemental Nation. A drop is deadly enough to kill an elephant." He grinned and Minato gaped at the innocent looking vial.

"Don't tell me..." He muttered.

"It is. That is the Basilisk's venom. You have no idea how many times I had to reinforce the glass to keep the venom inside and safe from outside."

"How..."

"Now that is something for me to know and for you to find out. If you read the books I have, there should be an answer." He said and took several steps away from Minato and right away, the blonde knew. He knew that his father was leaving again.

"Matte-"

"Everything will be fine... and I'm sorry." Smiling at the blonde, Harry disappeared in a crack, leaving him alone on the Hokage Monument and Jiraiya hiding not too far away, witnessing the conversation.

That was the last time anyone saw Haru for a long while.


	29. KHR 9

Title: Class Reunion

**Summary**: Title is self-explanatory. Though it's more like a School reunion.

Grammar is not checked or anything.

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. STEAL AND I WILL HAUNT YOU IN YOUR DREAMS. THAT GOES FOR ALL STORIES/PLOTS IN THIS BOOKLET!**

* * *

_Vongola mansion/Vongola HQ, Sicily, Italy_

Vongola Decimo sat behind his mahogany desk as he silently finished paperwork after paperwork. He had to finish two days worth of paperwork early if he wanted to join the school reunion that was tomorrow. Quickly grabbing another paperwork, he scribbled through the rich smooth paper before he placed to a neat pile of finished paperwork. He had already packed clothes for two-days trip and booked a private jet. Planes were just too slow and over the years, he gotten used to the wealth that passed down to him. His Guardians had went ahead with his orders to make sure nothing would go wrong. As Vongola Decimo, he made many enemies in and out of Italy. He wasn't too sure if they knew of the school reunion he would attend but he wasn't going to risk and go without any protection. He may be Vongola Decimo of the strongest mafia in Italy and maybe the world, but that didn't mean he was invincible. He too was a person just like anyone else.

Tsuna didn't bother to look up when he had heard knockings from the door.

"Come in" He called out, his eyes still on the paperwork.

"Vongola" The voice called out, bringing Tsuna's glaze to meet the person who stood in front of his desk. Lal Mirch. The Arcobaleno Curse broke few years ago and she now stood in her adult form, carrying a yellow folder which had the Vongola crest and CEDEF imprinted on the front. She still had a faint marks on her face of the curse as the failed Arcobaleno but it was barely visible and still had her orange goggles lying on her head.

"Ah, Lal. Is that the report? Thanks." Tsuna accepted the folder from the former Arcobaleno and resumed to finish his paperwork.

"We got everything ready Vongola and just need your consent. All CEDEF members and Varia are all ready to come into action and protect the school and you as the priority, if the school is attacked by any enemy famiglia." She said and left, leaving Decimo alone in his office finishing the paperwork, though he had engraved her words in his mind, remembering them for future notice.

* * *

_Vongola HQ, Namimori, Japan  
_

"Kyo-san, everything finished and clear as you ordered." Kusakabe informed as he opened the door to see the Cloud Guardian in his yukata drinking green tea.

"Get me all street cameras in Namimori on the screen. If I see anyone slacking..." He didn't finish the sentence but the threat was clear as sky.

"Of course Kyo-san. I'll ask Giannini-san to bring up all the cameras in Namimori the screen this instant." He said and closed the shouji door, going back to work, while his boss did nothing but drink green tea in peace with a yellow bird; Hibird sat on his master's head, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Next Day

* * *

Today was a very special day. With the school principle's permission, instead of the normal routine of studying, students had a whole day of free period though they weren't allowed to go home till the end of the school. At this, students were confused by the sudden change but nonetheless, they all cheered of no studying for a whole day.

In front of the school gates, countless cars stopped and former school students of Namimori-chuu stepped out, dressed in their best clothes. Boys stopped playing football when they saw adults entering their school. Students gasped when they saw some of the familiar faces enter the school, recognising them from newspapers and TV.

"Oi, isn't he Mochida Kensuke? One of the most successful bachelor in Japan? What is he doing here?" One boy whispered to his friend.

"I have no idea. Is there a an event going on? Oh look! It's Sasagawa Kyoko! What is she doing here? I thought she was busy in Italy with her modelling schedules!" The boy replied back and pointed to the orange haired woman who was talking to another woman who had shoulder-length black hair.

"Haven't you heard? Today is a school reunion for the former students who used to go to this school 10 years ago. That's why we have no lessons today." A random girl who was watching the match spoke to the two boys.

"Really! They all went to Namimori-Chuu? I didn't know that!" They exclaimed, shocked to know the famous and successful people they recognised in the group used to go to the same school they were attending.

"That's not all. There is one person who is very important to some business and so countless bodyguards were stationed all over Namimori." She continued.

"I saw men in black suits standing in the streets! Are they the bodyguards for this person who's coming to our school today?" A boy spoke up and she nodded.

"It must be them and they aren't even Japanese. I heard one of them speaking in Italian on the phone." She confirmed and the boys paled.

"Italian? They came all the way from Italy? How important is this person? Is that person in Mafia or what?" He joked and the boy next to him smacked his head downwards.

"Don't joke something like that! Do you want to jinx your life or what?" He hissed at him and the girl glared at the boy for saying such thing. Oh, they didn't know how right the boy was.

"Quando è decimo in arrivo? Namimori è protetto e che mostro nuvola ha detto di non aver visto i nemici in agguato intorno. (When is Jyuudaime arriving? Namimori is secured and that cloud freak said he hadn't seen any enemies lurking around.)" The trio looked around to find where the voice came from. They found a silver-haired man dressed in custom-made suit with a red shirt underneath and a loose black tie around his neck. He was leaning against the gate, talking in Italian to his phone. He had a scowl on his face and they felt intimidated by the man who wasn't even talking or looking at them. He threw the cigarette he was smoking a second ago to the floor and smashed it with his foot in frustration, earning a fearful gulp from the nearby people. With his free hand, he got a cigarette packet from his pocket and pulling out the last cigarette in his mouth. He crushed the empty packet with his hand and threw it into the bin which was quite far away with no difficulties without looking. He then got a lighter from his inner pocket which had a weird-looking insignia. People around him were unable to see the mark on the lighter as he had placed it back in his inner pocket after lighting the cigarette.

"Who is he? I only recognised the word, 'Namimori'. Who is exactly coming today?" The asked in slight fear seeing the man. They all wondered if the man was related to this mysterious person who coming to school today.

"Don't laugh you stupid baseball-idiot! You were suppose to meet me here 10 minutes ago! Where the hell are you?" He shouted at the phone, speaking in Japanese much to others surprise who were watching the silver-haired man talk in Italian just a moment ago.

"Maa maa, calm down Hayato. I'm here." They heard another man talk who just entered the gate. He wore a similar suit to the silver-haired man, only difference was that instead of red shirt, he wore a blue shirt. He had a bamboo sword slung on his back for an unknown reason as it stood out from his expensive looking black suit.

The silver-haired man ended the call and walked towards the man, glaring daggers to the late person who just smiled back at the glaring man.

"You're late! Where's that stupid cow? He was supposed to come with you!" He shouted at the man who merely scratched behind his head.

"Lambo's with maman. He said he'll come with Tsuna." The man replied to him and Gokudera huffed in annoyance at Lambo's tendency of acting on his own.

"If Jyuudaime's coming with that stupid cow, I doubt that idiot would run away." He said and walked next to the 'baseball-idiot'.

"Smoking is not permitted. That is against school regulation." A cold voice echoed in the school grounds. The adults immediately paled hearing the fearsome voice, knowing who it all belonged to. Like splitting seas, they all moved away from a man who had tonfas out, ready to 'bite' at those who broke the school rules. He had a sadistic smirk on his face, itching to bite the man who dared to break the school rules.

"What the fuck do you want Hibari?" Gokudera growled at the man, ignoring the words the man had mentioned few seconds ago.

"For breaking the school rules, I-"

"Maa, maa Hibari. You're not the Disciplinary Committee Leader anymore and I doubt Tsuna wants you two fighting again. It's school reunion. Chill down. You didn't attend to your class reunion, so enjoy this." The blue shirt man reasoned, his smile still clear on his face. People around him paled further seeing he had cut off the former Disciplinary Committee Leader from talking. Hibari had glared at the man who stood in front of him but nonetheless, he put away his tonfas where they belonged to and all people let out a relief sigh.

"Ah, Hibari-san, it's good to see again." A woman broke to their group, greeting the man. The woman next to her waved at them.

"Sasagawa, Miura" He gave a small nod to the orange-haired woman and black-haired woman next to her. People around the group gasped seeing the Sasagawa Kyoko talking to Hibari Kyoya and the fact he had replied back to her.

* * *

"What in the heaven's name is going on?" Tanaka Genki, former student of Namimori-chuu Class 1-A asked his friend seeing the group not far away from him interact to each other. He remembered Gokudera Hayato by his silver hair and Yamamoto Takeshi though it had taken him a while to recognize the once ace baseball player. He wondered why he was carrying a bamboo-sword and the clothes... It was all clear that it was all custom-made for him and the scar on his cheeks was clear it was a wound from a sharp weapon like a sword or a knife. Then there was Hibari Kyoya. Former Disciplinary Committee Leader. He wore a similar suit to Gokudera and Yamamoto but wore a purple shirt and on his shoulder, a yellow puff of ball sat peacefully, looking at the group in front of him. Hibird. Everyone was quite surprised to see Hibari Kyoya in the school reunion as he disliked crowds.

"Don't ask me. I don't even know how Yamamoto isn't 'bitten' to death by Hibari-san and why are they wearing the same suit? The only difference is the colour of the shirt. Are they working together or what?" Hiroshi Jinka whispered back, not wanting to be 'bitten' by the former Disciplinary Committee Leader for talking about them. He had his fair share 10 years ago and surely didn't want to be 'bitten' again by the fearsome Former Disciplinary Committee Leader.

"Mochida, I expect your report on my desk by the end of today." Hibari's cold voice echoed in the school ground and all people stared at the former Kendo Club Captain.

"Of course Hibari-san." Mochida replied back, his voice even as if speaking of business.

"Oi, is Mochida working for Hibari-san? Then is Yamamoto and Gokudera also working for him too?" Genki asked backed in curiosity but Jinka didn't reply and merely stared at the group not far from them.

"Where's that turf-head?" Gokudera asked the younger Sasagawa who wasn't affected of the insult to her brother.

"He's in the hall with other students. The Ceremony will start in ten minutes."Kyoko replied and Gokudera scoffed.

"We're all suppose to be here waiting for Jyuudaime in front of the gate." He muttered frustrated that the Sun Guardian wasn't listening to orders.

"Where's Tsu-kun? Is he running late?" She asked and they merely shook their heads (except Hibari), not knowing the answer. The last time they had heard their Boss was when he was in Italy, in his private jet with Nono, Nono's Guardians, his father, Collonelo, Lal Mirch and Basil. That was more than 6 hours ago and so, they had no idea where their boss was.

"Carnivore contacted me 10 minutes ago. He's stuck in traffic so he'll be arriving later than usual. He said he'll meet us in the hall." The Cloud Guardian informed and scowled, thinking of the crowds he would have to stay in until he arrived.

"That stupid cow is back home." Gokudera scoffed now thinking how someone would have to go and drag that lazy ass to school.

"He's here. One of my men went and got him. He will be in the hall with everyone else." Hibari replied back and once more brought out his tonfas, now glaring at the crowd around him.

"I'll bite all of you to death if you don't start going to the hall." He threatened and instantly, the people ran for their lives. He smirked sadistically glad to know he still had the power.

* * *

The students in the school ground stared at the tonfa man. Just with his words, he scared all the adults away to the hall where the school reunion was going to be held.

"Wow... So he's the rumoured Hibari Kyoya, the Demon Disciplinary Committee Leader of Namimori. He lives up to the rumors." The girl muttered and all students agreed. It was no wonder why their own Disciplinary Committee Leader looked up to him so much. He had power radiating around him screaming obedience or death.

"Ora, ora... is the little cloud still perverted?" A new voice said near the gate. A young woman and a man. They both had similar hairstyle which greatly reminded them of pineapple. The woman had a skull eye patch over her right eye and wore a purple summer dress. The man next to her wore the same suit that Yamamoto, Gokudera and Hibari were wearing with indigo shirt.

"Shut your trap pineapple head. No one wants to hear or see you." The Storm Guardian snapped at the Mist Guardian who had an anger mark on his head at the insult of his beloved hairstyle.

"What did-"

"Is Boss coming late?" The woman shyly asked, cutting off the man next standing next to her.

"Jyuudaime is running late from the traffic, he told us to meet him in the hall." Gokudera informed and she nodded, glad to know her Boss was safe.

"Well then, let's go in meet with senpai. The Ceremony will start in 10 minutes you know." Yamamoto smiled cheerfully. Knowing they barely had any time, they all began walking towards the hall, where all former students were. Hibari was already walking a head of them, not wanting to be in a group and being together with the Mukuro.

* * *

"Eh! 10 minutes? Crap! We have to get going. We're also supposed to be in the hall!" One boy shouted and in cue, the rest of the students abandoned the game they were playing an ran for their lives, hoping they would make it in time and would rather not make a scene by coming in late. That was reserved for someone they didn't know of.

* * *

_School Hall_

Everywhere in the hall was crowded with people from all years. The former Namimori students ten years ago and the current Namimori students. They divided into two sections one section for students and the other section for adults. There were no planned seating plans and so, students were sitting with their friends chatting endlessly glancing at the adults now and then. The adults didn't show any discomfort of the students' curious glances and continued talking to their friends, catching up all the news they had missed.

In one corner, one group stood away from the lively people and looked around the hall, as if looking for something and on guard for an unknown reason.

"I'm quite surprised that they aren't saying anything about you being here Mukuro. You're not even Namimori student. You're from Kokuyo." Gokudera muttered under his breath, his hand itching for a cigarette. It's been too long since he was with a huge crowd such as this and now, his senses were driving him crazy. He needed to calm down his nerves before he instinctively blew up the hall by accident. If that happened, the skylark and his boss wouldn't be happy and as his faithful right-hand man, he swore himself not to do it.

"Of course they won't say anything. Unlike you, not everyone can remember every memory from ten years ago. If they ask, I can always put an illusion placing a false memory in them." Mukuro scoffed back, his voice taunting the Storm Guardian on purpose. At this remark, a tick formed on Gokudera's head and his eyebrow twitched madly in annoyance. The fact that he deprived from his cancer sticks and being paranoid made it worse.

"Shut your flimsy mouth you perverted pineapple before I blow your ugly face off." He growled and glared at him with absolute hate. Mukuro glared back at the insult. To the students who were watching to wealthy looking group aka the Guardians, they swore under their breath that lightning shoot off from their eyes. Next to Mukuro, Chrome fidgeted seeing them fight again. Boss told them not to fight or cause any fight repeatedly but as always, they ignored their boss's reminder.

"Mukuro-sama... Boss said not to fight." She murmured quietly. Being in a school she only went for few months and surrounded by strangers made her uncomfortable. Remembering the warning, the two Guardians' looked away from each other, but the hate was clear in the air around them.

Few minutes later, the door opened again and this time, a boy wearing cow printed shirt and a matching pants was dragged in by another former member of the Disciplinary Committee, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Let me go! Let me go damn it! I don't even go to this school! I was going come with Tsuna-nii!" The fifteen year old boy shouted as he threw a tantrum to be free. Everyone turned to the source of the noise. Silence ruled the hall and not even a cricket dared to sing. The adults stared at the teenage boy in curiosity wanting to know why he wasn't in school like any other normal kids since it was all clear that he was about fifteen years old. The students stared glanced at the dragged victim, wondering who this 'Tsuna-nii' he had mentioned. To adults, it sounded somewhat familiar but couldn't place it how the name was so familiar in their ears.

From one corner, they heard someone growl like a furious lion. Stepping away from the source, everyone stared at the silver-haired man who glared daggers to the boy, wanting to shut him up by his glare but unfortunately, the said boy didn't see the threat.

"Shut up Ahoshi! Stop whining like a brat!" Gokudera shouted and stomped towards the dragged boy, hitting his head not so subtly. Instantly, the boy wailed at the hit and kicked Gokudera's knee on reflex. The Storm Guardian swore colorfully in Italian and hit the boy again, a lot harder.

"Ma ma, Gokudera. Lambo's still a child. You don't have to be so harsh with him." Yamamoto placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, attempting to calm him down before hell broke loose. If there was anything Tsuna had told them to stop anything going out of hand, that was Gokudera's temper. Comparing his temper to the storm, he made the natural disaster look like a child's play.

Before the Storm Guardian to any further to hit the Thunder Guardian, the door bashed open again, earning a twitch from Hibari, damaging his beloved school. He was going to bite that person to death, be it the Carnivore's order or not.

"Sorry I'm late!" The brunet apologised, panting from running and the fact of not realising his 'grand' entrance.


	30. Kuroko no Basuke x KHR 2

**Title**: One hell of a field trip

**Summary**: I guess this is somewhat related to the previous KHRxKuroko no Basuke. GoM won the championship again, they are in third year and Tsuna is the advisor of the Basketball club. To celebrate another win and last gift to them before graduation, Tsuna offers them a trip.

* * *

Students jumped in fright hearing the nooming voice from the principle's office. They were at it again. This had to be the third time of this week.

It was the school's head language teacher and the school principle fighting.

"How many times to I have to repeat myself?" Tsuna asked in forced calmness. This man was really pushing his buttons.

"No matter what you say, I will not allow it." The principle snapped back in frustration.

"For your own greed, you are willing to sacrifice the children's future?" The brunet spat in disgust.

"It is for-"

"I don't care whatever your excuses are! I'm done and fed up with your methods! Whether you like it not, I _will_ take the Basketball club away for the whole two months. Screw the school's motto. _Your_ motto should never exist." Tsuna cut him off and slammed a piece of paper to the desk.

"I already got the permission from the school-board. You no longer have any say in this matter. Have a good day, _Mochida_." Not wanting spend any more second with this man, Tsuna left the office without giving a second glance.

* * *

The news of the verbal fight spread around the whole school like a wild fire. All students moved away from the angry brunet teacher. The dangerous vibe coming out from him stopped other students approaching the usual happy and easy going teacher. To see him in such a foul mood, they prayed mercy for the unlucky beings should they invoke the teacher's wrath.

Class 3-A kept their mouths shut, not saying a word or noise. All of them liked their teacher because he was always kind and wonderful but when was angry or upset... he wasn't someone to piss off without suffering grave consequences.

Thank the God up there that it was only couple minutes away till lunch time bell rang.

"Anyone from the Basketball club stay behind. The rest of you can go to early lunch." He ordered and in a blink of an eye the class was empty sans the members of the said club.

The students mentally prayed they weren't in any trouble or sorts.

"I want all of you to tell other basketball players to meet me after school in Gym 1." He ordered. The students looked at each other in confusion. Was this the whole club meeting or something and if then, why so suddenly?

"Off you go then."

* * *

All basketball membered gathered in the first gym as they were told by their club members. No one had any idea why they were summoned in the first place especially after school. It couldn't be about the National Championship since they celebrated their win on the day after. Was there something else that the coach wanted to announce?

The regulars aka Kiseki no Sedai huddled together as their own gathering wondering why all members were assembled. Partial assemble was more common especially to first strings and sometimes second strings but never they had all strings gathered here than the first day of the club to get to know each other.

All students quietened when the club's advisor walked into the gym. He stopped standing in front of all members.

"It was quite sudden to call you guys here but I'm glad to see everyone is present." The brunet smiled at them gently.

"First of all, I like to congratulate you winning the champion once again." Students cheered loudly. "You already had your end of year exams last month, meaning there are two months left till graduation." He stopped and everyone quietened again.

"With the school-board's permission, for the next two months, the whole basketball club will be away from scholl on a trip." He announced and silence echoed in the gym. Even the coach looked surprised by the news. They all waited for the club's advisor to confess it was a joke or something. But he didn't.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" They shouted at him in unison after the shock wore off. Students muttered to each other in excitement. This was pracitally an early start of summer break with extra holiday!

"Sensei," Quietness ruled again at the captain's voice.

"When you meant by the trip of whole two months, the amount of money cost will be too high for us to cover. We cannot cover the whole fee by the club's budget." Akashi reasoned and Tsuna smiled than frown at the problem. If the budget couldn't cover everything it usually meant the students had to pay their own share to go.

"The school won't be paying for this trip. Unlike any regular school commissioned trip, this will be private and will be kept only private to our club. You guys don't have to pay anything." Tsuna explained and saw many relieved faces but also confusion. If the school wasn't paying for this trip, who will be?

"The exact details will come around next week. For now, tell this to your parents about the trip and if they have any queries, they can find me." Like that the brunet dismissed the meeting leaving many students question for in confusion. He didn't answer any of their questions.

* * *

The next day Tsuna found himself talking with all parents of the basketball club. They came in at lunch time wanting to ask questions of the sudden trip. No one was notified through the school comm.

Most were concerned about their children leaving school too early which he easily assured them that the students will get the required lessons of they will miss in school. The next were about the price of the trip. Teiko was already an expensive school and to add of this, they didn't know what to do or expect now.

"The fees of the trip is fully pre-payed through a private sponsor. I garantee of the legitimacy of the company sponsoring us though unfortunately I cannot reveal any names." Tsuna smooth talked to the parents.

"Why a sudden trip though? Normally we would be notified at least two months before the actual trip and like this."

"The students need a break from school. If I were in another circumstances I wouldn't consider of doing this but the students - your children need to get away from the school even for a short while as soon as possible. As all of you are aware, the school motto is 'Winning is everything'. That alone gives too much pressure to the students to handle and it is exceptionally worse to the basketball club. The regulars are suffering from stress and that passes to the first, second and third strings because they have to do their best to keep up to the high standards. This is killing their future so I have suggested this trip to allow them to relax while they can. Next year they will be going into high school which will force them to study hard for university. This is their only chance. I forwarded this to the school board and they agreed with my thoughts." Tsuna calmly explained in details and all parents nodded in agreement. While the school was good, they worried about the childish motto. How could 'Winning is everything' a good example? It was so childish.

"Then where were thinking taking them?"

"If possible, away from Japan." All parents widened their eyes in shock. Away from Japan? Then an abroad trip? "Staying within the country will have a negative effect on them. With your permission I would like to take your children to different countries for the whole two months. Of course if any of the student wishes to stay within the country, we will not take their freedom away and if they wish to return, we can arrange it as well." The parents looked at each other uneasily. Trip outside the country... could they trust this teacher?

"Some of our children don't have a passport."

"All expenses for the trip will be payed by our sponsor. Food, accommodation and other things needed will be fully paid so you don't have to worry of the price. As for the passport issue, if you go to this place, they will know and will make a passport for your children for small charge." He passed a business card, the official business card of CEDEF to every parents to see. Some recognised the name of the company and stared at the brunet in shock. How did he get his hands on these business cards in the first place?

"The permission slip will be given tomorrow and next week there will be a short meeting concerning about the trip." He added and looked at the clock. Lunch time was going to end soon and he still didn't have his lunch yet.

"I apologise to cut this short but if you have any more questions, I and more than happy to answer them in the meeting." Bidding the parents a good gye, he left making his way to the cafeteria.

Things were going to be hectic again but for some reason, he didn't mind this time.

* * *

Like promised the letter was sent out a day after with all sorts of forms for the parents to fill out like any allergies the students had and any ongoing or recent medication taken.

The meeting was fairly shorter than the Tsuna expected to be but over all everything needed was sorted without little difficulties.

The next meeting with the club was during the practice time, something for once the coach or first string members didn't object as a waste of time.

"There is good news and bad news. What would you like to hear first?" Tsuna asked and everyone gulped in fear of the bad news. Was there something wrong with the trip or did the sponsor back away due to the high price they would have to pay for them?

"The good news please." Akashi answered as the representative not that others would dare to go against him.

"I got everyone's form so no one will be left behind or anything. The bad news is that..." He stopped dramatically.

"We don't have a destination." Tsuna mentally chuckled at their expressions. Who could blame him? Reborn's sadism was bounded to be rubbed off him now or later.

"So today, we're going to choose three different places to visit for the whole two months." He declared.

"Three places?" The asked in unison. They weren't staying in on place?

"Of course! You didn't think of staying in one place?" He gasped in mock horror.

"Where would you like to suggest?" The coach asked.

"Well... since this is a basketball club, I thought of going to America." For the nth time, the students widened their eyes in shock. _This_ had be a joke. America? They were expecting Okinawa like they had gone last year but that was class trip not club trip.

No one expected to go abroad.

"What?" Tsuna asked as if nothing was wrong suggesting to go abroad for a measly trip.

"W-We're going abroad?" Aomine stuttered in amazement of the chance. America... The country where basketball originally originated from.

"Of course. Going to same place over and over again is a waste of money and time. You can't deny it'll be boring visiting same place and this is a good opportunity." Tsuna shrugged.

"Anyway after America, I thought Mexico and staying the rest in Italy. That's my suggestion."

Silence once again ruled the gym. Everyone was lost for words.

"Can we go where there's lots of sweets?" Atsushi asked childishly.

"Belgium chocolates are good." Tsuna murmured quietly and the child of the Kiseki no Sedai's eyes lit up like christmas tree lights.

"Talk to each others of the places you guys want to go. Don't be shy about the price. This a gift from me to you. All of you deserve it." He smiled warmly at them as the students instantly huddled with their friends.

"Coach, may I talk with you for a moment?" Tsuna discretely called the coach to a secluded area.

"Is there anything wrong?" Coach asked worriedly. Tsuna shook his head.

"Do you have any contacts with the graduated students, especially the former regulars?" Tsuna asked. He remembered those boys. They suffered one of the worst along with the current regulars after being kicked out by the first years.

Coach nodded slowly.

"If possible, I want extend my offer to come with us. They deserve a long due vacation. I will talk with their school and make sure they don't miss anything." He said and the coach nodded, understanding what the club advisor was saying. He saw how worn out the former regulars were when they were replaced by Akashi and his colourful group.

"I'll send you their contacts by mail." Tsuna thanked him. Coach was a good man. A very good man pressured to do things he didn't want to do.

* * *

Akashi didn't say seeing the two teachers walk away from the members of the club for a talk. He had a mind what the brunet was trying to do.

Turning back to his little group, mentally he sighed at the scene. Atsushi somehow managed to get his hands on the snacks while he wasn't looking, Ryota was hugging the life out of Tetsuya while Daiki was pulling the blond away from Tetsuya, Satsuki was reprimanding Daiki for his langauge and Shintaro was wiping his glasses with a glasses wiper.

Though he had to admit the trip was a golden chance. He had thought of going to America with his team before they got separated to different high school.

"So, where you want to go?" He asked and immediately they stopped their squabble.

"America!" Daiki and Ryota shouted unison while grinning madly as if there was no tomorrow. They always wanted to go to the country where their favourite sport came from.

"Anywhere else?"

"France!" Satsuki smiled. She always wanted to go to France. The country of romance and love.

"Somewhere which has lots of sweets." Atsushi imputed and others mentally sighed at the sweet tooth.

"You mean Belgium?" Tetsuya asked and the baby of the team nodded.

"Then it'd be Germany."

"I don't care where we go but I suggest to visit Italy." Midorima huffed aloofly as if it didn't matter but others knew better. He was always a tsundere.

"How about you Tetsuya?" The captain asked their phantom sixth player.

The teal head thought for a moment.

"I don't really mind where we go as long as I can spend the time with everyone, I'm happy." He confessed and they all felt touched by his words not that they would willingly show the feelings except for three member, though technically two.

Ryota and Satsuki hugged the life out of Tetsuya.

"You're so adorable Kuroko-chi/Tetsu-kun!" They shouted white rubbing their cheeks to his.

"Oi, get the hell off Tetsu!" Daiki pulled his partner away from the duo, growling at them. Again, Akashi mentally sighed at them. Sometimes he wondered how he handled them for the last three years.

From the side Tsuna smiled fondly seeing the spirits of the students coming back. They weren't out of the country yet the students were already distracted. A sign that not everything was lost.

"Is it really okay to spend this much money for a single trip?" Sanada asked. Not only the advisor was paying or technically the sponsor was paying for the trip but the number was close to hundred and if including the past regulars, the number would go over a hundred! More or less, this wasn't just a trip to a place in Japan. It was completely going out of the country and if this would continue where it was going, without a doubt they will be going to America where it was literally half way across the world.

"It's okay Sanada-san. It's a perfect opportunity to meet my friends and family. Ever since they heard that I was teaching and was an advisor to the basketball club, they wanted to meet the club for a while." Tsuna chuckled lightly. Sanada widened his eyes by a fraction. He didn't mean...

"Then is it your family paying all for this?" He asked but Tsuna merely smiled, never answering the question.

Only time will tell.

"All right!" Tsuna shouted bring all attentions back at him.

"Where do you want to go? A represntitive from each group!" He ordered and took a pencil and paper out.

"Satoshi." He called out and said student straightened up at his call.

"America, France and Russia."

"Takehito."

"Brazil, England and Italy."

"Sumai."

"China, Korea and Australia."

"Takami."

"America, England and Russia."

"Genta."

"Germany, Spain and England."

"And finally Akashi." Students stopped breathing and mentally hoped for the best that their chosen countries to be called out.

"America." Kise and Aomine grinned and high-five each other.

"Germany." Murasakibara smiled.

"And Italy." Moimoi looked dejected but wasn't too upset over all. Midormia pretended it didn't mean anything to him but if anyone knew the green haired boy they would notice the excitement in his eyes.

Tsuna looked at the list. Quite a number of different countries.

"Does everyone agree to go to America?" Instantly all students cheered loudly.

"Since there are lots of European countries, what do you think of Europe tour and spend the remaining in my family house in Italy?" At first hearing of the tour, some students disagreed but hearing the rest of staying in their advisor's house, all of them got interested. They hadn't know that their teacher had a house in Italy. Sure it was a common news that he was a linguist but hadn't though that he had a house in Italy. Would it be big enough to have them? The numbers of the club was close to hundred. Did he even have enough rooms for them? Did that mean he was rich or came from a wealthy family?

"Would there be enough space?" Kuroko asked quietly and other murmured in agreement.

"Sure. We have too many spare rooms." Tsuna shrugged it off and even more, they wanted to know about his life. Everyone in school knew how secretive the teacher was about his life and not much was known. Even among teachers, Tsuna was the most secretive and kept brief.

"So that's it? America, Europe tour and staying in Italy?" The stundents nodded.

"How would you guys like to spend then? It's your holiday. Three weeks in America, two weeks of Europe tour and three weeks in Italy. How does that sound or do you want to three weeks of American and Europe tour and two weeks in Italy? I doubt any of you want to spend only two weeks in America." He teased lightly.

"The first one please!" They all shouted. There was no way they were going to spend only two weeks in America when they could spend three instead of two And they were curious to know about their teacher's home.

"Okay then, I guess that's all done then. Before I forget, all of the third years remember the former regulars?" Tsuna asked and third years nodded.

"If things go well as I hope it to be, the former regulars will be joining us in the trip. But of course, if any of have contacts with them, don't tell them. It's a surprise." He winked at them and everyone gaped. So the graduates were going to join them as well? That'd be huge number then!

"Now that's finished, we'll be leaving in a week! Prepare for two months- no actually, prepare two weeks. I'm gonna take you all for shopping in America. I will be spoiling all of you for the whole two months." He grinned like cheshire cat and not giving them a chance to react back, he dismissed them all, leaving first. He had lots of things to do.

* * *

News about early leave of the whole basketball club spread around the school like a wild fire. Students of other clubs looked at them jealously, wanting to go as well and if it wasn't for the rule that nobody could quit without a verified reasons, the basketball club would've been overflowing with students by now.

And not only it spread out inside school, it became one of the hot news in nearby schools as well. Students from neighbour schools often came after school wanting to see the organiser of the trip. It was unheard of to get the students out from school two solid months early and the fact that the school-board and the students' parents allowed in the first place was a surprise. How did the he manage to do it the first place?

Tsuna already called Enma and his brother Dino about staying in their summer mansions. Enma first for the one week and half while staying the rest with Dino. Romario was kind enough to arrange the Europe tour for him when he mentioned it briefly about his plan for his students.

Saying they were ecstatic was an understatement of the month.

Humming in excitement, he hurriedly called the numbers of different high schools where the former regulars went.

-Hello, this is Toyko High School. How may I help you?- A professional voice answered.

"I would like to talk to the principle concerning two students." Tsuna answered back politely.

-Do you have an appointment?-

"No, but this cannot wait. I will be at the front gate in half an hour." He replied back and cut the call. Rude but that would certainly make the caller tell to the principle about him.

Spending no time, Tsuna reared his motorcycle to life and sped away. He had only half day today and said about leaving early.

* * *

In a record's time, Tsuna arrived at Tokyo High School. Parking his bike on the visitor's parking lot, he sped his way to the receptionist.

"I called twenty minutes ago to meet the principle concerning two students of this school." He said and silently the staff led him to the principle's office. Knocking twice the person opened the door for him and entered.

"I heard you wanted to talk with me about two of our students?" The elderly man stood up and greeted him, shaking his hand with him.

"Yes. Nijimura Shuzo and Ehiya Touma." He said and the principle raised his eyebrow. Why them? From what he knew the two students were very polite and rarely caused any problems to the school and both of them belonged to basketball club and were regulars. Was it a coincidence or had they caused another problem in the local basketball court? Last time they got into trouble, it was with another school which nearly costed the duo two weeks of suspension.

"May I ask why?"

"I'm afraid I can only tell when they are here."

* * *

Ten minutes later two students were called up to the principle's office. Both of them were nervous being called not knowing why and hoped they weren't any trouble or something. They tried to stay out of trouble but sometimes it was impossible.

"Have any idea why we're called?" Ehiya asked his friend since middle school Nijimura. Nijimura shook his head.

Knocking politely on the door they both entered and honestly, both of them weren't expecting to see their former teacher talking so casually with the school principle.

"Ah you're here Nijumura-kun, Ehiya-kun. It's been a long time." Tsuna smiled at his former students. The principle looked confused. Did he know the students?

"Sawada-sensei!" They chorused together in surprise. What was their former language teacher from middle school doing here?

"I'm sorry to call you out from your lessons but I needed to see you guys fast. I'm short on time you see." He ushered the students to sit on the couch. He didn't want them to faint or anything when he released the big guns to them.

"Can you tell us why you called them here? They aren't in any trouble are they?" The principle asked and the two students gulped. Had they done something to the brunet teacher unknowingly? His reputation of being kind yet scary was legendary on his first year of teaching. Students learnt fast not to mess with him under no circumstances.

"Oh, they aren't in any trouble or sorts. I wanted to see them specifically because I wanted to offer them something." Tsuna shook his head. Offer? What offer? It wasn't a scholarship was it? They were content in this school and they had friends here. They didn't want to leave their friends in school when most of their friends from middle school went to separate schools from them.

"As you know, Nijimura-kun and Ehiya-kun came from Teiko Middle and I was their language teacher. They were in basketball club and I was and still am the club's advisor." Tsuna explained.

"I understand that now they are in High school, they are taking their studies seriously but I came here to offer them a field trip that the basketball club will be going next week." It didn't make any sense. If the middle school was going to a field trip, how did it matter to them? They didn't belong to Teiko anymore. They weren't middle schoolers anymore.

"You must know that Teiko's motto is 'Winning is everything'. This considerably gives unnecessary stress and pressure to all students in school and here, Nijimura-kun and Ehiya-kun were no different. They especially suffered the most on their third year and as their former-teacher I wanted to give them a chance to relax. I am offering this because all basketball club is going away for this trip, an early trip that will last whole two months of the remaining school year." Three sets of eyes widened at the information. Two months? That was basically skipping the last months of school!

"I won't force them to come unless they want to and since they will be missing two months of lessons, the sponsor who are paying for this trip will take responsibilities to make sure they don't lag behind." Tsuna continued but the principle or the students were convinced.

"Where are you going?" Niijimura asked.

"America for three weeks, Europe tour for two weeks and three weeks in Italy." Now that wasn't the answer anyone was expecting. If the whole club was going, the number was close to a hundred and trip abroad... it was so expensive!

"I'm afraid you will have to talk with the students' parents." The principle sighed in resignation. This was so... he couldn't express it in words. He was lost for words for what to say to the brunet.

"I understand." From his pockets, Tsuna took out two business cards and gave it to the students.

"If you don't have a passport, if you go to this place, they will make you one. I would like to talk with you guys more but I have more students to talk to about the trip. You guys know my number and if you or your parents have questions, feel free to call me." Smiling warmly at them, he bowed politely to the principle and ruffling the students' hair fondly, he left.

* * *

It went pretty similar with the rest of Teiko's former basketball regulars. In agreement Tsuna promised to meet the parents in a restaurant to discuss about the trip. Many parents recognised him and heartily gave him permission to take their children away understanding why he was doing this as long as they didn't lag behind in their learnings. The basketball matches that their children thought so important of finished last week and so there wasn't anything that prevented them to go and honestly, all students wanted to go which the parents didn't fault their children for feeling that way. Never in their lives they saw a teacher going so far for students, spending this much money for them and they felt touched by his efforts to help them. It was no secret that some students did feel pressured even in High school due to the constant pressure in middle school and this was a good way to heal them.

So separately, Tsuna met all the former regulars of Teiko. Nijimura still had their contacts which helped him very much and contacted them to meet him in a small restaurant near Teiko where they went regularly.

"It's good to see all of you again. I'm happy to see you guys are doing fine." Tsuna smiled at them warmly.

"So is it true sensei? Are we actually going to America?" Yurami Katsuo asked and Tsuna nodded. The boy grinned widely.

"All of you guys deserve it. To make it clear, it will be three weeks in America, two weeks of Europe tour and final three weeks in Italy." He said and they all nodded, some noting down in a small booklet they brought to write down everything about they needed to know about the trip.

"Don't bring too much clothes. Just bring two weeks worth of clothes. I'll be taking you all to shopping for new clothes." He grinned when they gaped at him. This was too much from him...

"We're leaving on Monday 9:00 am. Come to Teiko at 8:30 the latest. Don't be late." He said and mock saluted at him.

"As if we're gonna be late." Hatsu Natsume scoffed and others agreed.

"I've got your permission slips from your parents so don't worry too much of it. Give me your passport a day before we leave and I'll take care of the rest." Tsuna said and they nodded again.

Seeing his former students leave, Tsuna dialled the airport and booked one of the largest Vongola's private plane using his status and asked five buses to come to the school at 8:45 prompt.

He will make this the best trip ever for them.

* * *

On the day of the trip, parents came to school to see their children go off to another country. It was still hard to believe that someone was willing to pay all of these fully and they didn't pay a single yen except getting the passport but even then they were given a special discount.

Non-members of the club stared at the five luxury looking buses stationed outside the gate and felt jealousy bubble inside them at the special treatment given to the club. Why couldn't their advisor do the same for them?

Basketball club member arrived to the school wearing their own clothes and each pulling trunks and carrying bags. They too stared at the buses in shock. Some students recognised the buses having seen in T.V before. They were the VIP use only buses.

All of the third years were stunned to actually see the graduates and former regulars of the basketball team. Not a single member was missing at all.

Heads turned to the organiser of the trip. Not only he managed to get this done in a week, he managed to call the past regulars and ordered five buses to take them to the airport. Not ordinary buses but VIP buses used by famous people!

Just how stretched was his connections and how rich was their sponsor to provide this much for a single trip?

Tsuna head counted the students and grinned at full house. Good. Nobody was missing or late.

He pretended not to notice the looks from non-members students and staffs. He was too used to them and compared to what was used to, this was nothing. Whether they felt jealous or not, this was only for the basketball club who suffered the worst every year.

"I'm happy to see everyone here and ready! Before we go, I would like to introduce you former regulars of Teiko basketball club." Looking at Nijimura, Tsuna nodded encouragingly.

"Nijimura Shuzo, former captain and my position is Power Forward."

"Hatsu Natsume, former vice-captain and Center."

"Ehiya Touma, Small Foward."

"Yurami Katsuo, Point Guard."

"Fusaka Kesuke, Shooting Guard."

"Iyaza Yusuke, master of nothing and jack of all trades." The member grinned cheekily.

"Tazune Gobu. Point Guard."

"Nobustu Shiki. Shooting Guard." The final member introduced and all members greeted them back to the club energetically.

"Now that's all over, all of you noticed the five buses stationed outside. Most of you have guessed, that is our transport to the airport." He grinned at the now common shocked faces from the students.

"Leave your bags here and find your seats in the buses." Students dropped their bags like flies. "Before all of you go, promise me that you won't cause any permanent damage or problems. The drivers were kind enough to drive us to the airport so don't forget to thank them." Tsuna reminded them with a stern face then smiled at them letting the students rush off to find their seats.

Looking at the Coach, said man understood the silent message. He will watch the students so they won't do anything foolish.

Seeing them go, Tsuna turned around and pressed a new number in his phone.

-Yes boss?- A deep rich voice answered.

"Where are you right now?" Tsuna asked and hmmed quietly. That place wasn't too far from here.

"Come to Teiko middle. Someone wants to meet you." Hearing no objections, Tsuna ended the call. Though not technically, the person wouldn't want to meet Mochida if known of the sudden arrival. Oh well. It's the same thing anyway.

Not wanting to make his students wait for him, Tsuna hurriedly got on the closest bus.

Mochida can handle his assed younger brother.

* * *

Grabbing the mike from the from seat, Tsuna tested the volume.

"Ah, ah. Test one. One two three." He muttered quietly and adjusted the volume of the speakers.

"Alrighty! Everyone listen up. the trip to the airport is two hours long, and we will not stop the whole way through." He said loudly. Though he wasn't with the other students, the speaker system was connected to all buses meaning the students could hear him speak.

"I trust you lots to be sensible throughout the journey and no eating." He looked especially to a certain purple head who pouted hearing it.

Surprisingly enough the journey was quiet and Tsuna soon found out that the majority of the students stayed up from the excitement.

Driving for an hour and thirty minutes, everyone sans Tsuna were asleep. Seeing them sleeping peacefully, it eased some of the worry in his heart. He wasn't too late saving them.

Once arriving in the airport, rather than waking the students up, the driver drove to the private parking lot.

~Number 10 please.~ Tsuna said in Italian and the driver nodded driving to the designated place.

* * *

Akashi woke up when he felt the vibration of the bus die out slightly and assumed they had arrived but rather than expecting the teacher to wake them up all, the roared to life again.

~Number 10 please.~ He heard the teacher say quietly in another language he had never heard the brunet speak before.

As if understanding the bus moved again through a strange gate away where the rest of the airport buses were.

Where were they going?

Finally arriving to Vongola's personal landing sight, Tsuna began to wake the students up.

"Everyone, wake up. We have to get off now." He shook Aomine and Kise who had yet to come back to the land of living.

Seeing this, Akashi urged to sigh. It was always the duo.

"Sensei, may I?" He offered and the brunet stepped back allowing the captain to come closer to the still sleeping regulars.

"Ryota, Daiki." Just by the mentioning of their names, the two regulars sat up straight.

"I'm awake!" They shouteed in unison. Seeing this, Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle at their antics. They were always so funny.

All students met each other again outside the buses. Nobody recognised where they were.

Where were they really?

"If any of you are wondering where we are right now, we are at the private landing ground of our sponsor. He allowed us to use it."

_'Well it's more like I allowed myself._' Tsuna chuckled mentally.

"The bags and luggages will be sent off so if you guys have anything to bring it inside..." He pointed to the pile of bags from the five buses. Several students went to take out some things from their bags.

* * *

After hearing and understanding the rules to be followed at all cost, the brunet advisor lead the basketball club inside the airport to get the tickets he had bought few days ago.

People stared at the large group having never seen such a large group before. Even the tourist groups weren't that large! It was odd to see middle schoolers and few high schoolers at school time in school day.

"Wait here." Quickly, Tsuna alone went to the staff. He was a foreigner and his Hyper Intuition told him this person was Italian. Certainly enough, Hyper Intuition was useful in many occasions.

~I've ordered 118 tickets to America.~ He said fluently in Italian, startling the staff momentarily.

~N-Name sir?~ He asked, stuttering slightly at the sheer number.

~Vongola.~ Instantly hearing the name, the worker widened his eyes and hastily began printing off the tickets.

They couldn't hear what the club advisor was saying but judging from the look of the worker, the brunet said something that the staff hadn't expect to hear.

After ten minutes of constant printing, they saw the teacher comeback holding a bundle of plane tickets. Before anyone could see which airline they were taking, the brunet hid it inside his bag away from prying eyes.

"I'll hand out the tickets once we arrive to the gate." Tsuna explained much to their curiosity to know which airline they were taking.

"Come along." Cheerfully, Tsuna led the group into the deeper sections of the airport.

Nobody except Akashi and Kuroko noticed the respecting looks from the passing workers gave to their teacher.

Just who on earth was Sawada Tsunayoshi?

* * *

Nobody could stop themselves from gaping at the sight in front of their eyes. Standing right before them was a magnificent looking plane and at the side, the crest of the company was engraved proudly.

Vongola.

They were going to take Vongola's plane for their field trip. Did that mean Vongola was providing all of these fees and was their private sponsor that their teacher was talking about?

Pretending nothing was wrong, Tsuna handed out the tickets to the students and the coach. Not giving a chance for them to ask questions, he went to the desk where his Hyper Intuition was flaring at him like a beacon light.

"Is there something for me?' He asked the staff sitting behind the desk straight away than beat around the bush. He had no time to do that.

"Yes sir. Ten minutes ago Cozato-san called. He wanted us to tell you, I quote 'Call me'." Hyuuga - one of the staff answered in a professional manner. Working with Vongola required that much skills or would be fired from the job without a second chance.

"Thank you." Walking away, Tsuna automatcially got his phone out and quickly pressed a speed dial that had his friend's number saved. Why he wanted to call him in this hour was odd.

They watched the teacher away to a secluded area. Seeing a phone they assumed he was making an important call so decided to give him some privacy.

He deserved all of those for preparing this trip for them.

This had to be the best end of year trip ever. It had to be.

When Tsuna came back, all students and the coach noticed his grim face.

"Is there anything wrong?" Sanada asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"Just a minor problem. Nothing to serious." The brunet replied back calmly.

"Let's board the plane. I'll explain it there." Nodding the coach left, gathering the scattered students.

* * *

In the plane, everyone looked at the luxury in amazement. The chairs were so big and it looked so comfortable. Even more, it had a second floor much to everyone's surprise. They only had seen it movies but never in reality.

The members hurriedly scampered around the plane claiming their places. Of course the regulars got their choices first and Akashi chose to sit near the front. The rest of the regulars sat around their captain but the Kiseki no Sedai sat on the same row as the captain. Midorima on his left sitting on the window seat and Murasakibara on his right. Kise sat next to the sweet tooth then Kuroko and finally Aomine. Moimoi sat right behind Aomine watching out for him as his childhood friend.

As soon as everyone settled down Tsuna grabbed the phone at thhe front that was only used by the staffs.

"The journey to America is sixteen hours and thirty minutes. Lunch will be served half an hour after we take off. If any of you have questions, ask now." Fast enough, numerous hands went up in the air.

"Araragi."

"What's the second floor for?" He asked.

"It's a private area used by Vongola only. I'm afraid the second floor is off limit so no one should be going upstairs." Many students groaned at the information. They wanted to go upstairs as soon as the seat belt sign went off after take off.

"Shisui."

"Where are we staying? You've said that we'll be staying in your home in Italy for three weeks but how about before then?" He asked and it was a valid question. It was about time for them to know their accommodation and maybe the truth or at least half-truth.

"Good question. For the first three weeks in America, we'll be staying at my friend's house and my brother's house. First week and half will be my brother's house and the second half will be with my friend. During the Europe trip, we'll be staying at numerous summer mansions that belongs to several of my friends and finally as you've said before final three weeks will be in my family home." Tsuna explained and everyone stared at the teacher. For the teacher's house to be able to house them in the first place... he and they had be rich in the first place.

"Eyota."

"Are you rich sensei?" Tsuna chuckled at the question. He was wondering when that question would pop up.

"Depends on who you want to ask." The boy pouted at the cryptic answer.

* * *

Once the plane took off, like their teacher had promised the food was served thirty minutes after the take off. There were all sorts of food from different countries severed and once they were finished, everyone was satisfied.

After lunch the seatbelt sign turned off and instantly students got off and gathered in groups talking their mouths off in excitement. To most of the population this was their first trip abroad and this will definitely leave a big impression. They will remember this trip forever.

Tsuna sat with the coach who wanted to discus some things with him.

"Sawada-sensei, I can't express my gratitude for organising this trip." Sanada thanked him. He was worried for the club ever since the former Head Coach retired due to health reasons. He wanted to object to the orders of the principle but the he was too strong for him to fight and forced him to ruin the future of the students.

"I will do anything for these children. I know how it is to be forced but unlike them my tutor knew when to stop and go easy." Tsuna sighed and turned to the laughing students.

"So who is actually sponsoring this trip? I am aware it has something to do with Vongola..." The Head Coach asked and once again Tsuna chuckled.

"In technical terms, no money was spent. The only money spent was the parents who needed to make passports for their children but other than that, no money was spent." He laughed lightly and the coach stared at him not understanding. What did he mean that no money was spent? It was clear to anyone's eyes of the sheer money that one person had to spend for the plane and the transport.

"I don't understand Sawada-sensei." He seriously didn't understand what the brunet was saying.

"Only time will tell Sanada-sensei. Time is virtue." Tsuna said vaguely and the coach sighed. Out of all three years he knew of this man, there were things he still couldn't understand.

* * *

Night time came though the scenery outside was bright as morning. Students made themselves comfortable, making their seats to one huge bed by rocking the back to one hundred-eighty degrees and pulling up the side arm sets. Maybe because it was only them and not riding with strangers, they were oddly satisfied and seeing them calm and happy, it made Tsuna happy.

At one corner, the regulars slept together like family. Akashi allowed himself to hugged by the baby of the team while Kise and Aomine hugged their phantom player like a teddy bear. Moimoi used the team's ace's shoulder as a pillow and slept contently. Midorima leaned against Murasakibara's back and slept while holding his lucky item a banana plushie.

* * *

In the morning, it had a hell of a morning call that nobody expected to hear, especially a certain brunet in the plane.

[Rise and sunshine Tsu-chan!] Too familiar voice shouted in the plane waking everyone up in surprise. Tsuna fell off his seat at the voice and groaned loudly recognising whose voice it belong to.

Students groaned around him at the rough morning call. Opening his eyes he saw a certain marshmallow-lover's face plastered on the flat screen at the front of the plane, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"It's too damn early Byakuran." Tsuna growled at the man and threw his pillow at the man's face and comically enough the man faked a wincing face at the hit.

[B-But T-Tsu-chan...] The man pouted and this time Tsuna threw his blanket. There was no need to traumatise the students. By now all students were awake and stared at the morning banter by their teacher and the stranger who woke them up with his voice.

"And it's 'Rise and shine' not 'sunshine'." Ruffling his hair out of habit, Tsuna straightened his clothes he slept in.

"What do you think you're doing Byakuran? Calling us at..." Tsuna looked at his watch and winced. "3:22 in the morning?" Students widened their eyes at the time. That was way too early.

[I was bored.] A tick appeared on Tsuna's forehead.

"Just because you ate too much marshmallow doesn't mean you can call me whenever you want and how the hell did you find out about here?" Tsuna growled at the man in the screen who ate marshmallow one by one while ignoring his glare.

[I asked Sho-chan.]

"You mean you bullied him into it." Tsuna replied in deadpan voice. The students looked at their teacher in surprise. They never saw their teacher like this before.

[You hurt me Tsu-chan.] The man touched his chest in fake hurt and the brunet rolled his eyes at the man's antic. Byakuran was seriously sugar-high. In this mood, he couldn't fault Shoichi. Even now, that person was hard to deal with and the only people who could stand against Byakran was him and Yuni - the remaining Sky of the Tri-Ni-Sette.

"Go bother someone else. Go to Gamma or Yuni-chan. It's too early to call here. I can't have you traumatise my students. Go away and never come back." From the seat, Tsuna took out a remote control looking device and pressed a button, cutting the connection.

A content sigh left from the brunet at the silence. It was bliss.

"Sorry about that. My friend's like that when he's bored. Don't mind him too much." Tsuna stretched and went to front where the pilots were. Hearing this others wondered what kind of friends their teacher had if he he considered that man as a friend.

Students looked at each other not knowing what to do in this situation. Minutes later their teacher came back.

"We'll be arriving in two hours or so. Food will be served in one hour so you guys can go back to sleep if you want and for others who don't want to, there should be three bathrooms near the back." He mumbled tiredly and grabbed the fallen pillow and blanket he threw earlier before going back to sleep. He was dead tired from doing his paperwork while nobody was looking meaning he had to do it while everyone was asleep.

If Byakuran calls him again, he will make the marshmallow-lover regret it and confiscate his stash for three months.

Nodding numbly, several students went to the bathroom like they were told of and did their morning routine.

* * *

By the time food came along everyone was pretty much awake except for the brunet. He was still asleep while everyone else was having their early breakfast or lunch from the difference. The staffs didn't bother waking him up from the earlier note he wrote stating to leave him alone but wake him up thirty minutes before landing.

He'll just have a big lunch in Enma's house or he could always grab a quick sandwich in the airport or something.

* * *

Landing on the airport, everyone excitingly looked outside wanting to be the first person to see America and such. At their antics, Tsuna, Sanada and the former regulars of Teiko Regulars chuckled quietly.

Though the latter two didn't deny the fact of the growing excitement in them of the best trip ever in their their lives. They couldn't possibly thank enough their advisor for preparing this trip for them in the fist place.

Leaving the plane, Tsuna led them around the building ad if he'd been to the place numerous times. They had no idea how right they were.

Picking up their luggages and getting checked by the security, the group followed their advisor among the crowd of watching people, leading them to the exit where Tsuna waved at someone leaning against a black slick car.

"Tsuna!" A blonde man shouted, waving back to Tsuna who smiled back brightly. The rest of the group stared at the group. Was he the person that their teacher claimed as his brother? They didn't look the same or anything.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna grinned at the man and hurriedly jogged to the man before giving the blond a huge hug.

"How have you been Tsuna?" Dino ruffled his lil bro's hair playfully.

"Everything's good. It's fun teaching and," Tsuna motioned the standing group to come closer to them. "They are the basketball club I'm advising." The club shly greeted the foreigner. It didn't escape their thoughts that this man spoke Japanese very fluently with no odd accents.

"Everyone, this is Dino Cavallone, my big brother in everything but blood. Dino-san, my club and Head Coach Sanada-san." Dino grinned back to the group, for a moment reminding them of a certain player in thew GoM.

* * *

Like how they went to the airport, numerous airport buses for reserved and waiting for them. Tired by the journey (let's not forget the horrible morning call from someone) and affected by the jet-lag, everyone fell asleep like dropping flies.

Tsuna on the other hand had matters to discuss and couldn't sleep again. It wasn't his first time of lack of sleep but not sleeping enough left him very irritated for the rest of the day.


End file.
